Deadly Kunoichi 5
by Blackjak345
Summary: Watch as the destinies of young Kunoichi Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari play out as they begin a journey decided by fate and become a force more powerful than anything ever seen before and protect the world they hold dear and the ones that they love.
1. The diner Sakura's story

Author Note: Well this is like my first fanfiction so….bare with me please.

Summary: Five young women destined for greatness must make epic decisions to save not just their villages but their way of life and the life of the entire world. Very slight Nejiten, Sasusaku, and Shikaino but this isn't a romance….I think

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any naruto characters

Chapter 1 –The diner (Sakura's story)

"H-Hello friends", Hinata said as she sat with her friends in a small diner on the western part of Konoha. It wasn't necessarily the most interesting diner. Its windows were clean enough for people to see through them. Its floors weren't that clean but clean enough.

"Hey you finally can!" Sakura said with a bored expression on her face

"I'm sorry" Hinata started twiddling with her fingers

"See now looks what you did billboard!"Ino glared at Sakura

"Shut up Ino! ", Sakura practically shouted making silent costumers glance at their table causing Hinata's skin to change from pale white to cherry red.

"Look Hinata looks like a cherry" Tenten pointed out with a huge grin on her face.

"T-Tenten please stop", Hinata said with a small smile

"Oh lighten up Princess Hina" Hinata blushed at the nickname Tenten gave her not to long ago. She turned her head to see Sakura looking out of the fairly clean window. 'She hasn't talked in awhile, I wonder what's wrong?' Hinata thought.

"S-Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura snapped out of her trance to see all of her friends looking at her.

"Um… nothing", she tried to put on fake smile but failed miserably.

"Sure doesn't look like it", they all turned their heads to see their sand village friend.

"How's it going guys" she sets her fan at the side of the booth then stands at the end of the table grinning.

"What are doing in Konoha Temari", Ino said while subconsciously playing with the straw in her cup.

"Village business nothing interesting" Temari said still looking at Sakura suspiciously. Sakura knew Temari can read anyone's emotions by just glancing at them. Its seriously hard if not impossible to lie to her and Temari takes full advantage of it, especially on missions.

"So Sakura spill it" Temari said looking at Sakura with such seriousness that Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata flinch with fear.

"Ok just stop staring at me like that, it's so creepy" Sakura said with a weak smile. Sakura cleared her throat to begin her story

**Flashback (**Sakura's POV**)**

_I woke up feeling incredibly excited because today Lady Tsunade said that she was going to teach a new medical jutsu today! I quickly took a shower and quickly got dressed in a black T-shirt and Red Capri pants. After breakfast I hurried out my door and headed to the hokage tower. Once I got to the tower I started my way up the stairs when I saw Shizune running out of the tower with a stack of papers literally covering her face. _

"_Shizune do you need any help?"I grabbed some of the paper at the top letting Shizune's tired face to show. Shizune turned to Sakura with a tired smile. 'She must have been working all night'._

"_Thank you Sakura" She smiled "what are you doing here so early?"_

"_I'm here because Lady Tsunade said she would teach me a new medical juts" _

"_Oh Lady Tsunade can't see anyone Today!"_

"_Why can't she see anyone?" I said trying to hide my disappointment but failed like I always do. Why do I always fail when it comes to hiding my emotions? _

"_She's…um… w-well she'll… um… be in a meeting for awhile then… she has to g-go over mission reports!" Shizune quickly said._

"_Well okay then see you around"_

"_So long Sakura" Shizune ran off to a corner in the wide hallway. "Of course by 'she'll be in a meeting for awhile' that's meaning she's having a major hangover so she doesn't want any loud noises or people bothering her. This sucks, I was really looking forward to learning that medical jutsu too. Well I guess I can understand I mean she is the hokage after all. Then I just remembered that Kakashi said that I should meet him for some training. He hasn't been being much of a sensei since Sasuke left._

"_Sasuke…"I mutter. It's been so long since I saw him. I wonder how he's changed over the years. I still feel the same way I felt about him that I always felt. I love him so much and I'm trying to become stronger so that I can go with Naruto to with him next time. _

"_I will bring you back Sasuke" Looked at my watch to see that I still have time so I decided to go to the park. The park is always a great place to go to in the summer time. The leaves on the trees blew gently through the summer breeze. The grass still fresh with morning dew made feel like taking of my sandals. I love the feeling of wet grass on my bare feet. The wet grass going between my toes, it just feels do refreshing. I lay under a huge tree that I usually sit under before I train or go on a mission. I then pick up a daisy and started picking peddles off of it one by one until I fell asleep. _

_When I woke up I immediately looked at my watch to see that I still had a half an hour left until I meet Kakashi sensei. So I decided to just be early then. When I got to where we used to meet up at I decided to watch the water while I wait. Two hours had past and still no sign of that Kakashi sensei!! I decided to go look for him since it was obvious he wasn't coming. _

_I look everywhere even the training grounds and still no sign of him. I decided to go home when I heard snoring up on the roof of some building. Being the noisy type I decided to go check it out. When I got up to the top of the building I couldn't believe what I saw! I saw Kakashi sensei asleep with that stupid perverted book of his covering his mask covered face! I didn't want to disturb him of his sleep so I decided that when he wakes up he can go for a little scavenger hunt. I quietly grabbed his book and charged some chakra into my hand and threw it to unknown location where it won't be found for awhile._

"_Take that you jerk" I whispered as I jump off the building, landing on my feet, I remembered that I had to meet Ino, Tenten, and Hinata for lunch. As I walked through the crowded streets of Konoha I couldn't help but think._

'_How the hell does my day have to suck so bad, I mean geez I didn't get any training today? I can't believe that the people, that I trust to train me to become a powerful kunoichi, are too busy either being drunk or reading porno to do their job. I understand Lady Tsunade but Kakashi is still my sensei and yet I haven't learned anything from him but chakra concentration!'_

**End of flashback** (Normal POV)

"Hahaha" Ino was laughing so sound she fell on the fairly clean diner floor, causing more people to star at them in annoyance.

"Ino it wasn't that funny" Tenten Said trying to hold back laugh but couldn't hold it any less then Temari could.

"G-Guys, you're embarrassing Sakura" Hinata tried to stop her friends from laughing but they can't stop from laughing.

Author Notes: well that's it for now. I hope this story doesn't bore you to tears or something

Please review (flames are welcomed with opened arms)


	2. The diner Ino's story

Author Notes: Well here it is… enjoy….um… I don't know what to say next

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2-The diner (Ino's story)

"Are you guys done yet?" Sakura glared at her friends with a killing intent in her eyes

"Yeah…I'm done…" Ino got off of the floor, still chuckling lightly; she sat down feeling Sakura's anger felled stare on her

"Calm down Forehead, you have to admit it was funny"

"Shut up Ino, no it wasn't!"

Well you two shut up?!" Temari shouted, which yet again lead to people staring at them and causing Hinata to once again blush uncontrollably

"T-Temari, people are s-staring" Hinata said while looking at her empty plate. '_Why can't I still look at people in the eyes?! There're friends I shouldn't be so shy around them'. _After Temari's little outburst everything got really awkward at their table. Tenten started to tap her plate with her spoon when Hinata started to speak softly to Ino

"S-So Ino how was your day so f-far?" Ino glanced at Hinata then smiled brightly like she usually does when she talks to Hinata

"Lame and disappointing" Ino said trying to fool Hinata with a fake smile but the shy girl didn't fall for it

"Why was it so lame and disappointing?" Tenten said without the slightest hint of interest

"Boy you sound like you're really interested in my day" Ino said sarcastically

"Just tell us how your damn day was for God's sake!" Sakura was really starting to get annoyed with Ino and just wanted her to get to the point.

"Okay forehead" Ino said as she started to begin her story

**Flashback (Ino's POV)**

"_Good morning Gorgeous" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror putting on my earrings. I quickly got into the shower then started getting dress. I put on an orange short sleeve shirt with black shorts. _

"_INO, BREAKFAST!!" I heard my father shout from the kitchen. Why does he always shout in the morning? He knows I wake up early. I run down stairs to the welcoming smell of freshly made pancakes and scrambled eggs. 'I am so glad I stop starving myself and started eating'. _

"_Good morning Dad!" I saw my Dad standing over the stove cooking some more of those delicious pancakes, which happens to be his specialty when it can to cooking breakfast. I'm surprised Mom isn't cooking breakfast this morning. She usually cooks breakfast in the morning. _

"_Why isn't Mom making breakfast today" I said while putting a whole pancake in my mouth_

"_She had to leave early for a mission" He said in-between yawns. 'I guess he hasn't been sleeping much'. The hokage has been really laying missions on all the Jonin lately for some weird reason but I don't really think that much about it. I turn to see my father putting on his sandals then he began to walk to the back door._

"_You're leaving early" I said with my mouth full, making syrup leak out of my mouth and onto my chin _

"_Yeah, I have a mission today so I won't be back till midnight" He yawned _

"_Geez Dad isn't that a little late?" I said while putting my empty plate in the already flooded with plates sink. 'Guess I'm going to have to clean them when I have the chance' I thought as I got up to get my ninja weapon that I left upstairs. _

"_Ino" I heard my Dad said with a very serious tone. _

"_Yeah Dad" I knew my Dad was going to say. He says it every morning for some reason. _

"_Don't forget about to practice the technique I showed you" He said in a deep voice _

"_Dad I'm not going to forget" why does he always tell me this every day? It's not I forget all the time. It just slips my mind some times. _

"_Goodbye Ino" He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

"_Later Dad" I quickly ran out of my house to the training grounds. I can't believe I forgot about training with Asuma- sensei, Shikamaru, and Choji. Jumping from roof to roof top my mind started to drift. 'Shikamaru… Why am I thinking about him all the sudden? He's a lazy, unmotivated, boring, know-it-jerk! But he's also really smart, pretty good looking, a good friend, and a great leader. AHH!!! I'm doing it again!' I wasn't really paying attention so just when I snap out of my thoughts WHAM! I went Head first into some random tree. _

"_OW!!!" I started to rub my aching forehead. 'Glad I have a hard head'. I looked around to see that Choji, eating his favorite favor of potato chips, was the only one there._

"_Hey Choji, where is Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei?" Choji turned his attention from his bag of chips to me _

"_Oh hey Ino, I think I saw Asuma-sensei with Kurenai-sensei but I don't know where Shikamaru is, though if I know Shikamaru he's probably asleep or something "he said as he was sitting down under a fully grown Tree, Smiling like an idiot._

"_WHAT, I JUST RAN ALL THE WAY HERE WHILE GETTING MY HEAD CRACK BY SOME DAMN TREE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THAT WALKING CHIMNEY IS OUT ON A DATE AND THAT LAZY ASS JUST DIDN'T SHOW UP!!!"I shout loudly at Choji_

"_I-I'm sorry Ino but y-you k-know him hehehe" Choji nervously laughed _

"_Well at least we can train together right" Choji looked at me nervously_

"_What's wrong?" Choji tried not to look me in the eye, which means what he's going to tell something that's going to piss me off_

"_Well…um…you...See I have to go meet my Dad for training…sorry!" Choji then ran as fast as he possibly could. So I just stood there looking at the ground, watching the tiny bugs crawling and flying around the grass still fresh with dew thinking. 'What happened to us…we used to be like family and now…we can't even train together? It's been so long since we got to train together and I thought that today we were going to reconnect but…I guess I was wrong.' I started my slow walk home when I just realize 'Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten! I forgot I'm supposed to meet them for lunch._

_I hurried myself out of the training grounds to the busy streets of Konoha. Pushing and being pushed by people. 'Why does Konoha always so busy at 11 o'clock.'_

**End of flashback (Normal POV)**

"Wow Ino your day suck worse than mine" Sakura said with her hand on her best friend's shoulder. She can never stay mad at Ino for some reason.

"Well as exciting as that story was" Temari began "Where's my food damn it!"

"Do all the people from Suna have as big of an appetite as you do" Tenten started a low chuckle

"No one in Suna can match my appetite Panda bear" Temari proudly spoke with a thump to her chest making almost all the men in the diner drool their brains out watching her fully grown assets jiggle

"Don't call me that!" Tenten hated it when she calls her that and has no idea why she would call her a Panda bear. "By the way like every guy in here is staring at your boobs"

"HEY PERVERTS BACK OFF!" Temari glared at the men in the diner, which lead them to quickly turn their heads back to their food fearing the wraith of the sand kunoichi.

"Temari you have to teach me how to do that" Ino said ordering another bowl of chocolate pudding

"It's all in the tone of voice Ino" Temari gloated

"Please don't teach her how to do that, she'll just abuse it" Sakura begged

"I will not!"

"Yes you will"

"I will not!!"

"You will too!!" Sakura shouted back with a playful smile permanently attach to her face

"Hey Princess Hina you haven't spoke in awhile" Tenten said worriedly

"When does she ever speak?" Ino said cheerfully

"When she feels like it you moron" Tenten said pushing Ino out of the booth playfully

"Hey you jerk" Ino said smiling brightly while laughing

"Well Princess Hina, what's wrong?" Tenten turned to Hinata with a gentle smile

"W-well…" Hinata began

Authors Note: sorry to cut it off like that but I want to have each of their stories of how their day was before they came to the diner to be separate chapters

Please Review


	3. The diner Hinata's story

A/N: Please enjoy

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3-The diner story Hinata's story

"So what's wrong Hinata" Ino said with a worried tone

"N-Nothing is w-wrong" Hinata faked laughed

"Don't lie to me Hinata"

"Ino, nothing is w-wrong" Everyone looked at each other with the same "I don't believe here" expression on their faces. Temari walked to where Hinata was sitting.

"Look into my eyes and tell me what you see "Temari said to Hinata with a serious expression on her face. Hinata did as Temari said and looked deep into Temari's eyes. Hinata saw fire, death, chaos, doom and horror, all swirling into a dark abyss of darkness.

"I-I see horrible things in your eyes!" Hinata with fear and horror spreading across her soft face

"That's going to be you if you don't tell me what's bothering you" Temari said with an evil smirk growing across her face. Everyone in the diner stared at the sand kunoichi with fear. '_Why does_ _she always make everything seem so serious when it really isn't?' _Tenten thought before looking at Hinata's scared face. Tenten looked at Temari with pure anger.

"Hey, don't scare princess Hina like that or I'll knock you into next year" Tenten said showing her fist to Temari

"Like I'm scared of some girl that I can easily beat again" Temari said while grabbing her giant fan and slammed it in front of her and Temari

"Well you two grow up" Sakura said with her hand supporting her head up

P-Please don't fight, I'll tell why I'm troubled" Hinata said while twiddling with her fingers

"Okay fine" Temari said while putting her fan away

"Whatever" Tenten said still pissed about Temari but sat back down for Hinata's sake at least.

"Well…" Hinata said, not looking at her friends, as she began her story.

**Flashback (Hinata's POV)**

_I awoke to the sun's rays lightly touching my face. I slowly got out of bed gently smiling at the smell of early morning. I turned my head to see a branch member slowly open my double doors. _

"_Excuse me for my rudeness Lady Hinata but breakfast is going to be in the garden" The branch member said as she bowed low to me. _

"_Please don't bow to me…and thank y-you" I really don't like it when they bow to me or when they call me "lady" Hinata, It's just really embarrassing._

"_My apologize Lady Hinata" She said then left my room in a hurry. 'I wonder why she left so fast' I thought as I made my way to my bathroom. After I took my shower I went to my closet to get ready for breakfast. I put on a midnight blue kimono with tiny stars glittering at the bottom of the kimono. I only really wear kimonos around the compound; mainly because someone worked very hard on making the kimono and I wouldn't want to ruin their hard work. I quickly went outside to the garden. I smiled brightly when I came outside. The smell of the beautifully bloomed flowers growing vastly around the path I was walking on. _

_I smiled at the bushes with ready- to- be- picked blueberries. Huge trees shade the squirrels as they gather nuts. I see my father, sister, and cousin, who's more like an older brother, sitting around a small table slowly eating their breakfast._

"_G-Good morning everyone" I smiled gently at my family _

"_Good morning big sister" Hanabi smiled brightly at me_

"_Good morning Lady Hinata" Neji nodded _

"_Good morning Hinata" Father said then went back to eating. I sat down and immediately a plate filled with food like eggs, sausage bacon, and waffles. I turned to see a branch member, who I presume is the one who gave me the food, walking away._

"_T-Thank you" I said to the branch member, which made him look at me, smiled, bowed, and walked away._

"_Big sister, why do you always say "thank you" to the branch members?" Hanabi asked with a confused look on her face. _

"_Because Hanabi if someone does something nice for you always say thank you" I explained to her _

"_I get that Big sister, what I mean is way do you say thank you to the branch members" I can see Neji raising an eye brow at Hanabi's question._

"_Hanabi, it doesn't matter who does what for you, if they do something nice for you it's always nice to say thank you" I smiled gently _

"_Oh…Okay!" Hanabi smiled at me brightly. We sat there quietly eating breakfast, the only sound being the bluebirds chirping. When one of them landed on my shoulder I smiled and gave it a tiny piece of my waffle. It ate it then flew off to have its own adventure._

"_Hmm…Its funny your mother used to do that whenever a bluebird flew on her shoulder" My father said with his eyes closed, probably thinking about my mother._

"_Well let's go Hanabi, it's time for training." My father said to Hanabi while getting up. Hanabi got up a few seconds after my father. He doesn't usually train me anymore. He says that I should start working alone _

"_Goodbye Big sister and Neji" Hanabi waved then ran after my father who was a few feet away from her_

"_S-So big brother Neji, what are your plans for today?" I started twiddling with my fingers _

"_Well, I have a mission in about an hour Lady Hinata" He said with what appears to be a smile or probably a smirk, I can never tell with him._

"_I better get ready for my mission" Neji said as he got up putting the dishes in a pile._

"_O-Oh Big Brother you don't have to, I'll do it"_

"_Lady Hinata it's my job" He picks up the plates and utensils and started to walk away_

"_Please Big Brother" I grab some plates "let me at least help" I smile at him_

"_Fine" Neji said as he started to walk to the kitchen. When we go there it was filled with branch members cooking and preparing food for the main house members. I hate that they have to serve us like this. It's just not right for people to be treated this way. When I become the leader of my clan some things are going to change. It's pretty big for a kitchen. Counters full of kitchen equipment that I can't wait to use one day. There about ten or so fridges in here, though I think that at least one fridge at each part of the compound would be more sufficient. Big Brother and I passed a few branch members and when we finally made it to the sink we put the dishes in and left._

"_Lady Hinata you didn't have to do that, I could have dropped the dishes off at the kitchen myself" Neji said as we made our way to the gate. _

"_Well I didn't want you to put the dishes away anyway" I smiled up at him "You have a mission and I didn't want you to waste time on something that I can easily do since it's my day off"_

"_Lady Hinata it's my job to serve and protect you" He said while patting me on the head_

"_You don't have to serve and protect me Big Brother" I mumbled to him but he didn't hear me _

"_See you later Lady Hinata" He waved as he began to go to the Hokage tower for information about his mission. 'I wish they would listen' I thought as I made my way towards the training grounds. Once I got there I saw Kiba and Shino sitting near a tree. _

"_H-Hello Kiba and Shino" I smile at them_

"_Hey Hinata!" Kiba grinned, his dog-like teeth showing _

"_Hello Hinata" Shino said in his usual low tone_

"_H-Hey…um… where's Akamaru?" I looked around for the dog._

"_He got sick so I made him stay home" Kiba said with a little worry in his voice_

"_Oh…well…tell him I said hi o-okay" I gently put my hand on his shoulder_

"_W-Where's Kurenai-sensei?" _

"_She's probably out with Asuma-sensei" Kiba laughed _

"_S-so what do we do" _

_Well me and Shino are going to go train" Kiba said as he was about to leave with Shino_

"_W-What about me…um…I mean… can I come" I said while not looking at them _

"_Oh…um…you don't need us to distract you" Kiba said trying to find a good reason why I can't come._

"_Well…see ya!" He and Shino disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _

"_O-Oh…"I can't believe they left me again. I turned around and made my way home disappointed in myself. 'No one ever wants to train with me. They rather protect me then let me help, treating me like I'm some small little girl when I'm a kunoichi willing to put my life on the line for my friends and village.' I signed as I made my way through the huge gates to the Hyuga compound. When I enter the compound I saw someone I really didn't want to see. _

"_Well if it isn't the heiress to the Hyuga clan" He had long hair that spikes at the bottom. He wears a black long sleeved shirt with black shorts. He wears fishnet on both of his knees with the usual ninja sandals. He wears his head band in the traditional fashion, on his fore head. _

"_H-Hello Ryuichi" I tried not looking at him. He's a main house member and my cousin, who doesn't like me very much. _

"_What are doing back so soon cousin?" Ryuichi send an evil smirk at me. _

"_O-Oh w-well…my teammates d-decide to t-train alone" I said fearing the stronger Hyuga _

"_Why, they couldn't stand how weak you are and decided to ditch you" he said in a mocking tone._

"_W-Well…I" _

"_You can't blame them, you are pretty weak for a Hyuga" He started walking towards me "let's face it your pretty weak for Kunoichi…hmhmmhmm" He laughed _

"_I-I…um…"_

"_What kind of Hyuga are you if you can't even say one sentence without stuttering" He was now towering over me making me feel so small and weak._

"_Why don't you just go cry to Neji or something" He said as he pushed me down and began walking away when he stop and slightly turned his head toward me._

"_If the future of our…my clan is in your hands" He slowly said "Then I guess the clan is doomed" then he started walking away. I slowly picked myself up and started to run away to the training grounds were no one well find me. As I was running I tried to hold the tears that were threatening to come out. Once I reached the place in the training ground that I usually go to cry. 'He's right…I'm not fit to be the leader of the clan or a kunoichi of the leaf village.' I thought as I let all the sorrow I held all day 'My teammates, Sensei, and family don't want to be anywhere near me and I can't blame them.' I kept repeating that phase in my head until I fell asleep. I woke up at about 11:50 something. Then I remember that I supposed to meet the girls for lunch. I slowly picked myself up, wiped away my dried tears, and made my way to the diner we are supposed to meet. _

**End of Flashback (normal POV) **

"THAT ASSHOLE RYUICHI, I GONNA KILL HIM!!!" Ino smashed her fist to the table, which lead to people staring at the five girls.

"I-Ino please don't" Hinata begged Ino to not do anything violent.

"I don't know who this Ryuichi is but if he's messing with you he's messing with me!" Temari Once again grabbed her fan ready to take Ryuichi one on one. '_No one messes with Hinata without me beating them to a pile of rubble afterwards.'_

"Didn't I kick that guys ass last time" TenTen said, anger building in her eyes.

"MAYBE I CAN TAKE A CRACK AT HIM?!!!" Sakura shouted while pounding her fist in her hand

"Please don't I'm fine… really" Hinata smiled at her trying to calm her down

"Listen Hinata, if it makes you feel any better my day wasn't any better" Tenten said reassuringly

"R-Really?" Hinata looked at her best friend worriedly 

A/N: thank you for reading

Please review


	4. The diner Tenten's story

A/N: To think you it I haven't work on this story in awhile have I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters

* * *

Chapter 4- The diner- Tenten's story

They all stopped their planning of ways to hurt, torture, and kill Ryuichi and looked at Tenten. Ino sat back down and frowned at Tenten.

"So your day wasn't very fun and excited as ours were?" Ino said sarcastically. Tenten looked down at the table feeling the eyes of her friends burning in her skin. Hinata gently put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. Tenten slightly looked up to Hinata and smiled gently.

"Y-You don't have to tell if you don't want t-to" Hinata said while twiddling her thumbs. Tenten grinned at Hinata and playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"Come on Panda bear. Are you going to tell us or not?" Temari said with her eyes closed. _'God Konoha ninja are so whinny' _Temari thought then looked at her four friends giggling at each other _'but I guess their okay' _

"Well spill it Tenten! How was your stupid day?!" Ino said median loud to her tomboyish friend. Tenten glared at Ino, whole glared back, until Sakura cleared here throat, causing the two to stop their glaring contest and look at her. Tenten then turned her head to her shy best friend. Hinata gave Tenten a gentle smile and Tenten returned the smile.

"Okay fine…I'll tell" Tenten shrugged

"Ha! I knew that you would spill thanks to my genius interrogating techniques" Ino gloated, while dancing at the side of the booth. Sakura roughly grab Ino and made her sit down.

"Will you be quiet or she won't tell!" Sakura shouted at Ino. Sakura then turned to Tenten "Okay Tenten you may continue"

"Well it kind of went like this…." Tenten started

**Flashback (Tenten's POV)**

_I just got back from some boring mission that took the whole night to finish. All I could think about at that moment is how good my bed would feel right about now. How soft my head would feel resting on a soft fluffy pillow. I dragged my tired wore body through the large gates to Konoha when I saw Kakashi-sensei running around in a panic. I started walking toward him when he ran toward me grabbing my aching shoulders._

"_Tenten have you seen-!" he stops what he was saying and began to blush slightly. "Uhhh…you know what never mind!" he said as he began to slowly back up then started sprinting away. 'He is so weird' I though as made my way toward the direction of the Hokage tower. 'What time it is away?' I gazed at my watch to see it say that it was about 8:35 in the morning. 'Geez!' I thought thinking about how did I stay up this long? I was lucky that not many people come out until about 9 o'clock or later. When I finally got to the Hokage Tower I signed. _

"_Okay I go in, tell her how the mission went, go home and get some needed rest" I said to myself. I then began to walk through the doors and made my way up to the wooden stairs. Once I made it to the door to Hokage's office I slowly began to open the door when Shizune ran out then block me from entering._

"_T-Tenten, when did you come back?" She stuttered. I looked at confusingly._

"_Um…a few minutes ago actually… can I deliver my mission report?" _

"_O-Oh you don't have to do that!" She began waving her hands in front of me "You can c-come back later or I can give it to her!"_

"_Or I can just give her the report now…I mean she's in there isn't she?"_

"_Y-Yeah but…um…she isn't seeing any one right now" Shizune said while pushing me away from the door until she instantly stopped when she heard Lady Tsunade's voice _

"_S-Shizune where ya go" Her sounded sloppy and loose. 'She was drinking wasn't she?' I Thought._

"_I'm Coming Lady Tsunade!" Shizune then ran inside the office. I signed once again then made my way towards the exit of the Tower. Once I made it to my house, up the stairs and into my room, I fell onto my bed. 'Finally I can get some well deserved sleep' I thought but my dreams were shattered when I heard my alarm ringing. I turned to my clock with a killing intent. Then I saw a little sticky note on my dresser. _

"_**Remember at 9 o'clock train with team**__**"**_

_I got myself up and went outside of my room to the shower. 'Why can't I get a decent amount of sleep?' I asked myself in my head. Thankfully that shower woke me up instantly. After that I got a plain white t-shirt and black Capri pants with the regular ninja sandals. I made my way to the training grounds were I'm supposed to met my team. When I got to the training grounds the only person I saw was Neji and even he was about to leave._

"_Hey wait, where the heck are you going?" I shouted at the Hyuga genius. He turned his head slightly towards my direction. _

"_Well since neither Gai nor Lee has yet to arrive, I don't see the reason why I have to be here" He said in a monotone tone. _

"_Well I'm here" I said, pointing at myself "You can train with me"_

"_I'm afraid I'll have to decline" Neji shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Why the hell can't you train with me" I said a little offended. 'What the hell is wrong with me'_

"_I already have a mission in an half an hour. I only can here to tell Gai that I can't make it for training but I see that there's no need" He said before walking away_

"_Well…I guess I'll see you later then" _

"_Farwell Tenten" He said before disappearing in the dense forest that surrounded us. I began walking out of the Training grounds. I suddenly stop when I heard Gai-sensei's loud voice._

"_Great job Lee!" He shouted to a Tired, although not showing it, Rock Lee. I hid behind a tree peering at the two. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought while watching them train. "Now give me 2100 one hand  
push ups!" He grinned at his clone _

"_Right away Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted then began the 2100 pushups. Who the hell do you think they are?! How dare they ditch me to go train by themselves! I wasted my precious time walking all the way from across the village to our official training area when I could be resting from a very stressful mission. I was so pissed that I grabbed the huge scroll I started wearing on my lower part of my back and began thinking. 'Well if they want extreme training then… might as well give then what they want' I grinned to myself. I threw my scroll in the air above the. I then silently whispered _

"_**MANIPULATED TOOLS: HEAVENLY CHAIN OD DESTRUCTION!!" **__I smiled evilly as I looked up at the sky and saw a hundred of my weapons falling out the scroll to the unsuspecting weirdoes. They apparently noticed the scrolls and began dodging the raining weapons. Once all the weapons fell out of the large scroll, I jump from branch to branch then jumped to my scroll then grab it while falling to another branch. I then jumped down to the ground and ran from the scene. Once I made it out of the training grounds and onto a familiar bridge I began thinking 'Maybe I went too far…But when I looked at their faces…they were…smiling?!' _

"_Why do I even bother?" I screamed to myself then immediately shut my mouth seeing two people looking at me. I casually walked while looking at the ground blushing. I find myself in the middle of a busy street in Konoha. I yawned then looked at my watch. 'Its 11:45am…what an exciting morning' I thought to myself. 'Now I have to fill up my scroll again' I signed to myself then felt my stomach growl. 'Huh…well I haven't eating since I got back to the village have I?' I rubbed my stomach. Suddenly a thought came to my head 'I have to meet the girls for lunch!' I began running to the diner that we were suppose to meet._

**Flashback ends (normal POV)**

"So is that why you just ordered two plates of sesame dumplings?" Temari said as Tenten was practically sucking the food into her mouth. Hinata looked at her friend then lowered her head 'I'm going to have to pay for all of the food, aren't I?" She sunk into the booth thinking about how much this is going to cost her.

"Well I for one am starting to get hungry again" Ino stand from her seat "Hey waiter I'm hungry here!!" The young waiter slowly turned to Ino. 'Again?' He thought as he slowly made his way towards the group of girls.

"Yeah I would like another hamburger with pickles, onions, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes…" Ino began drooling uncontrollably. Once the waiter wrote down her order, he began to walk towards the kitchen. Temari leaned towards Hinata and whispered aloud to her friends

"Hey, he's kind of cute isn't he?" Hinata blushed at Temari's comment.

"Oh leave her alone Temari. You know she only thinks about Naruto that way" Tenten winked at Hinata, causing her to blush even brighter.

"Oh and what about you and Neji" Ino teased

"H-Huh?!" Tenten stuttered. Ino and Sakura smiled at each other.

"Oh come on Tenten, we all know about how you feel about your Neji" Sakura started poking Tenten in the shoulder from across the table.

"S-Shut up Sakura!" Tenten blushed. 'Damn it how did she freakin know?!' Tenten began choking down her water. She then began choking on the water then Hinata began pounding on Tenten's back, causing Tenten to finally swallow the liquid.

"Thank…you…Princess Hina" Tenten breathed in between her words. Then they all turned to Temari.

"What?" Temari asked

"Well, tell us" Ino said to Temari

"Tell you what?"

"About how crappy your day was" Sakura said plainly

"Just because your days so far have been pretty dull, doesn't mean my day was crappy" Temari said while her eyes were closed

"Are you telling me your day wasn't bad?" Tenten asked a little depressingly.

"Well it wasn't my best day but I guess it was okay" Temari started drinking her glass of water. Everyone started looking at Temari with puppy eyes. Temari signed to herself 'God these konoha ninja are annoying'

"Okay fine I'll tell" She gave in and signed to herself 'so annoying'

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOD I'm so happy that I'm almost done the flashback chapter. Just one more chapter and then I can finally get the story moving. Thank you for reading.


	5. The diner Temari story

A/N: Well this is the last diner flashback chapter before I get to the real plot of the story. It took me awhile to figure what Temari's day is going to be like but I finally figured it out so…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5-the Diner Temari's story

They all watch as the sand kunoichi slowly began her story.

**Flashback (Temari's POV)**

_I yawned as woke up in my hotel room. I had to come to Konoha for a diplomatic meeting with the Hokage. I forcefully got up and made my way towards the pretty clean bathroom. I took of my black shirt and then my grey sweat pants that borrowed, stole, from Kankuro. Once I got in the shower I started thinking. 'Okay game plans for today, go meet the Hokage, go see friends, get something to eat, go to sleep, get up and leave for home' I smirked at myself. I got out of the shower and got dressed in a purple short-sleeved short with a black skirt with fishnet ending at my ankles. I put my ninja sandals on and began walking out of the pretty expensive Hotel. I looked at my wallet and signed 'So much for lunch' I though then shrugged. 'Oh well' I then began to make my way towards the Hokage's tower. Suddenly that ninja who reads those porn books was running towards me._

"_TEMARI I NEED YOUR HELP!!!" He began shaking my shoulders, which caused me to glare at him "W-What! How old are you again?"_

"_16 thank you" I pushed his hands off my shoulders._

"_Uh…old enough, hey have you seen my book anywhere" He started looking around. It took all of my will power to not knock all of his teeth out._

"_No I haven't seen it but if I do…I'll let you know" I forced out the last four words. He nodded at me then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 'What a moron' I continued my walk to the Hokage's tower. Once I made it to the yard of the Hokage's tower I signed 'Let the fun begin' I open the doors and walked in. It actually isn't bad looking in the tower. The floors were made of fine, waxed wood that I can see my reflection in it. The walls were tanish with pictures of diplomats, council members and old Hokages. I made my way towards the Hokage's office but was stop by her assistant._

"_O-Oh, hello Temari, how are you doing?"Shizune stuttered. _

"_I'm here for the meeting with Lady Tsunade"_

"_U-um…the meeting has been moved to tomorrow" I eyed her for a moment then turned to the direction I came from. I heard Shizune make a sigh of relief so I turned my head slightly towards her._

"_I'll come back tomorrow and if she isn't sobered up by then…I'll have no choice but to tell the Kazekage about this" I didn't want to sound threatening but as the ambassador and Kunoichi of the Sunagakure I have to report to the Kazekage about every meeting and mission I'm on, which means I can't lie to him. I walked out of the building to see Shikamaru waiting at the gate of the tower. I walked up to him to say hello._

"_Well if it isn't the laziest ninja ever" I joked. He looked at me for a second and somewhat smiled._

"_Good morning to you too" he responded. I put my hands on my hips._

"_Well why are you here waiting for…me probably" I battered my eyes at him jokingly. He rolled his eyes. _

"_Actually I was going to the Hokage for some dumb mission report but I see the Hokage isn't available right now."_

"_Yeah, and to Shizune's reaction, she's pretty wasted" I laughed. Shikamaru looked down for a second for some reason and then looked back up. _

"_Hey you wanna get a bit to eat or something" I looked confused for a second and remembered that I didn't have breakfast yet so I shrugged._

"_Okay sure why not" I answered. Sow went to some ramen bar named Ichi-something. We both ordered beef ramen with two glasses of water. Once the food can, we immediately started eating and once we were done we began a conversation._

"_Oh crap I forgot!" He shouted "I have to meet my team right now" He stood up from his seat _

"_Maybe you should leave then" I suggested _

"_It's okay they'll probably think I'm sleeping or something." He sat back down and turned to me. _

"_So how is it in Suna?"Shikamaru started. _

"_Well my brother is now the Kazekage."_

"_Oh yeah I heard of that, tell him I said congratulations" he said to me._

"_Okay sure. So how is it here" I asked. _

"_Mission after mission but besides that pretty boring" he put his left hand under his head making it the only thing holding it his head up. _

"_At least you get missions; I'm mostly in some office" I complained. _

"_What you don't get missions anymore?"_

"_No I get them; It's just that I don't get them all the time like I used to" I sighed. Shikamaru moved a bit closer for some reason so I moved away from him a bit._

"_Well to tell you the truth…I'm kind of happy about that" He said. I began blushing slightly. _

"_W-Why would y-you be happy about that?" 'Good God I'm starting to sound like Hinata.' He lean his head closer to mine, which was backing up way from his head._

"_Because if you died on a mission or was injured I wouldn't be able to do this" He smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widen at this action 'what the hell is he doing?' moved my body away from him. _

"_What the hell are you doing Shikamaru" I yelled. 'Thank god the owner and his daughter aren't here right now.' _

"_W-What I do wrong" He asked confused. Why is he confused?! This is so wrong it's not even funny. _

"_Listen Shikamaru, I'm flattered that you would think of me that why but I don't think of you that way."_

"_Why? Is it because of my age or something" he asked a little loudly._

"_Well yeah and because were from different villages so it just wouldn't work" I tried convincing him. _

"_We can work that out and age doesn't matter" he said._

"_Listen, I'm sorry but I can't" He looked down disappointed about my rejection then stood up quickly, slammed the money down and walked quickly. I stood up from my seat and began to walk the opposite direction and sighed again, I sigh too much, I looked around to see myself in the middle of a busy street. I sadly looked down 'What a waste of a morning' I turned to see a head of dark blue- purple walk into a diner. 'Hinata…?' I followed her into the diner and saw Sakura, Tenten, and Ino seating at a window booth talking. I hear that Sakura had a bad day but won't tell. 'Might as well make myself known' I began walking towards them._

**Flashback over (normal POV) **

"Shikamaru kissed you!" Sakura shouted

"Yeah…" Temari said softly. Tenten looked at Ino, who was looking out the window. _'Shikamaru likes Temari…?' _Ino thought to herself. Hinata looked at Ino softly _'I know how she feels' _

"So he kissed you…" Ino said plainly.

"W-Well yeah but-…!" Temari shouted while blushing. Ino slowly stood up, small tears falling from her eyes.

"E-Excuse me" she sobbed slightly "I-I have to go to the bathroom" She ran to the girls bathroom.

"Ino wait!" Sakura got up and ran to the girl's room. When Sakura got there she saw Ino crying in a stall. She walked towards to Ino. Ino held. Sakura wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"W-Why am I crying l-like this?" she sobbed loudly "what's w-wrong with me?"

"It's okay Ino, it's not like she liked the kiss or something" Sakura patted her friend "besides I don't think Temari would ever do that to you."

"It doesn't matter if she liked or not it's that-!" She stopped herself and tried to hold back her sobs but she couldn't hold them back.

"It's that he did it, that's what's wrong!" Ino shouted at Sakura, who look at her sadly.

"It's that he would rather go and make-out with one of my closest friends then train with me" Ino sobbed in her hands. Sakura hugged Ino tightly. They turned to see Hinata slowly walk in.

"U-Um Ino…I know how you feel" She sat down next to Ino. "I-I mean I know how it feels to like a guy that likes one of your friends."

"H-How do deal with it Hinata?" Ino asked the blushing Hyuga heiress. Sakura looked at Hinata then looked at the floor.

"W-Well it's not something that goes away, you just have to have faith and believe that one day…he'll look at you in that light and if he doesn't then…you just have to keep your head up high and move on" she smiled at Ino, that stop crying and looked at Hinata. Sakura smiled gently at Hinata.

Ino rubbed her eyes, got up and smiled "Thank you Hinata and Sakura" She hugged her friends then went to the sink to wash the dried tears from her face. They walked out the bathroom and walked to their friends. They sat down when Temari spoke.

"You okay" Temari asked Ino.

"Yeah I'm okay" Ino smiled.

"To tell you the truth…" Temari grinned at her friends "He's not that good of a kisser anyway" everyone at their table started laughing hard.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is when I get to the real story which I plan on uploading as some as I can. I would like to thank the people who are reading and hope you stay tuned for the rest

Pleased review


	6. The mysterious path

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so…..enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6- The mysterious Path

They all were silently eating, all feeling awkward knowing that all of their days haven't been something to brag about. Hinata was twirling with the long straps of her recently growing hair. Sakura slightly growled, causing everyone at the table to turn to her. She quickly rose from her seat and banged her fist onto the table.

"S-Sakura is something the matter?"Hinata said to the angry pink haired girl.

"It's our so called teachers that are what the matter!" Sakura banged her fist onto the table again.

Temari sighed to herself "What are you talking about?" Sakura turned to Temari then looked at the others.

"Who is the cause of all our problems?" she asked to the other girls.

"Well…I-I don't like to blame anyone but…Kurenai Sensei did say she was going to be there" Hinata said softly.

"Shikamaru... a-and the rest of my so called team!" Ino shouted trying to find her blush.

"My Stupid sensei and his favoritism" Tenten looked outside of the window glaring at nothing

"Exactly! All of our problems are because we are treated like we don't matter am I correct?" They all silently agreed.

"But w-what are we going to do?" Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"Let me tell you what we're going to do…." Sakura began. "We're going straight up to our teachers and tell them off!"

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!"Ino stood on top of the table.

"B-But guys I really don't think-."

"That actually sounds like fun!" Tenten jumped out off of her seat and onto the floor.

"T-Tenten I-."

Come on then let's go!" Sakura lead the two kunoichi out of the diner. Temari sighed to herself and began to follow the others.

"G-Guys I-I d-don't t-think that's not e a very good idea…" Hinata said but the others were already gone. "But who's going to pay for the food?" Hinata asked herself.

"Thanks Hinata!" She heard Sakura said from afar. When Hinata looked behind her she saw a little piece of paper, which she assumed was the bill. She took a small look at it them literally fell over the booth. _'That much…?' _She sighed to herself and began digging in her pocket for her wallet. Once she was done paying the bill she began walking around the village. _'I wonder where the others went...' _She looked around and found herself in the middle of the forest. _'How did I get here?' _ Her eyes widen we she saw her friends on the ground unconscious. She quickly ran to Tenten's non moving body and began shaking her.

"Tenten…Tenten!" She shouted but Tenten still remained unmoving. Hinata suddenly felt the ground shake and saw the trees moving around the five of them. The Trees then began rotating around them. Hinata looked around in fear _'Is this some kind of genjutsu?' _Hinata closed her eyes and began the release hand sign but when she opened her eyes the trees were still rotating around her and her friends. Suddenly the trees began to bend and cover them with their large branches. Hinata looked toward the ground and saw strange symbols that she never seen, then they began to glow a bright green and the ground began to sink into itself, becoming some sort of elevator. Hinata screamed as the ground began to quickly fall. She closed her eyes in fear and waited for her inevitable death but it never came. She slowly opens her eyes to see a giant path made of roots. stone, and dirt. the roots were a dark brown and the stones laid next top them. One huge roots laid above them in the middle of the ceiling. It seemed to go all the way down the path. Water was rushing at the side of the wooden and stone path that was ahead of Hinata.

"Where am I?" She asked herself but suddenly got out of her trance to see Sakura moving slowly.

"H-Hinata…?" Sakura slowly said Hinata ran towards her and held her gently. "Ow…my head…" She then looked around and turned back to Hinata with widen eyes. "Where are we?" The two of them quickly looked in the direction where Ino laid to see here slowly lift herself up. Ino looked and gasped in shock.

"How did we get here?" She looked at her friends confused. Hinata and Sakura walked to Ino and then sat down next to her. Not long after, Tenten and Temari began waking up as well. Once all of them were awake, Sakura looked around for a bit then turned to Hinata.

"So Hinata, what happened?" They turned their gazes from the walls made of roots, stone and dirt to the shy kunoichi, causing here to blush softly. Hinata sighed to herself then began explaining what happened. Once she was finish everyone stared at Hinata with shock and confusion.

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that you found us in the forest unconscious then suddenly the trees can to life, started spinning around us, then magical symbols were glowing on the ground then the ground that was under us turned into some elevator and here we are" Ino said to Hinata "Don't you think that's a little far fetch?"

"Well then Ino explain to us how did we end up here" Sakura gestured her hands towards Ino.

"Well my pink headed friend it could possibly be… a genjutsu!" She said to the irritated pink haired kunoichi.

"Um…I tried the release method but it d-didn't work"Hinata said softly.

"It could be a strong genjutsu that can't be broken easily" Ino pointed out.

"What I don't get is how did we get in the middle of the forest when we were no where the forest at all?" Temari grabbed her fan then got a cloth from her pocket and began wiping her fan.

"That's a good question and I think that the answer is just at the end of that pathway" Sakura pointed towards the long pathway. "So I guess we should start moving now shouldn't we?" Sakura began to walk away from the group and onto the pathway. Tenten sighed then got up to follow the unofficial leader. So the rest followed suit and stepped onto the path. Once they all were on the path, it began to glow and the roots that were once deep brown were now beginning to glow a bright blue that lid up the entire pathway. They all stepped back a bit but breathed in then began walking on the path.

Sakura looked around while leading the rest_ 'Has all of this been underneath the Village all this time? if it has, then how long? Does Lady Tsunade know about this?' _Sakura looked down to see the clear water rushing at the side of the path. She breathed in the air _'Its so fresh down here'_ She giggled then kept walking. It has been five hours since they began their walk and they all thought that the path would go on forever.

"Does this path ever end?" Ino said exhausted from the long walk. Tenten groaned.

"Please don't start you're annoying complaining were almost there" Tenten said to the blonde kunoichi.

"How do you know?" she shouted, here voice echoing through the large area.

Tenten shrugged "I don't know…It's almost like I've been here before or something" suddenly they all stopped at a giant door. The doors was covered with roots, that were glowing blue like the others, and grey stones. Temari tried pushing the doors opened her effort seemed pointless.

"Ugh..! Hey Sakura! Mind using some of that monster strength on this thing?"Temari asked Sakura loudly. Sakura walked up to the enormous doors and began charging chakra into her fist.

"HAA!" she slammed her fist onto the doors, creating a giant boom sound, but the doors stand intact.

"Damn their still closed!" Ino shouted she walked towards the doors and began banging on them continually. She suddenly stops what she was doing when she saw the kanji for "pig" underneath her glow a bright purple. They all turned towards Ino. Ino tried to move but she was stuck to the ground.

"Ino get away from there!"Sakura shouted.

"I would if I could!" She kept struggling. Hinata tried to pull her away but she accidentally step on the kanji for "bird" and it began to glow a bright blue. Tenten ran towards Hinata but step on the Kanji for "bear" and it began to glow a bright green. Temari then step onto the kanji for "weasel" and it glows a bright red. Sakura looked at her friends struggle and quickly looked at the door to hear it make a rough opening sound. She then slowly walked towards the kanji that said slug and stood on it making it glow a bright pink. The five stones on the door began to glow as well. One on the upper right glowed blue. Another on the upper left glowed purple. Another on the bottom right glowed green and the other on the bottom left glowed red. The center stone glowed pink and after it did the roots began to return to the walls. The door then began to open showing a bright light that made the five girls fall back.

"W-What happened?" Hinata said while slowly getting back onto her feet. Tenten looked to see if Hinata was okay. Once they all got up they began to walk into the dark room. Once one of them step on foot in the room, the roots that surrounded the room began to glow a bright blue, showing a huge room with statues of birds, bears, weasels, boars, and slugs. In the center of the room was a root that was standing straight up, holding five small round orbs. Each of the orbs were different colored. One was pink, another was purple, another was blue, another was green and the last one was red. They each pink up one and stared at the confused.

"You mean all that's in this room are these little marble things?" Ino shouted angrily. Tenten looked at the green one for a second then looked at the others.

"They must be really important if they're kept inside of a pretty impenetrable room" Tenten said to no one in particular.

"Please! What's so important about marbles?" Ino argued "I can't believe I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life underground" Ino said dramatically. Sakura rolled her eyes then felt herself becoming weak. Hinata swayed a little then fell down to the ground.

"H-Hinata….!" Tenten said before passing out as well. Temari soon followed their lead and then Ino fainted as well. Sakura struggled to stay awake. _'How…Why…girls…'_ She thought as she went down as well. Sakura moaned then slowly opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by all of the konoha 11 (A/N: well…except Naruto and Sasuke).

Sakura, are you okay?" Rock lee said holding on to the confused kunoichi. Sakura moved out of Lees grip and looked around.

"W-Where's the others?" She said then looked to see that they were awake and still holding the marble looking orbs.

Ino looked at Sakura then said "How did we get back on the surface?" The others looked at her confused.

"What are talking about?" Neji asked while holding Hinata gently. "We found you guys here in the middle of the forest." Hinata tried to get out of Neji's hold but he just held on tighter.

"B-Big brother…I'm fine" Hinata smiled gently to Neji. Neji sighed then helped her off the ground.

"But we where under ground and there's a giant pathway under ground with glowing tree roots and water rushing and Two giant doors with glowing stones!" Ino moved her hands to show how big the door was.

Shikamaru sighed then to himself "Ino, you were obviously dreaming."

"I was not you lazy-." She stop, remembering that he kissed Temari, then looked down sadly. Shikamaru noticed this but crossed it off as "some girl thing". Kiba looked at Sakura for a second then his eyes widened.

"What the hell is that on your legs?"Kiba pointed at a median sized pink slug with swirls of dark pink stars on its back on her legs. Everyone turned and looked in shock.

"AAHH!" Sakura screamed and quickly got up and moved away from the slug. Ino suddenly heard a snort sound from behind her. When she turned to look what it was she saw a dark purple almost black boar with a gold ring on its left tusk. It also had a gold ear ring on its right ear.

"W-WHAT THE?" Ino step back in fear and surprise. Tenten felt a strong weight on her left leg then looked down to see a Panda bear with green spots on its white fur. It had a black wrist band on its left wrist and a black ear ring on its left ear. Tenten tried to step back but it ended in failure because the Panda was still holding on to her leg. Hinata turned her head slightly to see that a midnight blue Hawk sitting, gently but firmly, on her left shoulder. It had a gold necklace with bright blue bird wings hanging off of it.

"U-Umm…" She said softy mumbled but didn't move. Temari looked down to see Kamatari resting on her foot but instead of his usual black and red clothing he wore a red and purple shirt similar to what he usually wore.

Temari looked down confused "Kamatari? What are you doing here?" Kamatari looked up at her for a second then went back to resting. Temari glared at the weasel in anger. Hinata looked at the bird then looked at the others.

"W-What are these animals doing here?"Akamaru, who grew to the size of a golden reviver, sniffed the boar for a second.

"Hey knock it off lassie!" The boar shouted at the, now whimpering, ninja dog. Everyone turned to see the purple boar speak.

"Holy crap you can talk?" Ino shouted. The boar looked angrily at Ino.

"Yeah, what of it?" It said snuggly , its voice rough and grudge sounding. Ino looked offended at its rude comment.

"Excuse me you future breakfast side dish! Who the hell are you talking to?"Ino bent down to the boars level.

"Please no fighting" The slug said in a gentle, soft voice. Sakura's eyes widened at the talking Pink slug. The slug looked up to Sakura and, what appeared to be a, smiled. "Oh I'm so happy you finally found us Mistress!"

"Mistress…?" They all shouted in unison.

* * *

A/N: Oh MY GOD! I'm so sorry that this took long but I kind of had massive writers block. But thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed yourself!


	7. The path of the Kunoichi

A/N: well here it is. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7-the path of the kunoichi

"M-Mistress?" Sakura stuttered at the pink slug. The slug just moved closer to Sakura's face.

"Yes mistress. We have been waiting centuries for you to awaken us." The slug bends it head, making it look like a bow. The bird that was on Hinata's shoulder flew of in the air and floated in front of her face.

"You have no idea how happy we are!" she said in a hyper, energetic voice. Hinata just blushed and looked down. "Hey why are you blushing?" the bird asked. Tenten looked down to see the panda smile lazily at her.

"Do you have anything to eat?" it said in a lazy low voice. Tenten laughed awkwardly and pick the panda up.

"Hey you're kind of cute" she smiled at the green and white bear. The bear climbed on her arm and swung to here back. "Ugrh…you're heavy" she said but once its arms were around her neck, it instantly fell asleep. Temari pick up Kamatari and let him climb onto her shoulder and rest.

"Why are you people so loud?" he yawned then went back to sleep.

Temari sighed to herself "Same old Kamatari I guess." Neji looked confused at the others but then walked towards the bird that was flying around Hinata's head.

"Excuse me but who are you?" The bird looked back slightly to see who ask called to her. She was about to speak when Kamatari yawn interrupted her.

Temari looked at Kamatari with a smirk "Maybe we should go to your Hokage or something" Sakura picked up the slimy slug, with a gross look on her face. The slug slivered up Sakura's arm and lays on her right shoulder.

"M-Maybe your right, she might know something about this" Sakura stuttered then quickly made her way, with everyone following after her, to the Hokage's tower.

At the Hokage's Tower…

"Lady Tsunade are you in here" Sakura knocked on the Hokage's door. Tsunade looked up form the desk to see her student looking in through the door.

"What is it Sakura" Tsunade asked completely sober. _'Thank god she'd sober!'_ Sakura thought.

"Well there seems to be a bit of an issue" She walked completely in, showing the median sized slug on her shoulder. Tsunade looked shocked at her student.

"You learned how to summon?" she asked Sakura.

Sakura laughed nervously "Well not exactly…hehehe"

An hour later…

Tsunade raised n eyebrow "So…there's a underground passage under the leaf village, these animals came from magic marbles, and they think that you goes are their mistresses?" The girls nodded their heads. Tsunade sighed deeply then pulled out a bottle of sake and a cup from under her desk. "If you kids wanted something to do, you could always ask for a mission. Not make up random stories from the top of your heads" She said while pouring the sake in the cup then quickly swallowed it, then poured some more in the tiny cup.

"Hey we're telling the truth! These aren't stories!" Ino shouted but quickly silenced when Tsunade send her a glare. Tsunade quickly downed another cup of the alcoholic beverage then an idea popped into her head.

"I have one sure thing that will insure me if your lying or not…" she cleared her throat then shouted "Hinata!"

Hinata quickly looked up in fear "Y-Yes ma'am" she stuttered.

Tsunade smirk "Is what Sakura telling me the truth?" she asked the quiet heiress.

"Y-Yes ma'am" She said looking at the floor. Tsunade smiled brightly

"Okay I believe you guys" They all looked at the Hokage with a "what" expression written on their faces.

"Hey! Why didn't you believe us then!" Ino shouted at the Hokage again.

"Because Hinata never lies to me and I trust her" Tsunade said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura faked being offended "And not your trusting student?" she smiled

"Don't push it Sakura" She grinned then looked questioning at the animals standing before her. "So…Do they talk?" she asked the strange looking animals. The boar looked angrily at the blond Hokage.

"Well of course we talk you big chested imbecile" The boar shouted. Tsunade shot up from her chair and glared at the purple boar.

"You mind repeating that porky" she said slowly. The boar kept glaring until Ino pulled her back.

"I'm so sorry lady Hokage" she said then began to silently argue with the boar. The slug just sighed and turned to smile at the Hokage.

"Hello miss I'm Kimi and it's nice to meet you" Kimi said respectably. The bird landed on Tsunade's chair.

"Hi there, I'm Makena!" she said then flew back to Hinata's right shoulder. Ino pushed the Boar forward then glared at it.

The boar scowled at the Hokage and said in her rough, edgy voice "I'm Sierra" she said then turned to continue her argument with Ino. Tenten sighed then look behind her to see the panda asleep. She jumps a little to get it awake. The panda slowly awoke then yawned.

He smiled, still half asleep, and introduced himself "Hello I'm Ken" He said then went back to sleep. _'Geez, he sure likes to sleep'_ Tenten thought to herself. Temari looked at Kamatari, seeing him asleep, then sighed.

"This thing right here is Kamatari" She said while pointing at the sleeping weasel. Tsunade looked all of them then quickly looked at the door seeing Neji, Hiashi, and Hanabi barging in.

"Hinata is what Neji is telling me about finding you in the woods unprotected!" The Hyuga head shouted at his daughter. Makena flew protectively in front of Hinata.

"Hey old guy who do you think you are talking to my mistress like that!" Makena shouted back at Hiashi. Hiashi stepped back in shock. _'Did that bird just speak?'_ Hinata gently pet the hawk.

"It's okay Makena, he's my father" Hinata smiled softly at Makena. Makena flew back onto Hinata's shoulder, still glaring a Hiashi with protective intentions.

Hiashi looks at Hinata with questioning eyes "Hinata what is going on here? How is that bird talking to me and why are you calling it Makena?" He asked his eldest child. Hanabi walks to the green panda with a smile.

"Aww! He's so cute" She said while petting him softly on the back. Ken moaned in enjoyment _'She has soft hands.'_ Tenten looked behind here, smiling gently. Neji looks at Makena in suspicion.

"Is this some kind of summoning?" he while poking Makena's midnight blue wing. Sierra looked at Neji then slammed her tusk into Neji's butt. "OWW!" He shouted as rubbed his butt trying to lessen the pain. Ino grabbed Sierra's ear in anger.

"What the hell are you doing slamming into people's asses?" she yelled at the purple boar. Ino then looked up at Neji. "I'm so sorry Neji" Ino apologized to the angry Hyuga. Neji mumbled something then turned to walk towards Tenten, who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"We are not summonings! We are spiritual being who are easily superior to those poofing balloons you call "great beings" She huffed then.

Kimi sighed "Sierra don't speak about other creatures like that! It's rude" Kimi moved back onto Sakura's shoulder, to Sakura's dismay, and continued "We don't want to embarrass our mistress by acting like wild animals."

"But aren't you guys wild animals?" Tenten asked which caused all of the other animals to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"We're far from wild Mistress" Ken said climbing off of her back and walks to the rest of the animals.

"You see long ago before the great shinobi wars, we traveled and fought with the 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors!" Makena said while flying around the room in a circle.

"Who are the 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors?" Hanabi asked the talking hawk. Makena immediately stop flying and slowly turned her head to the small Hyuga.

"What do you mean "who's the 5 Deadly Kunoichi?" Makena flew down to the girl and landed on her right shoulder.

"Well…I never heard of them" she said, making Makena's beak open wide in shock. Sierra rushed at the girl but Ino held for back.

"What the hell do you mean you never heard of the 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors?" Sierra shouted "You disrespecting little-."

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that again do you hear me?" Hinata shouted causing everyone to look at her with shock written on their faces Hinata looked around in embarrassment then looked down to the floor, blushing slightly, "S-Sorry for y-yelling" Hinata stuttered. _'You go Hinata!'_ Tenten thought with a smirk on her face. Ino slowly let go of Sierra, seeing that she isn't going to do anything anymore, and walked back to the group. Sierra growled and walked back to the animals that were piling around Tsunade's desk.

"Well…since you guys don't know about the 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors, we might as well tell you" Kimi said with a smile "The 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors were not ordinary kunoichi. They were kunoichi chosen by the great one to fight and protect all living and nonliving things in the living world. We were their spiritual guides, their guardians, and their fighting companions. With us they were able to achieve spiritual control, which allowed them to open up the spirit that they had inside them and use it to their advantage. We protected the world when it was in dire pare. That was until that day…" Kimi paused, remembering the day that changed the world. "Before the first Great Shinobi War, there was another war that….nearly destroyed the world…" Everyone's eyes widen at what she said. _'A war before the first Great Shinobi War? But I've never been told about any war that came before the first Great Shinobi War'_ Tsunade thought with a serious look on her face. "This war wasn't a war with human against human but spirit against spirit. A large number of ancient spirits felt that the humans were polluted and they treated spirits like servants. They thought that the humans only cared about themselves and that they should be destroyed. But another large percent of the spirits felt that the other spirits were wrong about the humans and what they are. One spirit in particular lead the large group of human hating spirits to revolt against the other spirits. His name was Ahriman and he wanted nothing more then to see all living creatures to perish. But on the other side another spirit that wanted no war or attack against the humans, lead the other group of spirits against them. His name was Meir. Ahriman and Meir's disagreements soon led to the first ever war between the spirits." Ino became irritated and shouted at Kimi.

"What does these spirit's war have to do with us?" Ino shouted but quickly shut up seeing Temari glare at her mouthing "shut up and stand still" to her. Ino mumbled an apology and went back to standing.

Kimi cleared her throat and continued "well actually I was getting to that Mistress. You see the spirits battle ground for the war was…the living world." Everyone gasped in unison at the pink slug's statement.

Neji stuttered out "W-Why?"

"They felt that the spirit world was too holy of a place for such violence to be held and that, since the living world is already so violent, it wouldn't matter for them. What they didn't see was the chaos it would bring on the world. Their war brought destruction, death, chaos, misery for the living world. Thousands of human lives were taken in this war. Environmentally, it led to volcanoes irrupting, earthquakes, hurricanes, meteors falling from the sky, tsunamis, massive storms, raging tornadoes…." She stopped remembering the horror that happened so long ago. Everyone looked down, imagining that kind of disaster to happen to their world.

Makena flew around the room in excitement, trying to cheer everyone up. "But there was hope! The 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors protected and defend for the humans. They fought with so much strength and power that the human raise was easily saved. Even more wonderful was that when they found out about the reason for the war, they quickly began fighting for Meir's side. With them on their side the spirits that sided with Ahriman didn't stand a chance! But soon when Meir's army was close to victory, Ahriman used some sort of attack that nearly destroyed the whole world and his and Meir's army included. The 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors used all the power that they had to seal the crazy spirit away in some far away area. But….they died in the process" Makena paused then continued "With their last amount of energy and chakra they send the last of their power to unknown destination, encase the world will ever need them. They also sealed us away, so that if their reincarnations should ever revive, we could guide them and helped them on their quest to become the next 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors!" Makena finished then flew down to Hinata's right shoulder. Tsunade moved back to her desk, pushing the animals of it first, and sighed.

"So what you are implying is that Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari are the reincarnations of your mistress" Tsunade said slowly. All the animals nodded.

"No one else could ever awaken us but our mistress ma'am" Ken said, while climbing back onto Tenten's back. "Plus we can feel their chakra flowing inside of them." Hanabi looked at Hinata with shock and excitement

"Wow Hinata! You're the reincarnation of a kunoichi that saved the whole world! That's so cool!" She said in aw to her sister. Hinata blushed. Neji looked at Tenten in shock then turned to his cousin in shock_ 'Tenten and Hinata…?'_ He thought to himself.

Sierra growled, getting everyone's attention. "So when do we leave?" Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked the tough boar.

"Well we can't find the powers without searching for them right!" Makena shouted. "So let's go go go!" She flew up in the air then flew back down. Kamatari looked up for a second yawning

"You guys didn't expect Ahriman to be sealed forever did you?" Kamatari said, yawning afterward.

"Hold up! You expect us to drop everything and just leave?" Ino shouted.

"Well if the world is at stake I think so you plastic Barbie!" Sierra shouted at Ino. Ino looked down at her with anger.

"SHUT YOU BREAKFAST REJECT!" She shouted back.

"Barbie!

"Pork chop!" They continued arguing until Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, causing everyone to look towards her.

"Girls I have a mission for you-."

Hiashi shouted in rage "There is no way I'm sending my eldest daughter and heiress to the Hyuga clan out traveling with a bunch of wild animals!" Neji nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on dad what's wrong with letting Hinata go?" Hanabi asked her father. Ever since Neji and Naruto's fight, Hiashi has become more of a father to both Hanabi and Hinata. The problem is that he has become completely over protected when it comes to Hinata going on missions. He doesn't worry about Hanabi because she has a Jonin with her on her missions. But Hinata, being a chunin, goes on more solo missions, leaving her by herself in a battle. So Hiashi, being the protective father that he is, has Neji accompany on almost all of her missions, and when he has a mission, he makes sure that the mission Hinata goes on isn't too dangerous. While Hinata hates the fact that Hiashi treats her like a baby, Neji seems all for protecting his cousin whenever she faces any since of danger. _'Geez let the girl have a life' _Temari thought.

"Either Neji goes along or she isn't leaving" Hiashi said in a serious tone.

"Only the 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors can participate in the journey" Kimi said to the protective father.

"Well then she isn't going at all then" Neji said in a matter of fact tone. Makena flew to the male Hyuga.

"But she has to go! All the kunoichi must go in order for them to find their hidden power!" Makena shouted at Neji. Neji glared at the hawk.

"I don't care. She isn't going" he kept glaring at Makena, who was glaring back. Tenten moved in between them.

"Okay Neji how about this, I will protect her for you how about that?" Tenten afford but Neji just turned his head "Come on Neji! She's already like a little sister to me and I already kind of protect her so what's the problem?" Tenten wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Besides, Hinata what's to go, right Hinata?" Hinata nodded. "So…"  
Neji turned to his uncle, who nodded his approval. Neji sighed then nodded. Hinata smiled and Hugged Neji and her father, causing the two to blush slightly. Tenten giggled at the scene before her. Tsunade cleared her throat, getting back everyone's attention.

"So I guess we have an agreement then" Everyone nodded. "Then Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten and Temari. You all have a week to pack and be ready to leave and say goodbye to everyone. I have a feeling that this is going to take awhile" Tsunade smiled" any questions?" Temari raised her hand.

"Well with all due respect Lady Tsunade, you can't send me on a mission because you're not my Kage, ma'am" Temari stated. Tsunade laughed softly.

"Yeah I forgot about that" Tsunade took amount to think "Well then I guess during your journey you girls can stop at Suna for permission then" Temari nodded in understanding. "Well if there aren't any other questions then you all are dismissed. They all nodded and each one walked out of the room. Hinata looked at Neji, who was lost in his own thoughts. Once they were out of the Hokage's tower, Ino made a groan.

"Why us?" She asked her friends in a whining tone. Hinata smiled softly then look at her father. Hiashi sighed then looked at his two daughters and one nephew.

"Let us go home" He said then walked to the direction of the Hyuga compound. Hanabi soon followed her father, and then Neji took Hinata's hand and walked off.

"G-Goodbye guys" Hinata said then turned to walk to her home, with Makena floating above her head. They all waved goodbye then turned to each other.

"Well I guess we should call it a day then" Tenten said then picked up Ken, waved goodbye and began walking off. Ino mumbled a goodbye then walked to her house, Sierra soon following afterward. Temari nodded to Sakura then began walking to her apartment. Sakura looked down and picked up Kimi.

"Guess your coming with me then" She said then began walking off. Kimi surprisingly felt warm in Sakura's hands. _'Hey she isn't that disgusting feeling'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm sorry it took so long to upload but I'm pretty much done with school and I am now free for the next three months (As soon as I'm done one more test). This has to be the longest chapter in the story and if anyone has any questions fill free to ask.


	8. WE ARE THE DEADLY KUNOICHI 5!

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8- WE ARE THE DEADLY KUNOICHI 5!**

"So…this thing is your new pet" Kiba asked suspiciously. Team 8 decided to meet at their usual training area, a medium sized plain surrounded by forest. Hinata, unwilling brought Makena to train with her. Hinata yawned softly _'It's so early…and where is Kurenai-sensei?' _she yawned again but a bit louder, causing Makena to quickly get out of Kiba's hands and fly towards her mistress.

"If you want to sleep Milady you can" Makena landed on Hinata's lap, with a worried expression on her face. Hinata blushed softly.

"N-No really I'm fine" Hinata smiled "and you didn't have to follow me here if you didn't want to."

Makena flew up, flying around her head a few times "And leave Milady alone without protection nonsense! And besides, we have to get used to each other if the journey is going to go smoothly" Shino, who was leaning on a tree, looked up in confusion.

"A Journey, What journey are you going on Hinata" He asked with his usual monotone voice. Kiba turned to Hinata with the same expression that Shino had.

"Yeah, what's that bird talkin' about?" He asked, while jumping next to her. Hinata stammered with her words and twiddled with her fingers.

"U-Um…I-I…well y-you see…." Thankfully Kurenai began to walk into the training grounds. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. Kurenai looked at her former students to see Kiba and Akamaru surrounding Hinata with a questionable gaze on their faces.

"Why are you two crowding around Hinata" She asked the dog using ninja

"That bird said that she and Hinata are going on some journey" Kiba pointed at the Bird, which was being chased around the training field by Akamaru.

Kurenai looked away in sadness "I already know…Lady Tsunade told me already. That's why I'm so late" Kiba turned from Kurenai to Hinata.

"So how long is this journey thing?" Kiba asked with a hurt tone in his voice.

Hinata looked down, not wanting to see their hurt expressions, "I-I don't know…"

Makena flew on top of Akamaru's head "Actually it could take months maybe even years to complete this journey" she said with excitement spilling out of her mouth. Kiba, Shino, even though you can't see them and Kurenai's eyes widened at her statement.

"What the hell do mean "even years?" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking, showing that he agrees. Makena flew onto a nearby branch.

"Hey who are you yelling at? All I'm telling is the truth. I'm just saying that this isn't an ordinary journey. It's a journey that could save the world" She said to Kiba but meant it for everyone to hear. Kiba was about to say something when he heard Hinata get up and walk towards the too.

"N-Not to be rude or anything but can w-we begin training now?" Hinata got into her gentle fist stance. Kiba was again about to say something but was once again interrupted by Hinata "W-We can talk about it later…right now I just feel like training" She said with almost no stuttering. Kiba sighed then began walking in front of Hinata. He then got into his own fighting stance and began charging her. He quickly went into his weapon pouch and threw four kunai straight at her. Hinata easily dodge them then flipped back, dodging Kiba's punch. Kiba quickly made a barrage of punches at Hinata, who was dodging perfectly until one of the punches made contact with her stomach, causing her to fly back into a tree. "Urgh!" she shouted in pain. Kiba ran toward her to help but had to dodge a chakra infused palm heading for him. Hinata quickly jumped and kicked Kiba hard in the face. Kiba flied across the field but flipped onto a branch. He nodded to Shino, signaling him to jump in. Shino nodded then raised his hands to release his beetles. Hinata saw this and was ready to repel them, when Makena flew next to her. Hinata looked confused but shook her head and began charging at Kiba and Shino. The beetles soon surrounded Hinata when Makena flew down.

"**WIND STYLE: DIVINE WIND!" **Makena shouted as small tornadoes began to surround Hinata and her, sucking up most of the beetles that were swarming them. Hinata looked shocked at Makena looked around to see the tornadoes slowly disappear, releasing the bugs on the ground. Shino grunted _'So now we're using jutsu…." _He began to quickly make hand signs

"**SECRET TECHNIQUE: INSECT SPHERE!" **He shouted as his beetle quickly began to fly out of his coat sleeve and onto Hinata. Hinata fell back as the swarm slowly began to eat away at her chakra. Hinata breathed then activated her Byakugan.

"**EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALMS HEAVENLY SPIN!" **She shouted while spinning at top speed, pushing the insects off of her. Kiba called Akamaru to come to him then quickly jumped in the air. Akamaru soon followed suit and jump in the air with him.

"**MAN-BEAST ULTIMATE TAIJUTSU: FANG OVER FANG!" **Kiba and Akamaru span at high speed, looking similar to a drill, and headed toward Hinata. Makena came in between Hinata and the spinning duo and began charging chakra into her wings.

"**WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" **Makena began to rapidly flap her wings, creating a huge gust of wind towards Kiba and Akamaru, The gust was so strong that it sent the two across the field and into the forest. Shino ran towards Hinata and began to use taijutsu on her. He sent a few punches toward her but she easily dodged them then kneed him in the stomach. She then threw a few palm attacks to his chakra network, leaving him immobile. Makena looked around to see Kiba on Akamaru running towards Hinata. Makena flew down in front of the two, causing them to halt.

"Move out the way little birdie" Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement. Makena still didn't move but only smiled, irritating Kiba. Makena slowly closed her eyes then opened them, her black eyes glowing bright blue.

"**SPIRITUAL FORCE: LIGHT INFUSED PARALYZING WINGS!" **She said as her wings began to glow the same color as her eyes. Akamaru back upped in fear. _'Why am I not sensing any chakra from this attack?'_ Kiba thought. Makena flew rapidly towards the two, slicing them with her wings. Kiba's eyes widen, thinking that she had sliced his stomach open, but didn't see any blood or felt any pain. As a matter of fact he couldn't feel anything at all. Kiba then realized that she didn't kill him or Akamaru but just paralyzed them. Hinata turned to see Kiba and Akamaru frozen in place. Her eyes widen seeing Kiba slide of Akamaru and hit the ground hard. She ran to Kiba, wanting to see if he's okay.

"K-Kiba, are you all right?" She said with a worried tone.

"Y-yeah, I guess. I-I can't move that much though" Kiba said through his teeth. Hinata sudden felt something crawling on her leg and looked down to see a large amount of insects on her leg. _'What but I…' _She turned to where she left Shino, only to see a pile of insect shaped like the bug user. _'It was a clone!'_ She said while releasing herself out of the bugs grasp. She suddenly saw Shino standing on top of a branch, probably smirking underneath that large collar. _'Why he wears that collar and the Chunin vest at the same time is beyond me' _Hinata thought but soon to a step back in fear, seeing a large wave of insects behind him. Kurenai looked up shock _'How did he conjure up all that chakra?'_ Shino raised his hands high above his heads.

"**SECRET TECHNIQUE: INSECT WAVE!" **Shino threw his arms down, sending the huge wave of insect to Hinata. Hinata knew that she couldn't hold on to the Heavenly spin very long and she didn't want to kill Shino's bugs with her Protective Eight Trigrams, so she didn't know how to escape this attack until she felt something trigger inside of her. Kurenai was about to interfere when she saw Hinata go in the Gentle fist stance. _'What is she doing?' _Kurenai looked at Hinata's eyes but only saw that Hinata's eyes were glowing a bright blue.

"**ANCIENT SPIRITUAL FORCE: SHIELDING PUSH OF FATE!" **She shouted in a deeper, majestic voice that overlapped her own voice. Hinata's hands began to glow and soon a large blue like energy was released from her hands and pushed the wave of insects back to Shino. Shino jumped on top of the tree to dodge his own attack but realized that the wave was taller than the tree and got hit by his own technique. Hinata, feeling fatigue, fell softly on the ground. Makena flew down to her mistress. Kurenai ran towards her student in worry. She grabbed her head and laid it on her lap.

"Hinata are you okay?" Hinata slowly began to open her eyes to see her Sensei's worried face "Hinata!" Kurenai smiled at her student. Hinata looked around to see Kiba slowly began to move again and Shino, who was helping him up.

"W-What happened?" Hinata asked but shock to see Makena land on her chest.

"The power of the third Deadly Kunoichi Warrior was awakened Milady!" Makena shouted in happiness.

Hinata was so shock on she could say was "what?"

Makena giggled "You Milady! You triggered the power of the third Deadly kunoichi Warrior and used one of her spiritual techniques. Come on! I have to tell the others and fast!" She shouted and flew up in the air, waiting for Hinata to get up and follow her. Hinata slowly got up and bowed to her teammates and friends.

"I-I'm sorry that I m-might have hurt you guys." She pushed her shoulder length hair back "I-I think I w-went a little far." Shino put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"No Hinata, it is I that should be apologizing, not you" Shino said with his deep voice "I'm the one who went a little far. But I do have a question for you." Hinata nodded "Who is this Deadly Kunoichi Warrior and how are you connected to her?" Hinata blushed in nervousness.

"U-Um…I-I….S-She…" Hinata stuttered but looked to see Makena looked annoyed. "I-I'll tell you later" she said then ran towards Makena. Soon they both disappeared into the forest. Kiba soon felt like he can move again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked the others. Kurenai shook her head and Shino sighed. "Looks like we have to have a team meeting or something" Kurenai made a short laugh then turned to her team.

"Well let's finish up training" She said getting into a fighting stance.

**Some Tea shop on the eastern side of Konoha….**

"Where the hell are they?" Ino muttered to herself. "I'm at our usual hang out spot." Ino sighed as her hands kept her head up. The girls usually hang out at a tea shop they found a year ago. Its pretty old styled with hard wood tables and chairs. It's pretty small and usually only hand full of people comes there for tea. It's has dark brown colored walls with a dark red colored ceiling, though the girls usually seat outside. On the outside it has dark brown benches with small tables that are also dark brown. Ino sat at a bench that was very close to a tree, for the shade. Sierra muttered in her sleep, which caused Ino to turn to her 'pet.' _'I'm just glad I didn't run into Shikamaru'_ Ino thought to herself.

Flashback

"_Hey Ino!" Shikamaru shouted to the blond. Ino slowly turned her head to see Shikamaru run to her. "So what did Lady Tsunade say?" He asked her. Ino looked down in sadness. Shikamaru noticed this and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Ino?" He asked. Ino didn't want to tell him that she knew that he kissed Temari…she didn't want to remind herself. _

"_Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Ino lied. Shikamaru noticed this and sighed to himself 'what a drag.' She went to move but was stopped by Shikamaru's grip on her wrist. Ino turned to see Shikamaru staring hard at her. _

"_Don't lie to me Ino…" Shikamaru said with a serious tone. He gasped softly. He never noticed how beautiful Ino was until now; her enchanting bright blue eyes, her beautiful long blonde hair, which was almost reaching her knees, and her soft-looking skin. Shikamaru's throat was soon becoming dry, much to his dismay. Sierra looked at him suspiciously 'Does this guy like her?' she thought. _

"_I'm not lying so back off" She broke out of his grip and made her way towards her house when she heard Shikamaru say something. _

"_You're still coming to the training grounds for training with the team, right?" He asked the blonde kunoichi. Ino made a small smile. _

"_Sorry but I have to meet Sakura and the rest at the tea house" She smiled then made her way towards her home. Shikamaru moaned then made his way to his own house. 'What a troublesome girl' he thought then slightly turned his head towards Ino direction 'But….' He shook his head then headed home. _

Flashback ends

"I wonder why he was staring at me for so long." She said to herself.

"It's easy. He, for some reason, likes you" Sierra yawned. Ino blushed slightly at her statement.

"Shikamaru? No way!" Ino denied. Sierra chuckled slightly.

"You humans are so dense. Unlike you humans, we spiritual guides can read people better and, from what I saw, he obviously thought of you like any human male would think of a human female" She finished, fully awake. Ino paused for a second _'What if he does like me…but wait! He just confessed to Temari yesterday! That little-.' _Ino thought angrily.

"What a pig! He confesses to Temari, kisses her, gets rejected, then thinks that he came just crawl to the next blonde he sees!" Ino said, her eyes glowing a bright purple. "What a jerk!" She said with a deeper, anger voice over lapping her voice. She slammed her foot on to the hot, hard ground, creating a huge crater. Ino gained back control and looked down to see what she did. "Did I do that?" She asked herself. Sierra grinned.

"Yep, that's the power of the second Deadly Kunoichi Warrior all right" She said, admiring the hole Ino made "Only a small fraction though" She sighed. Ino blushed _'I did that?' _She thought then turned to see Sakura, with her slug lying on her right shoulder, waving towards her.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura called to her best friend "Sorry I'm late but Lady Tsunade needed me to run an errand." Sakura then noticed the large crater that Ino's left foot was standing in. "Where did that come from?" Sakura asked, pointing at the crater.

Ino nervously laughed "Um…I made it" Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"When did you learn Tsunade's jutsu?" Sakura asked the blonde, while taking a seat next to her.

"Um…I never learned her jutsu actually I…um made it by accident" Ino scratched the back of her head. Sakura's mouth gaped like a fish.

"By accident? You don't make that by accident" Sakura pointed at the crater again. Kimi slivered, much to Sakura's discomfort, to the crater.

"Apparently she channeled a small fragment of the spiritual power of the second Deadly Kunoichi Warrior" Kimi explained. Ino laughed in embarrassment. Soon she saw the rest of her friends coming towards the bench.

"Hey Guys" Tenten said then sat down on her usual spot under the tree that was next to the bench. Ken sat to the right of Tenten, chewing on what appears to be bamboo. Hinata made a small wave then sat to the left of Tenten with Makena resting on the left of her. Temari sat on the bench with Sakura and Ino, with Kamatari wrapped around her right shoulder. Tenten looked down to see the crater. "Sakura, did you make that?"

Sakura shook her head "No, Ino did" She pointed to Ino. Everyone's eyes widened in amazement. Makena walked towards the crater then smiled.

"I almost forgot what the spiritual energy of the Second Deadly Kunoichi Warrior looked like!" She said. She then turned her gaze from the crater to Hinata then looked at everyone. "That's nothing compared to what Lady Hinata did" She shouted with pride. Soon everyone's eyes turned to Hinata. Hinata blushed while looking down to the ground. "She actually used one of the Third Deadly Kunoichi Warriors attacks!" Everyone gasped. Kimi moved to Makena.

"Which move" She asked the hyperactive Hawk.

"Ancient Spiritual Force: Shielding push of fate" Makena said, causing Sierra to laugh.

"You call that an attack? It's only good for protecting weak little girls who can't take a hit!" Sierra boasted. Makena walked to Sierra.

"Are you saying that the third Deadly Kunoichi Warrior was weak?" Makena asked the boar with a serious tone in her voice. Sierra moved closer to Makena.

"What if I am?" Sierra threatened. Kimi came in between the two.

"Now we don't want any violence now do we?" Kimi said worried that her friends might fight. Sakura easily pick up Sierra.

"Kimi is right. If we are going to go on this Journey with you guys, you have to learn to get along" Sakura then put Sierra down. Makena flew back to Hinata while Sierra walk back next to Ino's legs. "Now if you don't mind telling us a little more about these Kunoichi" Kimi nodded then cleared her throat.

"Okay let us first start with the First Deadly Kunoichi Warrior" She began "Her name was Haruki. She was the strongest out of the five kunoichi. She was also the leader of the five, appointed by the Spirit king Ananta himself. She had the spiritual powers of light and darkness, which lead the team to many victories. She was so strong that many nations would down to her feet, in fear that she would destroy them, but she never would raise a hand on some incident human or spirit. Her chakra element is fire." Kimi finished. Sakura nodded to the slug. _'I'm the leader? Cool!'_

Sierra cracked her back "Okay here we go" She started "The second Deadly Kunoichi Warrior was named Alexandra. She, unlike the other puny warriors, was the toughest and bravest out of all you. She was the muscle of the group and wasn't afraid to say whatever was on her mind, even if it hurt someone's feelings. She was the 'punch now, talk later' type, which I liked. Her chakra nature was earth." Sierra finished then sat down next to Ino. Ino looked at her with shock. _'I have her power?' _

Makena flew high in the air then landed down gently on a branch, "The third Deadly Kunoichi Warrior was named Karena. If Haruki was the strongest physically then Karena was the strongest emotionally and mentally. She was, out of all of them, the most beautiful Kunoichi the world will ever see. She cared more about other living things then she did herself. She didn't like to fight but when she had no other option, she became someone to fear. With her bottomless amount of kindness and love the world was at peace. Her chakra nature was water," She flew back down to Hinata, who was blushing uncontrollably. _'Wow…she sounded nice….I wonder if I'm anything like her'_

Tenten gently shook Ken, causing him to wake up quickly. He yawned "The fourth Deadly Kunoichi Warrior was named Amica. She was the most agile of the five and the most athletic. She and Karena were the closest out of all the others. She had the automatic ability to become friends with anyone she met; even some of the villain seemed to like her. Amica was one of the most powerful Kunoichi that the world had and would ever see." Ken yawned "She was rarely, if ever, afraid of things, which made her Known as the bravest Deadly Kunoichi Warrior. Her chakra nature was lightning: Ken yawned again then fell back to sleep. Tenten smiled softly _'So, like me and Hinata, Amica and Karena were close friends huh. What a coincidence' _Tenten giggled out of nowhere.

Kamatari looked up in boredom and began "The final Deadly Kunoichi Warrior was Ramona. She, like Temari, was an excellent Strategist, able to see her opponent's attacks almost, if not better, then the Sharingan. She was the one who thought of the name actually. She was one of the most intelligent ninjas that I ever known. Her spiritual energy was one of the strongest and one of the dangerous, if you ever get her mad. She was also a master manipulator, able to trick greedy Kings and lords into giving their money to the poor and hungry. She had a soft spot for her teammates, who she thought of as sisters, willing put her life on the line for them. Her chakra nature was wind, unsurprising." Kamatari said then went back to sleep. Temari nodded _'So….I'm the smart one, eh? Yeah that sounds about right' _Temari leaned back with a grin on her face. Kamatari noticed this and sighed _'Humans are so…annoying' _

"You see all of these woman were destined for greatness and so are you five" Kimi said to the girls. "If it weren't for them this world would have surely been destroyed during the war. They left us here to show you girls the power that you five possess. It's now up to you five to protect the world from Ahriman and his spiritual dark army. It's a heavy thing to have on your shoulders but the 5 Deadly kunoichi Warriors knew that you girls have the potential and the strength to do what they could not. They believe in you and so do we" All the animals nodded in agreement. Kimi gently smiled to the girls. Sakura looked up in the sky remember her promise to herself _'I won't become useless and just cry and hide behind my teammates in front of danger…not anymore'_

"So I guess it's settled then" Everyone turned their attention to Sakura. Sakura slowly got up and stood in front of her friends. "Today we are not just Konoha kunoichi or a Suna kunoichi. We are no longer just ninja….We are now….The 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors!" Sakura looked at them with determination and strength in her eyes. Ino stood up in excitement.

"Yeah let's go kick some evil spirit ass!" She shouted while throwing her fist high in the air

"I-It actually sounds like fun" Hinata stuttered with a smile on her face.

"I'm in for a little adventure" Tenten grinned.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be so bad" Temari smirked. Everyone now had a strong drive in them to do what they must. "But can we change the name? The 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors sound so boring." Sierra looked up in anger.

"That name was chosen by one of the Deadly Kunoichi Warriors! How dare you even think about changing such a sacred name?" Temari ignored the boar and began thinking.

"I know how about the Deadly Kunoichi 5. It's just three words and it's easier on the tongue then repeat "The 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors" Temari said in a mocking voice, trying to sound heroic. The girls giggled at the joke. "I'll take that as a yes" Temari grinned.

"As a celebration, let's all go get some ramen, Ino's treat!" They all Cheer and began walking towards the famous ramen stand. Ino's eyebrow twitched.

"Hey Forehead! What do you mean 'my' treat" She shouted at Sakura.

"D-Don't worry Ino, I'll pay for it" Hinata softly smiled. _'There's that smile again'_ Ino thought with a gentle smile.

"No Hinata, it's okay I'll pay for it. But the next time Sakura is paying" She grinned. Hinata giggled _'That's Ino for you'_ She then went back to walking with Tenten. Makena and Ken looked at the two and both smiled. _'Just like Amica and Karena'_ they both thought.

**Meanwhile at some unknown location…**

"_**So….those blasted Kunoichi reincarnations have finally been found." **_An eerie shadow said with chains wrapped around his large body. Another eerie shadow bowed to the larger shadow.

"_**Yes…It appears that the reincarnations are preparing for their journey" **_The shadow said to the larger shadow. The larger shadow chuckled, shaking the dark room.

"_**Well…why don't you give them a welcome back gift"**_ The larger shadow said with an evil grin. The smaller shadow smirked.

"_**As you wish my lord"**_ The smaller shadow disappeared into the darkness, leaving the larger shadow to himself. His large red eyes looked down into a purple-glowing pool of some strange liquid, seeing the girls giggling at each other. _'__**Laugh all you want children but I promise you…it well the last time you will' **_He sinisterly chuckled.

"_**Just you wait!" **_He roared in sinister glee.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like to play favorites but this is one of my favorite chapters to write. I am so glad that I finally had the chance to type this. I'm thinking that this story might have like 20 chapters or so but I haven't really decided yet so bare with me on this XD. I hope to upload the next chapter soon, if I can get to the computer first that is. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R**


	9. WE WANT PROOF!

A/N: I….um….I don't have anything to say sorry Just to let you know these are the ages of the characters ( I kind of forgot to put it in the first chapter

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji= 14 yrs old

Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten= 15yrs old.

Temari, Ryuichi, Aika, Emiko, Hitoshi (You'll know who these people are when you read on) = 16 yrs old

Hanabi= 10 yrs old

Oh and a little warning…This chapter is really not for children! As a matter of fact I personally see this chapter rated M for certain reason that will be shown.

* * *

Chapter 9- WE WANT PROOF!

"Ah, Nothing like mooching off of Ino's kindness" Sakura said while rubbing her stomach. Ino ran up to Sakura with anger.

"What do you mean kindness? You made me pay!" Ino pointed her index finger at Sakura.

Temari walked next to Ino "If I'm not mistaken you're the one who decided to pay, thanks to Hinata of course" Temari looked behind her and smiled at Hinata.

"U-Um…I-I would have p-paid" She stuttered while looking done on the floor. Tenten put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata, we don't want to abuse _your_ kindness….just Ino's" Tenten grinned sinisterly at Ino, who turned and glared at Tenten. They we're suddenly stopped by the rest of the Konoha 11. The girls looked at them confused _'What's this all about?' _

Ino walked in front of Sakura "Why are all you guys blocking the street? You can move now!" They all still stood there, staring at them like they're reading their thoughts. Sierra appeared between Ino's legs, with a furious aura surrounding her.

"She said move you little punks!" Sierra shouted. They just looked at her for a second them back at the girls. Soon Shikamaru stepped to the front.

"Girls…We need to have a little meeting…." He said then turned to leave, expecting them to follow him. Soon the rest of the Konoha 11 followed him. The girls looked at Sakura with questioning eyes. Sakura nodded and they began to follow the others. Hinata looked at Tenten, who just smiled at her, and smiled back weakly.

Inside the training ground forest….

The young kunoichi sat down under a tree while the others stood in front of them. Hinata slowly began petting Makena's back, which caused Makena a great amount of comfort.

Sakura put Kimi on her lap "Why do guys want to talk about?" They all looked away from the pink headed girl. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Well Kiba and Shino told us that all of you girls are going on some journey thing and They, not me, have decided to have this little meeting thing in order to get some information or something" he said without looking at them.

"We only want to know what exactly is going on here" Kiba said while petting Akamaru. Temari looked up in amusement.

"And what does our journey have to do with you" Temari leaned on the tree with a smirk on her face.

"You guys are after all our friends and I highly doubt that friends hide something as going on a journey with no exact date on when they would return" Shino said in his monotone voice. Temari's eye twitched _'Damn! He has a point there' _

"Why can't you guys just tell us?" Choji said while opening another bag of barbecue chips.

"It's kind of hard to explain" Sakura scratched the back to head.

"Well you can try to" Kiba said to the pink kunoichi. Sakura looked down at Kimi, who nodded, and sighed to herself.

"Okay….um….well…..funny thing is…" She began

Meanwhile somewhere far away from Konoha and the countries…..

"_**Okay men listen up!**_**" **The dark shadow from before said. Other smaller shadows turned to him with sinister looks in their strange yellow glowing eyes. **"**_**The 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors has been found!**_**" ** Loud roars and battle cries could be heard from all over the dark room. **"**_**The Master has commanded me to give them a 'welcome party' **__**and I intend to use you all for the**_** '**_**celebration'**_**" **He said with a evil grin. The other shadows cheered with roars and yells of sinister excitement. **"**_**So they shall pay for trapping**__** us**__** here!**_**" **He shouted as the cheering became louder and more blood-thirsty.

"_**Well kill them dead**_**!" **A snake like voice shouted loudly.

"_**I'm gonna skin them alive!**_**" ** A deep voice said with his glowing yellow glowing in the dark. The larger shadow nodded and looks up to see a seal attached a crack. He grinned as he saw it slowly peal off. _'__**It's almost time….'**_

Back at Konoha…..

Once Sakura was finished explaining about what's going on, with a little help from Kimi, She slowly opened her eyes, now realizing that she closed them, and looked at the reactions of her friends. Their eyes were wide and confusion has struck their faces. Kiba slowly opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. Shino may have looked calm but was really battling his emotion on the inside. Choji suddenly found himself not hungry and slowly put down his bag of chips. Rock lee just stared at the girls with a confused look in his eyes. Shikamaru couldn't look at them but just stared at the ground. Neji looked at his feet with sorrow filling his heart _'Hearing once was painful enough…but hearing it twice makes that pain seem like a mere pinch in the leg.' _

Hinata stopped petting Makena and put her hands on her lap "Um…A-Are you guys a-alright" She said with worry leaking from her voice. Everyone immediately snapped out of their trances and looked at heiress. "Y-You have b-been quiet for awhile" Ino got up in annoyance.

"Okay enough with the silent treatment!" Everyone turned their gaze from Hinata to Ino "Are you guys gonna talk or not? Because I can think of a whole lot things I rather be doing then just sitting here waiting for your answers!"

Shikamaru was the first to speak, to the dismay of Ino "So…you guys are the reincarnations of five kunoichi's that saved the world from some evil spirit and now you guys have to go find these Kunoichi's hidden powers before this 'Ahriman' guy shows up and destroys the universe and remake it into some dark place of horror?" They five girls nodded to his explanation "Doesn't that seem a little off to you"

Tenten's eye twitched "So you think we made this up" Shikamaru slowly nodded. "Why the hell, sorry Hinata, would we make this crap up?" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest. Shikamaru merely shrugged and looked away. Tenten was about to say something when she felt Ken's paw on her leg. Tenten nodded and sat back down. "Even if you don't believe us, we know it's true so whatever."

"And how can you believe these creatures' words when you only met them yesterday?" Shino asked out of the blue. The girls looked at him with surprise then thoughtful.

"Well…I don't really know but somewhere deep down….I know that what they're saying is true" Sakura said while looking at Kimi. The other girls nodded at what Sakura said.

"Well I still don't believe them" Kiba said then sat down on the ground with his Arms and legs crossed. Temari sighed in frustration _'What would make these morons believe us?'_

Sierra must have read Temari's mind or something because she began to walked up to them with a smirk on her face "Well if you really don't believe them…then how about we give you morons some proof" The girls looked at her with shock.

Shino's eye brow raised "And what proof can you offer us?" Makena flew up in the air with excitement.

"Let's have a Spirit show!" She circled the top of Hinata's head.

"That is a good idea" Kimi agreed.

"Hell yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" Sierra shouted.

"I haven't seen one in awhile" Ken said while playing with his feet.

"Well as long as I don't have to do anything…" Kamatari said then fell back asleep. Sakura looked at the animals with confusion.

"E-Excuse me but what is a Spirit Show?" Hinata asked her flying companion. Makena just grinned at Hinata.

"Oh, a Spirit Show is something the 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors did to entertain towns' folk and little children! It's when they showed off their spiritual powers in beautiful formations and cool lights!" Temari for some reason felt excitement boiling inside her.

"Well I'd believe them if they showed us their 'Spiritual powers'" Kiba grinned. Shino walked to Kiba and whispered.

"Kiba, remember what happened at the training grounds." Shino whispered to his teammate "I may not believe them but what was that technique Hinata did?"

Kiba looked up and laughed "That was obviously some new genjutsu that she made" Hinata heard and blushed.

"So it is settled! Tonight you shall show the village this Spirit Show!" Rock lee shouted with excitement.

"TONIGHT?" all the girls shouted in unison.

"But we don't know anything about Spiritual powers thingies" Ino shouted but it fell on deaf ears as the boys were beginning to walk away. Ino growled in frustration" AND WHERE THE HELL, sorry Hinata, ARE YOU IDIOTS GOING?" Ino shouted from afar. Kiba turned his head slightly.

"We're gonna tell the whole village to come to the Hokage Mansion" He said as if it was obvious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU'RE GONNA TELL THE WHOLE VILLAGE?'" Ino was seriously going to kill him.

"Well a show has to have an audience right. So be on top of the Hokage Mansion at around 8:30 pm!" He shouted then ran off with the others.

"WHAT! YOU LITTLE MUTT, I GONNA KICK YOU SO FAR UP YOUR ASS IT'S GONNA COME STRAIGHT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Ino was held back by Sakura and Tenten "LET ME GO SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT DOG LOVING ASS!"

"Ino…please don't make us have to revert to plan H." Tenten said between teeth. Ino's skin suddenly went pale. Ino immediately stopped moving and just sat down pouting. Sakura sighed then glared at the animals.

"What the hell, sorry Hinata, did you guys do that for?" Sakura asked the grinning animals. Kimi smiled, confusing Sakura. "You do realize that we don't know anything about Spiritual powers right?"

"What are you talking about? Lady Hinata and Mistress Ino were able to do us theirs" Makena said to the pink headed kunoichi.

"But we only did it by accident" Ino said then moved to sit next to Hinata. "I don't think any of us remember how we even did it." Ino wrapped her arm around Hinata, who blushed at the contact.

"Well then we have a lot of work to do then" Kamatari jump off of Temari's shoulder and made his way to the middle of the forest "So…lets begin"

"Begin what?" Tenten asked.

Kamatari groaned in annoyance "Lets begin to teach you how to use your Spiritual powers, stupid humans" Tenten was about to squash the weasel but was held back by Sakura and Temari.

At the Hokage's Mansion…..

Tsunade sighed at the stack of papers_ 'Why do I have to do this again?' _ She thought while resting her head on her hands.

"Maybe I can get Shizune to do the work again" Tsunade said to herself but immediately looked up to see Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga walked into her office with Shizune frantically telling them to leave.

"Please you must leave! The Hokage is very busy!" Shizune pleaded to them. They just ignore her and quickly bowed to Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage if we can have a moment of your time" Neji said while he bowed to her.

Tsunade smiled gently" Of course you can" _'The more time I don't have to do this stupid paper work the better!' _"So what's on your mind?" she smiled. They immediately stood straight and look directly at Tsunade.

"Well, you see Lady Tsunade….um…we to ask of a favor" Neji said with the up most respect. Neji looked at Kiba, signaling him to speak.

Kiba nodded and began to speak "Well…um…can we host a show on the Hokage Mansion's roof?" Tsunade and Shizune gave them a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean by 'hosting a show'?" Tsunade asked Kiba, who looked at Shino to speak.

Shino cleared his throat "Well ma'am we, and by we I mean Kiba, made a deal with the girls that if what they are telling us is indeed true, that they would show us some proof. One of the animals said something about a Spirit Show, which I have no knowledge of what it actually is, and we accepted. But the problem is that Kiba told them to meet on top of the roof of the Hokage Mansion but forgot to ask for your permission" Shino pushed up his sun glasses. Tsunade's eyes were wide.

"So what you're telling me is that you guys planned an event that involves my mansion with out consulting me, the fifth Hokage, that's planned when?" Tsunade asked the boys, tapping her finger in anger.

Shikamaru looked at the ground nervously "Tonight…ma'am" Tsunade's eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"TONIGHT AND YOU IDIOTS DECIDED TO TELL ME NOW?" Tsunade shouted at them, causing Shizune and Akamaru to hide in the corner. The guys closed their eyes, waiting for Tsunade's legendary wrath "WELL ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS….okay its fine with me" They looked at her with shock and confusion.

"W-What?" Kiba asked dumbfounded.

"I said that you can have your little show on my roof. But I get front row" Tsunade said then pick up some papers and started writing "You can go now" Tsunade smiled then went back to writing. The guys looked at her with confusion then began bowing constantly.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade!" They shouted then walked out quickly before she changes her mind. Shizune slowly got out of her personal hiding corner and walked to the side of Tsunade's desk.

"Lady Tsunade, why did you let them-?" She was quickly interrupted by Tsunade.

"You know when I was a little girl, my grandfather would read me stories about these traveling warriors that would come to villages that were poor or unprotected and perform for them. He told me that they would show beautiful colors and incredible forms of animals and people, they would even sometimes tell stories. When I asked him if they would come to our village and he told me that they passed on a long time ago. I always wished that one day they would come and perform for the village. It was one of my childhood dreams. So to me this is really a childhood wish come true." Tsunade said softly. Shizune put her hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Well now I'm a little anxious" Shizune said with a short and tiny laugh. Tsunade smiled at her brightly then turned her head back to the papers.

"Let's just hope that I can finish this work up by then!" She stretched then began writing rapidly.

Back to girls…

"So…why are we doing this first again?" Ino asked but was then shushed by Sierra. The girls were all sitting with their legs crossed in a straight line with their respected animal an front of them.

"Shut up you moron. First we meditate to clear our minds and souls." She inhaled then exhaled with her eyes closed. Ino groaned then did the same thing.

Kimi, with her eyes closed, began to speak "Now we inhale to show our mortal ties to the world around us. Breathing shows that you are apart of the world, that you and the world are connected" They all breathed in slowly. "Now we exhale to show our ties to the spiritual realm. It show that like your breath passes through your lips, you are able to pass though the wall that separates the mortal world from the spiritual world" They all slowly exhaled. "Do you feel it my mistresses? Do you feel the ties of the mortal world slowly releasing from you?"

"Yes, I feel like I'm floating above the world" Sakura said calmly. "It's all most like I'm a cloud or something" Kimi smiled _'That is exactly what Haruki said when she first mediated like this' _

"Wow! I never felt like this before!" Ino said, with her eyes still closed.

"I-I never had this feeling when ever I meditate w-with my family" Hinata blushed softly.

"I feel so free" Tenten smiled gently.

"This feels so calming" Temari whispered. Kimi nodded at them _'Now let's go to step two' _

"Now…open your eyes" They slowly opened their eyes to see that they were still in the forest. "Now let's go on to the next step" Kimi said and look at Kamatari to start.

"Okay so the next and final step is to control your spiritual powers. Now this part of the lesson doesn't involve chakra or jutsu or natural elements. All it involves is your spirit and the natural energy you all posses" Kamatari sighed "What you girls will have to do is simple, the breathing exercise wasn't just to relax you, it also released your spirit from the ties of the mortal world." Ino raised her hand.

"What does that really mean?" Ino asked, which lead to her friends gazing at the weasel with questioning looks on their faces.

"I was getting to that actually. You see you five were actually feeling your spiritual energy becoming free from the earthly ties and are now at your disposal. It's like a bird being released from its cage.

"Nice analogy Kamatari" Ken complemented the weasel.

"Thank you Ken; now back to business, you girls will have to learn how to release that power into the mortal world. First is breathing in and out." They all began to inhale and exhale. "Second is to concentrate your spiritual energy into your hands. You should know when its there by your hands glowing, like Sakura's would glow pink and Tenten's would glow green" They all nodded then began to concentrate there energy into their hands.

At the Hyuga compound….

"Oh my god did you hear?" a female branch member said to another branch member while walking down a huge hall way. Pictures of old Hyuga leaders and elders marked the tanish walls. The branch member wore a dark brown Kimono with a black sash. Her black hair was up into a bun.

"About what, Aika?" Another female branch member, who was slightly shorter then Aika, asked. She wore the same kimono as Aika except her sash was white. She had her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Well Emiko, I heard from this guy named Choji that Lady Hinata is going to perform something called a Spirit Show up on the Hokage's Mansion" Aika said with wide eyes. Emiko's mouth went a gap.

"Our Lady Hinata? But that doesn't sound like her at all!" Emiko shouted but quieted down. "Is it just her alone?" Aika shook her head.

"No those girls Sakura, Ino, Tenten and even that sand kunoichi girl are performing too." She said to the branch female member.

"Does Lord Hiashi know anything about this?" Emiko asked

"Know anything about what?" They jumped at the deep voice of Hiashi Hyuga. They slowly turned around to see the tall Hyuga and bowed franticly.

"We are so sorry my lord! We didn't mean to gossip about Lady Hinata!" Aika apologized. Hiashi made a small smile and put his hands on both of girls' shoulders.

"It's quite alright, but what were you girls talking about that included my daughter?" Hiashi asked.

"W-Well sir, I heard from Choji Akamichi that Lady Hinata and her friends are going to perform on the Hokage's mansion roof at 9:00 pm sir." Aika said softly.

"My Hinata? But that doesn't sound like her at all!" The girls looked at him confused causing him to blush lightly "I-I mean thank you girls for informing me. You may leave now." The girls bowed then quickly walked away. Hiashi sighed then went to go tell Hanabi to dress formally _'Why didn't she tell me?' _

Once Aika and Emiko made a quick turn they bumped into no one but Ryuichi Hyuga. _'Great! this asshole…..' _ Aika thought while glaring at him.

"Well hello Ryuichi, I'm surprised I didn't smell your bad odor from the end of the hallway" Aika said while getting back up.

"Is that anyway to speak to a main house member" Ryuichi said while gently touching her cheek "Why is something so cute on the outside so ugly on the inside?" Aika slapped his hand away.

"I would personally respect it if you wouldn't touch me. Come on Emiko." She was shock to find that she was pined to the wall by Ryuichi. She tried to break free but his grip was too strong.

"You shouldn't speak to me like that again or I might do something that I wouldn't want to do…or better yet what I would want to do" Emiko ran to help Aika but was caught by another main house member. He had Short black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore a black long-sleeved short and white Capri pants with fishnet on his ankles.

"L-Let me go Hitoshi!" She tried to wiggle out of his grip but he just held on tighter.

"Hey Ryuichi, how about we have some fun with these girls." He said as he began to slowly lick Emiko's ear, which made Emiko want to vomit from disgust.

"You know brother; I was thinking the exact same thing." He began to slowly kiss Aika's neck, which also made Aika want to vomit. Just when he was about to move his free hand to her breast, someone threw a kunai at Ryuichi, catching him off guard. Ryuichi subconsciously let go of Aika. He turned then glared at the intruder. "Why hello…_Lady_ Hanabi" Hanabi stood with another Kunai in her hand ready to unleash it.

"Let Emiko got…now!" She shouted at Hitoshi. Hitoshi growled in frustration then quickly let her go. Aika and Emiko ran quickly behind Hanabi, who was already in the gentle fist stance.

Ryuichi slowly picked up the kunai she had thrown earlier "Well well, I didn't know you would be home so early. Guess my timing is off a bit today." Ryuichi said calmly. He then threw the kunai at the smaller Hyuga but it was quickly caught and thrown back by none other then Neji Hyuga. Ryuichi easily dodged it and smirked sinisterly. "And Neji too huh, Hitoshi I feel as if we've been set up" Ryuichi smirk.

"Either that or we've been spied on" Hitoshi said then went into a gentle fist stance.

"Please Hitoshi. You and I both know who has the better Byakugan" Neji said while getting into his own gentle fist stance. "Or are you welling to find out now?" Ryuichi calmly put his hand on Hitoshi's shoulder.

"Now Hitoshi….We know when we've been outdone. Let's go for now" Hitoshi growled and soon got out of his stance. Ryuichi and Hitoshi began to make their way when Ryuichi turned around slightly "Until next time dear family" He grinned evilly then disappeared with Hitoshi. Neji glared at their direction then turned to the girls.

"Are you two alright?" He knelt down to them. Nodded then slowly got up.

Aika and Emiko quickly bowed to the two "Thank you Lady Hanabi and Neji for rescuing us. I don't want to think about what might have happened if you two didn't show." Emiko thanked.

"Yes thank you so much!" Aika said with a small tear in her eye. Hanabi smiled and put her hand on Aika's shoulder.

"Would you like us to walk you two to your houses?" Hanabi suggested. They both nodded and the four of them made their way. Neji was lost in thought _'I have to watch Ryuichi and his brother Hitoshi more carefully. I was lucky to save Aika and Emiko today but what about the other girls in the compound? What if they have tried to…what if they actually….. …! Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi! What if Ryuichi tires to do what he tried to do with Aika? Lady Hanabi can take them that much I know but….Hinata is weaker then Ryuichi and Hitoshi, she won't be able to defend herself like Lady Hanabi can. I have to protect Hinata…even it cost my life…but-.' _ Neji's thoughts were interrupted by Aika pulling on his sleeve.

"Thank you for walking me home Neji." She bowed then ran inside. Neji nodded then made his way towards the main branch _'As soon as the show is over I must warn her of Ryuichi before its too late' _ Once he made it too his room he looked at the time, which was 6:30, and laid down. _'Lady Hinata will be leaving in a week. I won't see her for some time. At least she has Tenten' _His eyes widen _'Tenten would be leaving too…That's strange….why do I feel like my stomach is about to burst? Sure Tenten is a nice girl and she's one of the only girl in this village that isn't all feminine and stuff but….Do…I like her….?' _ He asked himself. But soon brushed it off and closed his eye. _'What ever I'm feeling is probably nothing.' _

With Ryuichi and Hitoshi…

"So brother, do we go get them at night?" Hitoshi asked his brother who was busy reading a book in his black and white room.

Ryuichi looked up slightly and shook his head "No Hitoshi, we'll let them be at peace for now" He stared at his brother with an evil grin "Besides brother, I think I have a little fun with Lady Hinata…don't you" Hitoshi smirked at his brother.

"You know I heard she's performing at on the Hokage's mansion roof at 9'oclock. Maybe we should attend" Hitoshi said to his brother. Ryuichi's smirk grew. _'Lady Hinata's performing?' _

"Well then I guess we better get ready" Ryuichi slowly got up and walked to his window_ 'This should be fun'_

Back to the girls….

"Achoo!" Hinata sneezed out of no where.

"Looks like someone is talking about Hinata" Ino said with sweat slowly rolling down her face. _'Damn it we've been at this for hours and still we can't seem to get it! The show starts in 2 hours!" _ Ino bit her bottom lip in frustration. "Come on spirit power thing come on out" Sierra look at her for a second then at her hand _'Pathetic!' _

"Man we're never going to get it in time!" Temari said out loud. Kamatari sighed _'She's probably right'_ He thought. He slowly turned his head to Kimi but his eyes widen at what he saw. Everyone turned and gasped at what they saw.

"Come on!" Sakura said as her hands began to glow a light pink "Come on!" She repeated and as she said that the light began to glow even brighter until it covered her whole hand. "Yes!" She shouted then swung her hand around and watched as the pink light made a trail behind it. Ino glared then continued concentrating. _'I won't lose to you Sakura!' _ She growled as her hands started to glow a bright purple.

"Yeah! I did it!" She cheered as the purple light surrounded her hands. Sierra and Kimi smiled at their mistresses. Soon Hinata's hands began to glow a bright blue.

"Oh my…." She looked at her glowing hands. Tenten smiled as her hands began to glow a bright green.

"All right, finally!" Tenten swirled the green around her. Temari licked her lips as red began to take over her hands.

She smirked "Now we're talking" All their animals smirked at the girls _'They are the chosen Kunoichis!' _ They all thought in unison. Kimi looked up and moved in front of the girls.

"Now lets continue with our lesson" Kimi smiled at the girls.

At the Hokage's Mansion…

Everyone in Konoha gathered around the Hokage's Mansion, some on the roofs and some on the ground, dressed formally. Kiba looked at his watch _'Almost time…' _he was wearing a dark brown kimono with a black sash.

"Man this is going to be great!" Kiba said to Shino. Shino wore a grey kimono with black sash like Kiba.

"Hmm…." Shino looked up at the Hokage's Mansion. _'Lets just hope nothing goes wrong' _ he turned his head, hearing someone's foot steps, and sighed seeing that it was only Shikamaru. Shikamaru wore a black kimono with a white sash. Beside him were Choji and Rock Lee. Choji had a red kimono with a darker colored red sash. Rock Lee wore a green Kimono with a red sash.

"It is almost time for the show!" Rock Lee shouted "I can not wait to see Sakura perform for us!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey where's Neji?" Choji asked while looking around for the white eyed ninja.

Shikamaru yawned "He said he'll be with Hiashi and Hanabi" He scratched the back of his head.

Neji looked towards the Hokage's Mansion with hidden anticipation. Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji stood on top of the roof of a building that was closest to the Hokage's Mansion. Hanabi jumped a little with excitement.

"Wow father I can't wait for big sister to perform!" She smiled brightly. She wore a light purple kimono with little birds at the bottom; she also had on a white sash. Her hair was up into a bun with a small amount of loose hair pinned by a hair pin. Hiashi nodded then looked at the Hokage's Mansion. "I never saw Hinata as a performer though. Either way this is so exciting!" Hanabi grabbed her father's arm.

"Hanabi, remember your composure." Hiashi said with a smile. He wore a black kimono with a black and white sash Hanabi nervously laughed then stood with her hands on the railing of the roof. Neji softly chuckled at Hanabi's actions. He had on a white Kimono with a black and white sash like his uncle. _'I wish this would hurry up' _

AT the back of the Mansion….

"Okay girls are you ready?" Kimi asked the girls. They all nodded then was about to go up when they were stopped by Ken.

"You guys can't perform with those on" He said then did a quick hand sign. Sakura looked confused then her eyes widen as a cloud of smoke surrounded her. She looked down to see that she was now wearing a pink Kimono with red cherry blossom pedals on the side she also had a red sash with small pink cherry blossoms as the design. Her hair was up in bun with her bangs still at their original place. Ino had a deep purple kimono with white mountains on the bottom. Her sash was white with a purple design on it as well. Her long hair was in a loose ponytail. Hinata was wearing a dark Blue kimono with a design of purple birds flying on the bottom. Her sash was purple with a blue bird design as well. Her hair was put up in a bun with her usual bangs on the side of her face. Tenten had on a green kimono with a black design of bamboo trees on the side. Her sash was black with small green bamboo designs. Her hair was the same but her bangs were slightly curled. Temari had a red kimono with a white tree design on the side. Her sash was white with a red tree design. Her hair was somewhat the same except that her ponytails were curled.

"Where did these-?" Sakura tired to say but was pushed by Ken. The animals whispered good luck and made their way to the top of the mansion. Sakura sighed then turned to her friends.

"I-I don't feel so good guys" Hinata said while holding her stomach "I-I a little nervous actually" Tenten put her hand on Hinata's back.

"It's gonna be okay Hinata. We know our parts and we're ready so come on" Hinata nodded and smiled at her best friend. Tenten smiled then inhaled and exhaled.

"Are you ready girls" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. They all nodded. "What are we?"

"The Deadly Kunoichi 5!" They all shouted in unison and giggled.

"Yeah lets go kick some ass!" Ino shouted but looked at Hinata's face. "Sorry Hinata."

"Hey don't forget to take off your headbands" Sakura said. They all nodded then put their head bands gently at the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go!"

In front of the Hokage's mansion…

All the citizens looked up in shock when they heard the girls shout Deadly kunoichi 5. Hiashi's eyes were wide. _'Was that Hinata shouting'_ He looked up when he saw the animals line up on top off the Mansion.

Kimi cleared her throat and began "Greetings villagers of Konohagkure." She said to the villagers, all not just surprised on the fact that a giant slug is greeting them but the fact that its voice is so loud. "Welcome the First in over 1000 years Spirit Show!"

"Long ago ancient kunoichi would go to villages and cities and perform for the citizens." Sierra said.

"And now after 1000 years we give to you the village of Konohagkure!" Makena shouted.

"The performance of a lifetime" Ken said while chewing on a bamboo plant.

"Now watch the power of not chakra but spiritual powers." Kamatari finished then out of no where they just disappeared. Soon Sakura slowly walked out onto the roof.

Sakura breathed in and out as her hands began to glow pink. She moved her hands in a circle while jumping back and fourth gracefully. The trails of the pink energy grew and surrounded her. As she exhaled, the pink energy spread out to the entire village. Soon the pink energy formed into a large group of pink butterflies. The butterflies flew around the village and played with the children. Hanabi let a butterfly land on her finger and giggled. One even landed on Neji face, making him frown in embarrassment. The butterflies soon flew around each other and combined to make a larger butterfly, about the size of the mansion, and flew around the village. Ino slowly came out and made her hands glow a bright purple. She let the energy go and moved it to create a glowing purple ballerina elf girl. She was the same size as the butterfly, which was flying around her. She then began to jump around gracefully in the air, causing all the guys to woo. Ino sighed then made the ballerina spin on her toes. As she did this Sakura moved the butterfly to the ground and made it transform into a lake. The ballerina jumped on the lake and began to twirl on the water. Hinata walked out and began to form a bird. The bird flew up in the air and dances with the purple ballerina. The bird soon turned into a blue man, which lead to the girls of konoha to scream in joy. Tsunade turned to Shizune screaming with them and smirked. Soon the Blue man and the Purple Ballerina began to dance with each other. As they danced on the water, drops of it fell down to the village like snow. Kiba looked to see a drop fell on his nose. _'What the hell….is this real?'_ Soon the man and ballerina began to fade, still dancing, and Tenten and Temari came out with red and green glowing hands. They moved around each other and created two enormous dragons (A/N: They looked a lot like Shenron from DBZ but Tenten's is green and Temari's is red). The two dragons flew around Konoha and ferociously roared at the villagers. Tenten's dragon flew towards Temari's dragon and blew fire at it. Temari's dragon span around Tenten's dragon and blew fire at it, but when it landed on the villagers; it became sparkling lights that surrounded the villagers. The two dragons circled around each other then both breathed fire at the other, causing it to collide at explode making it look like fireworks. Hinata, Sakura and Ino slowly moved their arms in circles, creating a bright light that was a mixture of pink, blue and purple. They spread the light around then began molding it into a larger dragon. The multi- colored dragon circled the two dragons then fused with them, making a dragon the size of the village. The large dragon circled the village then slammed itself head first into it, splitting itself into 1000 tiny dragon flies. The dragonflies flew around the village, landing on people's noses, flying around children and messing with the girls' friends.

The dragonflies flew into the air then explode, making tiny fireworks. The kunoichi's breathed then gently put there arms down and bowed. The crowd was silent but soon that silence turned into loud cheers. The whole village cheered, shouted compliments and clapped their hands. Tsunade smiled gently at the kunoichi then clapped and cheered with the rest of the village. Shizune softly smiled at her mentor.

"Is it what you pictured when you were a child, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"It's better then I pictured!" She shouted over the loud sounds of people cheering. Ryuichi looked up shocked at what he saw. Hitoshi looked at his brother with a confused yet surprised look.

"What's wrong brother?" He asked concerned.

Ryuichi shook his head "Nothing Brother. Come on lets go" He said then walked behind the mansion. His brother slowly followed him. Neji stopped cheering to see Ryuichi and Hitoshi go behind the mansion. _'What are they doing?' _ He thought as he began to quietly follow the two brothers. Hanabi looked at Neji confused then turned back to her sister.

"Woo hoo! Go Hinata!" She shouted but was surprised to see her father shouting as well.

"Yeah that's my daughter!" He shouted but looked around in embarrassment. "I-I mean…." Hanabi smiled at her father. Ino looked around to see her father and mother cheering with the village and couldn't help but blush. Once the cheering died out the girls quickly got down to the ground and sighed.

"Oh my god that was so much fun!" Ino said while spinning in her kimono. "We should totally do that again!"

Sakura grabbed her best friend then walked to the guys "Oh, our fans are here for some autographs!"

Tenten grab on to Sakura's arm and grinned "Or maybe they're here to take our pictures. If you are, just remember to get my good side." She said while grabbing on to Lee.

"Okay you convinced us Geez." Kiba said with defeat. "That was pretty cool though" Sierra walked up to him and grinned

"Just remember to never mess with the 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors!" Ino knocked her on the head.

"For the last time WE'RE THE DEADLY KUNOICHI 5!" Ino shouted at the boar.

"AND FOR THE LAST TIME ITS GONNA STAY THE 5 DEADLY KUNOICHI WARRIORS" Sierra shouted back at the blond kunoichi.

"KUNOICHIS ARE ALREADY WARRIORS, WHY REPEAT IT YOU FUTURE SIDE DISH!"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOND BARBIE!" Sierra growled at Ino. The others looked shocked at the argument being held right in front of them. Tenten looked around in confusion.

"Hey where's Hinata?" Tenten asked. Temari walked up to them.

"She said she left something and went back to go get it" Temari said. Tenten looked at her and glared.

"What the hell you left her alone!" Tenten shouted. Temari walked up to her.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself!" Temari glared at Tenten. Tenten quickly began to the back of the mansion.

With Hinata…

"Where did I put it…Here it is" She smiled as she found her headband. "I can't b-believe I almost forgot you" She smiled then gasped as she felt herself being thrown to the wall.

"Hello _Lady _Hinata" Ryuichi said while coming out of the dark forest. "Don't you look lovely tonight" He said while breathing softly on her neck. Hinata tried to budge but couldn't move.

"L-Let me go!" She tried to scream but was stopped by Ryuichi's hand on her lips.

"Now Lady Hinata…..you don't want to get Neji in anymore trouble now do you?" He said while looking behind him. Hinata's eyes widen to see Hitoshi carry an unconscious Neji on his shoulder. "Poor Neji didn't even see us coming." Hinata's eyes began to water.

"W-What do you want from m-me?" Hinata said softly while trying to hold back tears. Ryuichi grinned evilly.

"Wow you really are clueless. Let me give you a hint" He began to lick her neck with lust and want. He roughly put his hands on her butt cheeks and started to roughly rub them. "And….if I don't…get what I want…something bad might happen to your poor 'big brother'…got it" he said while slowly kissing the side of her neck. Hinata didn't want Neji to get hurt. She let one tear fall _'I'm sorry big brother…..'

* * *

_

A/N: Oh God! what is wrong with the Hyuga family? I hope you like this chapter even though it was amazingly long. I also hope I did a good job with the whole Spirit show thing. Thank you and R&R.


	10. The fierce attack!

A/N: Well here it is!

* * *

Chapter 10-The fierce attack!

"Now Lady Hinata, just relax." Ryuichi said while squeezing Hinata's butt. Hinata whimpered under his body. Ryuichi pulled her up to his face and smirk sinisterly. "You know seeing you up there made me very horny" He whispered in her ear. Hinata tried to control her urge to vomit. Ryuichi slightly turned his head. "Hitoshi, you might want to look away."

"But brother I-" Hitoshi said while throwing Neji on the ground hard.

"You will but…me first" Hitoshi groaned.

"Fine…" he kicked Neji's unconscious body while walking behind a tree. Ryuichi turned to see Hinata tearing up _'What a weakling' _ "Now back to what I was doing…." He slowly moved his face closer to Hinata's. Hinata turned her head away from him. Ryuichi kissed Hinata's cheek roughly. "Now it's time for those lips" Hinata quickly opened her eyes and slapped him hard in the face. Ryuichi chuckled evilly "Oh, so you like it rough huh" He licked the blood on his lips. "Fine by me" he said but suddenly found himself on the ground with a bruised cheek. He quickly looked up to see someone holding Hinata close.

"Don't you ever touch Hinata!" Hinata looked up to see her best friend Tenten glaring at Ryuichi.

"Well, Neji's girlfriend decides to play hero" Ryuichi got up "It's a shame I'm going to have to hurt such a pretty face" Tenten got a scroll form out of the sleeve of her kimono.

"**SUMMONING CHAIN WIND STAFF!" **Tenten shouted as a she threw a short staff with spinning chains. Ryuichi easily dodge this and activated his Byakugan.

"Nice try" he said then rushed at Tenten with a palm attack. Tenten grabbed Hinata and jumped onto the wall of the mansion.

"Hinata stay here..." Tenten said to Hinata. Hinata slowly nodded and applied chakra to her arms and legs, sticking her to the wall. Tenten quickly jumped off the wall and pulled out another scroll and summoned a pair of Nunchaku. She began swinging them around and tried to hit the Hyuga. Ryuichi dodged most of her attacks but got hit right in the shoulder. Tenten saw this as an opening and kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to be slightly pushed away _'Luckily the training with Neji paid off. Since the gentle fist is a close-range fighting style, all I have to do is keep him at a distance.' _ Hinata looked to see Hitoshi come from behind the tree.

"What the hell?" he shouted as he ran at Tenten. Tenten noticed this and pulled out two ore scrolls. She then summoned two Bo staffs and began to fight both of the Hyuga brothers. Hinata watched as Tenten was successfully fighting Ryuichi and Hitoshi but gasped when Hitoshi landed a powerful hit on Tenten's arm. Tenten cried in pain as her left arm became completely useless. Ryuichi then kneed her in the stomach, causing her to fly into the wall. Hinata gasped and jumped to help her friend.

"Tenten…!" Hinata said as she helped Tenten get back up, Tenten stumbled to her feet and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata…run, I'll hold off these idiots." Tenten said but her eyes widened, seeing Ken roll down from the top of the Hokage's mansion. "Ken…?" Ken rapidly did a few hand signs and glared at the two Hyuga.

"**EARTH STYLE: BAMBOO FOREST JUTSU!" **Soon bamboo began to grow form the ground Ryuichi and Hitoshi were standing on. Ryuichi growled as he became stuck in the forest.

"Little pest!" Ryuichi shouted while the bamboo stuck on to his clothes "what's going on with my body?" he asked in anger as he began to feel weaker.

"Those aren't ordinary bamboo. It absorbs your chakra whenever you're near them, and since you're stuck there, you'll barely have any chakra left" Tenten's eyes widened _'Is that really Ken?'_ Ryuichi smirked to himself, surprising Ken,

"That's pretty smart….for a panda. But…." Unfortunately Ryuichi's left hand was close to his weapon pouch. "…You didn't see this coming" he said then dropped a fire bomb, burning the plants. Ryuichi and Hitoshi landed a few feet away from the fire and glared.

Hitoshi rapidly made hand signs "**EARTH STYLE: BEDROCK COFFIN!" **Soon pillars began to spin around Ken, making him slightly dizzy. Hitoshi grinned then commanded the pillars to crush Ken. Ken saw this and made a hand sign. He soon disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Hitoshi growled and called off the attack. Tenten quickly got up and pulled out another scroll and released a Fuma shuriken then threw it towards Hitoshi. Hitoshi easily caught it and threw it back. Tenten grabbed it and threw it towards Ryuichi. Ryuichi barely dodged the Fuma shuriken and glared at Tenten.

He quickly did a hand sign and went into the Hyuga stance. "**HYUGA STYLE TECHNIQUE: DEADLY PALMS!" **he shouted as he began to rapidly attack Tenten with chakra infused palms. Tenten quickly dodged these attacks but tripped and made an opening for Ryuichi. Ryuichi kicked her hard in the hip then grabbed her by her hair. "Nice try little girl…" he threw her to the wall again and started rushing at her. Hinata pushed Tenten out of the way and countered Ryuichi's palms with her own, causing an explosion of chakra. Ryuichi back up and glared at Hinata with his Byakugan on. "What do you think you're doing?" Ryuichi shouted.

Hinata looked down and went into her gentle fist stance "I-I'm…..protecting my friend" Hinata said with determination in her eyes. Ryuichi laughed.

"_You _couldn't protect a fly….let alone your friends. You are weak and fragile and don't deserve the title as Heir to the Hyuga Clan. All you can ever do is lie on your back and pop out little bastard children" Ryuichi said as he went into the same stance. "Give it up _Lady _Hinata" He rushed at her but she quickly stepped to the side. He quickly turned to her and barley hit her on the shoulder. Hinata quickly hit him with her palm but missed slightly. Ryuichi kneed her in the stomach then kicked her in the head, sending her to a nearby tree. Tenten tried to get up but stumbled back down to the ground. Ken stopped his fighting with Hitoshi for a second to turn his head towards Hinata.

"Lady Hinata!" Ken shouted as he ran to Hinata. Ryuichi saw this then looked at Hitoshi. Hitoshi nodded and quickly began flipping his hands.

"**EARTH STYLE: EARTH CORRIDOR!" **Hitoshi shouted as the earth around Hinata and Ryuichi rose around them. Hinata looked around the earth prison then looked at Ryuichi, who was smirking sinisterly.

"Now no one can stop me from ending your small life." He rushed at Hinata again. Hinata clashed with his palm and with her left palm and tried to strike him with her right. Ryuichi easily dodged this and jumped onto one of the wall. He went into his weapon holster and threw a few Kunai at her. Hinata jumped onto the other wall right before the Kunai could get her. Ryuichi smirk then did a few hand signs. **"EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON BOMB!" **Ryuichi shouted then a dragon head made of mud raised from the wall and shot at Hinata. Hinata barely dodged this move and jumped towards Ryuichi. Once she was close enough, she kicked Ryuichi hard in the head. Ryuichi flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "Is that the best you can do?" He said while spitting blood out of his mouth. Hinata jumped down from the wall and landed in front of Ryuichi. Ryuichi activated his Byakugan again and went into the gentle fist stance. Hinata gasped in fear, knowing what he was going to do. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" **He then began hitting Hinata's chakra points "Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms!" He shouted as he continually attacked her chakra system "Thirty-two Palms! Sixty-four Palms!" He finished, letting a paralyzed Hinata to fall hard to the ground.

Hitoshi watched in regret as he saw Hinata fall down to the cold ground with his Byakugan. "Lady…." Hinata coughed up blood and glared at Ryuichi.

"Oh so now Hinata has a little back bone?" Ryuichi said as he knelt down to Hinata. He cupped her chin and made her look up at him. "Before I end your life right now, I think it's only fair you don't die without a kiss." He slowly moved closer to Hinata's lips when suddenly a bird grabbed his long spiky hair. "Hey what the hell?" he shouted as he was pulled into the wall. He looked up and saw Makena glaring at him. She looked over to Hinata and flew quickly to her.

"Lady Hinata!" Makena slew down and gasped "Your chakra network is all sealed up!" she said from shock and fear. Ryuichi chuckled evilly.

"You see you little bird. She can't do anything now" He said. His and Makena's eyes grew wide when they saw Hinata slowly get back up.

"**I no longer have anymore use with chakra**" Hinata said, her voice being over lapped by another "**I have a power that excels any jutsu you can create**" Ryuichi back up to the wall in shock and fear. _'That's not Hinata's voice.' _ **"SPIRITUAL FORCE: ANGEL'S PUSH TOWARDS HEAVEN'S LIGHT!" **she shouted as her hands glowed blue and create a giant light blue mist like energy that destroyed half of the corridor, sending Ryuichi flying as well. Tenten looked at Hinata in aw. _'Hinata…?'_ Tenten thought weakly. Ken looked behind him and rushed to Tenten. He gently put his glowing green hands on her injured hip. Tenten gasped as she felt her hip rapidly heal. As soon as it was healed Tenten quickly got up and felt a strong feeling in her chest. Hitoshi ran towards Hinata, but was knocked back by a fist falling from the sky. He gasped as he saw Sakura in her kimono kneeling in a large crater. Sakura smirked as Ino and Temari rushed from behind her and kicked Hitoshi away. Sakura quickly ran to Tenten with a worried face.

"Tenten, what's going on?" Sakura said.

Tenten pointed her finger at Hinata "I'll tell you later but right now we have to help Hinata" Ino looked behind her in shock.

"Why is Hinata glowing blue?" Ino asked. Sierra landed next to Ino and smirked.

"The power of Karena has awoken" Sierra said while bowing to Hinata. Ino looked to see Ryuichi looking pretty beat up and glaring at Hinata. _'Damn it…! Why is my chakra not working'_ he thought. Hinata/ Karena walked in front of Ryuichi, with Makena still on her arm.

"**Your hate and jealously for Hinata Hyuga has tainted your spirit. The light in your heart has dimmed and has been replaced with darkness.****"** Hinata/Karena said softly **"****Free your self from the chains of hatred and let me purify your spirit and soul or suffer your punishment****" **

Ryuichi smirked "And what if I don't? I hate Hinata and everyone last one of those idiotic konoha ninja bastards?" He shouted, looking even more demented.

"**The choice is yours to make****"** Hinata/Karena turned to the shaking Hitoshi **"****And what of you Hitoshi Hyuga. Do you also choose your brother's path?****"** Hitoshi ran next to Ryuichi and glared.

"Go to hell you freak. I choose the same fate as my brother!" Hitoshi knelt down and helped his brother up.

Hinata/Karena nodded **"****If you wish to follow your brother then I will not stop you****"** she said then feel down to her knees. The girls quickly ran to her and gently helped her up. Hinata looked around in confusion.

"What happened…?" Hinata said softly. Hinata looked around and saw the destruction around her. She looked down and saw Ryuichi and Hitoshi looking beat up and tired.

"Hey Girls!" they turned around to see Tsunade and the villagers of Konoha behind her. The guys quickly ran up to them. Tsunade looked around with a confused face. "What happened here?" Hinata's eyes widen and she got up to look for Neji. When she found Neji's body, she was shocked to see it poof away. _'What…?'_

"Lady Hinata!" Neji shouted as he ran up to her "are you alright?" Hinata was stunned. Neji checked to see if any bruises on her. His eyes glared when he found some and looked at Ryuichi and Hitoshi.

"B-But Hitoshi had you unconscious on his shoulder and I-I….." Neji smirked.

"Did you honestly think I would let them defeat me on purpose? I merely created a weaker clone of myself to keep them distracted until I got Lord Hiashi." Neji said as Hiashi and Hanabi appear from the crowd. Hinata hugged Neji tightly and sobbed lightly.

"I-I was so scared B-Big brother! I-I thought that you were…..I-I almost l-let Ryuichi….." Neji smiled gently and hugged Hinata back.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm okay so don't cry" Hinata looked up and nodded. Neji then looked at Ryuichi and Hitoshi with a killing intent.

Hiashi walked to Ryuichi with his arms crossed "How dare you try to go against the clan and attack a member of your clan!" Hiashi knelt down and glared at them "But not just any member but my daughter" Hiashi grabbed Ryuichi and Hitoshi by their collars. "Now what punishment seems the most fitting?" The girls eyes began to glow and they walked up to Ryuichi and Hitoshi.

"**As punishment for your tainted spirit and misusing of your powers…****" **Sakura/Haruki said with deep, commanding yet gentle voice.

"**For filling your heart with darkness…****"** Ino/Alexandra said with a loud, booming voice.

"**You shall lose the powers that you abused…****"** Hinata/Karena said with saddened eyes.

"**You shall walk on this earth half of what you were…****" **Tenten/Amica said with a cheerful yet sad voice.

"**You shall never again feel whole****"** Temari/ Ramona said with a spunky yet saddened voice.

"**We shall take your ability as a ninja and you well suffer without your powers for an eternity!****"** They all shouted in unison. Everyone stared with wide eyes as the girls bodies glowed brightly. **"****SPIRITUAL FORCE: HEAVEN'S LIGHT BINDS THE WICKED!****"** they shouted as they shot Ryuichi and Hitoshi with a multi color blast.

"AHHHH!" the two shouted as their eyes glowed and their power was taken away. The villagers watched in horror and fear. _'Ino…..' _ Shikamaru thought as he stepped back. Ryuichi and Hitoshi feel down on the hard ground, breathing heavily. They slowly opened their eyes and looked around. Everyone backed away from shock. Ryuichi and Hitoshi looked at them confused and looked at each other. They both stepped back in horror.

"Ryuichi…..your eyes t-they're blue!" Hitoshi said with shaking teeth.

"S-So are yours…" Ryuichi turned to see Hinata and the others being held by the guys. "W-What have you done to us?" Ryuichi shouted.

Sierra smirked "They took away your Kekkei Genkai" Ryuichi and Hitoshi, and the entire village, gasped in shock.

Ryuichi eventually found his voice "W-What did you say?"

Sierra sighed "They used their combined spiritual powers to take away your precious Byakugan and sealed up your chakra points" Hinata looked wide eyed at Ryuichi.

"NO!" Ryuichi shouted out in the air. He quickly turned his head and glared at Hinata. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ryuichi shouted and ran at Hinata with a killing intent. Just when he was about to attack Hiashi quickly paralyzed him with his gentle fist. Hitoshi tried to go and help his brother but stopped when he saw Hanabi in her gentle fist stance.

"Just try and see what happens" She said with a dark look in her eyes. Hitoshi stepped back slightly _'Damn it' _Hinata stepped back and cried in Tenten's shoulder. Makena flew down to Hinata and gently rubbed her head on Hinata's cheek comfortably. Tsunade stepped in front of Ryuichi and glared.

"You dare raise your hand against not just a fellow shinobi but someone of your own family" Tsunade said in a dark tone. She turned to everyone with a serious tone. Everyone please report back to your houses" Everyone began to leave with whispered tones except the guys. Kiba walked up to Hinata and tightly hugged her. Shikamaru walked up to Ino and tried to touch her but was quickly pushed off. Shikamaru looked at her with a confused expression.

"Ino, are you mad or some-." Ino looked at Shikamaru with an angry look in her eyes.

"I'm fine Shikamaru Nara" She pushed passed him with Sierra closely beside her. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to go check on my _friends_" She said with her back to him. Shikamaru sighed from frustration_ 'Women are so annoy. What a drag'_ Hinata looked in sympathy as they dragged a struggling Ryuichi and an already given up Hitoshi to the Hokage's office. Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura….you girls are going to have to come with us" Sakura nodded and looked at her friends. Ino was about to walk with them when her father was calling for her.

"Ino…!" Ino stopped and turned to her father. "Ino what was with those lights and what happened here?"

"Dad….um….why don't you come with me" she grabbed her fathers hand "There's something I have to tell." Inoichi nodded and followed his daughter to the Hokage's Office. Hiashi walked to his daughter.

"Hinata, did he do anything….I-I mean…..did he touch you anywhere?" Hinata looked away from her father. Hiashi bend slightly and hugged her. "You can tell me Hinata" Hinata nodded and walk with her father to the others. Neji slowly walked to Tenten, who was talking to Rock Lee and Choji.

"Hey Tenten…." The three turned to Neji.

Tenten walked over to Neji with her hands behind her. "Yes Neji?"

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…..I'm worried about Hinata" Tenten said softly. Neji nodded.

"I know…..I just wish I was there. I could have done something" his fists were shaking.

"Neji-." Tenten tried to say.

"No Tenten, I'm her protector. I-I know I haven't been her protector in a long time but now more then ever I have to protect her. But this only proves that I can't even protect her against rapist bastards" Choji and Lee watched with sympathetic eyes. Tenten hugged Neji gently, to Choji, Rock Lee and Neji's surprise.

"Shut up Neji….." Tenten said softly "You were right to go to Hiashi and you're not a bad protector. You're a great protector, and you shouldn't beat yourself up for this" Tenten slowly let go of Neji, much to his dismay, and quickly ran to the Hokage's office. Choji slowly went up to Neji and smiled softly then left. Rock Lee sighed and grinned at Neji.

"I am so happy to see that you and Tenten are now showing how youthful you two feel for each other" Neji blushed slightly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Neji said then ran away slowly. Rock Lee smiled and followed. Shikamaru walked up to Temari, who was slowly petting Kamatari.

"Hey Temari….." Temari quickly turned to see Shikamaru with a nervous expression. "Listen about a few days ago…..I'm sorry I took your rejection wrong….it's just…..I really liked you Temari" Shikamaru looked down at his feet. Temari sighed with a smile and walked up to him.

"Shikamaru…." Temari put her hands on his shoulder, causing Shikamaru to look up in shock "its okay. I just hope you understand that we can only stay friends" Shikamaru made a small smile and nodded. Temari realized something "Hey Shikamaru I have one question though"

"What is it?"

"What did you mean by _'I liked'_?" Temari crossed her arms in front of her. Shikamaru blushed and looked away. Temari tried to hold in a laugh "You like someone don't you?"

Shikamaru's blush intensified "W-What….um…I-I don't….." Kamatari jumped on Temari's shoulder and whispered something. Temari chuckled a bit then looked at Shikamaru.

"From what Kamatari told me, you like Ino!" She poked him in the arm.

"How did that little rat know?" Shikamaru shouted but caught himself. "I-I mean I-I don't like Ino like that" Temari smirked. Shikamaru slowly walked away, a blush still attached to his face, while Temari smiled and laughed.

"So how did you know?" Temari asked while walking to the Hokage's office.

"Sierra has a big mouth" Kamatari yawned and fell asleep on her shoulder. Temari sighed and slowly opened the door to Tsunade's office. Temari walked in to see everyone standing in a straight line in front of the Hokage's desk.

"So Hinata, what happened?" Tsunade asked while leaning in her chair. Soon everyone's eyes were on the shy heiress. Hinata breathed then explained what happen with her and Ryuichi. As she told her, story everyone, especially Neji and Hanabi and Hiashi, glared daggers at the two former Byakugan users. Once Hinata was finished Tsunade slowly got up and put a hand on her shoulder. She then turned to Ryuichi and Hitoshi "Do you confess to what Hinata is saying?"

Ryuichi chuckled evilly "Yeah I tried to rape her" everyone had to hold back their anger at Ryuichi "And after I raped her I was going to kill her and blame it on Neji" Neji couldn't hold back anymore. He ran up to and grabbed the collar of his torn shirt.

"You little bastard, How dare you even think about touching Hinata and then plan to take her life. I'm gonna fu-!" Neji threatened.

"Neji!" he turned around to see Tsunade with a firm face. "Release him and let me handle it" Neji glared at Ryuichi and roughly pushed him on the floor. Ryuichi chuckled, scaring Hitoshi slightly.

"Yeah….I am a bastard aren't I?" Ryuichi glared at Neji "I can't help it that I hate Hinata, the Hyuga clan and this damn village. I can't help it that every night I dream about chopping off every last one of your heads and watching with a smile as the blood rains down on me. Ever since I was a child I hated Hinata.

**Flashback…**

_**I met her one day while my family and I were attending a meeting in her baby room…**_

"_Congratulations Hiashi on having a beautiful baby girl" Hiashi father and former leader of the clan and now elder Hyuga _ _said to a young Hiashi Hyuga "A beautiful wife reproduces a beautiful daughter I suppose" A young girl with long purplish-blue hair smiled warmly while holding a small baby girl with the same hair._

"_Thank you Lord Masashi" the young woman smiled. Hiashi gently put his hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled._

"_Yes thank you father" Hiashi softly took the baby girl in a lavender crib. He then went back to sitting on the floor with the others._

"_You two are very lucky to have Hinata before we made young Ryuichi the heir" He turned to see the four people sitting next to him. One was about the same age as Hiashi with long dark brown hair and Hyuga eyes and a firm face. He wore a black kimono with a white obi. Another was a woman who was the same age as Hiashi's wife with long brown hair tied up into a bun and dark brown eyes. She had on the same clothes as the man. Another one was a little boy, about 2-3 yrs old; with short black hair and Hyuga eye. He also had a small band aid on his right cheeks. He wore the same as the two older people. The last one was a boy that was the same age as the other little boy with short black hair and Hyuga eyes. He also wore the same clothes as the older adults. _

"_I am happy to have given up my place for my cousin" The boy with the band aid said politely. Hiashi nodded to him and looked at Ryuichi and Hitoshi's father. _

"_There are no hard feelings, right?" Hiashi asked. Ryuichi and Hitoshi's father smirked. _

"_None at all Lord Hiashi, as long as the Hyuga clan has a formidable heir" Ryuichi and Hitoshi's father smiled. Once the meeting was done the adults decided to leave Ryuichi and Hitoshi alone to play with Hinata. While Hitoshi was enjoying his time by making a stuff bear talk to Hinata in a funny voice, Ryuichi was pondering in his head 'That stupid little brat took what's rightfully mine. And my stupid parents are happy about this! Dumb baby" Ryuichi glared at the smiling child. _

_**My hate only grew when she became a Genin and started to become a weak, fragile and worthless Hyuga heir that her own father gave up on her…..**_

_A slightly older Ryuichi watched as a young Hinata blushed at the ninja head band she had on her neck. He now wore a short-sleeved black shirt and gray shorts with blue ninja sandals. His hair grew longer, ending at his shoulders, and was tied into a small pony tail. Hitoshi looked at his brother with a confused expression. He wore a long-sleeved gray shirt with black Capri pants and blue ninja sandals his hair was the same length as his brother but was let loose. _

"_Brother, what do you have against Lady Hinata?" He asked his still glaring twin. _

"_She took what was rightfully mine" Ryuichi said then went over and bullied the young girl. Hitoshi watched as his older brother ridiculed and insulted the young girl. He turned to see Neji smirking slightly. 'Isn't he her protector or something?' he asked himself and sighed seeing his brother appear next to him. He slowly got up and followed him. Ryuichi smirked as an aura of triumph surrounded him. 'Serves that little bitch right'_

_**My hate for my clan only grew more when it came to my father. We had a strained relationship and mostly argued. My father had the nerve to pull me form my training to tell me that I'm acting like a spoiled child…..Sadly I had to teach him a little lesson… **_

"_Ryuichi, it is time you grow up!" His slightly older father shouted at his glaring son "Get over yourself. You are never going to be the heir so you might as well get over it! I have done all I can but now is not the time to be acting like a selfish child. You are a Genin and you should be acting as such" Ryuichi glared and stood up. _

"_Shut up!" He shouted "What the hell do you mean all that you could? You think that I'm going to let some stupid weak little bitch take what is mine? I have no intention of ever letting that happen!" _

"_Do not talk about the Heiress like that!" His father quickly stood and glared back "She is not weak and you know it! _

"_Oh come on father, she doesn't even deserve the title as a ninja let alone the heir of the Hyuga clan!" _

_His father sighed in frustration "What have I done to make you such a little bastard that you would dare call Lady Hinata weak. I'm sorry that you won't be the leader but I will not stand and watch you live a life of bitterness, jealously and hate! I'm done with you" he said then made his way towards the sliding doors. _

_Ryuichi cried out in anger and grabbed the Katana that was placed on the wall. "HAAA!" he shouted as he stabbed his father from his back. _

"_Urgh!" his father fell down on his knees and stared in agony at his sinister son. "W-Why son…" he fell in a puddle of his own blood. Ryuichi stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him" 'I-I killed him…..' He breathed heavily and gasped as he saw Hitoshi and his mother with wide eyes. Ryuichi removed the katana from is father and threw it at the two. Hitoshi quickly closed his eyes, waiting for deaths cold hands, when he didn't feel any pain but the smell of fresh blood. He quickly opened his eyes to see his mother pined to the hall way by the katana. He tried to scream but was stopped by his brother's hand. _

"_Shh!" Ryuichi whispered "Come Hitoshi, I have a plan" Hitoshi whimpered and reluctantly helped his brother with his plan. _

_**I blamed the killing of my parents on a nearby Branch member…I don't regret anything… A year after the killing of my parents, Hitoshi and I have achieved Chunin level. We eventually moved in with Hiashi and his family, much to the dismay of Hinata. We never spoke of my parents again and no one had the heart to ask. The branch member was sentenced to death by activation of the curse mark, causing the rift between branches to grow. Some members, main and side, had speculations that I had something to do with my parents murder but they were dealt with by me, if you know what I mean. But that didn't stop them from gossiping. Soon my hatred for the Hyuga clan grew into hating everyone in the leaf village, especially Hinata!**_

**Flashback ends….**

Everyone in the room stared at Ryuichi with shock and fear. Ken tightened his hold on Tenten's back _'This boy's spirit is so black and cold…Can a human have such darkness in them? Is it even possible?' _ Neji was the one to break the silence.

"You killed your own parents, killed members of the clan for gossiping about you, tried to rape Aika and Emiko" Hiashi turned to him in shock "You even planned on raping and killing Lady Hinata? You sick bastard" Neji was held back by Sakura and Tenten. Hitoshi stared at the floor with fear _'I-I should have told someone….' _

"Don't you have any regrets? An innocent man was killed because of you!" Hiashi shouted. Ryuichi chuckled.

"I don't care. I never cared can't you see that. And I would sign a deal with the devil a hundred times if it means the death of you all!" as he shouted that an explosion was heard from outside. Tsunade quickly rushed to the window and gasped as strange black bat-like monster flew down and exploded on the houses of leaf villagers.

"What the hell?" Ken jumped off of Tenten's back and crashed out of the window and grabbed onto the ledge. He began climbing up the building until he reached the roof.

"**SPIRITUAL FORCE: ANCIENT SHIELD OF THE GODS!"** soon a bright green mist surrounded the village. It then began to harden until it looked like diamond. Tenten appeared from the stairs to the roof and look in fear as enormous black gorilla-like lizards slammed their fist on the shield rapidly. Anbu appeared next to Tsunade, waiting their orders.

"Quickly go to every home in Konoha and take them to the shelters. Get every ninja and separate them into four groups. Each group must stand guard at the four gates surrounding Konoha!" the anbu nodded and poofed away. Sakura turned to her friends.

"Okay girls, I need you to follow that anbu. One Kunoichi must on each four groups" They nodded and ran out until Ino stopped.

"Sakura…what about you?" Ino asked her best friend and rival. Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry about me, just go" Sierra pushed Ino out of the office. Kimi turned to Sakura.

"So, what do we do now Mistress?" Sakura looked out the window and noticed small cracks appearing.

"We fight" She jumped out of the office and landed on a building. "Can you multiply?" Kimi nodded slowly "I need you to multiply and go around the village and make sure that everyone is safely in the shelters. Kimi nodded and began multiplying. Sakura looked down in shock. Black demon-like creatures with sharp claws and yellow eyes began appearing from the ground. Sakura ran and chakra infused punched them. Kimi jumped off of Sakura and glared.

"**WATER STYLE: OCTOPUS TENTACLES JUTSU!" **Water shaped as Tentacles grabbed the creatures and smash them on the ground. Sakura jumped in the air and smashed her fist onto the ground, causing rocks to surround her. She then created chakra strings and smashed the rocks onto the creatures.

**Meanwhile with the others…..**

"**HUMAN BOULDER!" **Choji shouted as he ran over the demon creatures. Neji quickly did a few palm attacks to the creatures, rending them motionless, when they tried to jump him he only smirked.

"**EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!" **he shouted as he span rapidly. The monsters screeched in pain as they were shredded into pieces. Once Neji stopped he began thinking _'These things are not made of flesh and bone but…..some strange mushy material' _He activated his Byakugan and searched the area. _'That shield can't hold mush longer. What the hell is going on around here?' _ He sighed and ran over to the western gate. He stopped when he saw the large gorilla like monster staring down at him.

"_**Foolish human child, you shall be my first meal as soon as this shield is down." **_The monster said in his deep voice. Neji stepped back and glared.

**Meanwhile with Ken…**

"I can't hold my shield much longer" Ken said to himself. He gasped as the shield's cracks grew until it shattered into dust. Tsunade ran and did the hand signs for a summoning jutsu. A loud boom surrounded the area and smoke began to cover it as well. Once the smoke cleared Ken saw a enormous blue and white slug.

"Yes Lay Tsunade" Katsuyu asked with her gentle voice.

"I need your help defeating these monsters" Katsuyu gasped.

"These are Avdimi!" Katsuyu moved back. Tsunade looked at her confused.

"What is an Avdimi?" Tsunade asked.

After Katsuyu was done spraying acid on the monstrous creatures, she looked up at Tsunade "Creatures that were to spend eternity in the Prison of the Five Spirits, Milady. Oh my goodness, the seal has been broken!"

"_**Not broken but its weakening!" **_an Avdimi smashed his fist on Katsuyu, causing her to vanish. Tsunade quickly landed on a branch and growled. She jumped onto the monster and ran up its arm. The monster tried to grab her but she was too quick. Soon she made it to his head and punched him hard in the cheek, causing him to loose balance and fall on the ground, creating a large earthquake. Tsunade landed on his chest and smashed her fist into his stomach. The monster growled and grabbed her like he was picking up a bean. He flung her across the village. Sakura panicked. _'If she lands….she'll die!' _ Choza quickly expanded and caught the Hokage gently. He slowly put her down onto a building and ran to attack the Avdimi. Choza was easily pushed down and tossed into the air. Choji expanded and caught he's father.

**Meanwhile with the other Kunoichi…..**

Tenten grabbed a scroll and summoned a Bo staff then began to skillfully attack the smaller and skinnier versions of the Avdimi. Ken flew down from the sky and smashed onto it.

"**FIRE STYLE: BURNING PETALS JUTSU!" **Ino shouted as flaming flower petals surrounded the enemies then exploded around them. Tenten looked at her with a confused face.

"When did you learn fire style techniques?" Tenten asked. Ino shrugged.

"I got bored one day" She said then jumped in the air. Sierra rushed at one of the Avdimi.

"**IRON TUSK!" **her tusk turned into a silver color as she smashed into Avdimi after Avdimi. Ino gasped as she saw an even bigger Avdimi approaching the village. Tenten turned to Ino's direction and stepped back in fear. Hinata, Ken, Temari, Kamatari and Makena ran up to them.

"**Foolish mortals" **the horrid monster grinned evilly, showing his red teeth **"The lives of the 5 Deadly Kunoichi Warriors will be no more" **he shouted as he raised his hand, ready to smash the village, when Temari jumped in front of the girls.

"**BLADE DANCE!" **she shouted as she swung her fan, sending Kamatari and her wind to the monster. The wind pushed his hand away and Kamatari quickly made slashes on his arms.

"_**Bastards…!" **_ He shouted then charged energy into his mouth. _**"Prepare to die!" **_he shouted as he shot the powerful black blast. Shikamaru watched in horror as the girls were shot at and tried to run to them.

"INO!" his father held him back _'No…!' _ He thought as a tear fell from his eye. Hiashi couldn't find his voice. _'NO!'_ Neji tried to run but was held back by Rock Lee and Choji. Smoke and debris covered the village. Neji slowly opened his eyes then gasp in shock. Enormous bird wings covered the girls from harm. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked wide eyed at what she saw. All of their animals were all most the same size as the large Avdimi. Kimi's stars were sharper and the jewel she had on her neck glowed a bright pink. Sierra's horns were sharper and her fur was more defined and wild. Makena's feathers were wilder looking and her eye's were more serious. Ken's claws were sharper and his fur more wild looking. Kamatari's teeth and claws were sharper and his fur was wild looking. Sakura looked around in shock.

"K-Kimi…?" Sakura asked as she found herself on an enormous slug.

* * *

A/N: I really like this chapter mainly because it had more fighting in it. I am so happy to finally update this story! Just to clear up a few things.

-_**Avdimi**_ are the flying blowing up things, those giant gorilla monsters and those things that appeared on the ground.

-It has been about two days since they first met those animals (I think I forgot to mention that)

Besides that I think this chapter went well. I would also like to say that because school is so close I won't be able to update the stories as much as I like but don't get discouraged! That doesn't mean I well give up on any of my stories (I will complete them all! Just at a slow pace!) Thank you for reading.


	11. End of The Battle and My Vendetta

**A/N: I know I said that I would take a break but I just wanted to get this up before I forget. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters so don't sue!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Battle of hope!/ My vendetta  
**

Tsunade watched in amazement as the once small animals transformed into these enormous monsters. Tsunade quickly turned and punched an Avdimi away. Neji ran over to Tsunade and kicked another Avdimi.

"Lady Tsunade, what is going on?" Neji said while attacking another dark being.

"I don't know Neji, but whatever you do don't stop fighting!" Tsunade shouted as she threw an Avdimi into a nearby building.

**Meanwhile with the girls….**

"K-Kimi….?" Sakura asked while standing on the giant slug. "What happened to you?"

"Mistress, When we sensed that you were in danger we had no choice but to awaken a little bit of our hidden strength" Kimi said softly.

"We couldn't just stand by and let you little twerps get blow away but some weak demon" Sierra said with a smirk.

"Demon, I thought that they were spirits" Ino said while holding onto Sierra's ear.

"They are nothing of the sort." Kimi said to the blond "These things are nothing more then servants to the evil spirits. They do what they are told by the evil spirits. They were once free to do as they pleased until most of the demons decided to join Ahriman went against Meir and his followers. They were punished by Meir and the Five Deadly Kunoichi Warriors by being chained and locked with Ahriman and the over tainted spirits. The seal of five souls was to trap them in the Prison of the Five Spirits.

"Then why are they attacking us?" Hinata asked.

Makena looked up and sighed "The seal must be weakening. The powers of the Five Deadly Kunoichi warriors must be wearing off. But this is no time for chatting; we have to finish these demons off!" Makena shouted as she began flying down and slicing Avdimi with her wings. Kamatari summoned his Kama, which was still the same size as him but he was holding it with his mouth, and rushed at the opponents. Ken looked up at Tenten and placed her in his hands.

"Hold on Mistress" He said then began rolling into a large ball and began smashing the Avdimi.

Makena flew down to Kimi, who was spraying acid at Avdimi.

"We have to take this fight away from the village!" Hinata shouted and pushed a flying Avdimi off of Makena's back. Sakura nodded and motioned for Kimi to move away from the village. Sierra saw this and followed them, making the Avdimi follow her as well. The main Avdimi roared as he ran after Kamatari. Temari looked behind, seeing a hoard of flying Avdimi rushing behind her, and cursed.

"Damn, these guys doesn't quit" Temari watched as her hands glowed a bright red. _'What's going on' _She slowly got up and pushed her hands in front of herself. **"SPIRITUAL FORCE: VIOLENT WINDS SCATTER THE DARKNESS!" ** She shouted and watched as a giant blast of violent wind released itself out of her hands. Th winds ripped through the Avdimi, disgusting Temari greatly. "How did I do that?" Temari asked with confusion on her face.

"That was summoning the power of Ramona" Kamatari said while slicing Avdimi continuously. Temari's eyes widen for a second then narrowed with a serious expression. She grabbed her fan then flew down to the ground. She spun her fan around her then her eyes glowed a bright red.

"HAAA" She swung her fan in front of the rushing Avdimi. She was shock to see that her wind was a bright red like her eyes. The Avdimi screeched as their flesh was pulled off of them. Temari looked up and saw Kamatari nodded to her then jump onto a near by Giant Avdimi. Temari nodded and rushed at the remaining Avdimi. Hinata closed her eyes as Makena flew right through a Giant Avdimi. Hinata quickly opened her eyes and activated her Byakugan. A few flying Avdimi dropped onto Makena's back and rushed at Hinata, Their Bat-like wings turning into scythes. Hinata quickly got into her gentle fist stance and dodged a hit by on of the flying devils. She gently spun around and kicked the Avdimi off. She grabbed one her kunai and threw it at the retreating Avdimi. The other Avdimi quickly rushed at Hinata and tried to slice her arm but missed slightly, leaving a small cut on her arm and ripping the sleeve of her kimono. Hinata ignored the pain and pushed it off of Makena. She then charged chakra into her hands and spun around, looking like a ballerina. As she span around, chakra needles rapidly appeared around her and shot at the Avdimi. The Avdimi howled as they fell down to the earth. Hinata stopped and smiled softly. Makena made a quick U-turn and grabbed on of the Giant Avdimi then threw him across the forest.

"G-Great job Makena!" Hinata said but the celebrating soon stopped when she noticed another Avdimi rushing at them. Sierra growled and pushed the Avdimi into a near by mountain. Sierra smirked at Makena then rushed at another Giant Avdimi. Ino quickly grabbed some hidden flower stems from her sleeve and threw it at the Giant Avdimi's right arm. Ino then did a quick hand sign and watched as the flower stems exploded, causing the arm to blow off the waling monster.

"**You wretch, how dare you blow off my arm?" **he shouted at he rushed at the two. Sierra smirked as she stabbed him with her tusk. Ino jumped onto the Avdimi's head and threw more flower stems at the Avdimi's head. She quickly jumped back onto Sierra's head and did the same hand sign she'd done before. The Avdimi's head quickly and gruesomely blew off and landed next to Ken.

"How did you do that girl?" Sierra asked.

"Those weren't ordinary flower stems. They were the stems of flowers that I personally grown"

"What makes that so special?" Sierra asked while stomping on a few ground bound Avdimi.

"I don't just feed them water and sun light; I also feed them my own chakra. Once I throw them at a near by enemy all I have to do is release my chakra, creating an explosive reaction" Ino said, feeling pretty proud of her technique.

"Pretty smart for a blond bimbo" Sierra smirked as she felt Ino stiffen.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ino shouted with anger leaking out her eyes.

"Nothing much" Sierra said then ducked as a piece of a mountain was thrown at her. Ino screamed and was shocked to find her self falling off of Sierra. Ino did a quick flip and landed on a branch. She screamed once again as the tree was lifted and thrown. She quickly jumped off the Tree and landed on another branch. Ino looked down and growled as she found the bottom of her kimono torn. She looked around and quickly jumped off the tree and onto the ground. _'Where the hell is Sierra?' _ She looked around and her eyes widen seeing Sierra slamming into an Avdimi. Ino looked around and sighed _'Time to see how that Jutsu I've been practicing is'_ She slowly breathed in and out and rapidly did a few hand signs.

**SECRET YAMANAKA ART: TELEKINESIS!" **Ino shouted and watched as she tried to raise trees around her. She grinned as three trees began to move and smash against the Avdimi. The Avdimi growled as they saw the blond throwing near by trees at them. Sierra saw this as an opening and smashed into the Avdimi. Ino smirked and ran up on Sierra's leg and landed on her head. "Let's go kick some ass!" she shouted as Sierra rushed at some Avdimi. Tenten smirked as she threw five kunais with explosive tags on them at a near by Avdimi. The Avdimi screamed as it fell hard on the ground, causing the earth to shake. Tenten jumped off of Ken, using her large scroll as a parachute. Ken's fur sharpened until they were needle like then he rolled into a ball and began to smash into the monsters. Tenten landed on a branch and stabbed a flying Avdimi in the stomach.

"Take this!" She shouted as she threw two scrolls in the air. Soon two katanas fell into her hands, she twirled the katanas and jumped off the branch and began slicing and slashing the flying demons until they were sheds of falling flesh. Tenten jumped onto a flying Avdimi, stabbed on of her katanas into the back of the monster then jumped off the Katana then onto another Avdimi. Tenten stabbed the Avdimi with her other Katana and jumped onto the back of Ken. She ran up on Ken's head and breathed as her eyes began to glow a bright green. **"SPIRITUAL FORCE: WEAPONS OF HEAVEN FALL DOWN UPON THE UNSAVED!" **She shouted as bright green sharp lights began to rain down onto the giant Avdimi. Tenten slightly flinched as she heard their cries of pain. Ken quickly dodged a hit form the Head Avdimi.

"**It's been awhile Lord Ken" **He said in a deep menacing voice.

"Not long enough Sadao" Ken growled, surprising Tenten. Soon all the other Kunoichi and animals surrounded him.

"You guys know him?" Hinata asked them.

Sierra glared at Sadao "Yes, He is Sadao the evil demon of war. He was the first to join Ahriman's side and go against Meir" Sierra glare deepened.

Sadao chuckled **"Sierra, oh have I missed your smiling face while being trapped in that seal for 1000 years!" ** He glared back **"But I'm afraid that our meeting must come to an end." **He raised his hand in the air and chuckled evilly as a giant Ax appeared in his hand. The Ax was black with red streaks on the blade **"I'm afraid I must end your lives!" **He swung his Ax at Sierra but Sierra quickly dodged the attack and slammed into the monster from the side.

**Meanwhile with Tsunade and the other ninjas…..**

Tsunade sighed in relief as the army of demons slowly began flying to the direction of the five kunoichi. She turned to see Kakashi smashing through a demon with his Lightning Blade.

"Lady Tsunade, where are those monsters going?" Kakashi asked the exhausted Hokage.

Tsunade turned and smiled "They're going to be taken care of, don't worry" Kakashi looked at Tsunade with a confused expression.

"Milady, maybe I should follow them or -." Tsunade shook her head.

"No, it's best that you let them be. What I need you to do is to go around the village and make sure that all the villagers are safe and sound" Kakashi nodded then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade looked at the direction of the kunoichi and smiled. "Go get them" She said softly then jumped off of the Hokage's mansion's roof.

**Meanwhile with Neji…**

"HAA!" Neji shouted as he hit an Avdimi though its chest. Neji spun around and kicked another in the head, shooting it into a building. He watched in confusion as the Avdimi slowly began to disappear. Neji looked around in shock as all the Avdimi that were surrounding him were disappearing to the spot that Hinata and her friends were fighting at. _'Lady Hinata is in danger!' _ Neji quickly jumped onto a roof and activated his Byakugan then gasped as he saw Hinata flying on that bird that's around her all the time, fighting some monstrous demon. He turned to see Tenten doing the same thing but on that panda. He was about to jump off the roof to the battle field when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his uncle staring at the direction with his Byakugan activated.

"Lord Hiashi, we have to go save Lady Hinata and the others before it's too late!" Neji was shocked to see his uncle shake his head slowly.

"Neji, as much as I agree with you, this is Hinata's battle. We shouldn't interfere" Neji looked at Hiashi with a confused and frustrated face.

"What do you mean Lord Hiashi? What if she loses and gets killed? It's my duty as her protector -."

"It's your duty as a ninja of Konoha to protect it no matter what. Don't you see your village is under attack? Hinata is a ninja just like you so she can take care of herself" Hiashi said in a serious tone. As he said that a horde of Avdimi began to surround the two Hyugas. "Now, do what you were trained to do and protect the village" Hiashi quickly got into his gentle fist stance. Neji sighed in frustration and got into his as well.

**Meanwhile with Ryuichi and Hitoshi…**

Ryuichi breathed heavily as him and his brother was running from an Avdimi. Hitoshi grabbed a branch and whacked the monster on the head, causing it to fall off. Ryuichi looked around to see a group of Avdimi slowly coming toward him.

"What are these things brother?" Hitoshi asked his panicking brother.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Damn Hinata and her friends, taking away my Byakugan and my ability to use chakra!" Ryuichi shouted running inside a near by house. Hitoshi quickly followed and locked the door. Ryuichi and Hitoshi ran up the stairs and looked down to see the Avdimi breaking the door down. The two brothers ran into a nearby room and climb out the window and onto the roof. Ryuichi watched in slight amusement at the village's state. The buildings were broken and demolished. The streets were felled with debris and fire. The night sky was a hellish red with black clouds surrounding the village's sky. He smirked at the destruction then turned to his confused brother. "Do you know how long I've waited to see Konoha like this? At least I get to die knowing that Konoha will fall with me" Hitoshi stepped back _'This is not my brother' _Ryuichi turned to see the Avdimi rise from the ground they were standing on, their cries felling the air. Hitoshi ran next to his brother with a fearful expression.

"I guess this is it brother" Hitoshi said while kicking an Avdimi off of the roof. Ryuichi nodded then looked up at the red sky.

"My only regret is that I couldn't kill Hinata" Ryuichi said with darkness felling his eyes. Hitoshi quickly closed his eyes, seeing the Avdimi jump in the air, ready to strike when he suddenly felt a cool breeze. He slowly opened his eyes to see the Avdimi stop in mid air. He looked over to his equally shocked brother.

"W-What happened?" Hitoshi asked.

"**I happened" **A rough and evil voice said out of no where. The two looked around until they saw a shadow figure staring at them with yellow eyes. He was cloaked in a black robe that you can see through, showing that the man wasn't really there.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryuichi asked with anger felling the air around him.

"**Who I am is of no importance right now. Now tell me again….What was your only regret?" **The dark figure smirked in its shadow.

"Like I said, my only regret was that I couldn't kill that bitch Hinata" Ryuichi smirked.

"**What do you have against the third Deadly Kunoichi Warrior?" **

Ryuichi's fist tightened "She took what was mine" The shadowed figure smirked.

"**Perfect" **He walked over to the two and smirked. **"You want to kill her because of your hate. The darkness of that hate has felled your heart, giving you an array of hidden power" **The figure put his hands on Ryuichi and Hitoshi's shoulders.

"Hidden power?" Ryuichi whispered.

"**Yes, the hidden power of darkness lies buried in your heart. Join me and you two shall have your powers back and more, I promise" **Hitoshi looked at his brother with a questioning gaze.

"And what if we refuse?" Hitoshi asked with a suspicious tone.

"**Then I'm afraid that my pets would have to finish you two off" **The figure chuckled as the two twins stared with fear. **"So what do you say? Be my servants and you may have your revenge…your vendetta" **Ryuichi looked at his brother and smirked.

"If it means that I can kill Hinata then I would dive into the pool of darkness with a smile on my face" Hitoshi was to say the least shock at his brother's words. _'What happen to you Ryuichi?' _

Hitoshi looked down then back up "I…..I would go where my brother goes" He said softly.

The figure chuckled again **"What a wise decision you made. Now submit! Submit to the darkness that eats away your light! Submit to the void of destruction and chaos!" **As he said that a vortex of darkness swallowed Ryuichi and Hitoshi inside.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He heard them shout from the vortex. _**'That Ryuichi's spirit has been consumed by his jealously and hate toward the kunoichi. He will be easy to control…but that other child, Hitoshi, still has a bright light shielding his spirit from the all consuming darkness. He will be most difficult I know that but the love he has for his brother has blinded him from the truth. His complete loyalty for his twin has twisted his judgment….which has twisted his heart and soul. That should make him slightly more submissive. I have some work ahead of me" **_The dark figure thought while fading away.

**Meanwhile with the Kunoichi…**

Makena growled while waving her wings around **"SPIRITUAL FORCE: ANGEL'S HEAVENLY WHITE FEATHERS!" **Soon a barrage of silver glowing feathers was shot at the axe carrying demon. He quickly spun his axe in front of him, shielding himself from the feathers. Sakura jumped off of Kimi and slammed her fist onto the ground under Sadao. Sadao shouted as he fell, giving Temari an opening. She jumped onto her fan and flew above Sadao. Her eyes glowed a bright red as red energy swirled around her.

"**SPIRITUAL FORCE: HEAVEN'S GRACEFUL WINDS!" **she shouted as giant tornadoes began to fall from the sky and drilled the monster into the ground. Hinata jumped in the air and spun around gracefully. As she span around her hands began to glow a bright blue.

"**SPIRITUAL FORCE: BELOVED CLOUDS SHALL ENCHANT ALL!" **Clouds slowly surrounded the spinning Hyuga and soon the clouds shot down at the monster, creating a loud boom. Ino flipped off of the giant boar and circled her arms around.

"**SPIRITUAL FORCE: FIRES FROM THE EARTH'S CORE DESTROY THOSE WHO APPROACH YOU!" **Fire soon surrounded the Yamanaka and soon it, like the others, was shot at Sadao. Tenten jumped off Ken and quickly made her hands glow a bright green.

"**SPIRITUAL FORCE: WEAPONS OF HEAVEN FALL DOWN UPON THE UNSAVED!" **She shouted as once again weapons fell from the sky and onto Sadao. Sakura jumped from branch to branch and smirked.

"**SPIRITUAL FORCE: LIGHT'S FORCE SHALL DEMOLISH THE DARKNESS!" **As she said that, her hand began to glow a bright pink and soon that glow expanded until it was ten times her size. She shouted as she slammed her fist onto the monster, creating a huge explosion that surrounded the Kunoichi and their animals. Sakura jumped back onto Kimi and watched as the smoke began to clear. Ken quickly back up as an axe was thrown at him.

"What? That ugly gorilla thing is still alive?" Ino shouted as she landed on Sierra's head. Sakura growled from frustration _'How the hell do we defeat this guy?' _ Kimi's eyes widen.

"The axe!" Sakura looked down with a confused face.

"What about it Kimi?" Kimi smiled. Sakura's eyes widen.

"That's it! I remember seeing it glow whenever I hit him and then she would glow as well. It must put some sort of barrier around him that protects him form damage"

"So if we get rid of the axe. He's cake!" Ino shouted with glee.

"It's not that easy" Sierra said softly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Makena looked up "You see, even if we get rid of that axe, the effects of that axe wouldn't wear off, he was holding it too long. It's stuck to him" Hinata looked down.

"Then how are we supposed to defeat him?" Tenten asked with a frustrated face.

"Only the axe can penetrate the shield" Ken said with seriousness written on his face.

"How do you know all this?" Sakura asked.

"I think we fought him before" Ken pointed out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUGHT HIM BEFORE?" Ino shouted,

"Well being confined for a thousand years does stuff to your memory okay!" Sierra shouted back. "All we have to do is get our hands on that axe and then we got him.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ino asked.

Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face then suddenly shot up with a grin. "I got it!" She quickly got a scroll form under her sleeve and quickly began writing something. She did a few hand signs and copied the scroll into five. She threw that scrolls to the other girls and waited to their reactions.

"Sakura, this seems a little risky." Temari pointed out.

"Yes but we don't have any other options. Now let's move!" They all nodded and ran at Sadao. Ken got into a fighting stance and quickly began using Taijutsu that would rival Gai and Lee's. Makena grabbed onto Sadao's fur with her talons and began pulling. Kamatari jumped onto Sadao's arm and began biting it. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari jumped onto his head and quickly began stabbing it with their kunais.

"**Get off of me!" **he shouted while trying to pry the warriors off of him. He watched as Kimi spat sticky slime on his feet, leaving him motionless.

"NOW!" Kimi shouted as Sierra came rushing at Sadao's arm which held his axe. He watched as his axe fell from his hands and onto the ground. He tried to retrieve it but he was quickly held back by Ken. Sakura growled as she picked up the giant axe that made her look like a dot. _'Such strength!' _ Kimi thought. Sakura shouted as Ken quickly got out of the way while she smashed the axe into Sadao's stomach.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **He shouted as he started to bleed darkness. **"NO! I-I can't go back! I can't. You wrenched fools! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" **He shouted as he began fading in darkness. **"AH! NO….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **he exploded pushing ken and the others down. Sakura watched as the animals returned to their original height but gasped as she realized that they were all falling to the ground. Makena, who was still a giant, let them land on her back as she flew to the village.

"W-We did it" Sakura said in between breathes. Ino crawled over to her friend and let her rest on her lap.

"Relax Sakura, you used up a lot of chakra doing that stunt you know" Sakura nodded while dozing off to sleep.

Kimi laid next to Sakura, equally as tired. "You girls did well, we are very proud" Hinata smiled while petting Sierra's fur. Sierra was too tired to care.

"I wonder how the village looks." Temari asked herself.

**Back at the village….." **

"Lady Tsunade, look up at the sky!" Kurenai said while pointing up at the sky. Tsunade looked up and smiled as she saw her kunoichi riding on Makena's back. Makena gently landed out of the village gates and turned back to her normal self. Hinata ran to pick up her bird and slowly pet its feathers.

"Oh no, look at the village!" Hinata said while running into a ruined Konoha. Tenten looked around in shock.

"This is gonna take forever to rebuild" Tenten complained.

"Maybe not" Kimi said softly. She quickly slivered over to the village and began glowing bright pink. Soon the whole village began glowing pink and as it was glowing, buildings and streets where being rebuilt in rapid speed. Soon the whole village was back to its normal self. Tsunade looked around and gasped.

"How did you do that?" Tsunade asked the pink slug.

"I can do many things Milady" The slug smiled then fell down. Tsunade slowly picked up the slug and smiled,

"Shizune go inform the villagers off that everything is fine" Tsunade ordered. Shizune nodded and poofed away. "Ino, take Sakura to the hospital so that she may get some rest" Ino nodded and gently picked Sakura up then slowly got Kimi and poofed away as well.

"The rest of you, follow me" They all nodded and followed the Hokage to her office.

**Meanwhile in a dark void….**

"**Yes….I feel it….this power" An unconscious Ryuichi said while falling into a pool of darkness. "Yes darkness, eat my spirit, soul and heart. Consume me, make me your slave…so that I can destroy Hinata Hyuga and get my revenge" Close to Ryuichi was his brother who, instead of his eyes fully closed, was slightly opened. **

"**Darkness…..hate has taken my brother from me…..but I can't leave him like this so…..consume my soul….my heart…my spirit…..so that one day I may break that hold you have on him…so that you won't consume him anymore…..I'm willing to sacrifice the light in my spirit to save him…I have to watch him….before…He's gone" Hitoshi thought while he faded into darkness with his brother but unlike his brother, a small twinkle was seen in his eyes.

* * *

**

**A/N: I finally did it! I know it took a very long time but thank go I finally did it! I hope that you all can forgive me for my lateness but doing three stories at the same time is hard you know. Oh and please review! I'm not going to threaten you that I won't continue my story until you review because since I don't like that happening to me then why would I do it to you guys? I just want to hear what you think of the story so far. ** **Besides that I hope you enjoyed this story and happy reading! **


	12. Two Days

**A/N: Okay so I unwillingly took a long and annoying break from writing fanfictions but I swear it was completely unwilling and I fully apologize for the long wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Two Days **

Tsunade sighed as she sat in her chair in front of the weary Kunoichi. After the invasion, Tsunade immediately sent Sakura to the hospital to rest and called all the others to her office to discuss the situation at hand. Tsunade looked over at the girls and sighed once more.

"Girls…." Tsunade began "After Today's attack, I see the true weight of the problem at hand. I also see that if you five stay any longer then these attacks will continue" The animals nodded.

"Exactly why we shouldn't sit and wait any longer" Sierra stepped forward, causing everyone to look at her "If we stay any longer Ahriman will keep sending in more and more of his goons. If we left earlier then maybe this attack wouldn't have happen but of course no one listens to me" she huffed and turned away.

Ino's eyes narrowed at her animal companion "We try to not but your voice is so annoyingly loud that we can't help but listen to your cat killing voice" Ino stuck her tongue out at the insulted boar.

"Why you blonde bi-" She stopped as she heard a loud bang on Tsunade's desk.

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted loudly "This isn't a time for you too to be shouting at each other! Now shut up and stand there!" Ino and Sierra stood straight in fear of Tsunade's rage. "Now….let us sit and discuss this like grown adults" Tsunade sat back down. "Lady Kimi, since you seem to be the only one in here with a good head on your shoulders, even though you don't have any" Tsunade muttered the last part "What do you suggest we do?"

Kimi cleared her throat "Well Lady Tsunade, I do in fact have a plan that might work" Tsunade and the others moved in closer to hear her plan. "Well to begin…."

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Sakura awoke to the sound of birds chirping in her ear. She was surprised to find herself not with the other Kunoichi but in a hospital room. She looked out the window and speculated that it was the afternoon, probably one something. She sighed and looked down at her lap. _'Why is this happening to me?' _Sakura found herself asking in her head. She was supposed to be an ordinary Kunoichi, being a part of a squad, having a boyfriend, just being normal. But now her squad is broken up, the boy she likes is with the enemy, and apparently she's the reincarnation of an ancient warrior that apparently helped save the world from an evil spirit that wanted to take over the entire world. Not to add that now she has to go on some journey to defeat this evil spirit again. This is not how it's supposed to be. Life was supposed to be simple but instead it's become some horrible, complicated mess that she has to clean up. Sakura sighed in frustration and looked over at the door, hoping that someone with answer would bust through that door and help her with this situation that's slowly driving her insane. Instead it stayed closed with nothing coming in the room but the noise of passing nurses and doctor's shoes tapping on the cold floor. Sakura sighed and decided to just lay there until someone comes to her.

Suddenly the door flew open and in came the other Kunoichi and animals with happy expressions on their faces.

"Sakura, we were so worried" Hinata said softly.

"Yeah, you scared us for a second" Tenten grinned. Sakura smiled at her two friends then turned to her two blonde friends with a nervous smile.

"Don't do something that stupid again" Temari said while lightly punching Sakura on her shoulder. "Cause if you do I'll knock you into a wall" . gulped while her skin turned pale.

Ino walked up to Sakura's bed and sighed "I thought I was supposed to be the dumb one" She huffed then smiled at her best friend "Stop trying to steal my bid Forehead" Sakura smiled smugly.

"Don't be mad because I can play dumb better then you Pig" Ino turned with fire burning in her eyes.

"What did you just call me? You are so lucky that you're in that bed" Ino threatened playfully. Soon the room was filled with laughter but it soon died down once Sakura got a serious expression on her face.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Sakura asked with a concerned expression.

Ino smiled cheerfully "Well, A few cuts and bruises but besides that everyone is fine. Actually we just passed the guys outside the hospital" Ino sat down next to Sakura's pure white bed and looked down in disgust "Ew, why does everything in the hospital have to be white. If you want to heal someone the least you could do is give them some fun, bright colors to look at, Variety People! I'm going to complain to Tsunade about this" Ino felt the sheets "And cheap fabric too. How are people going to heal faster if they aren't comfortable? I have half a mind to-"

"Oh shut up you dumb Barbie twig!" Sierra shouted loudly "All this 'Fabric this' and 'color that' is really irritating to the ear"

"Well porky, I'm sorry that I'm thinking about the comfort of the patients, one of them being my friend. Excuse me" Ino said sarcastically. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Ino and her animal partner's argument but eventually Temari broke it up.

"Will you two quit with the yelling" she said loudly "God, as if your voices aren't annoying separated but put together, I just might kill myself" Ino and Sierra stopped arguing at each other and glared at Temari.

"MY VOICE IS NOT ANNOYING!" They said in unison then turned to each other again "YES IT IS!" They shouted at each other. "STOP THAT!"

"G-Guys, I don't think that you should yell in a hospital" Hinata said, while trying to stop her friends from shouting.

"Yeah, shut up" Tenten pulled onto Ino's collar and picked Sierra up forcefully. Sierra struggled to get out of Tenten's grip but it was to no avail "Do you want every nurses in this hospital to complain to Lady Tsunade now do you" Ino gulped and looked back to Sakura, fear written all over her youthful face. Tenten nodded and turned to Sakura as well. "The doctor said that you can leave whenever you want to." Sakura smiled and jumped out of the white bed. She looked at her friends and smiled wider.

"Good, let's get some ice cream" They all nodded and walked out the white colored room.

**At the Konoha Park**

Sakura walked with her fellow Kunoichi with a strawberry ice cream comb in her hand. She looked up at the blue sky with wonder. To think that yesterday the village was attack would have never crossed anyone's mind with such a beautiful sky. But alas Sakura and the whole village know that with the five girls in their village, it was in dare danger. Sakura knew that in order for the village to be safe, they would have to leave and soon. Sakura looked up hearing her name being called.

"You know Sakura" Ino started "it's rude to not contribute to a conversation" Sakura looked around to see that everyone was looking at Sakura with concerned expressions. "Are you okay Sakura? This is like the third time you zoned out on us" Sakura looked at Kimi then back at her friends and sighed.

"It's just…I've been thinking hard about our current situation" Sakura finally spoke after a long silence "And I've realized that the longer we stay in Konoha, the more danger Konoha is in" everyone nodded "Which is why I believe that we should leave the village soon or risk the lives of the villagers." Sakura said with determination but was surprised to find that her friends were smiling at her.

"We already figured that" Makena said as she flew down onto Hinata's shoulder. "While you were knocked out, we meet with Lady Tsunade and discussed our current situation"

Sakura looked at them with surprised eyes but quickly got back to earth "What did you guys decide?" Sakura asked. Ino and the other girls smiled at each other.

"For you to decide" they all said together. Sakura blushed with surprise and slight embarrassment "It was Kimi's idea" Ino smiled and pointed at the pink slug.

Kimi blushed slightly, though being pink made it unnoticeable, "Well, All I suggested was that the leader of the Kunoichi's should make the decision on what we should do for now on" Sakura smiled at her animal companion then turned to her friends, now looking at her with respect.

"Okay, since it's up to me…." Sakura grinned "We leave in two days to Suna"

Temari stared at Sakura "Why Suna?"

"Like you said before, Tsunade may have authority on us four" She stated "But you're not a ninja of this village so we have to ask for the Kazekage's permission for you to join us" Temari nodded and signed.

"Should be easy since he's your brother and all" Ino pointed out "Unless he might miss his big sister so much that he wouldn't want you to go too far from him" Ino teased while dodging a blushing Temari's fan. Sakura shook her head and turned towards the sky. _'Maybe on this journey I might be able to see you…..Sasuke' _Sakura looked to see her friends walking away from her.

"HEY WHAT UP!" Sakura shouted while running towards them. "This is how you treat your leader?"

"Leader needs to catch up with her team" Tenten shouted back with a smile. Sakura caught up with her friends and smiled. "Come on, let's find the guys" Tenten suggested. Everyone nodded and began to go to the one place they knew the guys were at.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"TWO DAYS?" The guys shouted in unison. The girls have just finished telling them about their approaching departure after they found them training in the training field. "Why does it have to be so soon?" Neji asked, not afraid to show his concern.

"If we stay any longer….the village is at a higher chance of being in danger" Sakura said, not looking them in the eyes "But if we leave they would follow us, away from the village. It's the only way for the village to be protected" Sakura said with determination "And as a Kunoichi of this village I must protect it no matter what"

Lee stood up "We understand that and support you but why tell us now?"

Ino chuckled lightly "We kind of settled on this idea before we can here" Lee and the other male ninja groaned. At least they told then right after they decide instead of holding off until the last minute. Shikamaru was the first to bounce back and sighed.

"So how long again is this mission?" He asked, while cleverly covering up his concern.

"Again I say" Kimi said slightly frustrated but still in a calm tone "The exact time of the mission is unknown. Could take month's maybe years in order for them to complete their task" The guys looked at the slug then at the Kunoichi that they may not see for months, probably years, and then looked down at the floor. Everyone turned to see Kiba shake slightly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" he shouted loudly "That we should have a goodbye party!" Everyone looked at the dog ninja with confusion. Kiba sighed "Come on guys. We probably won't be seeing you guys for I don't know how long, we might as well have as much fun as we can, right?" Ino looked thoughtfully then grinned.

"I got it, we have the party here!" She shouted "Look, we can have tables here, Hinata, Choji and I can cook the food, and you guys can make the decorations! We can have fireworks and everything" Ino gushed while showing everyone where things could and could not be. "Kiba, this is the best idea you ever had" Kiba grinned with a small blush.

"It does not seem like such a bad idea" Neji said calculatingly. Everyone turned to each other, shrugged then back to Kiba and Ino.

"I guess we're all in" Sakura said. "When should it be?"

"TONIGHT!" both Kiba and Ino shouted together. Ino grabbed Hinata's and Choji's arms. "Come on you two, we have cooking to do! Off to Choji's house!" Ino proclaimed while rushing away.

"Why my house?" Choji asked with a winy tone.

"Because your house has the biggest kitchen of course" Ino said in a matter-of-fact voice. Everyone watched the three run off and smiled.

"Guess I'll go inform your Sensei" Temari slowly began walking away until someone called her name. She turned to see it was Shikamaru, with an unknown expression on his usually tired face.

"Temari….can I come with you?" Temari looked away awkwardly. "I need to talk with you anyway"

"Um…I guess" She looked over to Kamatari, who was fast asleep under a tree. Kamatari opened his unpacked eye and yawned. He jumped onto Tamari's shoulder and fell back asleep. _'Why does he remind me of someone I know?' _She thought bitterly. After a few minutes, Shikamaru and Temari leaped into the air in search of the leaf ninja's Sensei. Sakura looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression _'I wonder what he has to say to her?' _Sakura looked back at the rest.

"I guess we get the decorations" Sakura said with a smile. "Off to town we go" She said then led the rest to the village, all thinking deeply about the Kunoichi.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Deep within the realm of Darkness a monstrous being sat at a tall throne with an evil smirk on his face. What stood before him were two humans, or what used to be humans at least. The shorter one had long ink-colored hair that fell to his past his shoulders to his lower back. He wore a skin tight black armor with sharp thorns on his shoulders and on his wrist. Around his waist was a black sash that flowed in the windless room. His pants were also skin tight like his top with black boots. He looked up with his soulless white eyes but around them was a black lining. The other was slightly taller and had on black skin tight armor as well, but his did not have thorns on his shoulders. His did however have thorns on his wrist, only slightly sharper. He had a black sash on as well but it was not as long as the other's. His pants were skin tight like the others but his had a purple line going down the middle of each leg. His hair was almost as long as the others, and as black, and his eyes were a soulless white too but a less thick black lining was around the white.

"Master" They both said and bowed down to the monster. The monster smiled wickedly.

"**Sinners of the human world" **he started, his voice boomed** "You come to me, Ahriman, to gain power am I correct?" **Ahriman's smirk widened as they nodded. **"Then go and bring me the 5 Kunoichi that banished me into this realm of Darkness and power you shall have!" **They nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Ahriman chuckled evilly. **"Soon I shall be free from this hell and break the human world with my hands!" **His laugh grew louder and louder until it was the only thing you could hear.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Come on Choji pass the salt!" Ino commanded. Choji sighed and passed Ino the salt then turned back into making his famous sandwiches. Hinata giggled then placed her cinnamon rolls into the very large oven. The three have been busy baking and cooking a load of food for the party. Hinata tried to tell them that they were making too much food but with Choji's and Ino's appetites, she guessed this was the right amount. Ino gently forked a piece of noodle from the pot and tasted carefully. "Perfect!" she giggled and ran to drain the pasta then apply the sauce. Hinata ran over to the fridge for eggs when she stopped and looked down. Choji noticed this and walked over to the Hyuga.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay?" Choji asked with concern. Choji and Hinata have always been good friends, both being misunderstood, Choji by his weight and Hinata by her shyness. Choji was like another brother to Hinata and Hinata was like a younger sister to Choji.

"I-It's just…..I realized that this might be the last time I will be able to cook for you guys for a long time" Hinata said softly. Choji put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Hinata, it's not like you're gonna be gone forever" Hinata nodded "And when you come back, You, me and Ino can make the biggest feast this village has ever seen" Choji grinned. Hinata smiled and hugged Choji.

"Thank you Choji" Hinata said softly. Choji hugged back but quickly released when he heard a loud smash.

"SIERRA, YOU IDIOT!" They heard Ino shout angrily. "You broke the plate!" They looked over to see a beautiful glass plate shattered on the hard floor. Sierra glared at her master with hate.

"You're the one who was holding it stupid!" Sierra shouted back.

Ino huffed "Well, if you didn't bump into my leg then maybe it wouldn't have dropped" Ino quickly turned her head back to what she was doing. Sierra growled.

"Why are we even doing this? Kunoichi of your standards shouldn't cook!" Ino rolled her eyes and ignored the violet and violent boar.

"Just pick up this mess" Sierra huffed and carefully began picking up the pieces of glass. Hinata giggled at the scene then called for Makena. Makena flew down from the cupboards and onto Hinata's shoulder.

"Yes Milady?" Makena asked cheerfully.

"Could you please help Sierra with cleaning the glass please" Hinata said kindly. Makena nodded and quickly began blowing the glass pieces away with her wings. Hinata walked over to Ino and smiled. Ino looked over and smiled back.

"Two days and we're gone" Ino said thoughtfully "I can't believe it's so early. I don't even have time to think of what to pack" Ino complained with a small smile.

Hinata nodded "I'm going to m-miss everyone very much" Hinata said softly while rolling dough.

"Yeah me too" Ino said while looking out the window.

Hinata smiled with a blush "Anyone in particular?"

Ino blushed and looked down at her hand "N-No" knowing where Hinata was getting at.

"Ino you stuttered" Hinata giggled. Ino blushed harder and continued with her cooking. Hinata smiled and continued with hers as well. Both thinking about how much they would miss their friends and families.

* * *

**A/N: After months of unnoticed work, I finally did It! I hope that you like this chapter, even though my whole heart was not in it, but the next chapter I will put my whole heart in believe me! Again thank you and I hope you stick with me till the end. **


	13. Memories of good friends

**A/N: HI THERE EVERYONE! Before we begin let me just say one thing….SORRY! I know it's been a while but you got to believe me I'm trying! Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Memories of good friends**

Sakura looked around at her friends and smiled. The party was very nice with lights and balloons everywhere. All her friends where there, her parents were sadly on a month long mission and was unable to attend. All of them were laughing and enjoying each other's company, not knowing when they would ever be like this again. Sakura looked at the time and noticed that the party was going to have to end soon. She wanted this moment to never end, to be surrounded in peace with her friends, to not have to worry about the sake of the world or her future. Sakura breathed in slowly and looked up at the stars. She wondered when she would return to this village, to her home. She wondered how the village would change when she was gone. Sakura walked over to her friends and smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" Kiba grinned at Sakura's question. He looked over to Shikamaru and nodded. Shikamaru then went under the table and pulled out a large brown box. Sakura looked at the box and then back at Kiba. Kiba grabbed a kunai from his pack and ripped the tape on the box then pulled out a colorful stick. Sakura looked inside and saw that there were other colorful sticks inside. Sakura picked up one and grinned "Fireworks?"

Kiba nodded "Light em up!" He shouted and soon the sky was covered with bright explosions and colors. Orange and red and blue and yellow and pink and all other types of color blossomed up above their heads Sakura looked down to see the animals in awe at the display of colors up in the sky. Sakura smiled and sat down under a tree and watched herself.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Ino sat on a branch and watched the Fireworks with a small smile. She looked over and saw Shikamaru sitting next to her lazily. Ino frowned and looked away. Shikamaru noticed this and sighed.

"Ino, why were you being such a drag?" Shikamaru asked in his normally lazy tone. Ino didn't answer but kept her eyes on the ground. "What did I do?" Ino finally looked at him but he wished she didn't. Her eyes were watery and her bottom lip was shaking slightly.

"You broke my heart" She said in a shaky voice. Shikamaru looked her with both shock and confusion. "Temari told me that you kissed her!" Ino shouted and jumped down off the branch. Shikamaru stepped down and grabbed her wrist.

"Why does that bother you?" Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"Do I have to be bluntly honest?" Ino shouted at him.

"It would help!" Shikamaru shouted back. Ino screamed from frustration and grabbed his collar.

"I freaking like you!" She shouted then pulled Shikamaru into a deep kiss. Shikamaru gasped feeling her soft lips touch his rough ones, the taste of her strawberry lip balm sucking Shikamaru in. Shikamaru couldn't help but wrap his arms around her small waist and give in to the kiss. Ino gasped and pulled away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked with anger filling her voice.

"What's wrong with me?" Shikamaru shouted "What's wrong with you? You come and kiss me then push me away" Shikamaru shouted.

"…" Ino looked away, the blast of the fireworks exposing the tears that she wanted to be hidden within the darkness of the forest. Shikamaru reached out to Ino but she stepped back. "Shikamaru…..I….." she muttered softly. Shikamaru finally got a hold of her and made her look him in the eyes.

"Ino….stop ignoring me and say it" Shikamaru spoke in a soft tone. Ino looked up at him then down at the ground.

"Shikamaru….I like you so much that…the thought of you being with some else cuts me inside. I don't want to ruin what we have as friends but….I can't stop feeling this way. When Sasuke left, he hurt me but not the way I thought it would" Shikamaru noticed that she was no longer crying but looking at him face to face. "It felt like I just lost a friend and not like I lost someone that I loved more than a friend but…..Then you and Choji went into the hospital…..All I could think about is what would happen if I lost you guys. I realized that day that there are more important things then Sasuke….I realized that you are more important than Sasuke" Shikamaru eye's widened at Ino's confession. "I know that you like Temari and I know that won't change but-" Ino gasped as she felt Shikamaru's arms wrapped around her gently. Ino looked up to see Shikamaru actually smiling at her.

"Ino….you're so troublesome" Ino's eye twitched "But I guess that's okay. See Ino….I like you too. It's true that I liked Temari but….when she rejected me, my eyes started to open to you. I started to feel feelings that I didn't think I could feel when I was with you. I don't want to make you feel like a rebound because you're not, you're what I really want, what I really need" Ino couldn't help but let the tears she's been holding back fall gently from her blue eyes. She went up and kissed him again but unlike last time, when he kissed back, she didn't pull away.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Hinata smiled as her sister and cousin were in a heated debate on what are more useful, The Rotation or The Eight Trigrams sixty-four palms.

"And I'm telling you Neji, The Rotation is a perfect offense and defense technique!" Hanabi glared at her older cousin.

"And I'm telling you Lady Hanabi that yes The Rotation is a good offense and defense, it is also horribly closes range and cost a lot of chakra while The Eight Trigrams is fast and easily executed" Neji crossed his arms and smirked. Hanabi rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Whatever Neji" Hinata sighed at her now angry sister.

"Hanabi….Big brother Neji" Hinata caught their attention "Can't you two just agree to disagree" Hanabi nodded at sat next to her older sister. The three Hyuga decided to sit where they could see everyone but still have their private family moment, right under a tree that was on top of a small hill. Neji muttered a 'whatever' and sat on the right side of Hinata.

"I was just trying to make a point, nothing more" Neji said in a slight smug tone.

Hanabi noticed the smug tone and glared "Don't you sound smug Neji, you think having a girlfriend would change that" Neji blushed and glared back.

"H-How did you know about Tenten and I?" Neji almost shouted.

Hanabi smirked "I didn't till now" Hinata giggled as Neji's eye twitched. "What's wrong Neji embarrassed that you got out smarted by a nine year old.

"You little brat I'll-"

"Big sister, Neji's being mean!" Hanabi whined while hiding behind Hinata.

"Big Brother….." Hinata looked up at him.

"B-But she started it….I-I…ugh!" Neji crossed his arms and looked away. Hanabi stuck her tongue out but stopped when Hinata gave her a stern look.

"And Hanabi, stop teasing Neji about Tenten" Hanabi nodded with a pout and looked up to see fireworks blasting in the sky.

"Way cool" Hinata said with astonishment, Hinata smiled and looked up at the glowing sky as well. Neji looked at his two cousins with slight regret. This could have been them a long time ago if it wasn't for his grudge against the main branch and Hinata a long time ago. Neji was surprised that Hinata even forgave for almost killing her at the Chunin Exams

_**Flash Back **_

_Neji slowly walked to the Hyuga clan's personal Dojo with his eyes at the floor. It's been a week after The Third Hokage's death and the village was slowly coming back together. Neji felt that this would be the perfect time to apologize to Hinata about how he has treated her and he hoped that she would forgive him. Thanks to a certain blonde, Neji has finally seen the errors of his ways and he now wants to make amends for his harsh treatment of Hinata and the main Branch. Neji slid the door opened and watched as Hinata was gracefully moving her arms in a circular motion. Neji watched as his youngest cousin throw Kunai at the young heiress and was about to intervene when he saw that Hinata dodged all the kunai with graceful movements. Hinata looked over and gasped slightly as Neji walked closer to the Hyuga heir. Hanabi walked over with hate in her eyes. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked threateningly. _

"_I came here to speak with Lady Hinata" Neji said, completely unafraid of the young firecracker. Hanabi stood in front of Neji, probably noticing the large height difference between the two._

"_I think you said enough to her at the Chunin Exams, Neji" She glared at the tall Hyuga. Neji looked over to see Hinata touch her sister's shoulder. _

"_It's okay Hanabi" Hanabi looked between Neji and Hinata and sighed in defeat. _

"_Okay Big sister but…" she turned to Neji "Hurt her again and you'll have to speak with me" she threatened then walked out. Neji sighed and sat down to Hinata. _

"_Lady Hinata…..for a while I have been acting foolish and disrespectful towards you and the Main Branch" Neji started "I…..I was angry at you….at the Main branch for trapping me. I didn't know about the true reason why my father sacrificed his life for the clan. At first I thought it was because he had no choice but I now realized that he did, he did and choice to protect not the Hyuga clan but your father. I now realized on how much of a fool I have been and I want to apologize for….what happened." Neji noticed that she placed her hand on her chest. Neji looked down "Does….it still hurt?" _

_Hinata looked away "O-Only a little bit" Hinata spoke. "But i-it's okay Neji, I don't hold a-a grudge against you at all" Neji looked up with surprise in his eyes. "I-I understand that you felt angry at me, I would b-be too after what happened" Hinata gently put her hands on his own. _

"_No….it was not okay" Neji looked away "I promised him that I would protect you, that I would help not let any harm come towards you but….because of my blind hate, I couldn't do what I promised my father. Instead of keeping you from harm, I end up causing you it instead" Neji let go of Hinata's hands and ripped his headband off, exposing his seal. "Lady Hinata, it is only your right to punish me, I deserve to have it activated" Neji bowed to Hinata with his face hitting the floor. "I failed my father, I failed the claim and…I failed you" Neji spoke with a shaky voice "Forgive me Lady Hinata!" Neji waited for the pain to erupt from his forehead. Minutes have past and he felt footsteps approaching him. The air around Neji became thick, causing him to breathe heavily. Neji bit his bottom lip and wait a minute more until he felt his body being hugged by Hinata Neji's eyes widened in shock and confusion. _

"_Big brother….." Hinata softly spoke "I would never activate that horrible jutsu on you or any of the side branch members. I already forgave you Big brother, you don't have to apologize" Neji felt his arms wrap around Hinata's small figure. _

"_Lady Hinata…." Neji whispered before letting go "Thank you" Hinata smiled at him. _

"_Big brother Neji, do you want to have lunch with Hanabi and I, I'm making it" Neji smiled at her. _

"_I have heard of your cooking by other members of the clan" Neji helped Hinata up "They say that it's the best they ever tasted" Hinata blushed and pointed her fingers together. _

"_W-Well I-I um try my best" Neji chuckled and walked with Hinata to the kitchen, happy that they are now like they were before._

**_Flash back ends. _**

Neji smiled _'She sure has grown' Neji_ thought while watching the fireworks explode into colorful lights. Hinata turned to Neji and smiled.

"Big brother, why don't you go see Tenten, I'm sure she's waiting for you" Neji blushed at Hinata's statement and nodded. Before he walked off he turned to the now chatting Hyuga sisters. _'Thank you Lady Hinata…..my sister'_

**Deadly Kunoichi 5 **

Tenten was busy having a conversation with Lee about Taijutsu techniques when Neji appeared next to her. Tenten turned and smiled.

"Hey Neji, what brings you over here" Lee grins with his pure white teeth. Tenten always wondered how Lee could get his teeth so white and was going to ask him when she realized that by doing so, it might lead to a long speech about dental hygiene that she was not willing to hear at all.

"Nothing really" Neji looked away "Just wanted to speak with Tenten alone for a minute, if that is okay with you?" Neji looked to see Lee with a smirk.

"Oh I get it" Lee snickered "I'll just leave you two alone then" Lee said suggestively and walked away, with a blushing Tenten and Neji. Tenten looked over to see Neji giving her an intense stare.

"So….when are you supposed to leave?" Neji asked softly, surprising Tenten.

"Two days" Neji's eyes widened. Tenten noticed this and blushed. "Y-You want to sit with me?" Neji nodded slowly and sat next to the brunette, trying hard to not look at her. Tenten looked at Neji then at the ground "You know Neji, I'm gonna miss you" Tenten said in a soft voice. Neji didn't respond but slowly placed his hand on hers "I….I don't want to sound cheesy or anything but…..I don't want to leave without saying this" Tenten breathed in and out " I…liked spending time with you and….I hope that when I come back that…..we could continue to spend time together…..as um….." Tenten trailed off. Tenten was never good at sappy moments or words so this was really hard for her to say.

"Tenten…." Neji finally spoke "I do like the time that we spend together and I would like to spend time with you when you do return but…..I just" Neji cleared his throat "I feel…uneasy…."

Tenten looked at him with a confused expression "About what?"

"Well…" Neji started "If you might meet someone on this mission….a man…..I-I am uneasy with you know….." Neji blushed, looking a lot like his cousin.

Tenten smiled "Is the great Neji Hyuga worried that I might meet a guy" Neji looked away, embarrassed by Tenten's laughter. Tenten couldn't help but laugh at this rare moment when Neji is….emotional.

"I-It's not funny" Neji muttered. Tenten sighed and wrapped her arms around his arm, surprising the Hyuga male.

"Oh Neji" Tenten smiled "Your so paranoid" She kissed him on his cheek "But that just makes you even cuter" Tenten giggled "Neji, You and I both know that that won't be happening. I like you better than any guy I know now or would meet in the future, trust me a little"

Neji sighed "It's not you I don't trust….it's the men" Tenten giggled again.

"You sound like my dad" Neji blushed and looked away. "But that's another cute thing about you"

"That I remind you of your father?" Neji asked as his eye brow rose in confusion. Tenten punched his arm lightly.

"No you idiot, that you are so protective of me" Neji smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Tenten moved closer to Neji and sighed once more then looked up at the sky. She smiled as it was lit up by the fireworks bursting in the air. "I really am going to miss you"

Neji smiled softly "I'm going to miss you too….Tenten" Tenten smiled and pecked him gently on his lips. Neji's smile grew as he and Tenten snuggled close together.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Temari smirk as she saw Ino and Shikamaru holding hands.

"Heh" she crossed her arms "Looks like he's over me already huh Kamatari" She said as she gently petted the weasel's soft fur. "I'm happy for those two"

"Hmm" Kamatari muttered. Temari sighed.

"Have you been this awake when you were with the last Kunoichi warrior lady?" Kamatari looked up and shrugged then fell back asleep. Temari rolled her eyes and walked over to the other Jonin. Kakashi looked up lazily and smiled, at least she thinks he was smiling.

"Temari, just the girl we were talking about" Temari smiled at sat with the other Jonin.

"What were you talking about?" Temari asked.

"Just glad that our girls are with you that's all" Kurenai smiled. Temari crossed her arms.

"And why is that?"

"Well, being that you're a powerful and intelligent Kunoichi, we can assume that they will be safe on this mission." Kakashi answered.

Temari chuckled "Oh, so you want me to babysit them" Temari bluntly spoke. Kakashi smiled.

"We don't want you to babysit them, we just want you to watch over them, make sure they don't do something stupid" Asuma said while exhaling the smoke of his cigarette.

Temari smirked "You know smoking is bad for your health, Asuma Sarutobi" Asuma chuckled, his voice loud and powerful.

"See, she is smart for her age" Temari looked over to see the others coming together.

"Well, I love to chat some more but it seems I have to go" Temari then got up and walked over to the others. Kurenai watched her leave then turned to Kakashi and the other Joni n leaders.

"So do you think that we can trust her to watch them?"

Kakashi smiled "I sure that she will take good care of them, she seems like the type to protect her friends from anything threatening" Gai nodded and grinned.

"Once again Kakashi, your analyze skills succeed in a blaze of youthful speed" Kakashi rolled his eyes and went back to his book, giggling insanely occasionally.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5 **

Sakura watched as her friends came together and smiled, seeing Shikamaru and Ino holding hands, Hinata, Neji and Hanabi walking with Tenten, who was strangely close to Neji, and Lee, and Temari with her smirk and Kamatari in her arms. Makena flew down to Hinata's arm and grinned.

"Geez Lady Hinata, you guys really know how to throw a party!" Hinata giggled and petted Makena's feathers, relaxing the hawk.

"Thank you Makena" Hinata thanked. Sakura walked over to her friends and sighed.

"So this might be the last night we have together for a while, any last words" Lee was about to say something when Tenten grabbed him and covered his mouth.

Shikamaru cleared his throat "I have something to say" Everyone turned to Shikamaru. "Okay so, I'm not the best at speeches, actually I kind of hate them, but that's not the point here. The point is that five friends of ours have been, not to sound like Neji, chosen by destiny to save all our sorry asses. Yes it's a little disturbing that our lives rely on Ino" They all laughed softly at that joke while Ino punched Shikamaru in the arm lightly "Anyways, I know I'm not the only one that wishes that they didn't have to leave, that this was just a dream…..but I also know that they are fully capable for this chance. Sakura with her leadership skills, Ino with her bravery, Hinata with her understanding and kind heart, Tenten with her wit, and Temari with her strength and smarts, all those qualities make a great person, a great woman, and a great Kunoichi. This may be unwanted but not impossible. I hope that no….." Shikamaru stopped "I know that they will return victorious. Sakura, Ino, Hinata Tenten and Temari, We believe in you" Shikamaru finished with a rare smile full of confidence and faith. Sakura couldn't help but feel strong from what Shikamaru said. Sakura turned to see the Jonin leaders approaching.

"Shikamaru's right" Kakashi started.

"We know that guys will use what we taught you on your journey" Kurenai smiled brightly. Sakura rubbed off a tear and smiled.

"Thank you guys" Sakura grinned "We won't fail any of you, we promise" Everyone nodded with hope in their hearts, knowing that the girls are going to be okay.

"Okay enough of the sappy moments, let's go have some food!" Kiba shouted excitingly. Everyone chuckled and walked over to the food table, ready for a new day and a new adventure for the Kunoichi.

* * *

**A/N: I am super super sorry for the late update but life has been mean to me but now it decided to be nice so I'm back and better than ever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice summer. **


	14. The Day Has Finally Arrived!

**A/N: Well, here you guys go!**

* * *

**Chapter 14-The Day has Finally arrived!**

Sakura slowly rose out of her bed and yawned then she looked over and saw that Kimi was still asleep and smiled. She gently put Kimi on her pillow then walked over to her mirror. Sakura looked at herself and sighed.

"Never thought this girl would be a reincarnation of a Kunoichi that saved the world" She smiled at herself. She looked at her bed, noticing that something was moving on it and grinned. "Good morning Kimi"

Kimi yawned and smiled at Sakura "Good morning Lady Sakura" Kimi moved off Sakura's pillow and sat at the middle of her bed "Ready for today?"

Sakura nodded "Yep, I already packed my things so we can leave now" Kimi nodded. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little nervous about today. Today was the day when the girls would take off onto their journey to save the world from destruction. Sakura told the girls to be at the gate at seven pronto. Sakura looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:45 already. She screamed in shock then ran into her bathroom to get ready. Kimi hummed to herself as she waited for Sakura to be done in the bathroom. Once Sakura was finished she grabbed Kimi, her bag and jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground. "We better hurry or we'll be late" she ran as fast as she could.

"Yes, it would be most embarrassing if the leader of all people would be late" Sakura stopped running and looked down. Kimi looked at her confused "Is everything all right Lady Sakura" Sakura looked at Kimi, who was placed comfortably on her shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah it's just….." Sakura blushed "I haven't really gotten used to me being the leader"

"Well why not?"

Sakura looked away "I never was the leader of any mission in my old team" Sakura said softly.

Kimi smiled softly at Sakura "That was our old team Lady Sakura" Sakura looked down at Kimi "Its time that you move on with your life. I'm saying forget your old team but to grow from them. The things you were taught, the things that you discovered, its time you use those things to your advantage"

"But what if I'm not a good enough leader?" Sakura asked, not looking at Kimi.

"Everyone here believes in you. They believed that you can succeed in anything that you put your mind to. Didn't your friend Shikamaru say that himself?" Sakura's eyes widened at the memory of Shikamaru's words then smiled.

"Your right Kimi" Sakura grinned "I can do it!" Sakura picked up Kimi and placed her back on her shoulder. "Now let's hurry and get there!" Sakura shouted then ran with full speed to the gate of Konoha.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Ino looked over at the road and sighed. Ino and the other Kunoichi have been waiting a while for their leader to show up. Ino was starting to get slightly annoyed with waiting for her and turned to Hinata.

"When is she going to get here?" Ino complained "We've been waiting forever" Hinata smiled softly and petted Makena.

"I'm sure she's on her way now" Hinata said softly. Ino rolled her eyes and turned to see Sakura running down the road to them. Ino walked over and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where the hell were you?" Ino asked immediately.

"I…woke…up…late" Sakura said while trying to catch her breath. Sakura looked around to see everyone there. "Why are they here?" Sakura pointed to the others with a confused face. Ino grinned and was about to say something when Rock Lee jumped in front of her.

"We are here to see you off with cheers of youthful victory!" Sakura gave a weak laugh and moved back over to Ino.

"Well, say your goodbyes and them we head to Suna" Sakura said to the Kunoichi then walked over to Temari. Ino walked over to Choji and Shikamaru and grinned.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"Well guys, guess this is it for now" Ino said cheerfully.

"For now at least" Choji grinned. Asuma went over to Ino and placed his hand on her Shoulder.

"Ino…" Ino looked up "I know you'll do great. You're a strong and confident Kunoichi" Ino smiled with a blush on her cheeks "Don't ever let anyone tell you anything different and don't forget us little people okay?" Ino nodded with a smile, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Ino then turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Ino stared intently for a while until Ino decided to speak.

"So…guess this is goodbye" Ino spoke softly.

Shikamaru shook his head "Man this is such a drag" Ino smiled.

"Is everything a drag to you?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Not you" Ino blushed and looked away. Shikamaru sighed and made her look at him.

"You of all people should know I'm not good at this" Ino smiled and touched Shikamaru's cheek.

"I know" She said softly "So let me do this instead" She said then captured his lips. Shikamaru gasped then wrapped his arms around Ino's waist gently. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. So the two separated and smiled at each other. "I'm going to miss you" Ino said then hugged Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiled and sighed once again.

"I'm gonna miss you to I guess" Shikamaru hugged Ino back gently. Ino and Shikamaru's eye brow rose at the sound of snickers from the background. Ino turns to see Asuma and Choji holding in laughs. Ino rolled her eyes and walked away with Shikamaru as she heard laughter from both her teammate and her Sensei. '_I understand Choji but really Asuma-sensei?'_ "Don't mind them Ino, they're both idiots" Ino nodded and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's arm lovingly.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Hinata blushed as she saw her Teammates and Sensei smile at her warmly.

"Guess it's time for you to leave huh?" Kiba smirked. Hinata nodded while not looking at them. Hinata gasped as she held Kiba's arm around her "Well then go be a hero than" Hinata looked up at him then Shino.

"For the past two years that we have been on this team I have gotten to think of you as a sister and the thought of you leaving brings me both hope that you will succeed and grief because I will not know when you should return but I do wish you the best of luck" Shino said in his usual calm tone but Hinata felt the love within his words. Hinata blushed as she felt Shino's arms around her. Everyone in her team stared in shock as the usually emotionless Insect user was hugging their dangerously shy Teammate. Hinata smiled softly and returned the hug.

"I-I'll miss you Shino"

Kiba smirked "hey I didn't get an 'I'll miss you!" Kiba pouted playfully. Hinata giggled and let go of Shino to hug Kiba.

"I'll miss you too Kiba" Hinata spoke cheerfully. Kiba grinned and quickly hugged back.

"Don't forget us" He whispered. Hinata smiled and felt something at her leg and smiled seeing Akamaru whining. Hinata bent down and pet the growing dog gently.

"I'll miss you too Akamaru" Hinata giggled as Akamaru lick her cheek lovingly. Hinata turned to see Kurenai smiling at her young students.

"Hinata…." Kurenai started "You have grown to become a strong Kunoichi and person and you still have so much growing to do. Don't let anyone change who you are on the inside though" Hinata nodded and hugged her Sensei who has become a mother to her "Come back safe."

"I-I will" Hinata said happily.

"That's it, Group hug!" Kiba shouted as he, Akamaru and even Shino joined in the group hug, Hinata being in the middle of it.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Tenten sighed as Rock Lee and Gai continued to boast about the power of youth and to keep it with her during her travels.

"And with great youth comes great power that will shake the earth itself!" Gai shouted with a blinding smile.

"I know, I know" Tenten smiled "Thanks for the advice" Tenten smiled then turned to Neji. Neji smiled at Tenten softly then walked over to her.

"Farwell Tenten" Neji said softly "When you come back….." Neji looked down blushing _'Someone has been spending too much time with Hinata' _Tenten thought "…..If you want we can….." Neji's eyes widened as he felt lips gently touch his own.

"I'd love to" Tenten smiled. Neji cleared his throat while not looking at her then looked up at her.

Tenten noticed the serious look in Neji's eyes "Can you do me a favor while you are on your travels?" Tenten nodded slowly "Protect Lady Hinata" he bowed "Please…." Tenten blushed lightly. _'He wants me to protect her….?' _

Tenten smiled and touched Neji's arm gently "I will, I promise" Neji looked up and smiled.

"Thank you….Tenten" Tenten smiled and looked over to Rock Lee. Lee jumped over and grinned.

"I know that you will do your best in saving the world. Gai-sensei's teachings of youthful skill and power will be sure to help you on your way!" Lee shouted with such enthusiasm that Tenten was almost willing to join him in his youth talk but controlled herself.

"Lee is right Tenten. I hope that you use the teachings of skill and youthful power to succeed in saving the world from this evil spirit that threatens our lives and the lives of all the people in our world" Tenten nodded.

"I will Gai-sensei"

"I know you will Tenten!" Gai-sensei grinned "You are a smart and intelligent Ninja that I know will succeed in anything she puts her mind to!" Tenten couldn't help but grin at her teacher.

"I promise I will…use the power of youth that you taught me, Gai-sensei" Tenten said slowly. Timed seemed to stop for Gai-sensei until tears started falling from his eyes.

"I knew that the power of my youthful teaching would get to you!" Gai grabbed Tenten in a bone crushing embrace, lifting her in the air. Lee stared with tears falling from his eyes as well while Neji rolled his eyes and looked away. _'What a couple of fools' _Neji thought but couldn't help the smile form on his stern face.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5 **

Sakura and Temari smiled as their friends said goodbye to their teams and couldn't help but smiled. Sakura looked over to see Kakashi and Tsunade calling for her. Sakura ran over and saw that Kakashi was not reading his book as he usually would be.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well Sakura…." Kakashi started "Since everyone is having a moment and I don't want to be out of the loop so here I go" Kakashi cleared his throat "I can't lie that at first I thought you were so to speak a mindless Sasuke Fangirl" Sakura's eye twitched "But as we went on more missions I realized that you are not as mindless as I thought. You're actually one the smart ones. I saw you grow as a small female ninja into a full blown Kunoichi. It pains me slightly to see you go out there on your own but I know that you have the brains, the skills and the courage to be perfectly fine. I believe that you can do anything you want as long as you fully believe that you can" Sakura blushed at Kakashi's words then turned to Tsunade.

"Well guess it's my turn then" Tsunade cleared her throat. "Sakura, you have been an excellent student and assistant. I can't believe that you are leaving actually. But I guess the bird has to leave the nest eventually" Tsunade chuckled "I know that you will continue your training even though I'm not there" Sakura nodded with tears waiting to fall out of her eyes. "Good then" Sakura couldn't take anymore and rushed at Kakashi and Tsunade.

"You guys have been the best sensei" Sakura spoke softly. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other then smiled. Sakura turned to see Temari walk up to her.

"You ready to go" Sakura nodded and looked over at her sensei and bowed. They bowed as well and watched as their student walked to meet her destiny.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Sakura looked to see everyone smiling at her and the other girls.

"Guys it's time for us to go" Sakura said "But don't worry, we'll be back"

"You better come back!" Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to be with these morons for too long without some ounce of intelligence" Shikamaru smirked, while the other guys glared at him.

"Hey! Who are you calling morons?" The guys shouted at the guys.

Ino sighed "Men will never change" Sakura nodded and turned to the girls.

"Let's go and kick some butt!" They cheered and waved goodbye to their friends while walking away. Ino turned to see Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma smiling at her and smiled back. Hinata looked and saw Kiba, Shino and Kurenai waving at Hinata and Hinata gave a small wave back. Tenten sighed as she saw Lee and Gai giving her thumbs up with tears falling from their eyes and Neji giving her a small smile then grinned at them. Temari looked at all of them and smirked _'They have a whole village saying goodbye to them'_ Temari sighed and turned back to the road.

"Don't Forget what I said Tenten!" Neji shouted to Tenten. Tenten nodded and smiled at him. Neji smiled back _'Thank you Tenten' _Tenten turned to the other girls and grinned.

"So you guys ready?"

Ino flicked her hair "Of course. I was born ready" Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Of course you were" she said sarcastically. Ino glared down and huffed.

"And what would you know about it porky" Sierra looked up in anger.

"Mind repeating that Barbie?" Ino bent down to the boar's face and smirked.

"P-O-R-K-Y" Ino spelled out.

"Well at least I'm not some dumb blonde bimbo!" Ino gasped.

"How dare you? You fat pig!" Ino shouted back. Everyone sighed and turned to see Temari walk up to them.

"Will you two grow up already" Ino and Sierra glared at each other, huffed and looked away from each other. Kamatari sighed while riding on Temari's shoulder _'This is going to be a long trip' _Sakura smiled then turned back to the front _'It's time to show what I can do!' _ She thought as she walked with the other Kunoichi following her.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Choji walked over to Choji and grinned.

"Hey Choji did you realize something?" Choji looked up at Kiba with a confused face.

"What?" Choji asked.

Kiba snickered "Hinata's ass is huge!" Choji blushed and looked at Hinata's bottom while she was walking away.

"Yeah it is" he grinned "That's really hot!" Choji whispered back "And did you noticed her rack I mean wow!" Kiba nodded, blushing and grinning. "Man to see her train with everything is bouncing-" Choji stopped as he felt a strange and powerful presence behind him. He turned slowly to see Neji glaring down at him and Kiba.

"You two did realize that I was right behind you two, _right?_" Neji said with clenched teeth. Kiba and Choji turned to each other with fear in their eyes "Now what about Lady Hinata and bouncing?" Neji shouted as he tackled the two to the ground.

"N-Neji we're sorry!" Choji shouted while being smashed by Neji's attacks to his nervous system.

"Y-Yeah MAN! OW!" Kiba whined as Neji beat him down as well. Shikamaru looked over and sighed with Shino next to him.

"Man we have some perverted teammates" Shikamaru complained in his rough tone.

Shino nodded "It can be quite troublesome, can't it" Shikamaru nodded and smirked at Shino.

"You know, this could be the beginning of a very draggish friendship" Shino nodded once again.

"Shall we go help them?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"I guess so" Shino and Shikamaru sighed as they walked over to help their friends get out of Neji's wrath. _'I really do wish that they would hurry back'_ Shino thought while pealing Neji off of Kiba.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Temari yawned as they walked through the dark forest; they have been walking for about the whole day and finally Sakura decided that they should take a break for the night.

"Finally Sakura!" Ino whined "I thought that you would make us walk the whole night" Sierra smirked.

"When the other Kunoichi were alive, they would travel for days without food and sleep and still be in tip top shape for battle" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Do we look like the other Kunoichi?" Sierra nodded, making Ino's eye twitch.

"You're their reincarnations you idiot" Sierra pointed out loudly.

Ino crossed her arms "Whatever" Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"We'll make camp here" Sakura said as they stopped under a large tree. "Set up your bags and get some sleep."

"What no food?" Ken said in his usual sleepy tone.

"Do you always think about food?" Ken smiled up at Tenten.

"No…..well… (Yawns)….maybe" Tenten gave a weak smile and let Ken slide off her back and onto the cool grass. Makena flew off of Hinata and landed on a branch.

"I can keep watch up here" Hinata nodded and went into her bag.

"Um….I can give Ken some of my chips" Temari turned to Hinata with a confused face.

"Where did you get chips from?" Hinata blushed and giggled.

"Choji gave them to be as a goodbye present" Temari chuckled and sat under the tree.

"That teammate of yours Ino" Ino nodded with a smile then walked to sit next to Temari "You know someone is going to have to start a fire" Sakura nodded and turned to Tenten. Tenten pulled off some branches from the tree and placed them in the middle of the circle they made. Tenten got out a lighter and lit the pieces of wood, watching as the pieces odd wood were lit on fire. Sakura sat down with the others and turned to Kimi.

"Okay so once the Kazekage says that Temari can come with us, where do we go then?"

Kimi cleared her throat and smiled "You see before the Five Deadly Kunoichi Warriors vanished, they left their spiritual weapons here in the mortal world, knowing that the seal they cast would not last forever. The problem is that the weapons were scattered around the world, never to be found again until…"

"Until what" Ino asked.

Makena flew down "A few years after the weapons, people who were friends and supporters of the Kunoichi found the weapons and placed them deep within temples symbolizing the Kunoichi who once wielded said weapon. They never thought that Ahriman would not return so they didn't think that the reincarnations would matter much. Boy they were wrong" Hinata smiled.

"Where is the first one?" Hinata asked softly.

"The first one is said to be somewhere on an island by the name of Ataya I think" Kamatari spoke finally.

"I think I heard of that island but it was only in stories" Tenten said "I think it goes '_The Great island of Ataya, island of the Sakura dancers, forever will they dance as the Sakura's fall from the heavens and circle their bodies' _I think that's how it went" Kimi nodded.

"That is where our journey shall begin. The Temple of Haruki, the first Deadly Kunoichi warrior" Kimi said with a serious tone.

Sakura looked away _'I wonder what she looked like?' _ She stopped her train of thought and looked at the girls "We will discuss this later, right now we need rest" Everyone nodded and began to set up the rest of camp. Tenten looked over to Hinata and grinned.

"Hey Hinata, sleep next to me!" Hinata smiled and nodded. Tenten turned to Temari "You can to you know" Temari smirked.

"As much as I want to, I prefer sleeping away from others, more elbow room" She walked over to the tree and sat down next to it. "Good night" Tenten stuck her tongue out and was about to lay on the ground when she felt a soft surface on her face. She looked down to see Ken sleeping soundly underneath her face. Tenten smiled and used Ken's soft body as a pillow. Hinata grabbed a pillow from her bag and lied gently on it. Ino walked over to Sakura and sat down.

"Mind if I sleep next to you?" Sakura shrugged.

"Just as long as you don't smack me in your sleep or something" Ino giggled and lied down on the ground. Sierra sat next to her and quickly pasted out. Ino yawned and turned to Sakura.

"Can you believe that all this is happening to us?" Ino said excitingly "I mean I would never think that what is happening to us would ever happen but look what's happening"

"If you say 'happen' one more time…." Sakura grinned "But your right, I would have never thought"

Ino looked at Sakura with saddened eyes "When do you think we will return to Konoha?" Sakura looked away then turned back to Ino.

"I don't really know but It won't be long I know that" Sakura said assuring.

Ino smiled and yawned "I better not be…." Ino turned from Sakura "I don't want to have to stay away too long or Shikamaru might find some skank to replace me" Sakura chuckled and closed her eyes, ready for the next day's events to unfold.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well the next chapter is going to be coming out at an unknown date but I did ask for a laptop for my birthday so hopefully they will be able to come in faster. Well that's all I really have to say at the moment. Bye! **


	15. Sunagakure

**A/N: Well here it is. I was really planning on making this a long chapter but decided to not, mainly because I couldn't think of anything else to say. Well besides that ENJOY! **

**Chapter 15- Sunagakure**

* * *

To say that they were tired would be an understatement. They have been walking non-stop since the break they took a day ago and they were ready for another break. But the animals insisted that they run through the night, and being that the girls didn't want to deal with Sierra's annoying ranting, the girls decided to comply with the mystical creatures and they knew that they would regret that decision and sadly that were right. Thankfully they finally made it to the desert, which was a sure sign that they were close to Suna.

"Oh my gosh Temari!" Ino shouted with sweat beating down her face. "I feel like I'm walking through Hell! How do you stand this?"

Temari smirked "Poor Leaf girl and her fragile skin. This is nothing compared to the really hot days" Ino almost fainted at what Temari said. Sakura was slightly annoyed with Ino's whining but has to admit that it was unimaginably hot in the desert. She almost wanted to agree with Ino but being the leader means to set an example for the other team mates so she decided to keep her mouth shut. Tenten looked over and saw Hinata with sweat covering her face. Tenten walked over to Hinata and sighed.

"Here Hinata, have some of my water" Hinata blushed and nodded slowly then gently grabbed Tenten's water and sipped it then gave it back "Hinata, that was not enough to hydrate you" Hinata nodded and took a larger amount of water then gave it back to Tenten. Tenten nodded and smiled "You should take off that Jacket if you don't want to die of the heat." Hinata nodded and slowly took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. Ino turned and nearly fell backwards.

"What the hell?" Ino shouted. Hinata looked up and blushed.

"W-What's wrong Ino?" Hinata asked.

"What's wrong?" Ino shouted at Hinata "You're Boo-!" Sakura quickly covered Ino's mouth.

"Shut it Pig!" Sakura whispered "Don't embarrass her like that, okay?" Ino thought about it and nodded. Sakura smiled and let her go.

"Never mind Hinata" Hinata slowly nodded with a confused expression then continued to walk. Ino sighed and walked as well, still steaming about the new discovery that she recently found. Sakura sighed and looked down at Kimi who was placed gently on her shoulder.

"Have you ever been through this with the old team?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes many times" Kimi nodded "The way you five acted with each other is hilariously similar to the way the old Kunoichi warriors used to act, it's almost cute" Sakura smiled then looked up at the sky "Girls, we can take a break until night fall then we continue to Suna"

"Why Night fall?" Ino asked.

"The nights are a lot more cooler than the days so it would be less of a problem if we travel through night" Ino nodded, a little upset that she would not be able to get her beauty sleep, then sat down only to jump back up with her hands on her butt.

"OW! The ground just burnt my butt!" Ino shouted in pain. Tenten chuckled and through her water bottle over to Ino.

"Pour it on your butt that will make it better" Ino glared at the weapon user.

"Do you honestly expect me to walk around with a wet ass?" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go walk around with a burning butt, I don't really care" Ino's faced turned red as she turned away From Tenten while muttering a few insults. Temari chuckled and walked over to Tenten and Hinata.

"Amateurs" Temari said with a smirk and used her Giant Fan as a seat "Anyways, once we reach Suna, Things should be easily sailing with my brother. I really don't expect him on saying no" Temari yawned and wiped her forehead. "But just to be safe, I should do the talking"

"Who is your brother anyway?" Sierra asked while lying next to Ino.

"Well recently he is the Kazekage of my village" Sierra looked at Temari with confusion.

"What the hell is a Kazekage?" Sierra asked.

Temari sighed "The Kazekage is the leader of my village like Lady Tsunade is the leader of the Leaf village but they call her the Hokage instead" she explained.

Makena flew from Hinata's shoulder to Sierra's back "So that's who she was?" Makena said in her normal cheerful voice. Temari nodded and fanned herself with a small fan that she usually keeps in a scroll.

"Each main village of a country has a Kage like the Hokage of the Country of Fire and the Kazekage of the Country of wind" Hinata said softly. Makena nodded and flew back in her shoulder "sounds confusing at first but it gets easier to understand." Sakura looked over and sighed.

"Are you guys done with your history lesson yet?" Tenten asked with a smirk. Hinata blushed and looked down while Temari smirked back.

"Just filling them in" Temari chuckled. Hinata giggled softly and walked over to Tenten. Temari yawned and stared at the sky.

"You guys do know that it won't be Night fall in a while, right?"

Sakura nodded "Which gives us enough time to plan on what we are going to do while in Sunagakure" Everyone turned to Sakura with opened ears "Now we all know that we are going to inform the Kazekage on our journey and ask if Temari could come with us but I think that we should also use this as an opportunity for re-stocking on supplies like food and equipment."

"And Showers" Ino pointed out giggling. Sakura nodded then continued.

"Then after that we leave the next morning" Sakura said with a smile.

"Why so early?" Tenten asked.

"Early bird catches the worm" Sakura chuckled "The sooner we leave the sooner we get to the Island" Tenten nodded "So everyone okay with the plan?" Everyone nodded "Good, I expect to stay only two days in Suna then we set off, okay?" everyone nodded "Now rest because tonight we start moving"

"I saw a cave back there" Tenten pointed behind her "We can stay there until night fall" Everyone nodded once again and ran over to the cave that Tenten was talking about. The girls have stayed in caves on missions so this wasn't new to them to sit on the hard ground, though that didn't stop Ino from complaining constantly. Ken yawned and sat down on the ground, which soon lead to him falling asleep. Tenten sighed _'Why do I have to have the Lazy one?" _Tenten sat down next to Ken and slowly rubbed his back. Hinata sat next to Tenten and smiled.

"He's so cute" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah and lazy, what a combination" Hinata giggled at Tenten's joke. Temari and the other girls walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey I have to deal with a lazy teammate so I know exactly how you feel" Ino sighed then chuckled.

"Oh stop complaining!" Sakura jumped in "You have like the smartest guy in the village on your team plus now he's your boyfriend" Ino blushed and looked away smiling. Sakura smiled "Which reminds me, you and Tenten are the only people in your team that's in a relationship! That's so unfair!" Everyone laughed at Sakura's statement, including the animals.

"Well we can't help it that we got the looks to bang a man" Ino said in a seductive voice. Tenten chuckled and nodded.

"Please, the only thing your looks do is make men run away" Sakura stuck her tongue playfully at Ino, who did the same.

"Whatever Sakura, I'll be sure to remember what you said the next time a guy comes up and asked me about you" Temari shook her head at the two friends _'Such childish girls' _

**Deadly Kunoichi 5 **

It was around eight at night when the girls began to walk once more, bathing in the cool air that was hitting there burning skin. Now it was around four and once again Ino began to complain.

"(Yawn) Man I'm tired" Ino said while running with the other girls. "Are we any closer to the village?"

Temari nodded "Just a bit further" Ino nodded and continued to run. Makena flew high in the air and gasped.

"Holy cow! There's like a giant bee hive up ahead!" Makena shouted with bewilderment.

"That's no bee hive" Temari smirked "That's my village" As soon as she said that they meet up with a huge stone wall.

"Lady Temari!" a voice from above shouted with glee. Soon the doors opened to show a huge village made of Sand and stone. The animals looked around with surprise and amazement at how the village was constructed. Being that it was late at night; the village was almost like ghost town with only a few people still walking the streets.

"This is where you live, huh?" Sierra looked around the village "Not bad"

"Thanks" Temari smirked and slowly began to walk. Everyone turned to her and walked with her "The mansion is just up ahead, better hurry before the temperature drops some more" They nodded and walked with the dirty blonde leading the way.

As they walked up the stairs to the Kazekage's office, Ino started to pounder the negative aftermath of when they tell Gaara about the mission.

"What if he says no or something?" Ino asked the others "What if he doesn't believe what we say and sends us to some nut house?" Sakura chuckled at her friends antics.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Temari smirked then knocked on the door. They heard a soft come in and walked in smiling. Gaara looked up from his paper work and gave a small smile.

"Oh hello Temari" Gaara looked behind her and saw the other girls "I see you brought guest" Temari nodded with a grin. "But that's fine with me, Welcome to Sunagakure"

Temari walked over and sat down in the seat in front of his desk "Gaara, we have to talk about something" Gaara looked at the seriousness in Temari's eyes and nodded.

"What is it that you have to tell me Temari?" Gaara said with an equally serious tone. Temari took a deep breath and started to explain everything that happened to them starting with the diner.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5 **

Sakura looked up after Temari finished what she was saying and saw the look on Gaara's face which was a mixture of both shock and confusion then looked back down _'This doesn't look good' _ Sakura thought worriedly.

"So, that's what's been happening lately" Gaara finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence "I guess that would explain your new animal friends I suppose" Gaara sighed and looked out his window.

"Lord Kazekage" Sakura spoke "We need Temari for this mission. Without her the world is doomed" Gaara looked at Sakura with his serious eyes and sighed again.

"You girls are tired" Gaara pointed out "We will discuss this later in the day during a decent hour. Temari, the leaf Kunoichi will stay with us for now" Gaara said with his back towards the girls. "Take them to the guest rooms and sleep yourself, a cranky Jonin is something that we really don't need, especially if there the reincarnation of an ancient Kunoichi" Temari nodded with a smirk on her face and showed the girls the rooms that they would be staying in for the night. Gaara looked at his closed door then slowly picked up his pen. "Can my Kazekage years get any weirder?" Gaara said to himself while signing important papers.

Meanwhile with Sakura and the other girls; they were busy trying to follow Temari around the maze they call the Kazekage mansion. Temari stopped in a hallway with pictures of noblemen and past Kazekages then turned to the girls.

"Okay, two rooms on the left are for Ino and Sakura and the two on the right are for Tenten and Hinata. Breakfast is at seven sharp. I wouldn't suggest being late." Temari said then walked past the girls. "Now if you guys need me, I'm gonna hit the sack" She said then walked away from the girls. Sakura turned the other girls and nodded.

"We should all get some rest as well, tomorrow we start loading up on supplies" The girls nodded in agreement and went into their respective rooms, anxious for the day ahead.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Hinata yawned and awoke to the sound of feathers flapping in her ear. Hinata turned and saw Makena grinning at her and smiled back.

"Good morning Makena" Hinata greeted with a stretch.

"Good morning Lady Hinata" Makena flew up in the air. "Now hurry or you'll miss breakfast" Hinata gasped and looked at the time.

"Oh my goodness!" Hinata ran into the shower, showered quickly then ran out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ran out the room, Makena flying right above her. Hinata ran down and sighed, seeing only Temari and Tenten in the dining room. Hinata looked around and widened her eyes in shock. The room was huge with white walls and a marble floor. The table was long with neatly placed plates and utensils. Food was placed in order from biggest to smallest and at the center of the table. Hinata sat down next to Tenten and smiled.

"Good morning Tenten and Temari" Hinata said softly.

"Good morning Hinata" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Morning" Temari said with a stuffed mouth. Hinata looked over and saw Ino and Sakura slowly walking with Sierra and Kimi following them.

"Morning everyone" Ino said tiredly. "Man, I'm starving" She sat down next to Temari and grabbed a waffle and eggs. Sakura yawned and sat down next to Ino.

"You're telling me, I woke up at like five something" Sakura said then drank a cup of orange juice "I couldn't sleep so I just stood up thinking"

"About what?" Makena said while pecking a slice of bread.

"Nothing really" Sakura giggled "Just meaningless things"

"Well, I for sure had a nice sleep. I awoke ready to go!" Tenten chuckled. Hinata smiled at her friend's antics and sip on some tea.

Ino looked around then hmmed "Hey, where's Lord Gaara?"

"He should be on his way" Temari sighed then suddenly turned to see Gaara walking with Kankuro following behind him. Kankuro looked at Temari with a grin.

"Didn't know you were back" Kankuro said then sat down next to Gaara, who sat down at the head of the table.

"Yeah and boy do I have a story to tell you" Temari sighed.

"Well we can discuss this more while we are eating" Gaara said placing food onto his plate "I want to know more about this _journey _ that you were speaking about last night"

"Well" Temari started "We basically have to go around and get these spirit weapons that the Kunoichi used during the Spirit War before these evil spirits and their leader come and destroy the human realm." Temari said while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"So, why again do you have to do this?"

"W-Well, we are the reincarnations of ancient Kunoichi that once saved the world from evil spirits that wanted to destroy the human race" Hinata spoke with surprising confidence.

"And what exactly are these animals?"

"They are the spirit animals that traveled with the Kunoichi before being sealed away" Tenten answered. Gaara looked down at Kamatari with a confused face.

"But why is he here? Temari summoned him way before she knew about this"

Sakura was about to say something when it occurred to her. She turned to Temari with a questioning gaze "Why is it that Kamatari is your summoning and spirit animal?"

Temari shrugged and looked down at Kamatari, who sighed and jumped on the table "You see Lady Temari, unlike you girls, had awakened her spiritual energy without even realizing it. When she first began to summon, she must have tapped into her spiritual energy which summoned me instead of some regular summoning beast. The sad part is that when she is done summoning me I go back into being sealed away in those orbs" Kamatari yawned and jumped back to Temari's lap.

"Oh, We'll I guess that explains it" Sakura said still a little confused. Temari scratched her cheek and chuckled.

"Hehehe, never knew I could do that" Gaara gave a small smile then sighed.

"Well, being that this mission involves not just the fate of Suna and Konoha, but the entire world. I cannot refuse your request even though I don't want Temari to be in such a dangerous situation." Temari looked at Gaara with surprised eyes _'He doesn't want me to be in a dangerous situation?' _ Temari looked down at Kamatari and smiled. "So, Temari of Sunagakure, I hereby send you on a mission with these Leaf Kunoichi to stop this evil spirit from destroying mankind.

Temari stood up and bowed "Yes, Lord Kazekage" Gaara nodded and stood up as well.

"When do you Kunoichi plan on leaving?"

"Early tomorrow morning sir" Sakura said formally. Gaara nodded once more.

"I will meet you all then at the Gates of my village at that time" Gaara said then slowly began to walk out the room, leaving the Kunoichi and Kankuro.

Kankuro chuckled and put his arm around his sister's shoulders "Never would've thought" Temari smirked and sighed.

"Shouldn't you go play with your dolls?" Kankuro lost his smile and glared at Temari.

"For the last time they are not dolls! They are puppets!" Temari chuckled then turned to Sakura.

"SO what do we do now?" She asked.

"We go and reload on supplies, after that we will meet back at my room to discuss on where we will go after Suna" Everyone nodded and walked out the room and into the street\, getting ready for their departure of Temari's home.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun to make. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and stick around for the next. Well until then! **


	16. Return of old foes

A/N: Hello again readers! I'm sorry that I wasn't working on this story but I hope that this would be a good apology gift! XD

* * *

Chapter 16- The return of old foes!

The moon lit up the desert sand as Tenten stared outside of the window that showed the sea that

covered the ground of Sunagakure. After there time searching and supplying on supplies, Sakura called for the girls to meet her in her room so that they could plan on what they were going to do once they left tyhe Sand village. Tenten sighed and thought about the people in Konoha that were counting on them and smiled. 'Can't let them down' Tenten thought but stopped when she suddenly heard her name being called and walked over to the other girls that were sitting down on Sakura's large bed.

Sakura cleared her throat and pulled out a scroll from her pillow "Okay, so here's the plan. Kimi has created a map that should shows us where were going and how we are going to get there"

"W-What, the slug made the map?" Ino asked with a confused expression.

"Its better to just not ask" Sakura sighed "Anyways the first destination that we are heading to is the island of Ataya which is all the way over here" Sakura pointed to a pink island off the coast of the Land of Wind. That's as far as Kimi went though" Sakura sighed and looked back at the map "Apparently Kimi said that they shouldn't show the entire way to our destinations.

"Wait, so they show us the way to Ataya but they don't want to show us the rest of the way?" Temari said with a small attitude.

"I asked Kimi why but all she said was that there was a certain order that we must follow or something about 'the order will crumble' or something" Sakura sighed then looked back at the map. "So, girls, I suggest that we go rest now and then tommorrow, we head off" Sakura rolled up the map and put it in her bag "Any questions?"

"Y-Yes um...Where is Kimi and the other animals?" Hinata asked shly.

"They have to go meet the Kazekage for something" Sakura said with a small smile "Any others?" Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads "Good, now pack up and get ready because we're departing early in the morning.

"How early?" Tenten asked while picking herself up from Sakura's bed.

"Lets say...five in the morning sounds fair" Sakura grinned. Ino rose up and glared at the pink headed leader.

"WHAT! Do you think I wake up with hair this beautiful? It takes time and effort!" Sakura chuckled at Ino's outburst then sighed.

"Ino, just rush in the morning" Ino huffed and turned to the door.

She sllightly turned her head "If I walk out there and look like a laughing stop, We all know who to blame" Ino walked out the room and slammed the door. Sakura sighed and looked to see Hinata getting up as well.

"I better go and make sure Ino is not completely upset" Hinata siad softly and nodded to all the girls and walked out the room. Temari slowly got up and began leave the room as well. Tenten was about to get up when she felt a huge explosion from outside. Tenten and Sakura ran to the window and gasped at what they saw.

Up in the dark night sky was a hord of Avdimi flying up, their yellow eyes shining down on the village and there dark skin covered the village in a blanket of darkness.

"Oh no" Sakura and Tenten both said in unison.

Deadly Kunoichi 5

Temari ran up to the top of the Kazekage tower and bit her lip 'They are not about to invade my village' Temari swung her fan in front of her and growled.

"WIND STYLE; HURRICANE WALL JUTSU!" Temari shouted as she swung her fan, sending a giant blast of wind at the flying Avdimi. The Avdimi roared as they were sent flying by her wind and rushed at Temari. Temari dodged an attack and smashed her fan into the monster's stomach. Temari jumped back as another monster tried to grab her and shot a blast of wind at him, pushing him back. Temari jumped onto her fan and began to fly away from the monster. Temari looked up and gasped once she saw the one who was leading this monsterous hord. She glared at the figure and flew up to him but was ambushed by a group of Avdimi. "AAAHHH!" Temari shouted while begin pulled down by the creatures. Temari suddenly heard a bird cry and looked up and saw Makena with Hinata on her back. Hinata jumped off Makena and pushed all the Avdimi away from Temari. The two landed gently on Makena's back and sighed in relief. Makena cried once more and shot a blue blast from her mouth and sent it at the Avdimi. The Avdimi roared in pain as their bodies became ash by Makena. Temari looked over and saw Ken with Tenten on his back fighting a large Avdimi That was flying around him. Ken grabbed it by it's leg as it was flying circles around him and threw him into the desert. Ken then flip in the air and slammed his foot onto the Avdimi, causing sand to rise like waves of an ocean during a storm.

"Bring it on!" Temari looked over and saw Sierra trampling Avdimi that were flying around her and Ino, who was beating down some Avdimi. Hinata turned to see Avdimi flying down on Makena and quickly got into the gentle stance and shot at the creatures. Hinata stopped in front of the Avdimi and attacked it with amazing speed and pushed him off of Makena's back.

Makena grinned "You two better hold on!" Makena said while spinning rapidly in the air, causing the others to fall off of her. Temari felt the spinning stop and turned to see Kamatari running up to Makena. Temari smirked at Hinata then jumped off Makena, only to fall gracefully on Kamatari.

"Missed me?" Kamatari smirked and sliced through a Avdimi with his syth in his mouth. "I'll take that as a yes" Temari chuckled and looked to see Sakura slamming her fist onto a Avdimi, sending it flying to the ground, and Kimi spitting her acid onto unforunate enemies. Temari suddenly saw kunai flying to the air and looked down to see her brothers and the village ninja fighting against the monsterious creatures.

Well, I see that you girls are doing well..." Hinata gasped at the voice she heard and looked up with widened eyes. "...I guess" Hinata stepped back as the source of the voice.

This person had long spiky hair flowing in the wind. His clothes were skin tighted and black with red lines that started at his neck and ended at his wrist and waist. a red and black belt was wrapped tighly around his waist. His legs were had on skin tighted material, the same as his upper body, and red and black boots. What scared Hinata the most was his eyes, that were once blue were red and black lines started from his eyes to his chin.

"N-No..." Hinata said softly "It can't be..." The figure smirked and walked closer to Hinata.

"But it is...dear cousin"

Hinata's eyes became surprisingly cold and looked up at the figure "Ryuichi" Hinata said with anger in her voice.

Deadly Kunoichi 5

Hinata jumped back as Ryuichi rushed at Hinata with his fist. Hinata gasped as she felt him behind her and stepped back 'How did he become so fast?' Hinata asked in her mind but shook her thoughts away and activated her Byakugan.

"The Byakugan..." Ryuichi chuckled "I remember having the Byakugan, before it was taken from me!" Ryuichi's eyes glowed and his hand started to morph into a claw. He looked down at his claw and smirked. The rushed at Hinata tried to slice her but couldn't get a good hold on her. Hinata gasped as she was close to the tail of Makena. Ryuichi smirked and pushed HInata through the feathers, sending her falling to the ground.

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed as she fell from the sky. Makena gasped and flew down to get the young Hyuga before she hit the ground. Hinata quickly created a chakra string and connected it to Makena then swung back onto her. Ryuichi frowned and ran towards the Hyuga but stopped seeing Makena was about to spin to get him off. He quickly jumped off Makena and onto a flying Avdimi.

"Is that Ryuichi?" Ino said in a confusd but angry tone.

"No, that was Ryuichi" Kimi said with a saddened voice.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Ryuichi has sadly has given his soul to Ahriman" Kimi said with saddness in her voice.

"He what?" Ino shouted.

"I suppose that when Ahriman must have felt the pure hatred that lived within Ryuichi and used his sick powers to grant him powers beyond his comprehention...in exchange for his soul"

"But...what about Hitoshi?" Tenten asked.

"You called?" Tenten quickly turned to see none other Hitoshi standing before them. Hitoshi had on the same thing as Ryuichi but he had a black and white pattern except for red and black. Sakura turned to see Hinata and Makena falling down to them with tired expressions. Ryuichi appeared before them next to Hitoshi and smirked. Sakura and the girls stepped back and went into fighting positions.

"This isn't going to end well" Sakura muttered.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your paticents and I would like to say that I'm seriously sorry about the late-late update but I was still thinking about what was going to happen in this chapter but now that I made it I have a path for what's going to happen in the next on. See You guys soon!


	17. The Heiress Must Stand

**A/N: HI everyone! Sorry for the really long wait but I'm back and better than ever! I know that you guys must be asking "What the hell happened?" Well….it's a long story that will take a real long time to explain lol anyways…I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for the rush feel.**

* * *

**Chapter 17- The Heiress must stand! **

"Well now that the gang is all together…." Ryuichi grinned evilly while stepping closer to the group of Kunoichi. "Let the Party begin!" He shouted as swarms of Avdimi shot from the sky and crashed hard on the ground, the force of the impacting causing the girls to be thrown into the air. The girls quickly regained control and landed skillfully on their feet. Sakura flipped back as she dodged an attack by one of the Avdimi. She quickly turned to Hinata, who had a strange look in her eyes that gave Sakura a tightening in her heart. _'This must be hard for her….fighting her own relative…..' _ Sakura shook her head and regained her focus. She rushed up to the army of Avdimi with determination in her eyes.

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted and ran next to her. Sakura looked at Ino and nodded before jumping into the air and pulled her fist back. Ino jumped back and grinned as Sakura slammed her fist into the center of the hoard, causing a huge sonic boom that hurled the Avdimi all over the place. Ino ducked as a hurling Avdimi flew passed her and grinned wider.

"A little messy but not bad." Sierra said as she stomped onto a bunch of Avdimi that were running to her. Tenten jumped in front of Hinata protectively.

"Hinata….what's wrong?" Tenten asked but did not have time for an answer due to the fact that flying Avdimi were rushing to the two kunoichi with a killing intent in their yellow eyes. Tenten quickly grabbed Hinata and dodged the attack at the last minute. Tenten looked back to see the once flying Avdimi slowly rising from the smoke, their glowing yellow eyes staring down at them. Tenten stepped back then pulled out a scroll from her pouch. She then did a quick hand sign and threw the scroll in the air, appearing out of the scroll came a giant scythe like chain. Tenten grabbed the weapon then skillfully swung it around her body. "Bring it!" Tenten ran at them and swung her weapon like a serpent, dodging and slicing the Avdimi as they surrounded her. Tenten ducked as a Avdimi tried to swing at her but missed. She smirked as she did a swift kick while she was on the ground causing it to fall over then slammed her scythe into its chest. She quickly flipped over another Avdimi and stabbed him through the back.

"Tenten!" Tenten looked up to see Ken jumping down from a building and sliced another Avdimi with his Bamboo knives. Tenten smirked and stood behind Ken as they spun around each other in a dance like motion, stabbing and slicing any Avdimi that approached them. Hinata looked at her friend fight so skillfully and sighed. She looked over at Ryuichi, with his evil smirk planted on his face, and then slowly began to stand up. She slowly let her arm out as Makena landed gently on.

"Makena…..You know what he have to do…." Makena nodded then flew off as she grew to her larger form. Hinata jumped onto her back and stared at Ryuichi once more. _'It's time….' _ Makena flapped her giant wings and flew full speed to Ryuichi and Hitoshi. _'….to end this….!' _

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Gaara frowned as the war between Human and demon continued to rage on. He sighed as a Familiar Ninja appeared behind him.

"Lord Kazekage…." He said with both honor and loyalty. "Lady Temari and the Leaf shinobi are holding the enemy back in the western district. But forces are slowly failing in the others." Gaara turned to the older shinobi and sighed.

"Continue the defensive formations…..I shall be there shortly…." Gaara said softly.

"Yes Lord Kazekage…." He bowed then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Gaara quickly performed a few hand signs and watched as Gaara clones made of sand appeared next to him.

"I want you three to separate to the eastern, southern and northern districts…..I'll handle the western. They nodded and disappeared into their separate locations. _'Knowing my sister they should be able to handle themselves without my assistants….' _Gaara quickly summoned his cloud of sand and raised himself high into the air. _'….But to be safe….' _He crossed his arms and full high speed to the location of his sister and the other Kunoichi.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"Too easy!" Ryuichi chuckled loudly while watching the Kunoichi's continue to fight the increasing numbers of Avdimi. Hitoshi looked at his brother with both worry and fear. _'Ryuichi…..'_ "Wouldn't you agree brother?"

Hitoshi shook his head and grinned. "Y-Yeah….way too easy." Hitoshi attention quickly turned to the approaching Hyuga and frown. Ryuichi looked to were Hitoshi's gaze fell and smirked.

"The Hyuga Princess….." Ryuichi said softly before stepping in front of his brother. "Finally it's me and her." He watched as Hinata jumped from Makena's back onto the building that Ryuichi and Hitoshi stood. She quickly activated her Byakugan and glared at Ryuichi and Hitoshi with determination in her eyes. Ryuichi's eyebrow rose slightly in interest _'I've never seen this look in her eyes before.'_

Ryuichi…..Hitoshi….." She spoke softly.

"Dearest Lady Hinata….I think we all saw this battle coming….." Ryuichi said slowly as he went into the Hyuga stance. "I also think we all know the outcome…."

"As the future Hyuga leader…..I must defeat you." Hinata quickly rush at Ryuichi and tried to attack his heart but Ryuichi gently stepped aside and pushed her across the building. Hinata rolled back onto her feet, saving herself from a long fall. She rushed at him again kicked him dead in the stomach then spun around to attack Hitoshi. Hitoshi flipped over the female Hyuga and jumped over to his brother.

"Ryuichi are you-."

"Attack the Hyuga brat don't worry about me!" Ryuichi shouted at his brother. Hitoshi nodded slowly and faced over to Hinata. Hinata stepped back as Hitoshi jumped over to her with amazing speed. _'How did he get so fast?' _ Hinata thought while dodging attack after attack from the ex-Hyuga. Hinata flipped back then threw four Kunai as a distraction. Hitoshi easily dodged the Kunai and rushed at Hinata, not knowing on her plan. Hinata took a deep breath and stepped back slowly.

"**PROTECTION OF THE EIGHT TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS!" **Hinata spun her arms around her with rapid speed, creating a sphere of chakra around her. Hitoshi tried to stop himself but it was too late as he was continuously sliced by the chakra wires.

"AAAHHHH" He shouted as he jumped back, his blood splattering in the air. He looked over to his brother to see him running at Hinata. Hinata looked up and quickly jumped to the side as Ryuichi slammed his foot into the ground, causing the building to crack and break apart. Hinata called out to Makena, who was hovering above them, and sighed as she flew down to catch Hinata. Ryuichi called out a Giant flying Avdimi to catch both him and Hitoshi. The flying Avdimi roared as it shot up to Makena, who turned and smirked at the monster chasing her. _'Wanna play huh?' _ She thought then circled around with a glint in her eyes.

"Let us finish this….Lady Hinata!" Ryuichi shouted. Hinata looked at Ryuichi with pity and sadness. The flying Avdimi roared once more before rushing at Makena. Makena circled around the Flying Avdimi and slammed her Talon onto the flying Avdimi's wing.

"**WIND STYLE: SILVER BLADEDED WIND!" **Makena shouted as Silver blades shot from her wings, damaging the Avdimi heavily. Ryuichi growled and summoned more Avdimi to attack Makena. Makena smirked at the surrounding enemies and chuckled. She quickly spun in a circle, creating a tiny tornado that sucked up the Avdimi with ease. Hinata looked at the slightly frustrated face of Ryuichi and sighed. Makena sensed Hinata's uneasiness and flew up to Ryuichi. "This is your battle….." Hinata looked at Makena with a surprise in her eyes before nodding then jumping off to face Ryuichi. Ryuichi stepped back as Hinata tried to kick him as she fell then ducked as she sent a palm his way. Ryuichi glared as his and Hinata's palms continued to clash and anger started to fill his heart. _'It wasn't supposed to be like this…..' _Hinata thought _'We're family…..we should not be fighting…..we…..' _ Hinata stepped back and pushed Ryuichi's palm away.

"It's not too late…..Ryuichi….." Hinata said softly. "Please let go of your hate, please stop this darkness from consuming you completely.

Ryuichi glared at Hinata. "Your words are nothing to me. I am going to rid my life of you and that damn village. I was supposed to be heir, I was supposed to have the power…..but you took that away from me! You and your bitch of a mother took that away from me!" He roared in anger as his angry and unbalanced attacks continued to come to Hinata. Hinata quickly block his attacks before he finally landed a hit, pushing her to the edge of the Avdimi. Hinata grabbed the rough skin of the Avdimi and looked up to see Ryuichi glaring down at her. "Oh how I always wanted to see this…..the fear in your eyes….the looked of pure shock that you shall soon die…..and by my hands!" He chuckled evilly as he stepped on Hinata's hand, causing her to let go.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She shouted as she fell from the sky. Makena saw this and quickly flew down to save her but was held back by an incredibly large number of Avdimi.

"LADY HINATA!"

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Tenten flipped back and sliced another Avdimi in half. She looked to see the other girls easily taking care of the other Avdimi and ran over to them.

"Glad to see you!" Ino said before spinning on her hands, kicking away Avdimi. Sakura grinned before slamming her fist into a Avdimi's face. She looked over to see Kimi shooting large amounts of slime at the demons, melting them away, and giggled before hurling another Avdimi away. Temari flew down and knocked a whole row of demons with her fan then ducked as Kamatari flew from his scythe and slice right through them. Tenten looked around and noticed that Hinata was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Hinata-."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tenten quickly looked up from the screaming and gasped as she saw Hinata falling from the sky.

"HINATA!" Everyone quickly turned in horror as the shy ninja was falling to her death. Tenten and the other girls wasted no time into running to her destination, fear grabbing their hearts.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5 **

Hinata opened her eyes to see Ryuichi's form slowly decreasing in size. _'No…..I can't die…' _ Ryuichi looked down and chuckled before raising his arm and faced it to Hinata.

"GOODBYE!" He shouted as a large black energy blast shot from his hand and headed to Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened at the power and gasped in horror.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

The other Kunoichi quickly stopped and gasped at the energy blast targeting Hinata. Tenten was about to head over when Temari stopped her.

Tenten turned to Temari with anger in her eyes. "Let me go! Hinata's gonna-!"

"And if you go any further you will too!" Temari shouted at the quickly breaking down Kunoichi. Tenten bit her lip and continued to release her arm but Temari wouldn't budge. Tenten looked up with tears falling from her eyes.

"Hinata….HINATA!"

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Hinata watched as the attack quickly hit her hard and endless pain attacked her body. Hinata shouted in horror as she was continually pounded by the energy._ 'I'm sorry…..Tenten…..Neji…..Naruto…..everyone…..' _ She gasped as nothing but black covered her eyes.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

_What the….' _ Temari quickly let go of Tenten as green energy started surrounding the kunoichi.

"No…..no…" Tenten repeated like a chant. The kunoichi stepped back as the ground began to shake. "NOOOOOO!" Eventually the green energy started to swirl around rapidly and attack the Avdimi without misery. Temari watched as the energy became larger and more uncontrollable and began smashing the surrounding buildings and Avdimi.

Ryuichi looked down with shock as the green energy started to head to him with anger and hate. Ryuichi commanded the Avdimi to try and dodged the attack but was too late as the energy stabbed straight through the Avdimi, causing it to slowly fall from the sky.

"Damn!" He muttered then roughly grabbed his unconscious brother and jumped off the dying demon and called for another one. After Ryuichi landing gently on the Avdimi and commanded it to fly down to the other Kunoichi.

Sakura stepped back as Ryuichi jumped off the Avdimi and smirked at the girls. Sakura balled her fist and glared at Ryuichi with hate "You bastard!" She shouted then rushed at him with a killing intent in her heart. Ryuichi easily dodged that attack then grabbed her shoulder to slam her across the area into a building. Ryuichi was about to attack when a wall of sand quickly pushed him away from the Kunoichi. Temari quickly turned to see her brother floating above them with a small cocoon over his shoulder. Gaara looked down at the Ex-Hyuga and smirked.

"You picked the wrong village to attack….Ryuichi." Ryuichi glared up at the Kazekage and growled.

"Well _Lord _Kazekage….Maybe if your village wasn't so easy to attack then maybe I would be a little bit more scared." Gaara bit his lip and raised his hand to Ryuichi.

"Wrong choice of words." Gaara said and summoned a whirlwind of sand to surround Ryuichi then wrap around him, binding him to the ground. Ryuichi growled as he broke out of the binding sand and blasted Gaara's floating plate form with strange black energy. Gaara jumped off quickly and landed gently on the ground, gently putting the cocoon next to him before looking over at Ryuichi. Ryuichi glared at cocoon and was about to shout something when a painful sensation hit his head. He quickly backed up and felt the presence of his new master.

"No I can still kill them!" Ryuichi shouted to his master, only to appear to be shouting to himself by the people around him.

Ino ran over to Sierra with a confused expression on her face. "What's with him?" she asked her partner. "Who is he talking to?"

Sierra bit her lip and looked up at Ino. "Ahriman…." Ino gasped and looked back at the sinister villain before her.

"_**No….Return back immediately." **_The dark voice spoke.

"But….."

"_**DO NOT QUESTION ME!" **_Ahriman shouted loudly to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi glared at the Kunoichi then turned to his brother "Damn it!" Ryuichi shouted and grabbed Hitoshi. "We'll meet again….." He said then disappeared into the darkness that surrounded him. They all stopped and stared at the now vanished Ryuichi and Hitoshi then turned to Gaara.

"I can't sense them in the village anymore….they just vanished..."

"Ryuichi travels within the dark paths of this dimension, they cannot be sensed by mortals" Kimi said softly. Gaara nodded and looked over to see a tearful Tenten being held by Sakura and Ino.

"Hinata….." Gaara looked over to the cocoon he had and sighed. He gently picked it up and walked over to Tenten.

"I think you might be missing someone." He said to the Kunoichi and gently put the cocoon down. He quickly did a few hand signs and watched as the cocoon slowly began to open up, revealing an unconscious Hinata lying inside. Tenten gasped and jumped down to the gently breathing Hyuga.

"HINATA!" Tenten cried as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"T-Tenten…..?" Tenten quickly wrapped her arms around Hinata with a huge grin on her face. Gaara hmmed then looked up to see a bird speeding over to the Kunoichi.

"Took me forever to fight those things off." She landed next to Hinata. "Are you okay Lady Hinata?" Hinata nodded and smiled at the Kunoichi until a hit of shock smashed into her.

"Where's Ryuichi?" Hinata asked while quickly getting up.

"He's gone…." Sakura gently put her hand on his shoulder. Hinata looked at Sakura then up at the sky. _'Ryuichi…'_

* * *

**A/N: Well Now that we finished with that I would just like to say thank you all for staying with me even though I haven't work on this story in a while. I know this chapter is pretty short but I want to put something out there for DK5. Thank you again and I will see you later. **


	18. The Beginning of a Long Journey

**A/N: Well it's been awhile now has it? But to be perfectly honest with you I was completely stuck on what to do with this story. I had the basic plot set up and everything but it's just the whole tiny parts that I can't seem to grasp. So after a long amount of soul searching and thinking I had once again found the urge to continue with this story. I now have a general idea on what is up head and everything, I even have the final battle playing in my head. But enough about the future; it's time to start living in the present, which brings us to our little chapter right here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto that has already been taken by the great Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- The Beginning of a Long Journey **

"Tenten really I'm fine." Hinata smiled at her very protective and worried friend. Tenten shook her head and helped Hinata sit onto Sakura's large bed. She frowned as she saw Hinata wince in slight pain and shook her head.

"Yeah sure you are." Tenten said in a sarcastic tone. Sakura gave the two a small smile _'She's like a doting mother!' _"Think of it this way, I could be a Neji and go on a five hour rant about how what you did was reckless and you shouldn't risk your life like that'." Hinata thought for a second and giggled.

"You have a point there…." Hinata said more to herself than Tenten, causing the young weapon mistress to chuckle at her own words, knowing that the Hyuga genius did and would go on a five hour rant. _'Man I was so glad I wasn't Hinata that day.' _

"Okay girls enough, we need to discuss our next move. I know we talked about it before but there seems to be a slight change now that Ryuichi and Hitoshi are back." The air within the room began to change from a light feel to that of a serious nature. Kimi nodded and sighed, now realizing that this will be more difficult than she expected.

"From what I saw, Ahriman might have seen the darkness that was growing within the two and decided to use it to his advantage." Kimi specified.

"So wait he brainwashed them?" Ino crossed her arms over her chest.

"In a sense….yes; he clawed his way into their hearts and grasped their darkness, more Ryuichi than Hitoshi." Kimi said with slight sadness. "He has turned the two into his own personal servants, giving them demonic powers as well."

Temari sighed in frustration. "Well what do we do now? I mean we can't stay here any longer than we are now or they might want to come back for more."

Sakura nodded. "We have to leave tonight than."

"W-Wait tonight..?" Tenten stuttered. "Shouldn't we notify the Kazekage first?" Tenten pointed out, feeling a strong sense of disloyalty in her heart. To leave without notify the Kage or leader of the village is a sign of disrespect and distrust which could lead to the Kage or leader start distrusting the village or fearing that they might have taken or discovered a secret within the village. This distrust could eventually lead to hatred which would lead to a war with the village. Tenten wanted to save the world as much as the next person but she was not about to go and start another battle between Konoha and Suna, the tension between the two villages was still very raw.

"We don't have the time to do any of that." Sakura stood up. "We're just going to have to hope for the best."

"Besides…" Sierra stomped forward. "The Kunoichi are a superior form of these shinobi, their rules and regulations are far below our standards."

Ino sighed. "For once I actually agree with her. The more time we waste the more powerful Ahriman becomes. Things like basic shinobi rules are not important right now."

Sierra smirked. "Oh look the blond can think clearly after all."

"Watch it porky!" Ino glared.

"Who you callin-?!"

"We don't have time for your quarreling!" Temari interrupted the two. She gently picked up Kamatari and placed him on her shoulder.

Sakura thanked Temari and cleared her throat. "Now we don't have time to waste, go and packed your things. We meet at the gates in an hour." The girls nodded and started to make their way out of the room, leaving Sakura and Kimi alone to themselves. Sakura sighed and sat down on her bed. "God leading is hard!" Kimi giggled and moved closer to her master.

"You seem to have a natural knack for it; I guess Lady Haruki's spirit has something to do with that." Sakura nodded and slammed her body on the bed.

"I just hope that her spirit can help me deal with these girls."

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

Ryuichi growled in anger as he walked down the dark hall of his master's dominion. How dare he interrupt his revenge against those damned Kunoichi?! He was THIS close to killing them and Ahriman had to come and ruin it. Ryuichi huffed and started to calm down for he did however had the most delightful pleasure of taking the life of the one that he hated the most…his clan's '_Heiress' _Lady Hinata, which was something that he wanted to do since childhood. If only his parents were alive to see his raising power, then they would have seen what they could have had. Then they would have seen the mistake they made not given him what was rightfully his instead but instead giving it away to some little girl. He felt the darkness flowing through his veins and chuckled evilly. This was power! This was what he worked so hard to achieve. His brother may still think that there was something out there that didn't involve them selling away their souls but does he not realize that he was the one that was injured? That because of his belief he had been beaten while Ryuichi still stood tall.

"_**Do you like what I have given you?"**_Ryuichi turned to see a dark shadow standing behind him.

"Yes….it is a most enjoyable gift." Ryuichi smirked. "But not as much enjoyable as me seeing the face of Lady Hinata before I ended her life." Ryuichi snickered.

"_**That is what you believe?"**_Ryuichi stopped snickering and glared at Ahriman.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned the shadow.

Ryuichi studied the body and knew that the demon was amused in some way. _**"You should never underestimate these Kunoichi….They have a tendency to surprising you."**_Ryuichi stepped forward and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?! I killed her with my own hands!" Ahriman seemed unshaken by Ryuichi's outburst.

"_**What I am saying my young servant is that you may want to check and see if or if not you have truly ended the third Kunoichi's life."**_Ahriman said then slowly began to fade away from Ryuichi. Ryuichi balled his fist and turned on his heel. She couldn't have survived that blast. He put all his power into that, she was surely dead. At least that was what he was telling himself. Then again….Ryuichi stopped. He did sense a power right before her chakra faded…what if….Ryuichi thought for what seemed like an hour before he shouted in pure anger.

"DAMN IT!" he slammed his fist on the hard floor. He knew in his mind that she was still alive, still living with his title. His hate for her only grew as her face popped into his head. _'It's okay; it'll just be a matter of time before she shows her face again….and then after that….I'll get her.' _

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

"Why does it have to be so cold at night?!" Ino shivered and wrapped her cloak around her tightly as they stood in front of the gates. Temari rolled her eyes and tightened her sash underneath her cloak, which held her fan behind her.

"You know it would be less cold if you would have worn something a little less spring time. I warned you that Suna nights were cold as the days were hot." Ino glared at the fellow blond.

"Shut up Temari your one to talk!" Ino pointed at Temari's dress with a huff. Temari narrowed her eyes and slowly placed her hand on her fan, ready to attack. Ino saw this and placed her hand above her weapon pouch.

Sakura sighed and stood between the two. "Will you two stop?" Sakura said in a hush tone. "And stop the yelling, we're trying to be discreet remember." Ino huffed and turned away from Temari, who simply shrugged and stretched her arms. Sakura looked down at the map that Kimi created and thought to herself for a second. "Okay so apparently we have to go to the Far East end of the Land of Wind, once there we should hit the coast line." Sakura rolled up the map and placed it back in her pouch. She quickly tied up the robe around her and turned to the girls. "Let's go before the sun comes up." They all nodded and began to walk out of the village. They were however stopped by the shinobi that were taking the night shift.

"Hold on there!" They looked up and watched a group of ninja jump from the wall to them with ease. "The Kazekage has informed us to not allow you to leave the village until he has further discussed the mission that you are on." Sakura bit her lip _'Always something.' _

Temari stepped forward with a straight look on her face. "Send my apologies to my brother but we don't have time to just stand here and chat so please move out of our way." Temari said with such command that Sakura had to ask her one day how to talk like that. The shinobi however stood their ground.

"I am sorry Lady Temari but your brother's words hold way more authority than your own." Temari narrowed her eyes and once again pulled out her fan.

"Let us through before this has to become a problem." The guards stepped back slowly than pulled out their kunai. Ino sighed, not wanting to make a scene and stepped in front of Temari. Temari looked at Ino confused until she saw her wink. Ino pulled up her hands and formed a hand sign.

"**Mind Body Destruction Dance Jutsu!" **Ino whispered and watched as the guards lose control of their bodies and stood straight. Ino smirked and turned to the girls. "Let's go!" They all were shocked to say the least, being that this particular move was concerned a high level Jutsu in her family. _'Ino must have really been training….' _ Sakura thought before walking up to the girls, realizing that they were walking ahead of her. Sierra heard the men calling out for them to stop and snickered.

"Never knew you had it in you princess." Ino gave Sierra a smirk and chuckled.

"Oh that was nothing." Ino gloated, causing everyone to roll their eyes and mumble words that Ino chose to ignore.

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

Gaara looked out at the vast desert that he called home from the balcony of his room and sighed. He wondered how this whole mission was going to play out or if they were truly ready to go up against a demon spirit, something that he has to fight every day of his life. He knows from experience that demons were not something to take likely and the fact that they have to deal with armies of these things was troubling to say the less. He really wanted to discuss with them the true danger of challenging the darkness. He wanted to warn them that he himself has to continuously fight with his own personal demon for control and to ignore the sick temptations that he tries to leak into his mind and how it could either make you stronger….or kill you. His thoughts were however interrupted by his brother, who was causally walking up to him.

"So they left…." Gaara said before his brother could open his mouth.

Kankuro smirked and nodded. "Guess word got to you too huh?" Kankuro leaned on the wall of Gaara's balcony. Gaara nodded and continued to face the desert. "You know, Temari's a strong girl. I'd actually hate to be this Ahriman right now." Kankuro chuckled. "Hell I'd give up right then and there." He looked and saw that Gaara was still standing like a statue and sighed. "You know….you like to take things to the extreme don't you? First you didn't give two coins about her life and now you're like a worried house wife."

"She's….." Gaara finally spoke. "A valuable member of Sunagakure and to lose her would be a very large and devastating lose to our village." Kankuro rolled his eyes but hmmed when Gaara continued. "Plus….she's my older sister." Gaara said softly. "I have made a promise once to someone….that I would do what was in my power to protect the people that I hold dear and to ensure that no harm will come to them. I know how it feels to fight against a demon spirit; I have to do it every day. But to fight against an army…..That is something that I can sleep with, if I could sleep of course." Kankuro walked up to Gaara and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You know Temari's not gonna let him touch her. She's the daughter of a Kazekage for Christ's sake. She can go head to head with one of Orochimaru's goons unharmed; she's practically a walking army herself. So don't worry if anything is gonna happen to her." Gaara nodded, agreeing that their sister is way stronger than any ordinary Kunoichi. "Plus she's not alone. She has her friends with her to protect her…and they don't look like push overs either." Kankuro chuckled and looked at the time. "Well I gotta go do my rounds." Kankuro turned to walk away but stopped. "….but Gaara….trust in her. That's all she really needs right now. She needs us to for once let her do her own thing and believe in her…After all….Isn't that what Naruto would do." Kankuro said than disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Gaara sighed and looked up at the fading moon. _'He's right….For a long time we have fought together as a group but this time….she's gonna have to do it herself. Even then….she's not truly doing it by herself.' _ Gaara let a small smile grow on his face.

"She's gonna do okay….I believe in her."

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

Temari stopped and looked up at the sky. _'Gaara….' _

"Hey Temari..!" Temari looked up and saw Tenten waving her hand in her face. "What's with the look?" Temari shrugged and continued walking. Tenten hmmed and attempted to scratch the back of her head when she stopped as a large body of fur prevented her from reaching their. Tenten must have started to not notice Ken now since he's usually on her back now. _'I must be either getting stronger or he's getting lighter.' _She thought for a second. _'From the way I've seen him eat, it's obviously the first one.'_

"So, I have a small question?" Ino walked up to Kimi. "Mind explaining us more about this Haruki lady?" Sierra glared at Ino.

"How dare you speak of your superior with such disrespect?!"

"Hey I speak the way I want to!" Ino shouted and turned back to Kimi. "So…what was she like?"

Kimi giggled and hmmed. "Well, she was born into a farm family, not necessarily royalty. But she was still very graceful and quite intelligent." Kimi smiled. "Now this was a time were demons and spirits wondered the world freely; so much that you might say that they practically lived here." Ino nodded. "However one day….her family was killed by a raid of demons, leaving the poor girl alone at a very young age." She stopped and remembered how Haruki would speak of this. She would say it as if it was nothing but deep down she knew that was crying inside. "Meir was watching her from afar, insuring that she was protected, and eventually saw something in her, a hidden power that needed to be unlocked so….he unlocked it and out came me." Sakura stopped and turned to her shoulder, which was the place at which the slug has called her personal sitting realm.

"Wait so….your like her power in physical form?"

"In a sense, I like all of us other spiritual animals came from the spirit within the Kunoichi, so I guess you can say that they in some sense gave birth to us." Sakura nodded. "But back to my story, at first both Lady Haruki and I were incredibly shocked, her for basically waking up to a large slug on her chest and me for having a physical form. But on that same night the Great Spirit himself, Meir, came and told us of our quest. Haruki was skeptical at first, much like you were, but when she took that responsibility of searching for the other four Kunoichi; I knew that she was going to be something great. She was never one to push people into doing something they did not want to do, so trying to get the other Kunoichi to believe her was very difficult but eventually when all of the girls came together they knew in their hearts that this was destiny. Soon Meir came and brought them to the spirit world where they trained to become borders for the mortal and non-mortal realms. When they came back he told them to travel the world to seek the knowledge of the Five Great Elders, for only they could truly teach them of their powers.

"The Five Great Elders..?" Tenten asked.

"Wise ancient beings that were neither human nor spirit; they were….entities that had created the ancient weapons needed to truly fight the evil spirits, in fact they at this moment guard the ancient weapons of the Kunoichi."

"T-They are still alive?" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh most certainly…" Kimi smiled. "They cannot die for they do not pass the human life cycle like you. You girls are to meet them and they are to deem you worthy of achieving such powers. Once all your weapons are together, they shall once again come together and train you for the battle ahead."

"Wait one second." Ino jumped in. "So were going miles and miles on foot to get weapons that we can't use until these old geezers teach us how to use them?"

"Once again you prove how disrespectful you are!" Ino ignored Sierra and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well of course you can use them, just not to their true potential." Ino sighed.

"This is more work than I thought it would be." Sakura muttered.

"You see that's exactly what Haruki said yet she knew that her duty to the world was much bigger than her personal needs and wants. That was a phase they said to themselves…._ 'Put The Needs of Others Before The Needs of Ourselves'…_" Kimi said softly. "Haruki was a powerful warrior and amazing leader and I can see her in your eyes, watching you as you progress to becoming the First Deadly Kunoichi Warrior" Kimi smiled at the young girl "After all you two already have much in common for example your hair color." Sakura gasped and gently touched her hair. "She too had hair that was a beautiful shade of bright pink." Ino smiled.

"That does explain your hair color!" Sakura grinned at her friend and nodded.

"I guess it does." Sakura sighed. "So….when we do complete our training….what do we do then…."

"Well…you must then go to the area at which the spiritual realm will open, thus giving you a chance to enter the realm and defeat Ahriman. Unfortunately during that time period demons from the spirit realm will break free and attack this realm, once again causing another war between the two realms." Every one stopped and thought with fear of such an event. To see thousands of Demon spirits falling from the sky, attacking and killing numerous of innocent humans was something that they knew that they had to prevent.

"And where might that be exactly?" Temari decided to speak.

"Well where you have found of course." Hinata gasped and touched her heart with her hand.

"Y-You mean…." She said softly; almost like she was afraid to utter the worlds. That speaking the words was forbidden and that speaking it aloud would be like wishing it to existents.

Sakura looked down with balled fist, knowing that if no one was going to say it then she might as well, no matter how much he hurt "….Konoha…." She said as the wind blew through their hair, carrying the name of their home with it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! It was actually pretty fun writing this chapter and I'm so excited for the next one. Stay in touch with me lol **


	19. Into The Labyrinth

**A/N: Well I'm seriously started to regain my interest into this story. I'm seriously love this story but I've been having trouble trying to move the story forward. But now that they're actually about to start their journey I'm starting to feel more willing and creative. Well besides all that I want to just say….life after High school is lame, stay in High school forever Kids! Just kidding.**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Into The Labyrinth **

"K-Konoha…?!" Ino stepped back. "You mean to tell me that….that the realm will open in…Konoha?"

Kimi nodded, the full feeling of regret of not informing them beforehand weighing on her.

"Yes…"

"But why Konoha?" Tenten asked, anger slowly building in her stomach from the fact that they had not told them sooner.

"Well long before Konoha was built, or any ninja village in that matter, there was a city. A large and prosperous city where human and spirit lived as one…it as a utopia to say the least." Kimi sighed. She can still remember the beauty, the tranquil trees and the large beautiful rivers and waterfalls. The sweet sound of laughter and joy combined with the peaceful feeling of peace.

"What happen to it?" Temari pulled her fan out stabbed it into the ground and leaned on it with her arm.

Kimi was silent for a moment, going back into her memory, and then looked back up at them. "The city….was destroyed." She said with a soft and hurt tone. "You see, the city was sadly the final battle ground for the war between the spirits and mortals…it was where the Kunoichi fought and defeated Ahriman. It was an epic and fierce battle that killed and destroyed many poor and innocent lives. I still remember….the blood….the cries of pain…." Sakura saw the look in her eyes and gently placed her hand on her head. Kimi looked up and Sakura and nodded once more. "Once the war was over, people quickly started to lost their trust in the spirits, even the ones that were on their side….They started to believe that if one spirit could rebel and try to destroy them all, then what would stop another one from doing the same thing. They grew angry and hate started to pierce through their hearts. Due to this distrust and hatred the mortals have decided that rebuilding the city would only bring back the memories of them being fooled and tricked by the spirits; so they left it a desolate waste land until the ancestors of your village found and built the Leaf village over it." Sakura was silent for a moment, soaking in all the information and sighed.

"But….the evil demon spirit things…they won't be attacking the village until the thing opens right?" Kimi smiled at her master and nodded.

"Ahriman does not have enough power to cause such an opening….at least not for now." Sakura nodded and sighed.

"So the plan seems pretty simple, we go get these weapon things, train with the old dudes and come back to kick ass…" Ino grinned. "…seems easy enough." Tenten shook her head at the cheerful blond.

"You really think we can do it?" Tenten asked. She was never one to doubt herself but this was all just a lot to have on their shoulders and if they failed…..that was something that the Kunoichi would not want to think over.

Sakura tapped her foot and turned to the brunette. "We don't have much of a choice. We can't just stand and watch the world literally go to hell." She smiled at her friends. "I mean come on we've faced worse…well…not really but…you know what I mean." She giggled.

Hinata gently touched her heart and smiled. "I think that we can do it. I mean technically we've done it before."

"And we'll do it again." Temari pulled her fan out of the ground and put it back into her sash. "I may not know much about this reincarnation thing but I think that…the spirits of our past lives and their will still live through us. They trust us to continue and finish what they'd started and I'm not one to disappoint someone, even if I've never personally met them." Kamatari let a small smirk appear on his face.

"So then…now that we have a clear vision of what we might face…" Sakura turned back to in front of them and started up at the horizon. "Let's go and save the world!" They all cheered and continued to walk.

"WOOH! The Deadly Kunoichi 5 are up and ready to kick ass!" Ino jumped with a huge cheerful smile.

Sierra rolled her eyes and huffed. "I still believe that the Five Deadly Kunoichi Warriors sound a hell of a lot better." Ino stuck her tongue out at her spirit animal.

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

It's been about a week since they have last seen the Kunoichi and to say that they were still trying to get used to them not being around would have to also have to be combined with the phrase '_And failing.' 'So….hungry….' _ Neji thought as he walked down the dusty path of the training grounds. Ever since Hinata has left, the food that the chiefs have been making seemed a little bland to him, being that he was used to highly made food by his cousin. He himself was never good in that certain field so he wasn't been eating that much. HE was also feeling a hell of a lot more lonely now that Tenten was off. It was kind of funny that as soon as he shows her how he truly feels she goes off and leaves for God knows how long. _'Not ha-ha funny but…funny' _He stop feeling a familiar presence and looked over to saw Asuma with his group, all looking completely confused.

"Come on will you guys please just for once listen to me?" Asuma complained at his very lazy team.

"I'm just saying that I don't really see the point in going all the way up their just to get a stupid flag." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone.

"Can't I just knock it down?" Choji whined. Asuma was never one for being the impatient type but if these two _chunin _were seriously started to test him. Never in his life has he ever dealt with a lazier bunch of ninja in his life. Apparently the only way to motivate these guys was the fiery fury of their Yamanaka companion. _'Only a week and I'm already missing that girl….at least she got things done.' _

Asuma sighed in frustration. "That's not the point. It's all about chakra con-." He was however interrupted by being pushed down to the ground by the body of his fellow Jonin, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi slowly got up and yawned.

"Yo Asuma…" Kakashi greeted "What are you doing down there?" He asked with a completely innocent tone.

Asuma glared up at the masked ninja. "Oh I'm just enjoying nature and its wonderful beauty." He said with a completely sarcastic tone.

"Oh well have fun then." Kakashi waved and started to walk away, only increasing the Jonin's anger more. "You know, it's been awful quiet since Sakura and Ino left….it's kind of creepy."

"You're telling me…" Asuma slowly rose from the ground. "Ino was the only one that actually got these guys to do anything and now that she's gone they think that it's vacation time!" He narrowed his eyes at his students.

"You know we're right here." Shikamaru yawned.

"I-!" Asuma stopped when he hear loud arguing coming from behind him.

"You know Shino I'm starting to get really sick and tired of your damn mouth!" Kiba shouted as he stomped up to the other men. Said boy slowly walked up to Kiba and hmmed.

"And I suppose that you think that dealing with your continuous noise and 'woohoos' is like living a dream?" Kiba growled.

"You know I'm also tired of your damn comments!" Kurenai sighed and stood between the two.

"Now boys, I really don't think that fighting between teammates is really a good method when in battle." She ran her fingers through her curly black hair. "Now will you two please kiss and make up already?"

"Well then tell mister 'know it all' to shut the hell up before I make him."

"If you think that your empty threats are having an effect on me then you are sadly mistaken."

"What was that bug boy?!" Kurenai rolled her eyes as she held the boy back. The party soon became larger with the sound of youth flowing through the woods. They looked up and saw Gai and Lee jumping down with sparkling grins on their faces.

"Why do you two fight when there is training to be done?!" Gai grinned. He looked at everyone's frowns and shook his head. "I do not feel the radiance of youth through you at all!" Lee nodded.

"Neji, why do you look so drained?" Neji narrowed his eyes up at Lee.

"Back off…." Neji said with venom in his voice, though it had no effect on the cheery ninja.

"Oh I see now, you must be hungry due to the lack of Lady Hinata's cooking!" Neji blushed and looked away.

Kiba felt his stomach growl and blushed. Just the mention of the Heiress cooking causes his stomach to growl with a need that was not being fulfilled.

"Shut up Lee…" Neji crossed his airs and looked away.

"That isn't the only person he misses!" Choji chuckled. Neji knew what the large ninja was applying and growled.

"Shut it Choji!" Neji glared. Soon another argument erupted, giving the sensei more headaches.

"These boys are ten times more of a handful when the girls aren't around." Asuma muttered.

"Yes the youthful spirit of those Kunoichi sure had an effect on these boys. And with youthful spirit gone these boys are left with nothing but the remains." Gai smiled.

"For once I'm actually agreeing with you." Kurenai sighed. Kakashi nodded.

"I wonder how they're doing…." Kakashi asked more to himself.

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

"Um…girls…?" Temari stopped and tried to get the girls attention. "I really don't like where we're at right now." Temari looked around with a concerned gaze in her eyes. They have been walking through the vast desert of the Land of Wind for about a day and they have now entered a very strange part of the desert. Around this area was large crater like holes with sand sliding down like water. Temari knew of these areas from stories by Lady Chiyo and frankly she was more than uncomfortable in these particular grounds.

"What's wrong Temari?" Sakura asked.

Temari stepped back. "These are not safe grounds…." Temari said softly.

"What's wrong I mean this is the fastest route to the coast line." Temari looked at Sakura and shook her head.

"This area is….different." Temari started.

"Um…what are you talking about?" Tenten turned to Temari with a confused face. Temari was about to explain when Ino shouted loudly in horror. They quickly looked over and saw her being slammed onto the ground and roughly dragged across the ground towards the hole.

Sakura rushed at the blond and grabbed her hands. Adding Chakra to her feet to keep her in place, she tried to pull her friend back to her. "Ino hold on!"

"It's not like I have much of a choice!" Ino said with clenched teeth. Sakura bit her lip as her grip slowly started to loosen until she tripped and fell on the group, fully losing her grip and reluctantly releasing the young girl. "INO!"

"AAAHHHH!" Ino shouted as she was pulled into hole. Hinata looked over at Makena giving her a silent command. Makena nodded and flew up in the air then dived down the hole. Ino looked up and saw the Hawk flying down to her and gave a small smile before frowning as she was pulled in faster. She tried to reach for the bird but sadly disappeared into the darkness, causing Makena to lose sight of her. The hawk cursed in her head and flew back up with a dejected look on her face.

"I lost sight of her….." Makena flew back to Hinata's shoulder and looked down. "I'm sorry Lady Hinata…." Hinata softly stroked the midnight blue bird's back and sighed.

"I-It's okay…."

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground and glared at Temari.

"What the hell?! What was that thing that grabbed Ino?!" Sakura shouted at the sand ninja. Temari gave Sakura a death glare before sighing and walking passed her and to the hole.

"I tried to tell you pinky….This is not a safe place to be." Temari looked down and took a deep breath. "This is the home of the Demon death worm." Sakura gave Temari a confused look.

"The what?"

Temari let go of her breath and continued to stare down into the hole. "There is a belief with my people that deep within these deserts, at least this particular area, lives a monstrous Demon worm that is said to be the size of the Nine Tailed Fox with the length that goes on for miles. I personally didn't really believe in the thing….until now. One I saw those holes….I knew it was here somewhere." Temari muttered and turned back to the girls. "But what confuses me is that I could have sworn that this worm's whereabouts are not usually this close to the village….but that doesn't matter at the moment. We don't have time to waste; Ino is in serious danger if this worm gets a hold of her." Temari said with a serious tone. "If we don't then….Ino is as good as dead."

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

Ino saw nothing but darkness until a small light started hit her tired and weary face. Ino looked up and around and still saw nothing but darkness, only to a lesser degree and started to slowly get up. _'What the heck grabbed my leg?' _ Ino looked at her leg and sighed in relief as she felt nothing around it. Suddenly a thought came to her and she quickly went into her pouch and pulled out a small flashlight. As soon as the light started to illuminate the area Ino stepped back in disbelieve at how large the area was.

"What kind of creature made this…?" Ino asked herself. Ino was never one to believe in something like monster but from what she's seen for the past week…Kind of change her perspective on monsters. She sighed and sat back down; knowing that moving around would only lead to her getting lost. _'I really wished I had the Byakugan right now….' _She thought until she was shot out of her thoughts by the ground shaking uncontrollably. Ino quickly stood up and looked around for a place to hid but sadly found no such thing. She bit her lip and ran forward, hoping that she won't get too lost from where she was. After quickly turning in a corner she glues herself to the wall and lowered her chakra so that she could not be sensed. The shaking started to grow more loud and booming until she gasped seeing a gigantic red worm rolling next to her, completely ignoring her presence. _'He's like the size of Sierra when she's all big and scary.' _ Ino thought to herself. As soon as the thing was gone Ino stepped from the wall and sighed in relief. Suddenly a thought came to her _'Maybe….if I'm not wrong…wasn't there a bunch of other hole things up on the surface, so maybe If I keep looking then I'm sure to find a way out!' _ Ino grinned and started to walk down the large corridors, hoping that she would not have to deal with that monstrous worm.

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

"Okay we have a rescue mission." Sakura started. "We have no other choice but to go down there and save Ino, a simple get in and out situation."

"Um….Sakura, how are we going to get out?" Hinata asked. "I-I mean once we find Ino, how are we going to get out ourselves out of there?"

Sakura smiled. "We'll use Makena to fly out of course." Sakura's smile slowly faded when she saw Hinata's soft frown and worried eyes.

"U-Um about that…..you see Makena is still a little tired after that whole thing two days ago a-and….she doesn't really have the strength to transform into her larger form." Hinata said in a soft tone. Makena nodded and flew off of Hinata and hovered above Sakura.

"I sorry Lady Sakura but I just don't have the strength yet….." Sakura sighed and looked back down at the hole.

"Well….we still have to go down and save her, we'll just think of what to do when the time comes." Sakura said _'Gonna have to do a Naruto….' _ As if Tenten was reading her mind, the brunette started to chuckle.

"That sounds like a Naruto plan." Tenten pointed out. Sakura nodded and looked at Hinata for a small second to see her blushing and looking away _'Same old Hinata.' _She shook her head and ran up to the edge of the hole. She looked back at the girls and grinned.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted then jumped down the hole, scaring the large slug on her shoulder to death. Tenten smirked and flipped into the hole while Hinata and Makena simply jumped inside. Temari sighed and walked up to the hole. She then skillfully pulled out her Fan and opened it in front of her. _'These Leaf ninja…..' _ She smirked and jumped down, using her fan as a floating device, leaving Kamatari and Sierra to themselves.

Kamatari looked over at Sierra with a bored expression. "You know, going down there isn't really the most intelligent idea in the world, not with the skill level they have."

"Yeah but what ya gonna do." Sierra shrugged and jumped in as well. Kamatari sighed and looked down the hole. _'They don't pay me enough with for this crap….' _ He sighed and jumped in as well, hoping that this wasn't as deep as he figured it would be.

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

Sakura looked down with a determined look in her eyes. She looked over to see Tenten flying down with a huge grin on her face. Sakura smiled as she watched Tenten flipping in the air and shouting in excitement.

"This is fun!" She shouted to the pink haired girl. Sakura wouldn't think of falling down a hole created by a demon worm would be considered fun but then again this is Tenten she was talking about. She looked above her and saw Hinata with a very uncomfortable look on her face.

"Hinata you okay?" Sakura shouted to the heiress.

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"My hair is getting in my face." She complained while her hair continued to hit her face. Sakura know where Hinata was coming from, knowing how it felt to have hair get in your way, and giggled.

"The price for long hair my friend!" Sakura said before looking up seeing Avdimi flying from the shadows. _'WHAT THE HELL?!' _ Sakura thought before punching one into the wall. Hinata flipped around and shot more Kunai at the demons and watched them fall down motionless.

"Where are they coming from?!" Temari growled. She looked over at Kamatari and nodded. Kamatari groaned and quickly summoned his own scythe. Temari jumped off her fan and raised it above her head. **"SUMMONING: BLADE DANCE!" **Temari used her fan to summon a strong wind and Kamatari quickly disappeared into the wind and sliced through the demons with ease.

"Wake up Ken!" Tenten grabbed Ken and through him above her then quickly rolled out a scroll which she used to summon a giant Shuriken. Ken yawned and looked around him.

"What….?" Ken said to himself before knocking an Avdimi from his arm. He sighed and quickly did a hand sign. **EARTH SYLE: PILLARS OF BAMBOO!" **Suddenly large and sharpened Bamboo trees sprouted from the walls and stabbed straight through the Avdimi. Tenten smirked and attached an explosive tag to her giant shuriken then flung it at the trapped Avdimi, causing a large explosion.

"This has to end…." Hinata muttered to herself before taken a deep breath. Hinata silently activated her Byakugan and focused on the almost never ending group of demons. _'I have to concentrate…..' _ Hinata thought then quickly started to spin her arms around herself rapidly, blue glowing chakra leaking out of her palm like razor sharp wire. **"PROTECTIVE EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" **Hinata shouted as she created a large circular blue orb around herself and her friends. Sakura looked around the large orb with complete shock.

"Wow…." Was all that Sakura could say about her friend's hidden power. Her expression however changed from shock to disgust as she saw the bloody body parts of the Avdimi flying around them. _'Eeew….that's something I didn't need to see….' _

Hinata on the other hand continued to spin her hands until she unfortunately started to feel her chakra level decreasing to the point where her arms slowed down until she completely stopped and the blue wires started to disappear and vanish into the air. Due to the large amount of chakra lost, Hinata started to fall motionless like a rag doll, causing her very protective friend to bite her lip. Tenten moved across the air with skill and grabbed Hinata before seeing the ground below her. Both Sakura and Tenten nodded at each other then quickly started applying chakra to their feet and Landed gracefully and skillfully onto the ground. Tenten gently placed Hinata on the ground and went into her pouch for a chakra regeneration pill. After she found it she slowly placed it in Hinata's mouth and watched as she swallowed it and slowly started to regain movement.

Tenten giggled and sighed. "You know that was a cool move and all but you don't have to waste all your chakra on those guys." Hinata smiled and stood up smiling.

"That was amazing Lady Hinata!" Makena flew down to her Kunoichi with complete excitement.

"Well Done Lady Hinata." Kimi smiled as she hopped off of Sakura and onto the ground. Sakura looked up and sighed.

"So…where the heck did those guys come from?" Sakura placed her hands across her chest.

"I don't know but I don't like it one bit." Sierra frowned. Temari fixed her fan and looked around.

"I always wanted to know that it was like underneath the desert, guess I found out." She looked ahead. "I suggest we start searching for Ino before you know who finds her first." Sakura nodded and cleared her throat.

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan." Hinata nodded and closed her eyes.

"**BYAKUGAN!" **Hinata's vision started to change from her normal vision to the advanced vision of the Byakugan. She looked all through the many halls and passage ways that the demon has created until she finally found there friend walking around a hall not too far from them. "I-I found her!" Hinata cheered. Sakura smiled and walked behind Hinata.

"Lead the way." Hinata nodded and started to walk down the long path leading to their friend's location, completely unaware of the danger that waited for them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	20. Out of the heat and into the oven

**A/N: So excited with this chapter! But I do have to say that this was actually pretty difficult to write which was the reason why it came sooo late. But I think that I might have done a pretty good job if I do say so myself. Lol anyways hope you like. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Out of the heat and into the oven**

Ino hated the dark. She hated the darkness, she hated the night, and she hated dark emotions. She was more of a bright side of the day kind of girl. She loved the sun, she loved the cool breeze of a sunny spring day, and she loved happy emotions or emotions that tend to being bring a smile on your face instead of a frown. Being a ninja only increased her love of the light, being that she has seen the darkness within the eyes of man and the cruel and dark truth of battle. Seeing all the hate, the blood, the tears of loved ones that had to watch the people that they cared for killed right before their eyes…..It only made the light seem even brighter, at least to her. It made Ino appreciate the light and the sun both literally and figural. So being in this almost never ending tunnel with almost no light excluding the light that she was holding in her hand was not a very pleasant place for her. Ino was also starting to feel a large amount of frustration that she was still not finding any of the holes that she swore were supposed to be above her. _'This is starting to get annoying….' _She thought as she continued her journey down the dark underground tunnel. She stopped and sighed in frustration before sitting herself next to the dirt wall. _'Maybe I should have stayed where I was?' _ Ino thought. Knowing her friends they probably went down to save her. That sudden thought caused her to bite her lip and sighed once more.

"Why am I so impatient?" She asked herself. All she wanted right now was to just lie down in the beautiful sun, where she was far away from this very troublesome situation. She was however interrupted from her day dream by the loud rumbling of the ground. Ino quickly stood up and stared up as the Giant worm she saw before slithering up to her. Ino screamed in terror and ran the other direction, the monster following her behind. Yep this had to be the worst day of her life.

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

Hinata stopped walking and gasped, causing the other Kunoichi to stop behind her.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata bit her lip and started to race down the hall. "Hinata!" Sakura shouted as she and the others followed her quickly. "What's going on?!"

"Ino is in serious trouble!" Hinata shouted from behind her. Sakura gasped and quickly started to speed up. Tenten and Temari gave each a glance before running up to the two girls.

"What are you-?" Sakura stopped when she saw something bright and blonde running up to them. Sakura stopped and tried to say something when said girl ran past them shouting for her life.

"HEY NICE TO SEE YOU GUYS NOW RUN!" She shouted loudly, confusing the girls until they saw a giant red beast and screamed in fear before dashing behind the already ahead of them blonde.

Tenten ran up to Temari with fear in her eyes. "That's the Demon Death Worm?!" Temari did not respond but just simply continued to run at full speed. They heard the thing give out a sickening cry and sped up. Kamatari stared at the thing and sighed.

"This really wasn't a good idea…." He muttered. Temari glared at him but refused to slow down.

"Everyone quickly make a turn here!" Hinata shouted and with the girls around her quickly turned a corner, finally escaping the monster's pursuit. The area was filled with heavy breathing, due to the large amount of energy they used while running from the demon, and all sat down with sweat pouring down their faces.

Sakura cleared her throat and wiped her forehead. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, you know running from a giant demon that could have easily crushed us into sand is really good for the thigh muscles." Ino said sarcastically. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Anyways, now that we dealt with that thing, how do we get out of here?" They all turned to Hinata, who sighed and closed her eyes. They watched as the veins around her eyes pulsed and her once pure lavender eyes turned to ice as she searched the area.

"T-This is impossible…." Hinata said softly.

"What's impossible?" Tenten asked, fearing what the answer might be."

"The holes…there closing…." The air thickened with tension and anger.

"What?!" Ino shouted.

"The holes…they're closing, even the one that we all fell in has closed in on itself." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"So what we're stuck here?" Temari said with her hold on her fan tightening.

Hinata cleared her throat. "…Um at the moment I'm not so…." Hinata turned and saw the wall slowly melting into the ground, showing a path way with a small light down at the end.

"Where did that come from?" Makena said while sitting down on Hinata's shoulder.

"I-I don't know, my Byakugan is being blocked by something." Hinata cleared her face of her family lineage and stared down at the hall. Tenten walked up to the hall and hmmed before turning to Sakura.

"So do we go down there?" The weapon ninja asked. Sakura looked thoughtful for a second before nodding slowly.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure with the whole blocking off Hinata's Byakugan thing but….we don't really have much of an option." Tenten nodded before adjusting the panda on her back. Ino looked down at her animal companion and smirked.

"Missed me?" The Boar rolled her eyes and looked ahead.

"Not a chance." Ino chuckled and shook her head.

"Whatever porky." Ino walked ahead of the boar. Sierra huffed and followed behind her partner. Temari looked up ahead at the hall and frowned.

"I don't like this…." Temari whispered before walking with the girls.

Kamatari nodded, fully alert though he may not appear so.

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

Hanabi was bored to a very unhealthy degree. Ever since her sister left she has had practically no one to talk to. Sure Neji and her father were good for a good spare but beyond that there really was nothing to do. She yawned as she looked up at the sky while sitting down on her porch. She really did miss her sister who was more like a mother if she really thought about it, which might have to be the fact that she has never truly known her mother. But from the stories that she heard from both her family and a few villagers, she and Hinata were practically the same. Hanabi hated how her family has treated her and has on many occasion punched out any one who disrespected her. But like the hard headed people that they were, simple physical revenge was not enough for these men and women. They needed to be shown that they were wrong and Hanabi was chuckling on the inside when they all saw just how powerful Hinata was. Hanabi sighed. _'I guess the price of boredom is the price to pay just to see those looks on their faces.'_

"Bored I see." Hanabi quickly stood up straight as her father walked in.

"Oh father, I thought that you had a meeting today."

Hiashi chuckled and sat down next to his daughter. "Honestly to tell you the truth I truly don't like those meetings at all. The only thing that made them bearable was when your sister would come in with me. That way I could have a least a small conversation with someone who wasn't completely one sided. Now that she's off saving the world I rather just do paper work then sit through another one of your grandfather's lectures." Hanabi giggled at her father's statement, knowing full well how boring her grandfather could be. "So, what brings you out here, don't you have anyone to hang out with."

Hanabi sighed. "All my friends are on a weeklong mission and until my sensei recovers from his mission injuries, I don't have anyone to talk to."

"What about your teammates?" He asked.

"They decided to take this as a vacation and sleep the day away. Meanwhile I'm sitting here completely bored out of my mind." Hiashi chuckled at his youngest daughter's expression until he noticed a hidden emotion in her eyes.

"You truly miss your sister don't you…?" Hanabi looked up at her father and blushed. "You should be proud of your sister; she's truly going to make a mark in this family."

Hanabi smiled. "I know and I am….I just wish she didn't leave me here to die of boredom!" Hiashi smiled at his daughter.

"Trust me I know how you feel, but we must be patient. She'll return soon and things will slowly start to pick up again…I believe it will at least."

Hanabi nodded and stood up once more. "Me too, now if you need me I have some training to do, just because my teammates want to slack off doesn't me that I have to too." Hiashi nodded and watched Hanabi run off to the training fields. He sighed and stood up. _'I believe in you….Hinata….' _ He smiled until a loud growling sound could be heard from his stomach. _'….however I would have liked it if you at least left me with some instructions for a decent meal.' _

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

It's been about an hour and the girls have yet to find any end to this tunnel. Ino was seriously starting to wonder if they were ever going to get out of this place alive.

"This is taking forever!" She complained. Ino has been within these dark and dirt covered prison for way to long and the darkness was defiantly not helping her mood at all.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a small glance at Ino. "You know Ino; constantly complaining isn't going to magically shorten the tunnel." Sakura said while trying to keep herself from going crazy. She too was starting to become tired of constantly walking down this never ending tunnel. To think that they actually considered going down this dark hallway was something that Sakura was starting to think wasn't the best idea.

"Hey if this tunnel can just magically appear out of nowhere anything can happen!" Ino pouted and continued walking.

Sakura shook her head. "Hinata, can you see anything ahead?" Sakura glanced at the Hyuga female.

Hinata activated her Byakugan but unfortunately it is still being blocked by an unknown barrier. "….I'm sorry but I still can't see anything up ahead." Hinata said softly. Sakura sighed and looked back at her and smiled.

"It's okay…." She said but stopped when the light down the tunnel growing bigger. "Girls lets hurry!" Sakura and the other girls stepped up their steps until it was a full blown race down the dark tunnel. They continued to run until the light became so bright that they had to shield their eyes from its illuminating might. Eventually they slowly started to open their eyes and pure shock and frustration stained their once relieved face as they saw that they were not out of the rabbit hole yet.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5 **

"For the last time Shizune I am not staying in this office another minute!" The busty Hokage shouted at her young assistant.

"Lady Tsunade you need to finish reviewing this ninja reports." Shizune tried to convince her while gently tapping the papers together. For hours Tsunade has reviewed, signed, organized and plenty of more time consuming task that she would usually share the burden with her young apprentice. But now that Sakura was now on this very important journey and would not be back for an unknown time, but defiantly not anytime soon, Tsunade has been alone to suffer the horror of paperwork. Don't get her wrong she was truly proud of her young apprentice…and envious as well. To see the young girl that she first met about a year ago has grown into a strong Kunoichi has truly brought pride to the busty blonde. Tsunade could already tell that she would one day surpass her in both medical ninjutsu and strength, which in a way made her feel quite old. She knew in her heart that Sakura had the brains, the skills and the heart to succeed in this huge responsibility but….she still wished that she was here to help her with this unbelievable amount of paper work.

"I'll just do it tomorrow." Tsunade stood up and stretched.

Shizune rolled her eyes while placing the papers that she had forgotten she was holding, down onto the Hokage's desk. "That's what you said yesterday….In fact these are the reports from both yesterday and today." Tsunade sighed and crossed her arms.

"You know when I took the title of Hokage I didn't expect this much paper work." Tsunade said honestly. "If I would have known trust me I would have passed this onto Jiraiya a long time ago." Shizune sighed and massaged her temples.

"Please Lady Tsunade…review the rest of the reports so that there's less work tomorrow." Shizune plead. They are already backed up enough with the already piling paperwork; to not finish two days' worth of reports would only lead Shizune to an early grave and that was something that Shizune would like to avoid.

Tsunade looked at the pleading look on Shizune's face and sighed. No matter how hard Tsunade tries to act, she still has a small weakness for her assistants pleading gaze. "Fine….hand me the reports." Tsunade sat back down at her desk and watched her now relieved assistant hand her the large pile of reports and gently placed her hands gently on the desk.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Shizune smiled at her grumpy master. Tsunade nodded and looked down at the paper in front of her. Tsunade was surprised to see instead of a ninja report a message from the Kazekage.

"Shizune how did this get into the reports?" Shizune looked down at the message and blushed.

"O-Oh I must have filed that into the wrong file….I'm sorry." Tsunade smiled at Shizune and waved her hand.

"It's fine, Apparently Sakura and the other girls have made it to the Kazekage with approval to take Temari with them…." Tsunade continued reading down the message until she saw the trip did not go without troubles. "….But during their stay the village was attacked by an army of Avdimi, almost destroying it." Tsunade was afraid that this might happen. The girls could not stay within a village for any longer than a day before these monsters find them. This does not put Tsunade's mind at ease knowing of the danger that her shinobi were in. Though she truly believed that they could prevent the evil spirits from taking over their world but she couldn't help but feel a little bit worried for their safety. And to find out that they had to once again defend a whole village from those demons was not helping her. There were however two names that brought her clear skin into a pale white. "…..it also says that….Ryuichi and Hitoshi were leading the army of Avdimi….." Shizune stepped back in shock.

"W-What….but how, they lost their ability to use both their Kekkai genkai and their ability to use chakra, how can they lead a whole army of demons to nearly destroy Suna."

"I don't know but all nothing good can come of them and their apparent control over these beasts….." Tsunade leaned into her chair with a frown on her face.

"Well, what do we do Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked with concern in her voice.

"Well we can't really do anything but just hope that the girls have everything under control."

"But Lady Tsunade, are you sure that they can really handle all this. I mean with all the pressure of saving the world and now they have to worry about Ryuichi and Hitoshi following them around. Don't you think that it's too much for them?" Shizune asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know…." Tsunade said with a tired tone. "….But they are Kunoichi of Konoha and Suna, one of the toughest Villages around. Not also that but they happened to be a group of very skilled and intelligent Kunoichi so…." Tsunade looked down at the message. "I think that they can do it." Shizune heard the emotion in Tsunade's voice and smiled.

"You know Lady Tsunade; I think you might be right." Shizune smiled at her master. Shizune knows that they can do it. She knows that they will come back twice as strong as they were before and twice as wise.

"Great, now can I please go to now?"

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

They all looked around with eyes full of fear as they entered into what appeared to be a coliseum like arena with Avdimi howling and roaring above them. What Sakura found strange was that while no light seen above them the area was strangely lit up, showing the girls the repulses faces of the Avdimi. She took a glance behind her to find the entrance that they entered in disappeared, leaving them stranded in the middle of a very sticky situation.

"Well, look who finally decided to come." They looked up and gasped as they saw none other than Ryuichi and Hitoshi sitting above them in a boxlike area.

"Ryuichi….Hitoshi….!" Hinata said softly, her hand placed gently on her heart.

"Why hello dear cousin, glad to see you're still alive." He frowned at Hinata. "But all well, everybody makes mistakes. The only true challenge is how to fix them." Tenten stepped in front of Hinata and narrowed her eyes at Ryuichi.

"You bastard! Come down here so I can personally greet you myself." Ryuichi smirked at the 4th Kunoichi and looked over at his brother.

"What should we do brother, Should we go down there as she asked oh so politely?" Hinata was surprised to see the hesitant look in Hitoshi's eyes, almost like he didn't want to answer his brother. _'Why would he….?' _

"I….don't believe that would be much fun." Hitoshi said while looking away from his brother. Ryuichi was confused as to why his brother was behaving so strange, like he didn't want to be here.

"Hmm I guys you're right." He shrugged. If something was seriously bothering Hitoshi, Ryuichi would be the first to know. "Let's let our little friend handle them." Ryuichi looked down at the Kunoichi and smirked. "Prepare yourselves for your deaths Kunoichi!" He stood up and chuckled evilly. "Do you want to see these Kunoichi dead by the hands of your brother?!" He shouted to the demons who responded with roared and howled uncontrollably. "I'll take that as a yes." Suddenly a loud roar was heard, which was so loud that it shook the whole coliseum. Sierra growled as she felt a strong presences approaching. Hinata saw the look on Sierra's face and quickly activated her Byakugan, which could surprisingly now see to its maximum vision again. What she saw however was very unsettling.

"Everyone move!" Hinata shouted and pushed everyone to quickly step aside as the monster that they have been trying to hide from burst from the ceiling and dug into the ground. Sakura gasped as it rose from the giant hole it created and roared at them.

"It's the Demon Death Worm…."Temari stepped back with her heart pounding in her chest. She has been told many stories of about this monstrous being, warned many times to never walk these grounds in fear that it would devour you whole without hesitation. For years she thought of that as nothing but a way for parents to keep children from wondering the streets at night. But now….at this moment… She never would have believed it to be as horrific as it appeared at this moment. It stopped and looked at the Kunoichi.

"_**Well if it isn't the blasted Kunoichi warriors…." **_It spoke in a deep and sickening voice. _**"I never thought that I would be able to face you once again."**_

"Y-You can speak?!" Sakura stepped back in confusion.

The beast chuckled with a low tone, which shook the coliseum once again. _**"Fool of course I can, I am a demon after all."**_

"Okay here's a question that needs to be answered, how did you know who we were and what do you mean by _'face us once again'?_" Ino narrowed her eyes at the monster before her.

"_**Because it was you fools that trapped me below this cursed desert!" **_He roared. _**"Do you not remember?!" **_Kimi looked at him once more then gasped.

"Y-You're…..Fumio the Great Worm Demon!" Kimi said with fear staining her usually calm voice.

"Wait….you know him?" Sakura turned to the pink slug on her shoulder.

"It was a lost memory but I now remember that long ago this demon scourged the deserts of what is now the Land of Wind, killing off anyone who entered. He continued to kill and feed off of the humans that dared to live here, never resting but always feeding. He brought nothing but fear and terror with every sickening movement he made…until….the Kunoichi Warriors faced off with him. This demon thought nothing of them, thinking that they were nothing but mere girls lost within his domain…but he was wrong. The Kunoichi easily overpowered him and cast seal on these sands so that he could never rise above and bring terror again. He was bound to live underneath the sands for eternity.

"But if that's true then..." The images of the many holes that lie above them flashed in her mind. "Why were there so many holes up on the surface?" Ino looked back at Fumio to see him chuckling evilly.

"_**Because after so many years that blasted seal that dared to bound me to this hell is finally weakening. Soon I shall be freed and my reign over this desert shall begin once more!" **_The monster worm's voice boomed through the arena. Temari narrowed her eyes at Fumio and swung her fan behind her and quickly got into a fighting stance.

"As a Kunoichi of Sunagakure I cannot allow this! I will defend these deserts from any threat, especially from some crazed demon that hasn't been out in a while." Fumio narrowed his eyes at Temari.

"_**A mere Kunoichi cannot stop me." **_He boasted with a sinister aura of pride_**. "Maybe in your past life you were a worthy adversary but now…you are nothing…" **_If there was one thing that Temari hated the most was being called nothing. She was born into a village where Kunoichi were not really considered much in the polls of strength or skill. She has been told since she was young that her best assets would be bearing heirs and serving her husband. She has had to prove to not only her village but to herself that she was below no one, that she was more than what they assumed she would be. And to hear this monster say that she was nothing…Temari could feel hot blood rushing through her veins. _**"But if you truly want to face a being such as myself then so be it." **_The five warriors watched as the demon worm transformed into that of a young man floating high above the hole he recently created. HE had long black hair that swirled around his well-built body. His eyes were a blood red with pale skin. He wore a long brown robe with a silver shoulder pads and black boots. Around his waist was a black belt with silver chains hanging off the sides. What surprised them the most was the huffs that appeared to be broken chains, probably from the seal that the past Kunoichi placed not so long ago.

"You want to see nothing…." Temari placed her fan in front of her. "I'll show you nothing!" she roared. **"WIND STYLE: HURRICANE SLASH!**" She swung her fan, sending a large gust of wind towards the demon. Fumio smirked as he dodged the attack and raced towards Temari. She jumped back as he swung his clawed arm at her and landed gracefully on her feet. Sakura rushed at the demon and tried to land a punch but missed and was sent flying by fist to her stomach. Ino saw this and growled.

"No one mess with forehead expect for me!" She flipped over and kicked the demon multiple times before flipping next to Sierra. Sierra and Ino shared glance before both of them rushed back at Fumio, who simply smirked and grabbed Ino's foot mid kick and threw her then dodged an attack by Sierra. Tenten and Hinata nodded at each other before splitting up.

"_**Not a bad idea…." **_Fumio smirked and placed his hands together. The girls stopped and stared in horror as Fumio started to slip into two which turned into four which turned into five clones of himself.

"Did he just…." Sakura jumped back as one of the clones charged at her and tried to land a hip at her stomach. She narrowed her eyes and leaped into the air. "CHA!" She shouted as she slammed her fist onto clone, creating a giant crater. She leaped back and quickly began preforming hand signs. **"CHAKRA WEB!" **She slammed her hands onto the ground and summoned a web of chakra covering the crater she created. Unfortunately the Fumio clone broke free of the web and took in a long breath.

"**DEMON EARTH STYLE: EARTH TEARING SCREAM!" **He smirked then let out a horrific scream that literally crushed the earth around Sakura. Sakura covered her ears and ran up the wall, dodging the killer wave of sound. Kimi jumped off Sakura's shoulder and took a breath as well.

"**ACID SLIME!"** Kimi quickly shot out a stream of acidic slime but unfortunately missed him and almost landed on Ino.

"Hey watch it!" Ino shouted at Kimi before turning back to face the enemy before her. "Bring it on fish food!" Ino ran up at him and slammed her foot into his stomach. She quickly spun around on her hands and sent him flying onto the other side of the arena. "I'm not done yet!" She flipped back onto her feet and went into her pouch placed on her right leg. She then quickly sent towards him a barrage of kunai, which he quickly dodged. Ino however saw this coming and quickly threw a purple flower stem towards him and struck him in his arm. **"EARTH STYLE: COSMIC PETALS!" **Ino watched as purple flower petals began to swirl around the clone and expand until it started to completely surround him. Soon the flowers exploded into a burst of tiny flower petals and fell gently onto the ground.

"Not bad Barbie." Sierra smirked at the blond Kunoichi. She never would have expected Ino being so skilled in the art of combat.

"What would you-." Ino stopped as she saw the clone arise from the smoke with a sinister smirk. The clone ran at Ino and slammed her onto the sandy ground, choking her. Sierra rammed at the clone pushing it off of the Yamanaka. Hinata saw Ino slowly getting up and ran over to her.

"I-Ino are you okay?" Hinata asked with concern. Ino looked up at her and nodded slowly. Sakura took a deep breath and quickly began calculating a plan. Eventually a thought came to her and a smile grew on her face. Ino looked up at Sakura and saw the smile on her face.

"_Got a plan Sakura?" _Ino telepathically asked the pinked haired shinobi. Sakura was surprised to hear Ino's voice within her minds.

"_Ino how can you-?" _

"_Yamanaka Clan Telepathy, my Dad taught me before we left Konoha. Anyways I opened my thought center so that all the other girls can hear as well. Say hi everyone." _

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. _"Okay so girls I have a plan…."_ Sakura said before letting them know of the plan that she recently created.

"_Y-You think that it might work?" _Hinata thought with slight concern in her tone.

"_Only one way to find out…"_ Sensing that both clones were rushing at them, the two Konoha girls quickly stood up and faced the two clones. Makena flew down and hovered above Hinata with a determined look in her eyes. Hinata and Ino glanced at each other before rushing at the clones with their animal companions by their side. Ino slipped in between the clones legs and knocked him away with a kick from behind which sent him flying to Sierra who knocked him back towards Ino who quickly kicked him over to Hinata. Hinata smiled as she knocked the clone she was facing away with her gentle fist and threw the one that was heading towards her over to Makena who grabbed him and flew high into the air. Reaching a high enough height, she let him slip through her talons and watched him fall down towards the large hole made not too long ago. As the clone fell, Tenten looked up and smirked.

"Guess it's my turn…" Tenten said as she swung a scroll around the falling Clone and quickly preformed the necessary hand signs. **"SUMMONING: BLADE IMPRISONER!" **She shouted as blade sliced straight through his body.

Ken quickly activated his own Jutsu. **"BLADED BAMBOO RAIN!" **Suddenly a rain of razor sharp bamboo sliced through the clone as well as the blades that Tenten summoned moments ago.

Temari swung her fan around and nodded at Kamatari. **"SUMMONING: BLADE DANCE!" **She swung her fan which summoned a strong gust of wind towards the clone with Kamatari riding on it with ease. He threw his small sickle with a long chain attached to it and watched as it swirled around the clone, trapping it completely. Sakura leaped from the wall she stood on with Kimi placed on her shoulder, boosting her chakra by the hundreds.

"CHAAAA!" Sakura shouted as she slammed her fist into the trapped clone and watched as the impact from her fist break its body a part. Tenten smirked as she swung a chain towards Sakura, who gripped it with a tight hold, and pulled her back to the ground safely. Sakura smiled at Tenten then faced the three remaining clones. "That's the best you got?" She said in amusement at the shocked and fear stricken expression on Fumio's face.

Ryuichi growled as he watched the Kunoichi quickly take out the first of Fumio's clones. _'How did they….?!'_ Ryuichi was sure that Fumio the Great Demon worm could handle these mere Kunoichi but if they do what they did to that clone to the other clones….this wasn't going to be as amusing as he hoped it would be. "Damn it…." He muttered.

Hitoshi was just as surprised his brother. He never in his life would have expected the girls to be that skillful in battle. But for some reason he wasn't as irritated as his brother was….He was actually relieved. _'Don't die yet Hinata…..' _

The Kunoichi gathered alongside Sakura and faced Fumio and his clones with determined looks in their eyes. Sakura cracked her knuckles and smirked with pride in her eyes. "Don't underestimate us…ever."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. Thanks for ready and I hope that you guys enjoyed. Integrity, Love and Unity lol I always wanted to say that. **


	21. The Battle Royale Begins

**A/N: HEY everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and boy am I happy about it. Sometimes I feel like the reader instead of the author because just as excited to find out whats going to happen next just as much as you guys. Sorry for the small delay but that Hurricane Sandy is a huge B word. Luckily my family and I were okay but I hope that the other people who were not as fortunate as my family are doing okay and are safe. Besides that little moment please enjoy this new Chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 21-The Battle Royale Begins**

Ryuichi narrowed his eyes at the Kunoichi who just took out one of the clones that Fumio created. How hard was it to take down five little Kunoichi and their tiny pets? _'Damn them….' _

Sakura cracked her knuckles and smirked at the clone standing in front of her. "Ready…?" Sakura didn't know why but…..deep down inside she felt some overwhelming power, connecting with her and guiding her through this fight. It gave her this confidence that this was a match that she could easily beat.

The clone returned the smirk and crossed his arms. "Whenever you're ready…." He smirked and rushed at the pink haired Kunoichi. Sakura rolled to the side and tossed four kunai at the clone, which deflected them easily. Sakura frowned and stood back on her feet. Thanks to the training by Lady Tsunade, Sakura was able to read the moves of the clone with slight ease and knew that he was preparing a jutsu. **"DEMON EARTH: DIRT BULLET!" **He shouted as he spat from his mouth a bullet of earth at Sakura. Sakura pounded her fist into her palm and pulled back.

"HAAA!" She roared before slamming her fist into the earth bullet, cracking it into large pieces. She continuing to run at the clone but unfortunately the clone jumped over her, landing to the over side of the arena. Sakura jumped high into the air and thrust her fist towards him but missed slightly, creating a small crater into the ground. As she was on the ground she swiped her foot to knock him down then jumped out of the crater and into the air. **"HEAVENS FOOT OF PAIN!" **Sakura shouted as she slammed her heel into the ground, missing him completely, but smashing it beneath her instead. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the incredibly fast clone of the demon. The crowd went wild with howls and roars as the clone smirked at Sakura.

"_**Not bad for a Kunoichi….." **_The clone said with a bored look on his face.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I'm not just a Kunoichi you know." Sakura hated that phrase with a passion. To say _'not bad for a Kunoichi'_ was like saying it is surprising to see a Kunoichi show skill or be strong, which was a horrible stereotype that every single Kunoichi had to prove wrong. It was actually quite sad; a Kunoichi has to work harder just to prove that she's more than a pretty face or a medic. They cannot show emotion as freely as a male shinobi in fear that they will be looked down upon. Sakura was tired of constantly proving others wrong…..of trying to break their sexist opinion. So to say _'Not bad for a Kunoichi'_ was like a match to Sakura's fury.

"_**Quite true….you a most unattractive Kunoichi as well." **_As soon as he said those words it was like the air within the arena grew thin. Ino looked over at Sakura than back at the clone with fear. _'What has he done….?!' _ Though Sakura likes to believe that a Kunoichi was just as good as a male shinobi….she was still a woman and was not happy that someone would call her unattractive. The fact that she has both the same temper and strength as the Hokage herself was not making this situation any better. There was once an accident like this that they all had the displeasure of experiencing once before, a trip a restaurant were a man that was at first flirting with the Haruno decided to insult her after she rejected him…let's just say they are still making payments to the restaurant.

"Everyone step back!" Ino grabbed Kimi and pushed everyone to the wall. Temari knew that look in Sakura's eyes and frowned. _'Great….'_

"What….did you say….?" Sakura said slowly, her fist balling with restraint anger.

"_**I merely spoke the tru-."**_The clone stopped seeing the aura around Sakura grow more dark and murderous.

Ino bit her lip and pushed to the wall more. _'This is not going to end well.' _

The ground around Sakura cracked beneath her feet as she looked up at the clone with eyes ready for blood. "You…..you…..ASSHOLE!" She roared as loud as the Avdimi and rushed at the clone. The clone tried to run but was too slow as she kneed him in his stomach. She roughly brought his head up and pounded her fist into his face. The clone flow over to the over end of arena and stood up slowly with fear in his eyes. _'What kind of monster…?!' _ He was however not the only one with fear clenching his heart. Ryuichi watched with widened eyes seeing the young Kunoichi attack the clone with nothing but anger in her eyes. _'So….evil….so….' _ Sakura growled as she ran onto the wall and towards the clone.

"CHAAAAAAAA!" She shouted as she continued to run at him. As soon as she was close to him she flipped above him and pulled her fist back. **"CHERRY….." **Ino knew this attack and quickly whispered to Temari who nodded and pulled out her fan.

"Get behind my fan!" They all nodded and crouched behind her fan, readying themselves for the enviable.

"…**..BLOSSOM IMPACT!" **Sakura roared with anger as she slammed her fist onto the clones head, crushing not just his bones but entire body, and created a huge shock wave into the ground, pulverizing it and shooting out large parts of the arena ground at the audience, destroying not only the ground but some of the audience as well. Ryuichi and Hitoshi quickly jumped out of the booth and onto the Avdimi as a large piece of the ground has crashed into it and causing it to fall to the ground below them. Ryuichi quickly stood up and ran over to see Sakura crouched with her fist into the ground. Sakura stood up to see the other clones standing onto the railings with shock on their faces. Sakura stood up and brushed the dirt off of her shoulder. "Don't ever….say that to me again."

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Choji was confused to say the least. He has known Shikamaru his whole life and yet still the Nara has this strange ability to confuse him greatly. It's been a while since the girls left on their journey and already everyone was starting to express their discomfort. Lady Tsunade has been doing nothing but paper work after paper work, showing nearly no emotions expect fatigue and worry. Kakashi and the other Sensei have been uncontrollably quiet and stoic, even Gai was less boastful and loud as his usual self would be. Neji and the whole Hyuga clan have been silent and cold, almost ghost like. Kiba, Lee and Shino have become zombies in a sense, their minds filled with worry for their traveling teammates. Yet Shikamaru, who was presumably in a relationship with their teammate, has shown little to no actual emotion since their teammate's departure. Choji was no fool and knew that Shikamaru was probably hiding his emotions but it still bugged him that Shikamaru can't even confide to him on what he was feeling, like he didn't trust him or something. At the moment Choji and Shikamaru were chosen to be border patrol and were camping out in the forest.

"Man, Border patrol is such a drag." Shikamaru complained as he sat down around the camp fire. Choji nodded silently and pulled out his sleeping bags Shikamaru glanced over at Choji with a confused look in his eyes. "….But I guess it can't be help….."

"I guess it can't….."He said softly. Why was Choji acting so quiet, like he did something wrong. "Shikamaru….?"

"What?"

Choji glanced over at him. "How do you think Ino's doing?" Choji looked to see if there was any once of emotion in his eyes but unfortunately he was met with the same gaze that he usually gives him.

Shikamaru sighed and laid back down onto the ground. "I don't know….knowing her she's probably walking around telling everyone what to do or arguing with Sakura." Choji frowned and looked away.

"Yeah I guess….." Choji mumbled. How can Shikamaru be so cool about this? Ino is out there risking her life and he's acting like he doesn't even care if she died or something. Choji didn't know if Shikamaru was trying way too hard to hide his true feelings or if that whole thing with Ino meant nothing to him but Choji was sure about to find out. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Shikamaru raised his eye brow at his friend. "What are you talking about?"

Choji sighed. "Ino is out there risking her butt for the world and you are just sitting there like nothing ever happened between you two…..did something happen between you two? Shikamaru cleared his throat and looked away. "Okay so something did happen and yet you're sitting here like some bored idiot."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Shikamaru turned back to face his friend. "Going around and moping like everyone else is doing is not going to change anything, it isn't going to make them come back any faster." Choji was about to respond but found that there was some truth to what he was saying. Still a little emotion wouldn't hurt anyone will it? "Besides, Ino isn't one to go and lose to someone without a fight so I'm pretty positive she's not dying out there." Shikamaru yawned. "Now if that's all you're going to ask me, I can take the first watch." Choji wanted to continue with their small chat but sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of his comrade tonight.

"Fine….." Choji said then started to move himself into their tent. Choji felt something in Shikamaru's voice. He didn't know what it was but it hurt him on the inside. He truly wanted to go and ask his friend if he was okay but knew that he was not going to get much of a reaction or answer. Shikamaru was right about something. Ino was never one to step down even to the toughest of opponents so she defiantly wasn't one to be intimidated or afraid of these Avdimi that they were going to have to face. This brought some ease to Choji's mind but not much, just enough for him to sleep at night.

It was late at night, at Choji assumed it was, until he awoke to hear strange noises from outside. Years of training and practice has taught Choji to never trust the darkness of the woods, in fear that Ninja might be using it as a hiding place. So the large shinobi quickly grabbed his kunai from his pouch that lay next to him and slowly moved out of the woods. He looked around to see that Shikamaru was nowhere to be found and worry started to clench his heart. He was about to shout his name when the noises came again. _'It sounds like…..' _Choji turned his body to the direction of the noise, which seemed to be somewhere near the river that they stopped by and quickly hid his chakra presence and used his well-trained stealth to hide within the shadows of the trees. As he walked closer to the noise he figured out that it was Shikamaru but….what was he doing. Choji mentally gasped seeing Shikamaru crouched with his head in between his knees. Luckily his back faced him or he might have seen him sneaking up behind a tree. _'He's…..crying…..' _

"I-Ino…." He muttered into the night sky. He could not help it; the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes finally released and fell onto his thighs. He cursed himself for showing such a troublesome emotion but he could not help but release his built up emotions. He knew that crying was not going to solve anything….That Ino was not going to magically sense his feelings and return to him. She couldn't even if she did anyway, this was something that she had to do, that she was born to do. He understood that and believed that she could do it but…it still hurt...to have to wake each day and go to his team only to find her not there….it was starting to become too much for him to bear. He couldn't even sleep without seeing her grinning face haunting his dreams. He bit his lip as more tears fell from his eyes.

Choji watched his friend releasing all his emotions and sighed. How could he think that Shikamaru didn't care? He should have known that Shikamaru was just holding his emotions back like always. It was good however to see him releasing them, holding in emotions is never good. Choji knew that Shikamaru right now needed to be alone and slowly started to walk back when he accidently snapped on a branch, alerting Shikamaru.

"Choji….?" The large ninja cursed in his head and turned around to glance at his teammate, who right looked like a wreck.

"Hey Shikamaru….." Choji walked over and sat down next to him. "I guess you really do miss Ino."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Of course I miss her…..I think I love her….." Shikamaru admitted. That was a huge shock for the Akimichi who never thought that the words love her would ever come out of the Nara's mouth.

"Dude….seriously?" Choji asked subconsciously.

"Yeah…..I thought that I…..you know liked Temari but…." Shikamaru looked down. "…..I just never felt this way before and…." Shikamaru took a deep breath. "….Just for her to leave not knowing when she'll come back…." Choji nodded.

"Shikamaru, remember what you said earlier? She's too stubborn to die out there. She'll be back in no time." Shikamaru sighed.

"I know that but I still can't help feeling this way." Choji chuckled.

"Guess boyfriends get like that when they're girlfriends off saving the world."

Shikamaru leaned back. "It's such a drag being the boyfriend of a Kunoichi Warrior." Choji and Shikamaru laughed together. Shikamaru felt like such an idiot. Why would he bottle up his emotions when he had Choji to confide to? Thanks to his best friend the horrible feeling had subside and he started to feel a whole lot better than he did before. "Hey Choji….Thanks."

Choji smiled at his friend and lightly tap him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, what are friends for." Shikamaru nodded and stood up.

"Well I don't know about you but I can sure use some sleep."

I'll take the rest of the night." Choji offered. Shikamaru thanked him and started to walk back to the camp site. Choji looked up in the sky and smiled. _'Ino…..come back soon….' _

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Ryuichi was starting to get frustrated and Hitoshi could see it in his eyes. His brother was even more worried for the Kunoichi, knowing that when his brother gets frustrated things start to get more violent and rough. Sakura ran back over to the other Kunoichi and smiled.

Ino moved from behind Temari's back and sighed. "Geez Sakura what the hell?" Ino shouted.

Sakura looked around the arena, well what was left of it, and chuckled nervously. "I um guess I did go a little overboard."

Kamatari rolled his eyes. "A little defiantly doesn't define what you did." He muttered to himself. His attention quickly changed however to the clones standing before them.

One of the Fumio clones stepped ahead and chuckled evilly. _**"I guess you aren't so bad after all."**_ He said to Sakura. _**"But you're still not up to prior to the original Kunoichi Warrior." **_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like I have to prove myself to the likes of you." Ino crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"Count the points Worm boy, we already took out two of your little clones." Fumio frowned.

"_**You are most annoying….." **_This comment caused the cheerful blond to narrow her eyes and huffed.

"You little-." She shouted as she rushed at him. Ino stepped back as she came close to him and send a kick to his head. The clone stepped back and dodged her attack then grabbed her foot. Ino growled and spun on her hands, catching him off his feet, and sent her other foot to his hip. She jumped back onto her feet and quickly pulled out a Kunai. The clone stumbled onto his feet and growled in anger. This amused Ino who was already running at him with her Kunai in hand. Unfortunately the clone grabbed her arm and slammed his fist to her cheek, sending her flying over to the other girls.

"INO!" Sakura knelt down her friend and narrowed her eyes. Tenten saw this and frowned. _'Bastard….!' _ She thought before stepping in front of the two Kunoichi.

"This guy is starting to bug me…." She pulled out two scrolls and rolled them out, summoning two twin swords. "….Time for me to step in." She said then quickly jumped over to the clone. The clone summoned his own sword and clashed with Tenten's. Tenten and the clone continued to clash at each other until Tenten flipped back and summoned her swords away. Pulling out another scroll and summoning a Manriki-gusari. She smirked as she swung it around before whipping it over to the clone's sword. Pulling back, she pulled the sword out of his hand and threw it to the wall of the arena. "It's time for you to meet The Weapon Mistress of Konoha!"

"_**Weapon Mistress of Konoha?" **_The clone chuckled. _**"What a stupid title." **_ The clone waited to see her response but was surprised at how her only response was a smirk and a shook of her head.

"You're insulting me when you have the title 'Demon Death Worm'" the teenage said with a small chuckle at the end. The Fumio clone narrowed his eyes and frowned. "But enough talk, let's play." She swung her weapon around skillfully and ran towards him once more. Sliding in between his legs, she stood back up and started to whip him around, which he was unfortunately dodging. She jumped back and summoned her weapon away and brought out another scroll. Suddenly a thought came to her and a smirk grew on her face. "Ken!" Ken looked up and nodded, forming his hands into a hand sign and concentrated chakra in his body. Tenten took a deep breath and replaced her scroll with another small one. She rolled it out and summoned a small dagger and rushed at the clone with amazing speed. The clone continued to jump and dodge her blade until he jumped over a large crack in the ground and landed on an upright piece of the arena. Tenten quickly glanced at Ken who nodded quickly.

"**EARTH STYLE: BAMBOO NEEDLES!" **Suddenly below The clones feet small Bamboo pieces grew from the ground and stabbed into his feet, sending a large amount of pain towards the clone. Ken quickly preformed more hand signs. **"EARTH STYLE: BAMBOO CHAINS!" **The clone growled as tiny pieces of Bamboo with chains attached to them wrapped themselves around the clone and pulled him to his knees.

Tenten saw her chance and leaped high within the air and pulled out the large scroll that she now recently carried around. **"MANIPULATED TOOLS: HEAVENLY CHAIN OF DESTRUCTION!" **She released the scroll over the clone and from the scroll it quickly began to rain down large amounts of weapons that were so fast that they appeared as white streaks falling from the sky. All they could hear was that agonizing shouts of pain from the clone. Tenten landed gracefully on the ground and looked to see the clone starting to disintegrate and disappear. Tenten ran over to the girls and grinned.

"Tenten when did you create that technique?" Hinata asked with awe. Hinata and Tenten train a lot together but Hinata has never saw such a move coming from the weapon mistress.

Tenten chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Well I kinda was practicing it solo…..you know as a surprise." Hinata smiled and nodded.

The remaining clone and the original glanced at each other with frustrated expressions on their faces. The final clone sighed and jumped down to the destroyed battle field.

"_**It seems you Kunoichi are proving most….troublesome…..but I will not let you do to me what you did to the other clones."**_ Hinata looked over at Temari and nodded at her. Temari saw the look in Hinata's eyes and nodded as well before walking up with her to the clone. This confused the other three Kunoichi and their animals. They never truly saw Hinata and Temari dueling in a battle together so this was a strange sight to see.

"Well I think that we might have a little issue than…..Because like the other clones we're going to grind you into the dust." Temari said as she flipped her fan in front of her. Hinata nodded at Temari's statement and positioned herself into the gentle fist stance. The demon looked at the pair with a look of hate in his eyes.

"_**You….the blue haired one….you are Karena are you not?" **_Hinata blushed and nodded slowly. This from what Hinata and the other girls were seeing that was not the right answer. _**"That witch in sheep's clothing, slipping her hands into the proud race of demons!" **_Hinata was surprised to hear this about her former life. From what the other animals have said Karena sound like a truly kind person.

"What are you-?"

"_**That black hearted harlot dared to come between a true demon and his race, sickening bitch!" **_Temari narrowed her eyes and stepped in front of Hinata.

"I don't know who you think you are but if you continue talking you might regret it." Temari said with killing intent in her voice. Makena flew over to Hinata and glared at the clone with heated hate.

"How dare you talk about Lady Karena in such a manner of disrespect?! She has done nothing wrong and-."

"_**Please, if you were her partner and since you all once traveled with her…..then you all must know of her secret." **_Hinata quickly glanced around to see that the animals had concerned and saddened looks on their faces. _'What is he talking about….?' _

"Enough!" Temari raised her fan high in the air. "Hinata don't think too into this now, focus on the enemy!" Hinata looked up at Temari and nodded slowly, returning to the gentle fist stance. **"WIND RELEASE: CAST NET!" **She shouted as she swung her fan at the clone with strong winds connected together like a net slammed into the clone. The clone sunk into the ground, escaping from the attack. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and searched the ground for their opponent.

"Temari below you!" Temari flipped back just as the clone broke from the ground with a sword in his hand. Hinata ran over to the clone and quickly began attack him with her gentle fist technique. Hinata continued to gracefully dodge his attacks but unfortunately he was doing the same which was causing Hinata to become slightly annoyed. Eventually Hinata saw an opening and began releasing chakra into her palm. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS VACCUUM PALM!" **Hinata slammed her palm into his chest and sent him flying away. Hinata looked over at Temari and started to communicate with her through her eyes. Temari understood and pulled back her fan to reveal smaller fans from her holster. Makena and Kamatari knew what they were going to do and quickly got into their fighting positions. Hinata rushed at the clone and quickly starter to attack him once more with her palms aiming at his vital organs. The clone continued dodging but was surprised to see that Makena flying over attacking him as well with her talons. The barrage seemed to continue with Hinata flipping back as Temari slipped over and began attacking him as well with her fans, which seemed to have had sharp needles embedded in them. Kamatari also began attacking him as well but with his own sickle. What was starting to confuse the clone was that it seemed as if they were intentionally misses him or letting him dodge their attacks, but why.

Sakura was thinking almost the exact same thing. To her and everyone else it seemed like they were merely playing with him or something. Being that this is actually the first time that Hinata and Temari have been seen in battle together without them in with them, Sakura could not figure out what her friends were playing, making this match even more confusing and tension rising. Eventually the barrage ended and they all jumped back as well. The clone was about to run forward when he found that he could no longer move his body. _**'What….but they did not attack me…!' **_

"I bet you're wondering why you can no longer move around, aren't you." Temari smirked.

Hinata stepped next to Temari and cleared her throat. "You see…..during our barrage of attacks, we intentionally did not hit you so that you would not be suspicious of our true motive."

"_**What the hell did you do?!" **_

You see since our Chakra natures are very similar being that the air is consisted of water just as the water is consisted of air, we decided to use this knowledge to our advantage." Temari began. "I'm sure that you do not know of the gentle fist style or the Byakugan…." Temari turned to Hinata.

"You see I am from a large clan called the Hyuga which possess the ability to see a person's chakra network and a vision of 360 degrees with a Kekkai genkai known as the Byakugan. We also practice a fighting style known as the Gentle fist which inflicts internal damage to the Chakra Pathway System, which also attacks the vital organs that are connected to the network as will. With the Byakugan I can see your Chakra network with complete ease and close it off with little effort." Hinata said with a book read tone in her voice. Constantly being taught about her clan's power has made explaining it seem so emotionless.

"What's interesting with Hinata's gentle fist is that even though the attack may not appear to have hit you does not mean that the attack had didn't land or that she didn't hit her mark. By mere brushing of their arm, the chakra released from her palm is strong enough to disrupt your systems, like right now for example."

"_**But with my demon blood I could have easily released myself from her chakra infected attack, yet here I am motionless!" **_

"Temari is a master with her chakra natural. She can influence it with such ease that she no longer truly needs to use much effort or chakra into creating a large gust of wind from her fan. What also comes with her chakra natural is the pure ability of air being undetectable and unseen to the naked eye. Wind blowing at you is normal so you don't think much of it when you feel it, which gives a wind release user the element of surprise. Unlike a water dragon or a fire ball heading towards you is something that you can see clearly thus giving you the chance to invade. This natural undetectable skill makes her chakra natural the perfect stealth attack."

"_**What does that have to do with me not moving?!" **_The clone roared in anger.

Hinata continued. "As Temari started attacking you with her fans she let a small amount of chakra controlled wind out that seeped into your body as you stated to lose breath from our many attacks. By entering into your body it quickly made its way into your systems and combined with my own chakra that let in with my Vacuum palm earlier plus the chakra that I entered into your body during that barrage to shock your systems with twice as much strength."

"Which happen to have been strong enough to keep you in place…?" Temari chuckled. "Now….let us show you another one of our combination technique that we created." Temari smiled at Hinata who nodded. Hinata took a deep breath and quickly performed small hand signs. **"WATER STYLE: SOARING WATER BIRD!" **Hinata shouted as a large body of water shaped as a bird shot at the clone. Temari quickly brought out her fan and raised it above her shoulder.

"**WIND RELEASE: ROARING WIND WEASEL!" **She swung her fan and released a large gust of wind shaped as a bird and combined it with Hinata's water bird creating an even larger and sharper form of their attacks. The bird like weasel roared and flew down to the clone, slamming its whole body upon its victim. The clone shouted in pain as his whole body was sliced up and crushed by the water and wind, leaving nothing besides a large crater that only added to the already destroyed battle ground.

Temari nodded at Hinata who smiled and giggled with pride. The pair walked back over to their teammates who seemed surprised to say the least.

"Hinata…." Tenten said with disbelief. "How did…when did….?"

Hinata giggled. "We actually h-have been training to perfect that for a long time….since the chunin exams actually."

"I came up to Hinata and asked if she wanted to train together, when we did we found out how similar our chakra naturals are and how they complement each other, being how their water in the air and air in the water."

"So we began training together to try and find a good combination technique like what you did with Neji and me." Tenten nodded with a smile.

"Well I for one am impressed." Tenten said cheerfully. They all stopped talking when they saw Fumio jumping down with anger in his eyes.

"_**You may have defeated my clones….but you have yet to dance with me…." **_Sakura and the others glanced at each other and smirked.

"Bring it on worm boy!" Ino and Sierra said in unison. Fumio smirk widened as his eyes started to glow a bright red. _'Maybe we should have kept out mouths shut…..' _ They both thought at the same time, starting to wonder if they were prepared to fight an actual demon.

* * *

**A/N: For all of you wondering what a Manriki-gusari is it's like a chain whip thing. Anyways here it is. I am very happy about this chapter and I hope that you all are happy with it as well. I would also like to thank ****xBeautifulCherryBlossomx** **for that little info on Sakura lol it really got me into researching her more and I think that I have to say my opinion on Sakura completely changed. That girl is NICE I mean I'm starting to really like her (Plus it's fun writing her getting mad cuz when she mad she **_**MAD**_**) Anyways I hope that you** **all enjoyed and I hope that you all come back for some more action packed adventures. Oh and on another note, that whole switch between Konoha and The girls will now to deplete as they get more and more into their journey and start to focus less on how others are feeling about them leaving and more on the Journey itself and them trying to reach their goals. But besides that I think that's all I have to say…..Till next time! XD **


	22. Hiroyuki

**A/N: What's up everyone?! This particular chapter was a special treat for me to write and I know that it's going to be a treat for you guys to read. I wanted it to be long but I'm not so sure if it's as long as I wanted to be but all well :-P Sooooo hope you like :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Hiroyuki **

The girls stepped back as the ground began to shake and the aura around Fumio started to grow darker and more intense. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and gasped seeing the how large his aura has become.

Noticing Hinata's change in emotion, Sakura glanced over at Hinata for a moment. "What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata gave Sakura a small glance before returning her gaze to the monster in front of them. "I-It's Fumio, his aura is increasing at a rapid rate." Just as she said that Fumio chuckled evilly before rushing at the girls. Sakura tried to swing at him but he swiftly dodged her punch and slammed his fist into her stomach, sending her flying away from the girls. Ino growled and tried to do a swift kick to his head but he skillfully grabbed her foot and pushed her onto the ground. Ino flipped back onto her feet and once again tried to send a kick to his hip but he quickly stepped back and grabbed Ino by her hair.

"…!" Ino struggled to get released. Fumio smirked and threw her over to where Sakura laid. Sierra tried to knock him down with her tusk but he easily dodged her attack and kicked her away. Hinata tried to attack his pressure points but he quickly blocked her palms and punched her dead in her face, sending her to the other falling Kunoichi and their animals. Tenten summoned two small Kunai and aimed straight at his vital organs but like the others, he dodged her grabbed her by her arm and knocked her away as well. Sakura watched as Ken tried to attack as well but sadly met the same fate as them. _'How did he get so….strong?' _ Sakura thought as Temari was thrown over there as well as Kamatari.

"Damn it!" Ino slowly stood up. "When the hell did this guy get so tough all the sudden?!" She complained.

Kamatari narrowed his eyes before realization came to him "He was toying with us this entire time." He said while rising from the ground with a slight struggle. "All this time….he was just playing with us."

"That was playing with us?!" Ino turned from Kamatari to Fumio. "But we barely beat his clones…..so that means that…"

"This guy is no joke." Tenten chuckled. Sakura glanced at Tenten and nodded.

"Kimi, do you know anything about this guy, like weaknesses or something?"

Kimi sighed and looked down. "I am sorry Lady Sakura but….I can't truly remember how the Kunoichi even met this creature, my memory must be fuzzy after being asleep for so long."

"So how are we going to defeat him?" Ino whined. "I mean his clones were one thing but he's a totally different story." Just as Ino said that Fumio appeared right behind her with a sword to her throat.

"_**It is simple…..you don't…."**_Ino took a deep breath and quickly did a small hand sign before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. She reappeared next to Tenten and Ken with her hand placed gently around her throat. Fumio chuckled and pressed his hand onto the ground. _**"Foolish Kunoichi, this is my realm, my domain….you will not win this time." **_Hinata looked at his hand and the chakra running through it and gasped. _'Oh no…!' _Hinata thought before stone hands sprouting from the ground and quickly grabbed her and the other Kunoichi and held them high into the air. Sakura growled as the stoned hand squeezed her throat. _'This bastard….!' _ The animals tried to help but they too were tried within a cage made of the stone hands. _**"You call yourselves the reincarnations of the once Great Kunoichi Warriors. Ha, you are nothing but posers, mimicking them poorly." **_The demon taunted. _**"Now, you must….die!"**_He said as he charged energy into his summoned stone hands, shocking the Kunoichi painfully. The Arena was filled with nothing but the sounds of pain and agony coming from the struggling Kunoichi.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Ryuichi gave a sinister smirk as he watched the Kunoichi being painfully tortured by the demon before him. _'Yes….feel the pain…..the pain that you truly deserve….' _ At first he was starting to get completely frustrated with these Kunoichi but now that he finally saw progress, he was starting to become truly pleased. This is what they deserved, this was their punishment for taking his chakra away….his Byakugan….he still remembers the torture from his eyes as his Kekkai Genkai was practically ripped from him never to be used again. Memories of his once famed power brought a bitter feeling to his empty heart. Those Kunoichi would pay for taking away his birth right and that village…..Suddenly a thought came to him. The village….it was the villages fault for him being the way he was, it was the Hyuga clan's fault for him being the way he was. Just the thought of that damned place brought hate into his heart and revenge into his mind. As soon as he was finished with these girls, Konoha was next on his list. They will all pay for what they took from him, he would be sure of it.

Hitoshi was not as pleased as his brother was while he saw the Kunoichi being killed slowly. He, unlike his brother, for some reason still had his heart and knew that this was wrong. Everything they had done was wrong. During the past he followed his brother blindly. He would do anything for him, never disagreeing with him. But….now he was starting to see that the brother he used to know was no more. The darkness within his heart was too strong for him to fight back. It corrupted him, changed him into something of a monster. He knew that he could not do anything to stop him, he was not strong enough….but he felt deep within his heart that….the Kunoichi could possibly save him. He believed that they had the power to show Ryuichi the error of his ways, of bringing back the brother that he once knew. But seeing them now, dying right in front of him. He was starting to believe that he had truly lost his precious brother to darkness…..No….he had to help them, he could not watch the only possible people that could save his brother and him from their fate within the darkness to perish. He glanced at his brother and sighed. He had to do this….even if it caused him his life. _'I'm sorry brother…..' _ He stopped however from moving seeing something that once again brought hope into his eyes. _'Could it be…?' _

**Deadly Kunoichi 5 **

How he hated being trapped within the body of a boy….an idiotic boy as that….How could he, the great Kurama, Nine tailed Fox Demon, The Great and Terrible Kyuubi, be forced to lay forever in a cage sealed by fate. This had to have been the third time now of him being trapped within the body of an Uzumaki. The first with some woman named Mito, than a woman named Kushina, and now he must endure another imprisonment by this Naruto…..his life has truly gone to hell. Kurama stopped his thinking in shock of a feeling he has not felt in years….centuries….. _'No….it cannot be…..' _He thought in his head. _'Is it truly them….is it….her…..but….their light is fading…..' _He looked down with a heavy feeling over his heart. He has dreamt of this for too long….but could this be real? Or was he truly growing insane? Has being trapped for so long brought the unsatisfying curse of insanity into his mind? He wanted to believe that this was not real…..that this feeling was possible….But this feeling…it was too strong. He continued to concentrate on this feeling, embracing it….the warmth….the light that radiate from the source of this feeling….it was there….they were there…she was there….but…what was happening…how did they come back…when did…he could not think about it anymore as the feeling started to fade away…NO! He growled in anger. This cannot happen! Fate cannot tempt him with this feeling of relief, only for it to be slowly dying. No…..I can't…..

He looked up however to see that the feeling was slowly regaining strength….slowly returning to him. Yes…fight back….fight back….

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Her vision was starting to fade. Darkness was starting to come over her body. Was this how it was going to end? Was this the day that many have told her would happen? For years many people in her family have told her that her weakness would be her downfall. That eventually her sister would be heir whether it would be by her father or….by death. But Hinata never wanted to believe them; she never wanted to believe that their words were true. Hinata sighed _'I guess…..they were….' _A flash of her Father, her sister, her cousin, her teammates….her friends started to run through her mind. _'I'm sorry everyone…..I-' _she stopped as the image of none other than Naruto Uzumaki flashed in her vision, repeating that he never went back on his words._ 'I can't die now….!' _ Hinata thought before slowly moving her hands onto the stone arm that was slowly sucking the life out of her. She could not give up; she could not let this happen. Naruto's words of never giving up flew through her mind, encouraging her. _'I can't….DIE!' _She clenched her teeth as she charged chakra into the stone arm, cancelling the energy flowing from it and causing it to crumble back to the ground. Hinata gasped as air returned to her lungs and shout in pain as she crashed into the ground. She struggled to get up and breathed in slowly. She looked around at the other arms and focused more chakra into her hands. She jumped over to the arm and channeled chakra into it as well, causing it to crumble to the ground as well too. She caught Sakura as she fell…well she stood where Sakura was supposed to land and broke her fall. Sakura stood up slowly and quickly charged chakra into her fist and slammed it into the stone arm holding Ino while Hinata channeled chakra into the one holding Tenten. Ino flipped onto her feet and kicked the stone arm that held Temari. As soon as all the girls were free they gathered around the cage holding the animals and smashed it as well. Sakura looked over at the Demon with anger and fatigue.

Ino looked over at the demon with a frown. "Maybe he was right….this guy is too strong….we can't-."

"No!" Sakura interrupted Ino. "We are not going to let his words get to us. We are not going to let everyone that believed in us down by dying today! We are the Deadly Kunoichi 5 and we will not fail this early in the game!" Sakura had never felt this way before but she knew that she could not let Lady Tsunade and everyone else down; that was not an option. "Deep within us….lies the spirits and wills of the Kunoichi before us….we can do things that no one else can do…..we can become something greater than what we were told…what we believed that we could be. And that Worm Demon is not going to break us, to makes us doubt ourselves."

"Lady Sakura is right!" Makena flew up. "You are destined to save the world from enemies far greater than this demon, don't let him put you guys down." Hinata smiled up at Makena and nodded.

"W-We can do it…." They all smiled at each other than turned their gazes over to the demon.

"You hear that buddy?!" Tenten shouted over at him. "We aren't giving up!"

The demon chuckled and raised his arms. _**"Then DIE!"**_just as he said those words, more arms shot from the ground and rushed towards that teen girls. Time seemed to slow down for them…..until a feeling flowed through each of their bodies. Hinata's eyes quickly began to glow a bright blue as a powerful blue shield surrounded them, breaking the stone arms. The animals gasped as the shield disappeared and the girls started to slowly walk forward. The demon stepped back and shot more of his stone arms at them, each being blocked by a small blue barrier. Sakura stepped in front of them and moved her right arm forward.

"**HEAVENS LIGHT!"** She shouted as bright pink light shot out of her hand and pushed the demon back. Tenten stepped forward as well and raised both of hands in the air.

"**ORB OF LIGHT!" **As she said that a green orb shot out of her hands and knocked the demon down. The demon growled and put his hands together. He stopped what he was doing and gasped seeing the look in each of the girls' eyes. Those eyes….that look…no it can't be….Fear suddenly clenched his heart as memories of the epic fight between him and the Kunoichi Warriors flashed within his mind. Memories of his humiliating sent shivers down his spine.

"_**STAY AWAY FROM ME!" **_He shouted in panic and caused thousands of stone hands to come from the ceiling and rushed to smash the Kunoichi below them. Temari jumped into the air and swung her fan behind her.

"**WINDS OF HEAVEN: SLASH!" **She swung her fan and sent a hurricane like wind to the arms, slicing them and causing them to fall onto Avdimi, killing them instantly. Ino flipped over the girls and landed right in front of Sakura.

"**CHAINS OF HEAVEN!" **She slammed her hands onto the ground and sent bright purple chains towards the demon, trapping him in his place. The mere thought of being imprisoned again gave him new strength, which allowed him to break the chains that bound him. He stepped back and put his hands together once more. Shouting loudly he sent thousands of swords heading towards the girls from the ground. Seeing this, Makena flew over the girls and flapped her wings back and forth, causing them to shine brightly and wrapped them around the girls, protecting them from the blades. Kamatari jumped over the birds wings and brought his Sickle high in the air. He quickly rushed at Fumio and sliced his chest, wounding him greatly. Fumio shouted in pain and fell to his knees. Ken saw this as an opportunity and rushed over at him, quickly rolling into a ball form and smashing into the demon, sending him flying. Sierra jumped into the air and smashed him back towards Ken who kicked him to the wall. Kimi sucked in a breath and let out a large amount of slime that trapped him onto the wall. Fumio narrowed his eyes at the Kunoichi with hate.

"_**What are you going to do?! Trap me with another seal?! Ha! That won't work! Because seals weaken and I'll be free again! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_He said with a crazed laugh. What surprised him though was the expression on the young Kunoichi's faces. They appeared emotionless, maybe slightly angry.

"Our former selves have spared you once by keeping you alive." Hinata said with a sad tone.

"But instead of being grateful for their mercy you plot to end their lives. We are not going to be as merciful." Ino crossed her arms.

"You have done nothing but torture and destroy; these deserts would be a much more peaceful place if you were not here at all." Tenten said with restraint anger.

"So as punishment for causing nothing but pain…" Temari flipped her fan behind her.

"…..You shall be exterminated." Sakura said then placed her hands together. The others did the same thing and closed their eyes. Kimi quickly summoned a tag and placed it on his chest.

"_**W-What are you going?!" **_Fumio asked with fear in his voice.

"**Dark evil that roams this earth shall forever be banned within the fires of death…..we cast this charm to extinguish them and exorcise them to the darkness from wince they came." **They all said in unison. As they said this their hands began to glow pink, purple, blue, green and red. The lights then started to connect and a beam of light shot to the sealing tag that was placed on Fumio's chest.

"_**N-No….NO!" **_Fumio shook in fear as he felt the burning from the seal.

"**HEAVENS LIGHT: CAST HIM OUT!" **Suddenly Fumio began to burn into black fire, his screams echoing throughout the arena. Eventually he burnt away, leaving nothing but ash behind. Sakura and the other girls stepped back and fell to their knees, holding their heads and regaining their composure.

"W-What happened…..." Sakura asked and looked around to see Fumio nowhere to be found. "Where's Fumio?"

Kimi giggled and slid over to her master. "You five have defeated him." They all looked at each other and back at the Slug.

"How….?"

"By using the powers of Kunoichi Warriors of course." Ken said as he walked over to Tenten.

Ino sighed and stood up quickly. "You know I wish that these stupid powers came with a manual because I am sick of not remembering us doing something cool!" She complained. Sakura smiled and stood up as well. She looked around until she spotted who she was looking for.

"We did it Ryuichi and Hitoshi; we defeated your little friend!" Sakura shouted at them. "Now let us go!"

Ryuichi narrowed his eyes at Sakura before smirking. "How about I let _them_ go instead." He motioned at the Avdimi behind him. "Get them!" He commanded and jumped back as the Avdimi rushed at the girls.

"Really these guys again?" Temari swung her fan. "These guys are starting to get pretty annoying!" She smashed her fan into an incoming demon.

"No time to complain!" Sakura jumped back and smashed the Avdimi in its face. "Let's just beat them quick before those two get away." They all nodded at her direction and quickly got into their fighting stances, ready to take on the army of monsters.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"So….wait what?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. Jiraiya nodded as the bird that sent him the message took off. "I'm so lost!" Naruto complained at his sensei. The two have been traveling for about a year now and had not had much contact with Konoha until they had recently received a message from Lady Tsunade, informing them on what has happened in Konoha recently.

"I'm just as confused as you are kid…" Jiraiya said with a serious look in his eyes. To think that all this had handled a year after they have left, it was almost too much to believe. But Tsunade was never one to lie, well at least not make up such tall tail as this, so Jiraiya had no other choice then to believe the words that he had just read.

"But….they can't just go off without knowing anything there jumping into!" Naruto said with a worried look on his face.

"Hey if Tsunade is okay with them leaving then I guess it can't be that bad." Jiraiya said to his apprentice. Truthfully he was not as sure as he appeared. As soon as he heard of the Kunoichi Warriors, a memory of a conversation that he had with the Great Toad Sage started to reply in his mind.

"_Sir I don't understand?" A young Jiraiya said as he bowed in front of the large and ancient toad before him. _

"_It is as I had said it was…." The toad spoke softly. "Years from now, an evil thought to have been sealed away for an eternally shall break free and casted his evil onto the world….destroying all mortal life…." _

_Jiraiya felt his body tense with fear and worry as Great Toad Sage had spoken his view of the future. "Sir….how….."_

"_Long ago there was a war between spirits of a land far from here, which spread from their world to the mortal world. The evil spirit Ahriman against the Good Spirit Meir….The moral world was….almost destroyed during this war but…..it was saved by Kunoichi chosen by Meir. These Kunoichi were gifted with power beyond your comprehension." A sudden thought of these Kunoichi brought a lecherous grin on his face but he regained his composure and continued to listen. "These Kunoichi battled with Ahriman and won by sealing him away…losing their lives in the process. But the seal is now beginning to weaken and Ahriman will be free again….." _

"_Great Toad Sage, is there any way to prevent this from happening?" Jiraiya asked. _

_The Great toad Sage sighed. "In the future….five Kunoichi who will be the reincarnations of the Kunoichi Warrior shall stand against Ahriman once more for a battle that will literally shake all worlds." _

"_What must I do Sir?" _

"_You must go and warn your village of this apparent doom, tell them to watch for signs of this Kunoichi and to quickly train them for this battle, for if they are not properly trained…..your world shall be burned to ashes." Jiraiya nodded. _

"_I will do my best Great Toad Sage, and I will not fail you." Jiraiya bowed and ran out of the temple, ready to warn the world of the doomed future. _

Unfortunately, the warning by the Great Toad Sage had escaped his mind as he was far too busy with the war that the world was already in. Jiraiya cursed in his head as the words of warning continued to watch into his head. How could he have forgotten such vital information? It's been years since that conversation with the Great Toad Sage, meaning that it was far too late for him to do anything. He balled his fist in frustration and glared at the ground. The fate of the world was now in the hands of these Kunoichi…whether they were ready or not was up to fate itself.

"Hey Pervy-Sage, you okay?" Naruto broke Jiraiya of his thoughts.

Jiraiya quickly covered his frustration and smirked at Naruto "I should be asking you the same thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Naruto, you have to be surprised. Your little Sakura has become something of a Warrior now." He chuckled but was surprised to see his young apprentice not blushing and telling him to shut up.

"She's not my little Sakura…." Naruto muttered.

"Oh so you're not feeling her anymore I see, has the love bug bit Naruto on another girl?" Naruto blushed and looked away. "haha I see it has. You can tell me Naruto. I remember most of the Kunoichi in the village and with my years of experience I can be sure to tell you how she's going to develop while you're gone."

"That's the main reason why I'm not telling you!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh come on Naruto, I can make it worth your wild." Jiraiya moved his eyebrows suggestively. "How about a whole week of nothing but ramen."

This brought a glow in Naruto's eyes and a grin on his face. "Fine but….you can't say anything about her or else!"

"You have my honor as a Sanin." Jiraiya raised his hand and grinned. "Now spill the beans!" Naruto sat down on the ground and looked away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well….I don't know how to describe her….she's something….special."

"Something special yeah…?" Jiraiya thought for a moment and smiled. "Is it that Yamanaka girl? She's is one cutie, I bet that-."

"No it's not Ino!"

"Well then who is it, that Tenten girl, she's okay I guess, but I think that Hyuga boy might have already-."

"Not her either!"

"Well the only one that I could think of would be….." HE stopped and stared at Naruto with pure shock. "Y-You mean….." Naruto blushed and looked down. "Hahahaha will you certainly have expensive taste….she's one catch….I mean I know what a woman's body looks just from their legs and she has got some sexy-."

"Damn it you pervert you promised!" Naruto growled. "And it doesn't matter anyway because….I know she doesn't even think about me." Naruto said with a sad tone. "I mean….she's the Heiress of a whole clan and….I'm just….a street kid…." Jiraiya saw the look in his eyes and sighed, knowing full well how that felt. Liking someone only knowing that it can never happened….ever…..

"So I guess she's the reason why you were freaking out back there."

"Well….yeah I mean, just thinking about her going on a mission is hard enough but this…..I just can't….It's hard." It truly was eating him inside that Hinata, the girl he has recently thought about since he saw her seeing him off with the same blush on her face a year ago. She's plague his thoughts since. At times he would just sit and think about all the times he had saw her, how she was the only one that didn't look at him with hate but with kindness. It always brought a smile on his face and kept him going, no matter how tired he was. Now to hear that she and the other Kunoichi have to go on some seriously dangerous mission that held the fate of the world in their hands was tearing him up inside. He wanted to run back to Konoha, forced Tsunade to tell him where they went and protect Hinata till he could no longer move. Unfortunately he knew that he couldn't do that.

Jiraiya nodding, knowing how it felt to constant worry over someone, not knowing if there alright, it they're hurt….if they're…..dead. It was a horrible feeling that unfortunately he knew far too well. "Naruto….Trust I know where you're coming from. But don't worry too much, she's in safe hands."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well that Sakura girl doesn't look like she's one to let a friend get hurt or anything so I think that your girl is in good hands." He chuckled. "Besides, she is a Hyuga after all." Naruto looked down with a thoughtful look in his eyes and nodded.

"I guess…..but I'm still freaking out about this! I leave the village for a year and demons are already trying to destroy the world!" Naruto shouted in frustration. Jiraiya chuckled and pat Naruto o the head.

"Now, Now….time to get back to training." Naruto nodded and followed his teacher to the deepest part of the forest. His mind however was still back at their conversation a few moments ago. How Naruto knew that she's gonna be alright but this feeling in him….this tightening of his stomach….a few seconds before they received that letter his heart was aching and his body was shaking in fear, tears almost fell from his eyes. He felt like someone was dying, like he was dying. His thoughts quickly came to the girl that haunted his dreams and true fear started to clench his aching heart but…..the feeling suddenly vanished. The feeling slowly transformed into a calm breeze, his heart was returning to its normal rhythm. That had to be the worse feeling he has ever felt….he never wanted to feel it again. He hoped that it had nothing to do with Hinata in danger or anything….cause if that were to be true than….Naruto stopped himself from thinking too into it and tried to focus on another subject. His mind wondered to the demon that was caged in his body. He's been fairly quiet lately, something that the demon was not known for doing, and it was starting to cause Naruto to become curious. What was the demon thinking about that could take his mind off of constantly annoying Naruto with his criticisms? Naruto made a mental note to ask him later but now he needed to continue with his training. SO he can fulfill his promise to Sakura and bring Sasuke back. He also needed to get back so that he could see her again….so that he could…

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"That's the last one!" Temari shouted after smashing an Avdimi with her fan. They looked around at all the corpses of demons and gave disgusted expressions to each other.

"Guess it's too late to catch up to Ryuichi and Hitoshi." Ino crossed her arms and sighed. She glanced at Hinata to see her looking down at the ground. It must be hard fighting family, even if that family used to torture you.

"Well, we need to find a way out of here." Sakura walked up to the girls with Kimi resting on her shoulder. "Hinata can you use your Byakugan to-." She stopped and looked up to see the ceiling slowly opening up revealing the fresh blue sky. They all turned around to see a man with long white hair flowing white robes stepping towards them. His eyes were a bright blue, almost glowing, and he had the gentlest smile that they have ever seen.

"_Thank you Kunoichi…..for freeing me…." _Kimi squint her eyes before gasping.

"Oh my goodness….its Hiroyuki!" All the animals quickly turned their glances at the man before them.

"Who's Hiroyuki?" Tenten asked confused.

"He is the Spirit of these deserts, a good and kind soul and the Kunoichi's dearest friend from long ago."

"He also traveled with the Kunoichi Warriors, helping them out with their quest for peace." Sierra grinned.

Hiroyuki nodded with a kind smile. _"I have missed them all dearly. They were my closest friends…..it is good to see that their spirits live on within these girls." _

"Hiroyuki, what did you mean by 'freeing you'?" Makena asked.

Hiroyuki sighed and glanced at the room around him. _"Long ago, when the seal to hold the demon started to weaken….he used what power he had to trap me away….and turned my subjects to stone….."_

"Subjects…?" Sakura repeated.

Hiroyuki motioned around the room. _"This used to be my palace, my kingdom underneath the sands…..these Avdimi used to be my subjects. The boy Ryuichi turned my stoned subjects into Avdimi not long ago…..hoping that they would be enough to defeat you." _Sakura stepped back in shock.

"W-We're so sorry we didn't-."

Hiroyuki chuckled. _"It is quite alright…..by defeating them you have freed them of the curse that Ryuichi and Hitoshi had placed on them…..by defeating Fumio you have freed me from my prison. I knew you would be able to defeat him." _

"You…." Hinata said with a surprised look in her eyes. "You were the light at the end of the tunnel…."

The spirit nodded. _"I sensed you're arrival and knew that you would be lost within these tunnels, so with the power I had left I guided you here, to face and defeat Fumio and save the deserts." _ He stepped up and looked around once more._ "I can feel it….my power is returning to me….." _He took a deep breath and blinding light started to shine around him. The girls looked around in bewilderment as the Avdimi started to change into white haired spirits and the destroyed area around them started to reconstruct itself. The area grew in size and beautiful buildings started to construct from the pieces of the arena. What was even more amazing was the tall palace that grew from the ground, its shining sand like color beaming down at them. Above them was a bright lit that completely lid up the whole area, almost creating a sky. Hiroyuki watched the people began to yawn and cheer from finally being free from there slumber. _"My people, these are our heroes. They have freed us from the evil clutches of darkness!" _He shouted with joy. The crowd cheered and thanked the Kunoichi. Hiroyuki turned back to them and smiled.

"Wow, all this was under the desert." Temari chuckled. "Who would've guessed?"

"_Kunoichi, please stay at my palace for the night, then I shall help you on your journey through the desert." _Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino stepped in front of everyone with a huge smile on her face.

"REALLY?! Oh thank god I am sooo tired!"

"Ino!" Sakura pulled her back and gave an apologetic smile. "We would be happy to stay at her home for the night."

"_Excellent! Come with me." _He turned and motioned for the girls to follow him.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it lol. I wanted to throw in that Naruhina moment cuz one HUGE fan of Naruhina (though Sasuhina is a whole lot more interesting.) and second I wanted to at least show Naruto once before I focus more on them and the switch things end. I really liked writing this chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. Till next time! **


	23. Continuing the Journey Once More

**A/N: Hello readers. I actually had no idea that this chapter was going to be as long as it is lol not that I'm complaining or anything. This is an emotional time however because…..NEJI IS DEAD! Oh lord when I found that out, I was like…..WHAAATTT! I am still in complete shock that this day had to come, of all the people though lol anyways hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Continuing the Journey Once More**

Sakura stood in awe when she and the others first walked into the shining palace of Hiroyuki. Its bright halls with practically glowing marble floors. Beautiful pillars that held its high ceilings caused a comfortable echo to pass through the palace. Servants working cheerfully, taking care of the many plants and flowers that spread across the palace; the peaceful aura that brought a gentle feeling the residence that entered the domain. At the moment Sakura was looking out of the window of the room that Hiroyuki gave to her for the night, watching the now awakened citizens returning to their daily duties. Seeing them running around and laughing was both comforting and….sad….Seeing them reminded her of her home, of their home….Konoha. It's been almost a whole month since she last saw the village and she couldn't help but feel homesick whenever her mind travels to her friends and family that were left behind. She wondered how their doing, what they might be thinking at this moment, if they killed each other yet. She sighed and moved a strain of her hair behind her ear. It was still over welling to find that they had defeated a demon, an actual demon! She could still remember the power she felt, the rushing of energy that she never knew existed flowing through her body, through her blood. Never would she have thought that she would ever be in this position. She had always thought of herself as simply the backup, never meant to be in the front lines. But here she was leading her friends to fight against a whole army…no…an empire of demons. She stretched and looked down to see Kimi moving around on the bed, staring at her with kind eyes.

"You have a lot on your mind?" Sakura sat down and placed Kimi on her lap.

"Yeah…It's just…I never thought that I could ever do what I did today." She giggled. "It's weird…I mean I've never felt such power before…"

"That is the power of the first Kunoichi, with time you will be able to control it and master it so that it could become your own power." Kimi said. "It must be strange, having your life end up like this." Kimi knew that Sakura must be still coping with her new responsibility, being that Haruki had a similar issue with this as well.

"Yeah…you know, I never would have thought for a second that I'd be in this position."

"I'm sure, not many would think of their life coming to this." Kimi giggled. Sakura nodded with a chuckled escaping her lips. Sakura glanced behind her to see a servant of Hiroyuki bowing outside of her room.

"My Lady, Lord Hiroyuki has summoned you all to join him for dinner." Sakura nodded and thanked the servant, amazed at how he vanished into thin air. She looked down at Kimi before standing up, placing the small slug on her shoulder.

"Well we mustn't keep the Lord waiting." Kimi smiled with Sakura returning it before walking casually out of the room and into the long halls of the palace.

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

Sakura was amazed at the beauty and tranquil feeling of the dining hall that she was brought to. The room was large with a high ceiling with a decorative design of birds flying in a spiral manner. High pillars held the ceiling with small trees surrounding them. In the center of the hall was a large table cloaked with a white cloth with food scattered from one end to the other. Apparently she was the last to arrive, due to the fact that all the other Kunoichi and their animal companions were already seated and staring at her. Sakura chuckled nervously before finding a seat next to Ino.

"What took you so long Sakura?" Ino chuckled at her blushing friend.

"U-Um…." Sakura glanced at Hiroyuki before looking down at her empty plate.

"_It is quite alright." _ Hiroyuki smiled. _"I am glad that you all could make it to this meal. I do however apologize for such a large amount of food, my cooks have not prepared a meal in such a long time, I am afraid that they might have gotten a little too excited." _ He chuckled, which sounded like bells jiggling in the wind.

"Oh it's fine." Sakura smiled, the embarrassment of coming in late still causing her cheeks to blush. "We haven't really eaten in a while so this is really no problem."

'I'll say!" Ino said cheerfully before attempting to grab some food, but she was however stopped by Sierra who slammed her side to Ino's leg. The blond narrowed her eyes at the boar. "What was that for?!"

"Can you at least attempt to be respectful?!"

"How about you attempt on stop being a crab!" Ino shouted back. Eventually the two came into a battle of words, some not even invented till now. Sakura's eye brow twitched in annoyance before she grabbed both Ino and Sierra.

"Shut it." She muttered, though the anger could be heard through the subtle threat. Ino and Sierra narrowed their eyes at each other before being released by Sakura.

'_Seriously those two are annoying…..' _ Tenten thought with a slightly irritated look on her face. Her eyes wondered to Ken who was busy chewing on a bamboo branch with a content look on his face. Ken was….strange to Tenten. He was not as talkative or overbearing as the others. He was calm, content with the simple matters rather than worrying over small things. Yet he was very intelligent, able to calculate a solution in a battle in a matter of minutes. He almost reminded her of Neji…..She stopped herself from thinking any farther. This has to have been the longest time she has spent away from her longtime teammate and recent boyfriend. She never thought that she would ever be the girl that would be missing their boyfriend in only a few weeks. To her, the life of a ninja was unexpected, spontaneous. She knew that one could be gone for a day or a month in a matter of hours and she understood this well. Yet still she can't help herself but to feel a rush of emotions whenever her mind would wander to the Hyuga male. Then again what could you expect? They have been going on missions together since they first became a team, only having solo missions on a rare occasion. It was only expected that she would feel a small ounce of discomfort knowing that the man that she considered one of the strongest ninja around was not by her side….protecting her from harm. _'Oh no….I'm starting to sound like Ino!' _ Tenten shook her head and sighed.

"E-Excuse me Lord Hiroyuki?" Hinata said with a soft tone.

Hiroyuki gazed at her with a kind smile. _"Yes Lady Hinata…." _

"You traveled with the Kunoichi before right?"

"_Yes, that is correct." _

Hinata smiled. "Well I was wondering…..how were they like? I mean I have heard from Makena and the others but it would be nice to hear it from someone else." The girls nodded at Hinata's question.

Hiroyuki folded his hands on the table and gave a thoughtful look. _"That is a very interesting question….how do I explain this? Well…." _He began. _"…It was actually quite fun traveling with the Kunoichi. They were like you, full of different personalities and traits. While Haruki was intelligent and strong, Alexandria's rougher approached tended to lead to very humorous arguments. Amica's protective nature over Karena would at times border the line over bearing. While Amica and Ramona were, in a since rivals; always trying to prove to each other that they were stronger than the other. I was but a young boy, about a year or so younger than you girls. I was hot blooded and quick to jump into battle. Traveling with the Kunoichi however taught me the true meaning of patience." _He chuckled. _"I can still remember the times were we would camp outside, looking up at the stars knowing that there was a bigger world than this….." _He smiled at nothing before shaking his head. _'O-Oh I'm sorry, sometimes I look back at those times with a heavy heart. I selfishly believed that it would always be like that. That nothing would break us apart…..But fate was not on my side. I can still remember the battle between Ahriman…the destruction that it brought. Beautiful cities destroyed, only leaving ruins in their wake. Homes and families broken….It…The world was literally falling apart." _ The look in his eyes changed dramatically from cheerfully reflecting on the memories of friends to sadness at the memory of war. _"….I can still remember the day they….they sacrificed themselves to save mankind…..They looked sad yet happy….after that I can here with the new resolves to rebuilding this world as it once was, as a memory to them….I also knew that I had to find the reincarnations of them, for I knew that Ahriman would return but….Fumio broke free and trapped me here, where I was to wonder for an eternity." _ He sighed. _"But you five already knew that." _ He chuckled softly. _"But enough of that; I believe that what we should be looking at is more of the future and not the past. Now, Tomorrow I will lead you across the desert but that is as far as I can go." _

"You aren't coming with us?" Temari asked, still filled with raw feelings from his story. Neither she nor the other girls could understand this feeling they were feeling as he told his story. It was pain, sadness….sorrow and guilt. Temari speculated that maybe it could have been that the original Kunoichi, as strange as it may seem, probably heard his story, they probably heard the sadness that he was silently releasing into the air and felt the pain that they knew he was and possibly still is going through.

"_Like you, I have a duty that I must attend to. A war is approaching and I must prepare an army before it comes. Though time is not on our side, I will do my best to create a great army for you….." _ He said with a deadly tone. _"But that is talk for a later date in the future. For now let us feast and enjoy each other's company." _ He said with a cheerful tone in his voice. The young Kunoichi nodded and decided to change the subject to a lighter topic. Inside their minds they were conflicting with inner emotions that they refused to express. It truly hit them….There was a war approaching, a war with not mortals but beings beyond that. Where they really prepared? Will they be prepared? From what they were being told this was defiantly larger than what they first assumed. If they lose….not only will Konoha fall, not only will Suna fall….but the whole world was counting on them to succeed. They were not just fighting for themselves; they were fighting for their families, their friends, their world. The pressure was defiantly one for the young girls.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"Okay, pressure!" Ino paced around the room of her friend with a frustrated yet worried look on their face. Sakura sighed as Sierra continued to bark out complaints to Ino while Hinata and Makena tried to come the two down. Meanwhile Tenten was busy placing new weapons into her scrolls with Ken sleeping next to her while Temari was simply sitting near the window with Kamatari resting on her lap. This was the team that was to save the world? _'This was going to be fun…..' _ Sakura thought. "I mean there's going to be a freaking war?! How the hell are we supposed to lead an army against some evil demon spirit guy?!"

"Oh will you quite complaining?!" Sierra shouted. "You know the old Kunoichi-."

"Do I look like the old Kunoichi?!" Ino glared at the boar next to her.

"Well no duh you do! You're her freaking reincarnation!" Ino huffed and crossed her arms. She was about to say something when Hinata calmly jumped in.

"I-Ino, Sierra please stop arguing." Hinata pleaded.

"Yeah you guys seriously need to chill." Makena agreed. The two feuding duo huffed at each other's direction before facing opposite sides of the room. Knowing that they were finished with their bickering, at least for the time being, Sakura decided to finally speak up.

"Now I know what you are all thinking but I'm sure that we have nothing to worry about." Sakura said, more trying to convince herself than them. Truth be told she was just as nervous as her blond best friend but she knew that showing her feelings at the moment would only make the situation direr than it really was. "I mean we're strong, intelligent, and plus we have this amazing abilities that we haven't even begin to know about."

"I agree with Sakura." Tenten finally stood up from her sitting position and stretched her arms. "I mean we took down that demon guy, just imagine what else we could do." The brunette said with confidence in her voice. Though she will admit that this was slightly frightening, she was not going to let those small doubts that chatted at the back of her mind get to her. She as did the other Kunoichi had a duty to not just their village but to their world as well.

"It is taught in the Hyuga Clan that destiny and fate is chosen before you are born." Hinata said softly. "Though I-I personally believe that you can choose your own destiny, some people are born to do particular things….I believe that we were destined to come together, destined to meet Makena and the others…..destined to go on this journey and lead the army that Lord Hiroyuki is preparing for us to victory." Makena stared down at Hinata and was shocked to know end. As Hinata spoke….she was the pure imagine of her old Mistress.

Temari glanced at the girls before smirking. "Well, if destiny says that we have to do this, then I guess we gotta listen." She chuckled. To think that not long ago she was a part of a plan to overthrow their village. Now she was working with them to save the world, this only proves how strange life can be.

"You know, you guys act like you haven't done this before." Kamatari yawned. "This was done before by the other Kunoichi. They did not fail like you guys think you will. They succeed and seal him away, though temporarily. The only thing you girls need to do is to simply upgrade on their skills and to defeat Ahriman once and for all." Temari was surprised that the weasel who she secretly considered the laziest thing she had ever met, was speaking as much as he was.

"Exactly, did you not feel the Kunoichi speaking through you when you destroyed Fumio?" The girls glanced at each other before nodding to Kimi. "Their power lies within you all. The skill that they had master, everything that they were taught by not just mortal teachers but the Great Spirit Elders runs through your spirit, your souls."

"Yeah so don't get all stressed out about it." Makena smiled. "Go forward without doubt and fear!" Ino glanced over at the bird before shrugging.

"I guess that it isn't that bad…." Ino muttered. "But I still have something to say." Everyone sighed and let the blond speak. "Okay this might be off topic but I have to ask this, if you guys aren't summoning beast, then how could Temari summon Kamatari?" Ino pointed out with confusion. This was seriously bothering her and she knew that she was not the only one that had these thoughts.

"Yeah…why is that?" Temari glanced at the weasel that now was wrapped on her shoulder.

Kamatari sighed and closed his eyes. "Because Temari and I share a spiritual connection, it only makes since that my connection with her cancels out a connection with a normal summoning beast. If you girls would have made contracts with summoning beast, obvious the same thing would have happened."

"But if you knew of this, why didn't you tell Temari about what was going to happen?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently my memory was not up to par at the time. I'm guessing this but it could be that once Temari had found the jewel that I was trapped within; my memory must have return to me. I just didn't make that big of deal of it when it returned."

Ino groaned and grabbed her head. "Ugh, too much thinking!" She whined before slamming her body onto the bed. "Let's just leave it alone." Temari chuckled and nodded.

"I'm agreeing with the blond; too much for everyone to comprehend right now." Temari sat down on the bed, crossing her legs over each other.

Kamatari sighed and shook his head. "I guess you're right….." Sakura stretched her arms and walked over to Hinata.

"Thanks for that small speech." Hinata looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"Oh it was no problem Sakura, I just said what I-I believed in." She said softly, though Sakura could her a slight distance in her voice.

"Hinata, something bothering you?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips with a concerned look on her face.

Hinata shook her head. "N-No I'm fine….." Hinata said but with more distance.

Sakura sighed and patted Hinata on her shoulder. "You know Hinata, you can tell me anything really." Sakura smiled. Hinata was like a sister to her, they all were. Even though she isn't as protective as Tenten, she still cared for Hinata greatly and seeing her trouble was not something she could simply stand by and watch.

"Well….I'm just wondering….if we might meet you know…" Hinata blushed and looked away. Sakura couldn't control the smirk that grew on her face. Why didn't she think of that in the first place? Of all the things that would bother Hinata, this was defiantly one that should have popped into her mind long ago.

"Well I mean we might cross paths…" Sakura snickered, bringing the attention of Makena and the others.

"What's up?" Tenten asked. The pink haired girl turned to the brunette the smirk still planted on her face.

"Hinata's wondering if we might meet you know who while traveling." Everyone chuckled and moved closer to Hinata.

"There might be a possibility." Tenten smiled. "I mean, who knows where that shrimp might be."

"Who?" Makena asked with confusion on her face.

Ino giggled. "Oh there's this boy that Hinata's in love with. He went on some journey or something with Lord Jiraiya." Makena snickered and flew down to Hinata.

"You never said anything about a boy." Hinata blushed and continued to stare at her feet.

"I-I….u-um….." Hinata stuttered, embarrassment flooding to her face. It's bad enough that her crush on Naruto was obvious to her friends, but she did not really need the other animals to know of her infatuation.

"Oh, what's his name?" Kimi giggled. To think that even the reincarnation of Karena was quick to find love, though not as quick as Ino. She only hoped that she did not make the risky choice that Karena made….she really hope that she did not.

"….U-Um…." Hinata was far too embarrassed to speak at the moment.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki, he was my teammate." Sakura said with a smile. Kamatari on the other hand looked up with shock in his eyes. _'The blonde….oh no….' _

"Naruto…? What a strange name." Kimi said.

"Isn't that the name of something that involves Ramen or something?" Sierra chuckled, causing the others to join her. Hinata blushed and smiled.

"I-I think that i-it's a nice name." Hinata said with her stutter still with her. Makena chuckled and flew down.

"So does he know you like him?" As soon as she asked that question the light hearted look in the Hyuga's eyes changed to that of hurt and hidden pain.

Sakura sighed and scratched the back of her head. "That's um the thing….he sorta has a crush on me…." She muttered. "But I've tried to tell him that I'm not interested but the boy is as hard headed as a freaking rock." She complained.

"But to tell you the truth he was looking at Hinata a lot more before he left." Ino pointed out. Hinata quickly looked up with a blush on her face.

"R-Really….?" Hinata touched her face, feeling it heating up at the words that Ino had just told her. Was Naruto looking at her more? This was news that Hinata wished she had found out long ago, it would have saved her a lot of worry on her feelings.

"Well he better." Ino grinned. "I mean you are like my only competition in having the looks in the team."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah Ino is- H-Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Tenten crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes at the smirking Yamanaka.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious." Ino flipped her long blonde hair and giggled. Temari rolled her eyes as Ino and Tenten got into a playful argument before glancing down at Kamatari who had a thoughtful look in his eyes. This surprised Temari to see her usual laidback partner thinking heavily on something.

"Yo Kamatari are you okay?" Kamatari looked up at Temari and sighed.

'Yeah…just thinking about something…."

Temari smirked. "Is it something that I should know about?"

The weasel shrugged. "It probably is….I don't know yet." Kamatari's words only confused Temari more but she was quick to know show it. Something was on his mind and she's going to find out eventually on what it is.

"Okay….whatever you say…." She smirked before joining in on the argument between the Kunoichi on who was the looks of the group.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"Kamatari….You are making a large claim." Kimi said in a whisper as they all gathered with Lord Hiroyuki above them. If Kamatari said was true, then they have even more problems on the way than they thought.

"I know….but I'm positive that…." Kamatari trailed off.

"If this is true, what are we going to do?" Makena said with a worried look on her face. This was news that none of them wanted to hear, that none of them wanted to ever experience. Yet here they were, like traveling back in time.

"If this is true…and the other demons find out that…" Sierra muttered. This was bad…..This was very very bad…

"_They will not find out, this will be between us and no one must know…not even the Kunoichi." _Hiroyuki sighed. _"At least not for now." _ He looked around at the animals' obvious discomfort; even Ken was awake and ready. This was defiantly an unfortunate situation that they were in. To think that this would happen again…after what happened last time…it cannot be repeated once again. They cannot make the same mistake that they made long ago. They needed to solve this now, this time they will not fail.

"To think that this would….even after all these years." Ken said softly.

"_I know, but enough talk now. You all must rest for the journey ahead. But you must make sure that she does not come in contact with this boy…that is the last thing that we need at the moment." _ They all nodded and began to exit the lavish chamber that Hiroyuki resides in. _"Wait…Makena….I know what you are thinking, we will not repeat our mistakes." _Makena glanced at Hiroyuki before nodding.

"I hope that we don't….."

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"You want us to what?" Temari asked with a confused look on her face. Kimi just smiled at the girls before clearing her voice again. Knowing that she needed to explain to them more on what she has asked for them to do.

"I need you all to close your eyes." She said simply.

"But don't we have to leave soon?" Sakura asked.

Sierra rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Will you close your eyes already?!" Ino huffed and was about to retort until Sakura pulled her back and glared at her, mouthing please don't. Ino muttered some unrecognizable words and closed her eyes. Sakura quickly did the same and took a deep breath waiting for something interesting to happen. After a few moments passed Kimi finally told the girls to open their eyes. They opened their eyes and where shock to find that their old clothes have transformed into comfortably made Kimono like clothes that ended just above their knees. Underneath were black leggings with knee high ninja boots. What differed each Kunoichi was the color scheme of each outfit, being that Sakura's was pink and white, Ino's was purple and white, Hinata's was blue and white, Tenten's was green and white and Temari's was red and white. Around each of their outfit was a long cape with a hood.

"Why…?" Ino asked.

"These were the cloaks that the Kunoichi before you wore during their training period of their Kunoichi career. From now on you five are officially training as Kunoichi Warriors." Kimi smiled.

"Ew so like this isn't even in season right now?" Ino complained.

Sierra rolled her eyes. "These are specially made traditional garments that were wore by the world's strongest Kunoichi and the only that you're worried about is whether it's in season or not?!"

Ino ignored her shouting partner and sighed. "I guess this will have to do." She shrugged. Sakura shook her head, not truly surprised at her friend's antics. Sakura grazed the top of head to realize that her head band was not there. She quickly looked around with a worried look on her face.

"U-Um where's our headbands?" Hinata asked as she too was looking around for her headband. Makena chuckled and flew over to Kimi.

"You can't go around with those things on ever where you go. From I have heard, some relationships with the villages in your world are not….well built."

"So to make sure that no one comes after us with pitch forks and torches, we placed your headbands and other clothes back in Konoha." Kamatari yawned.

"How did-."

"You are really going to ask how talking strangely colored animals how they placed your belongings back in Konoha?" Kamatari raised an eye brow. Sakura understood that what Kimi said was true but it was still weird to not have her headband with her. To her it was not just a symbol of her loyalty to Konoha but…it was a reminder of home. She would look at the thing and know that no matter where she was; home was still close to her. It was right there fighting right beside her, never leaving. But what Kimi said was true. Konoha and Suna have many enemies and in order for them to complete this mission without fail, they needed to be as inconspicuous as possible and whether she or the other Kunoichi liked it or not, that meant that their headbands must not be seen.

"I guess you have a point there…." Tenten mused. "But still….it feels weird not having that thing on my forehead." She chuckled. Temari nodded, rubbing her now naked forehead. They all chuckled until they saw Hiroyuki walking out in his usual floating white robe and gentle smile.

"_I am glad to see you all cheerful this morning."_ He said with his kind voice. _"I hope that you all have enjoyed your stay here."_ Hiroyuki walked up to them.

"Oh yes it was very nice." Sakura bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Hiroyuki nodded with a smile. _"Come, we must begin our way out of the desert." _ He motioned for them to follow him. Sakura glanced at the girls before following him out of the palace and into the courtyard. He motioned for them to stop and took a deep breath before pressing his hands together. Releasing the breath, he summoned a white transparent orb that surrounded the Kunoichi and their animal partners. They all watched in awe as the orb lifted up into the air and shot up till they broke through the light that surrounded his palace and citizens and fazed in and out of the sand, showing the bright blue sky of the outside world. Sakura was amazed at how beautiful the desert looked from up above. The sun's rays danced on the sparkling sand, causing the light to shine and dance like diamonds. The sky was so blue and bright with nearly no clouds. It's been so long since they had seen the sky and the sun so this was a wonderful moment for them to bath in its light once more. This also goes for Hiroyuki who has been trapped underneath the sands for so long. He had almost forgotten how bright the sun was and how blue the sky could be. They all watched as they shot across the sky, passing sand dunes, hills, and even some ninja that were too preoccupied with escaping the heat to notice them flying above them.

"Wow, Temari you live in such an amazing place." Hinata said subconsciously. Temari chuckled before nodding. It was true that through its spontaneous sandstorms, blistering days and freezing nights, even the people could be a little bit more courteous than they are now, the deserts has and always will be beautiful in her eyes and she would change nothing about it. Hiroyuki looked back at the girls and chuckled. He can still remember the time that he took the other Kunoichi on this ride, well as high as he could at that time. How their faces lighted up before pummeling to the ground, it was a sweet and humorous memory that he kept to himself. He was sure that not even the animals could have remembered something as small as that.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Tsunade was frozen…She was completely frozen at what the message that she had just received from Jiraiya said. _'How…..' _ She was beyond frustrated that Jiraiya would have forgotten such vital information. How could he have been so absent minded?! Tsunade wanted to throw something with the anger she felt boiling in her blood. What the hell was she supposed to do now? How the hell does she prepare Konoha for this?! She groaned while tapping her finger on her desk.

"Damn it Jiraiya….." Tsunade muttered before her door opened to see Shizune with a panicked look on her face.

"Lady Tsunade! I heard about your message!" Tsunade sighed and motioned for her to come closer. "What do we do? I mean this is obviously beyond anything that we have faced before…..It's not just a war between villages….but a war between spirits, between otherworldly beings. How do we prepare for that?" Shizune was confused, scared and frustrated. This was something neither of them knew how to handle. There was going to be a war in the future that they could not do anything to prevent. Both women turned looked to see the boys and their Sensei rushing into her office with panic in their eyes.

"Lady Tsunade….is it true?!" Kakashi spoke.

Tsunade frowned and nodded. "News travels fast…."

"Something as huge as this would have came out to the public eventually." Asuma said with his cigarette placed in between his lips. This was way too much stress for any of them to be going through right now.

"What?!" Kiba shouted with anger in his voice. "You mean to tell me that there really is going to be some crazy ass war?!" Tsunade nodded, wishing that he had chosen more appropriate words.

"But what do we do? The girls….." Choji said in a concerned tone. Tsunade knew how he felt. This was a lot of pressure on them, to have to worry about the fate of the world.

"The girls…will be fine." Tsunade spoke. "They are doing what they must do just like we need to do what we must do." She stood up. "I need every shinobi to upgrade on their training sessions. Have every Jonin squad leader notified. I want to see every ancient scroll in my office as soon as possible. There may not be a way for us to prevent this war but maybe there might be something in there for us to prepare for it. All of you are to train twice as hard as you can, find out every single jutsu or technique in your families." Tsunade commanded. "I need a meeting with the Counsel of Kages; they need to be notified as well. I'm not sure if this thing will stay in our borders or not but we have to be prepared for anything." She gazed at the boys in front of her. She knew what was going through their minds. They were worried about their friends out there, if they were going to be okay or not. She could tell by the looks in their young eyes, the fear within them…..the stress. She knew that they wanted to go out and get them but knew that they could not. This was something that they girls needed to do, that they were destined to do. They had a job to do and so did they. They could not simply stand by and let them do all the work. "If I get any more news from either the girls or Jiraiya I will inform you all..." They all nodded and quickly began to run out of the room,

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"Man this is intense." Kiba muttered as he and the other guys were walking to the training grounds. To think that all this was happening and that he could do nothing about it was really frustrating both him and the other guys.

"I know…I hope that Ino's alright." Choji said while looking up at the sky. "Do you think that they're close to finding what they're searching for?"

"It's only been a month." Shikamaru pointed out. "I highly doubt it." He sighed; worry for the blond was rushing through his heart. He truly hoped that she was okay; he needed for her to be okay.

"This mission does not sound like a simple two month process." Neji explained. "From my observation, this might take almost a year, maybe two. But I am merely estimating." He said with a calm tone. Inwardly however he was panicking, what if….what if something happens to Hinata and Tenten what if…..

"I agree with Neji's statement." Shino said. "It will be a long time till we see them once again."

Kiba growled. "This sucks!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Do not worry my youthful friends! Tenten and the other girls are strong Kunoichi! They will not let any obstacle get in the way of their goals!" Neji rolled his eyes at his loud friends proclaiming but smirked, knowing that he was in fact right in his own way.

"Guess you have a point there…" Kiba mused. "I mean it's not like their helpless or anything." Kiba chuckled. He was still worried as hell but knowing that they were pretty strong brought him some comfort. "I guess we should get to training huh?" Kiba said while pounding his fist in his hand. Neji nodded with a determined look in his eyes. He may not know what was going to come up ahead for them but all he did know was that the girls were going to need as many helping hands that they could find. He gazed up at the sky and smiled, knowing that they were indeed safe and sound.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5 **

"What do you think Kakashi?" Kurenai asked while she stood with him and the other Sensei in the training fields.

Kakashi sighed and looked her then back at his feet. "I think that we should trust them that they know what they're doing." Kurenai nodded.

"I guess but you can't help but worry for them…."

Gai chuckled. "I'm not worried for Tenten at all; they all possess the power of youth that we as Sensei passed on to them!" Gai proclaimed in his usual manner. Asuma nodded.

"I agree with Gai. Those girls are not push overs, especially Ino….." Asuma muttered, knowing how his student can be. Kurenai sighed, knowing that they were right. She needed to have more faith in them like Kakashi, Gai and Asuma seem to have. They were defiantly a force to reckon with. They were strong, independent young women that had the potential to do whatever they wanted. She was proud of what they have become and what they will be. But as a Sensei it is only natural for her to worry over her students, after all she was assigned to protect them once she became a Sensei.

"I know, and I do believe in them." Kurenai sighed. "It's funny, not long ago we were teaching them how to walk on water." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, time sure flies….." Asuma chuckled at Kurenai and Kakashi.

"Oh come on guys, you sound like a bunch of old folks." He chuckled loudly. Kurenai smiled at the tall man before looking forward to see the boys running at them. "Man, we gotta lot of work ahead don't we?"

"Yep, but don't worry Asuma, we have the power of youth on our side!" Asuma rolled his eyes and sighed. "Now, let us begin!" Gai cheered before rushing off to the other boys.

"I swear that man will never lose his energy." Kurenai sighed.

'Yep, but he has a point." Asuma walked up. "Better get up there before Gai forces them to run 300 laps around the Konoha….again." Kurenai giggled and nodded, the memory of that particular day flashing in her head. Kakashi watched the couple walk away with a hidden smile on his face. Though he will always have this worried voice in his mind, he believed and knew that the girls were going to succeed. That they were not going to let anything get in their way, not even a rising demon army. He heard his name being called and started to walk up. The girls were going to find, he knew that, but from what he was seeing…..were they?

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

A whole hour of flying above the desert passed, absorbed by the group discussing topics such as past experiences with the Kunoichi and such, it was a pleasant time, bonding with each other, and being entertained by the constant bickering of Ino and Sierra. However their time together had to come to an end, for they had finally made it to the border of the desert. They were all at awe at the vast and almost endless waters that appeared before their very eyes. Hiroyuki piloted the orb to land gently onto the ground with a smile on his face.

"_This is as far as I can take you….the rest you must do on your own." _Hiroyuki said with a sad look in his eyes. _"I do wish that I could travel with you….." _

Sakura smiled. "It's fine, we know that you have a lot of work to do." Hiroyuki nodded slowly.

"_Yes, now I must begin….." _ He looked up at the sky before sighing. _"I wish you all the best of luck….till next time." _He said before vanishing into the air. Temari stretched her arms before looking ahead at the large ocean before them. Temari has never in her life been this far out into the desert that she could see the ocean, she never thought of it being this beautiful.

"So, how are we going to get to the island now?" She asked. Makena grinned and flew high into the air. They all stepped back as she quickly transformed into her much larger form and bowed down for them to get on her back.

"**Luckily I gained enough power to go into this form." **Makena said, her voice booming. They all grinned and jumped onto her back. As soon as Makena felt the last passenger climb on her back, she flapped her large wings into the air and flew high above the ground then shot across the ocean below them. Sakura looked ahead with her heart pounding. _'I'm coming…..Haruki….'_

* * *

**A/N: Well this was long lol but hey still fun. So I'm now starting to see this story coming together and I'm now starting to realize that…..this is going to be a long one, like it's gonna take literally forever for me to complete, not that I plan on stopping lol. But I want to thank you all for the support and such. THANKS! **


	24. Strike of Lightning within the Darkness

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! I know that it's been awhile but I have been trying to figure out how to move this story along and well…it took a while but I did, thank God lol But besides that I am not going to keep any of waiting so….ENJOY**

**Now it's time for me to answer some questions that I have been receiving **

**- ROSELOVESYOUXOXO and XBEAUTIFULCHERRYBLOSSOMX (I love your usernames! They're so cute): yes there will indeed be SASUSAKU and it will be sometime soon. I am not going to say when but it will be soon. :D Trust me I'm anxious too cause I have this really funny thing in my head but I can't put it in the story yet lol It's really sweet in the beginning but really funny near the end and I can't wait to put it in. **

**Oh and another thing…..NAMING CHAPTERS ARE REALLY HARD omg It's so hard cause you don't want to make the chapter to obvious but you want it to be somewhat poetic. 'sigh' I had like four hundred different titles and this was the best one out of all of them hahaha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 24- A Strike of Lightning within the Darkness**

Sakura awoke to the feel of a cool wind brushing at her now frozen face. Yawning, she looked around at the bright blue sky and smiled; now realizing where she was. For some reason Makena had a lot of energy stored so flying over night was not much for her at all, which was a blessing because they did not know what they would do if she returned back to her normal state in the middle of the ocean. Sakura could still remember Ino's constant complaining of her hair getting wet if that ever happened.

"Sakura are you awake?" Sakura looked over to see Hinata smiling at her with Kimi resting in her lap. Sakura giggled and crawled over to the female Hyuga.

"How long have you been awake?" Sakura asked as Hinata placed the pink slug Sakura's lap.

"O-Oh um I just woke up about 5 minutes before you actually." She said then returned to gazing up at the sky.

Sakura smirked and poked Hinata playfully in the air. "So what have you doing?"

"Um….thinking…." Hinata blushed.

The smirk on her face grew. "Bet I know _who_ you're thinking about." Her words caused the blush on Hinata's face to deepen and for her to look away.

"I-I….um….." Seeing how flustered she had gotten Hinata, Sakura gently pat her shoulder and giggled.

"I was only kidding Hinata." Sakura said but the look in Hinata's eyes still remained.

"Hinata….what are you thinking about?" Sakura asked softly.

'I was just wondering….If I'll ever see him again…." She whispered. "I mean…what if we don't make it on this journey what if….." Sakura knew how she was feeling, for she would constantly think the same why but about….Sasuke. Sakura knew in her heart that she could never stop loving him, no matter how deep within the darkness he may be in. She felt that if he would just realize that people do love him, that she loved him. Then maybe he would return to the light. She knew that it was foolish for her to hold onto that hope, that she should just move on but….She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She would constantly worry about him, how was he doing….Was he alright….And of course…when would she see him again.

Hinata felt slightly foolish and guilty for saying this to Sakura. Sakura must have it harder than she could ever imagine. For her, Naruto will return to the village one day, she just is not sure when. But for Sakura….Sakura had no idea when or if Sasuke might return to their home. She did not know if he even wanted to go back. She felt horrible for complaining to Sakura about her issues when Sakura's was greater and more important.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…." Sakura stopped her thinking and stared at Hinata with a confused look on her face.

"For what?" Sakura asked before realization hit her. "O-Oh….You don't need to apologize about that, it's good to have someone who could possibly understand what I'm going through." She giggled. Seeing Sakura smile brought a smile of her own to her face. "After all we had to be the ones to fall for the dangerous men."

"N-Naruto isn't dangerous." Hinata giggled. Sakura faked a smiled, forgetting that Hinata did not know about Naruto's secret….that he was the holder of the Nine-Tails….

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." Hinata stopped giggling and noticed Sakura's fake smile. _'What is she not telling me?'_

"Sakura why are you fake smiling?" Hinata asked.

Once again Sakura forgot that those eyes of Hinata could see through someone's lies. "U-Um nothing just…y-you don't know how Naruto is without having any ramen for more than one day." She chuckled nervously.

"Sakura….is there something that you're not telling me about Naruto?" Hinata asked with her hand placed on her heart.

Meanwhile Makena was hearing in on their conversation with worried ears. _'Lady Hinata really doesn't know of this boy Naruto's true power'_ Makena sighed.

"Hey what are you guys talking about up there?" She asked with a voice showing false cheerfulness. It is better that she does not know, at least not yet.

Sakura has never been more thankful to Makena. "Oh nothing just us talking about nothing." Sakura grinned. "Hey let's go and wake up the other girls." Hinata was about to say something when Sakura quickly crawled to go and wake up the other Kunoichi and their partners. Hinata knew that Sakura was hiding something about Naruto and even though she did not want to press her, she needed to know what was it that Sakura was hiding. But she could not ask her in front of the other girls; she needed to wait for the right moment to ask.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"Are we there yet?!" Ino whined as she stared down at the clear blue water. Sakura sighed and looked at the map again. Apparently this map had the ability to show you moving towards your destination, unfortunately their destination is incredibly far from where they were now.

"From the look on this map we won't be there for a while." Sakura said with disappointment. She did not want to complain but sitting up here with nothing to do was growing really boring. Suddenly a thought came to the pink haired Kunoichi as she looked at her pink Slug. "Kimi, what are we going to expect when we get to this Island?"

Kimi sighed. "I unfortunately cannot answer that question; this Island is a great mystery to even me."

"Are there going to really be Sakura dancers there?" Tenten asked with a little excitement. It had always been a dream of hers to go and see the Legendary Sakura Dancers. She had heard many stories of how graceful and beautiful they were, though no one has ever caught one true glance at one.

"From the Legends I do believe that they will be there, dancing in their eternal dance."

"Why do they have to dance anyway?" Temari joined in.

"The Legend says that the Sakura Dancers are the guardians of the Island and its ancient secrets. They dance as a cloaking device to hide the Island from the eyes of mortals." Sakura remembered. "They also dance as a sort of a ceremony, but no one's for sure."

"What so if they dance to cloak the Island, how are we going to find it?" Ino turned and stared at her friends.

"The Legend says that no mortal could see their Island….." Kamatari yawned. "_We_ are not mortals so we should be able to see it. Besides, why would it be seen on the map if you could not find it?" Ino nodded in agreement and crossed her arms.

"Well, whatever we might face, we got to be prepared for the worse." As Sakura said those words, she slowly began to place her black gloves onto her hands.

"You and those gloves I swear." Ino rolled her eyes. "But I guess you're right about that. With our luck we should be running up against some giant monster beast!"

"Or a horde of demons!" Tenten chuckled.

"Or a massive storm….." Hinata muttered.

"Yeah an-." Ino stopped and turned to Hinata. "W-What?"

"There is a storm up ahead…" Hinata pointed forward and everyone starred in horror at the large storm cloud they were heading towards.

"Makena can you fly around that thing?!" Sierra looked down at her friend.

"N-No I can't it's too large for me to fly over or around." Sakura bit her lip and narrowed her eyes.

"Everyone….hold tight…."

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Now the girls have been through storms before, massive ones with lightning flying around and striking whatever was near. But never have they even thought of being in a storm while they are traveling in the air. The thunder was louder, the lightning brighter and the wind…..stronger. The rain fell harder and covered the vision of the Kunoichi and their partners, making it even more difficult for them to fly through this storm. Everything besides the lightning, which seemed to be the only light through this storm, was completely black. The clouds covered the sky as if they were trying to trap them inside of this hell for all eternity.

"You know this is just our luck!" Temari shouted as the wind pounded and flew around like a horde of wild and deadly bees.

"I can't see!" Makena said as she nearly got hit by a bolt of lightning; just barely grazing her feathers. A thought quickly came to Hinata before she jumped onto the head of her companion.

"T-Then I will be your eyes!" Hinata took a deep breath before reopening her eyes. **"BYAKUGAN!" **with Hinata's advanced vision she was able to see through the rain with eyes, and surprising much clearer than before. Sensing the pressure shift within the air, Hinata quickly called out to Makena. "Makena go left!" Makena nodded and stirred her body to the left, completely dodging a probably fatal strike. Hinata smiled before commanding Makena again.

Meanwhile the other girls were holding onto the birds feathers for dear life, completely soaked and cold from the icy rain and frozen wind.

"My hair!" Ino complained.

"Oh were flying through a massive storm with lightning and thunder throwing whatever they got at us and all you care about is your damn hair?!" Temari shouted at the girl. Its once thing to complained about your hair with only small rain and wind flying at you but when it's something this big….that's when you start becoming annoying.

"Well excuse me!" Ino shouted back. "Maybe I didn't want to point out the obvious!"

"Well trust me it would have been better than hearing you complain about your stupid hair!" Ino was about to say something when Makena made a quick turn to the right Ino ,not holding onto anything when she moved, began to slip and trip on her back until she fell off completely, falling rapidly to the strong waves of the ocean beneath them.

"INO!" They all cried. Thinking quickly, Tenten pulled out a scroll from her pouch and quickly summoned a long rope. "Hold this!" She ordered Ken before jumping off of the board and diving into the waters. She looked around underneath the ocean with bewilderment. How can the ocean be so calm when all hell is breaking loose out there? Ignoring her confusion, she quickly began her search for her blond friend. Her heart was racing as no sign of the blond was found. _'Come on Ino….we can't lose you…!' _ As if Ino had heard her thoughts, Tenten looked over and the Yamanaka gently floating down into the dark depths of the ocean. Using all the strength she had Tenten propelled herself to the Yamanaka and swam back to the surface as soon as she got a good grip on her waist. _'Geez this girl needs to eat more.' _

Tenten rose up to the surface gasping tor the sweet air that surrounds them. Pulling on the rope, signaling Ken and the others to pull, she tightened her hold on the unconscious girl before being pulled up into the air slowly.

"Come on pull!" Temari commanded as she and Sakura were pulling them up. Growing impatient Sakura gripped the rope tightly before growling with strength in her eyes.

"This is taking too long CHA!" She shouted as she pulled with all the strength that she had, surprising and awakening Tenten and Ino, pulling them up into the air rapidly.

"AAHHH!" The two girls shouted as they fell back onto the bird's back, fearing the pink haired girl before them. Ino coughed out the remaining water in her longs then rolled on her back. "T-Thanks…." She said to Tenten with a smile.

"N-No problem…." Tenten slowly sat back up before gripping the bird's back once more. "But next time…hold on tight." She chuckled. Ino nodded then gripped on too as Makena made a sharp left turn, escaping another lightning bolt. This was going to be a long trip.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"_**Another failure I see….." **_Ryuichi frowned as he and his brother stood in front of the chained demon sitting before them. _**"How unfortunate." **_

"I would have killed them if it wasn't for that blasted demon's weakness." Ryuichi growled. Once again he has to deal with one more day that those damn Kunoichi and their cursed animals being alive. Just the thought of Hinata still breathing….still enjoying the fresh air of live, brought a sick expression to his face. Ahriman saw the growing darkness in Ryuichi and chuckled. _**'This boy truly has souled his soul…..but his brother.' **_

"_**Ryuichi let me speak with your brother….alone."**_This surprised both Hitoshi and Ryuichi greatly. What could he want with Hitoshi? Suddenly a thought came to Ryuichi, a thought that he never wanted to cross his mind. _'Could he possibly might be thinking that Hitoshi is the cause of our failures?' _

Ahriman, Hitoshi had nothing to do with the failure!" Ryuichi stepped in front of his brother, which was even more surprising. Hitoshi had never seen Ryuichi behave this way. He had never seen him actually attempting to defend him, never had he have too.

_**Ryuichi, you are dismissed….now leave." **_Just as the monster had finished his command Ryuichi was pulled by the darkness into the ground, his screams echoing through the throne room.

"RYUICHI?!" Hitoshi dropped to his knees and pounded the spot that his brother sunk into.

"_**You truly care for your brother. Don't you." **_Ahriman chuckled. The former Hyuga looked up with heated eyes. _**"Now that's the look I expected from you from the beginning, the look of hate….of rage. Yet for some strange and bizarre reason you walk around here with a different look, a look that I cannot identify." **_Hitoshi stood up and stepped back. _**"Now…Do not think that you can fool me young moral, I have after all seen your heart when I plunge it in darkness. Your brother's heart was easily, being that it was already clouded with his own darkness. His own hate and jealously had already grown a darkness of its own around his heart. I had only increased that Darkness, gave him the ability to use it as a weapon. But you….there was nearly no darkness for me to advance. You had a heart full of love and care for your older brother, a heart that to me was somewhat pure. I found it quite confusing how you and your brother's heart could be so different. I was intrigued though to see how you would grow if I had implanted darkness within you, but now I see that the love for your brother has overpowered it and weakened the darkness that I have given you." **_Hitoshi was confused. If Ahriman knew that he did not sell his heart and soul to darkness, why did he keep him around? Why was he still here….still alive? _**"I know that you were about to betray your brother and save the Kunoichi, I know that you were about to betray me….." **_Sweat started to fall from Hitoshi's face. Was he ready to die…..? Hitoshi did not want to die knowing that his brother was still consumed. He would not allow himself to be killed by this man without saving his brother first. Thinking quickly, Hitoshi flipped back and shot a black blast of darkness at the demon. Ahriman chuckled and swapped the blast away with ease. The boy growled and shot at Ahriman with his hand covered in darkness. _'I am not going to let you take Ryuichi!' _

"RAAHHHH!" Hitoshi shouted as his attack grew larger and larger until it lid up the whole room. He roared and slammed his attack onto Ahriman, or at least he thought it did. Hitoshi gasped seeing that his attack was blocked by a shield of black energy. He felt suddenly pain in his chest and fell down back to the ground and cried out in pain. This pain….It was as if someone was pulling at his very soul. It was intense and unbearable.

"_**Fool….The power that you dare to use against me was given to you by me. Do you really think that I would fall by it?" **_Ahriman stood up from his throne and chuckled. _**"You certainly are amusing though. So I will not kill you…yet. But be warned Hitoshi, try to betray me once more and you will suffer….I can promise you that." **_Ahriman picked up Hitoshi with his palm and chuckled once more. _**"Now go back to your brother….and learn from this conversation." **_As he said those words, Hitoshi's body sunk into his palm, sending him back to where his brother was, the words burned into his mind.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"Everyone, wake up wake up!" Makena shouted with excitement and joy in her voice. The girls groaned as they slowly awoke and looked around at the thick fog that surrounded them.

"What is it Makena?" Kimi yawned. After that whole storm experience, all that that the other girls wanted to do was to just sleep and try to forget the loud thunder and bright lightening. But from the way Makena might be acting, something must be up.

"Yeah, have you finally discovered what fog is?" Kamatari chuckled, receiving a smirk from his Mistress.

Hinata frowned at Temari and Kamatari before turning to the head of her partner. "What is it Makena?" she asked kindly.

"The Island! I can see the Island!" This brought the attention of all the girls and animals. They all looked forward and gasped in bewilderment at the beautiful Island covered with fog and pink trees that sat in the middle of the clear waters. Just from the looks of it, they all could tell that the beach was covered with white sand, both inviting and wanted by the girls. The fog around the Island seemed have been slowly disappearing as they grew closer to the island.

"Wow, I-It's beautiful." Hinata said with wonder.

"Yeah…." Sakura whispered. She had never thought that such an Island could truly exist. She had always canceled that story as fiction and fantasy…but those doubts that plague her have now left her mind….It was everything that the stories have spoken off. A Sakura petal flew from the island and landed gently on Sakura's hand. She looked down in awe at the beautiful petal before watching it fade away into the air, which both surprised and scared her. Sakura returned her gaze to the Island and saw that Makena was about to land onto the sandy beach and smiled. The girls jumped off the bird and landed gracefully onto the beach, amazed at how white the sand actually was. Makena returned to her usual form and landed on Hinata's shoulder.

"Go and rest Makena, you've worked hard enough." Hinata smiled at her hawk friend as Makena quickly fell asleep. Hinata knew how much energy that Makena has used to bring them here from the deserts of the Land of wind and was not surprised to see her taking this chance to rest.

"Wow this is pretty nice." Ino said while she scanned the area from the beach. The beautiful Sakura trees gracefully stood with their petals floating around like snow. She walked up to the green grass and was amazed at how moist and soft it was. She would assume that the fog would have caused the moisture the grass yet the fog did not touch the Island at all. She looked back and saw Sakura and the other girls discussing what to do next with the map placed in the center.

"So the map says that the temple should be in the center of the-."

"Hey don't start without me!" Ino ran over with a furious look in her eyes. Sakura smirked and glanced at her friend.

"Next time don't wonder off." Ino stuck her tongue out before staring down at the map. "Now as I was saying, it says here that the temple should be in the center of the Island. I say we take a small breather before setting off." Just as she said that however, they all heard soft footsteps approaching them. Thankful for their ninja training, the girls quickly got into fighting stances and created a circle, ready for any enemy that came at them.

"Please, we are not here to harm you…" Sakura and the other Kunoichi stared in awe the women before them. They were all dressed in knee high white dresses with gold bracelet on their wrist and ankles that dangle at every move they made. The one that spoke had long blond hair and gentle eyes. Around her and the other women's foreheads was a small gold band shined in the sunlight.

"W-Who are you…?" Sakura felt herself asking.

"We are the ones that have been waiting for you….." She smiled and stepped forward. "…Kunoichi Warriors."

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Ryuichi growled as he waited in his room for his brother to finally return. He had never felt this worried before in his life, especially not when it came to his brother. It was not like he did not care for his brother it was just that…he had never thought that Hitoshi would need him to worry for him. Since they were children, Ryuichi was able to talk him and his brother out of any situation. There was no problem that they could get out of. What was also on Ryuichi's mind was how strong Hitoshi was. Besides him, no one has beaten him in battle. He's speed and grace was at the top, next to his of course. But one thing had always bothered him whenever they got into battle….his brother was not a true fighter. Yes he was strong on many levels but he never truly enjoyed battle. His heart was never in it, he never took pride in a victory. Ryuichi knew that it was because of his brother's pure heart. The cruel things that they had done together in the past were mainly his idea and his brother had to reluctantly go along with it. But that was how they were. Ryuichi was the leader and his brother was the follower, which was how their teamwork worked. But besides that small flaw in his brother personality, there was really nothing that he had to worry about. But this was something new. He could talk neither him nor his brother out of this situation, out of danger. Ahriman was a powerful and cruel demon and if his brother had gotten on his bad side….Ryuichi tried not to think of the consequences, fearing that his thoughts might become reality. He was so deep into his conflicting thoughts that he did not notice his brother falling from the ceiling and crashing onto the floor. The sound quickly awoke him and caused him to look over to see his brother lying on the floor.

Hitoshi?!" He ran over and crouched to his side. "Hitoshi are you okay?!" Hitoshi looked up and groaned before nodding. "What did….what did he say…what did he do?" Ryuichi muttered.

Hitoshi bit his lip as the words flashed through his mind. "N-Nothing, he just told me that next time we should get them…..that was all." Ryuichi knew when his brother was lying to him but just by the look in his eyes told him that he did not want to discuss anything further than what he was already told him. Ryuichi nodded and turned to see an Avdimi standing at the doorway.

"What do you want?" Ryuichi said with slight irritation.

"**We have word on where the Kunoichi might be….." **Ryuichi nodded and smirked.

"Thanks now go." The Avdimi frowned then turned on his heel and walked away. Now was the time, the time that he would take his vengeance against the Kunoichi…..but this time he will not fail.

* * *

**A/N: This has to be one of my favorite chapter lol in this one you saw how strong Hitoshi felt about his brother BUT the main thing was you got to see Ryuichi cared for Hitoshi and worried for his safety. It's kind of a 'inside the villains mind' thing haha I'm not sure when the next one is going to come up but I'm sure it won't be long. I PROMISE lol Till next time! **


	25. Lady Chiharu of the Everlasting Spring

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I'm back! I would like to tell you guys why I've been out for so long buuuutttt…..I rather keep it to myself cuz it's a little embarrassing hahaha but that's beside the point. I'm back and hopefully I'm here to stay. You know my computer actually scared me for like a minute but then it started working again so yeah for that! **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Lady Chiharu of the Everlasting Spring**

"Excuse me?" Ino asked subconsciously with a confused expression. They stood there for what seemed like hours in pure shock that these people have waited for them, or at least they say that they did.

The blond giggled and bowed to them with respect. "It is truly an honor to finally have the Legendary Kunoichi standing before us." The other women bowed with her, slightly embarrassing the Kunoichi. Unlike Hinata and Temari, the other girls were not used to such mannerisms towards them so to see a group of strangers bowing to them was slightly uncomfortable.

"P-Please you don't have to bow." Sakura chuckled nervously.

The girl looked up at them with a confused look. "But are you not the Legendary Kunoichi?" Sakura nodded slowly. It was still a little surreal to admit aloud. "Then it is only proper that you receive the respect and honor that you deserve." Sakura was about to say something when Ino quickly covered her mouth.

"Sakura, if they want to show us respect then I say let them." She whispered to her friend. Ino was not going to miss a chance at being pampered, especially after spending two days on Makena's back. The mysterious women however were already trying to figure out if they were truly the Kunoichi that they have heard from stories and legends. The Kunoichi that they were expecting where heard to be brave, strong looking and incredibly beautiful. And though these girls were defiantly not ugly, they did not necessarily fit the other qualities that they had expected. _'Are they really the Legendary Kunoichi?' _ The blonde girl asked herself before clearing her throat.

"Um….Well please follow us to our home and we shall see to it that you are properly welcomed and rested." She said before turning and gracefully walking towards the forest.

"Should we trust them?" Temari crossed her arms.

"They don't seem like a threat…" Tenten mused. "I say let's go for it." Truthfully Tenten just wanted somewhere soft to sleep. Not to say that Makena is uncomfortable but Tenten didn't thing that sleeping on the back of a bird would be good for her back. Everyone turned their eyes to Sakura who also had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I…I think that our best chance is to follow them, if they try something then we can handle it." Sakura had full confidence that they could handle whatever comes ahead so even if these women turned on them, they could handle them. "Besides, they're the only people we met so far so why not trust them."

Kimi nodded while lying on her master shoulder. "I do not believe that they could cause any harm, especially towards the ones that they have been waiting for." Sakura smiled at Kimi before facing the front.

"Come on girls, let's go." She motioned for them to follow her as she and the other girls ran to catch up with the strange women of the Island.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"Wow….." Was the only word that Sakura could think of that could describe the beauty that was the jungle of the island that they had landed on. Never in her life has seen such an amazing array of flowers and animals before. The sun's light pierced the jungle enough so that you could clearly see in front of you but not enough to cause you to bake in the island heat, thankfully the shadows of the tree tops protected you from that fate. The girls were serenaded by the sweet sounds of nature's creatures singing their morning melodies. It was just so amazing on how beautiful and green everything was. How the earth was so soft and pure….it was like an ancient paradise that the troubles of the world have not yet touched.

"Wow…I never thought something like this could ever exist." Hinata said in awe as she touched a bright white and pink flower that she has never seen before.

"It's so beautiful….." Makena flew around the trees with freedom she has not had in a while.

"This land has been protected from the eyes of man for thousands of years." The girl spoke. "Our dance creates a powerful and unbreakable barrier around the island so that no one but the Kunoichi warriors can see it. That why it not only protects the Temple of the first Kunoichi but also protects the beautiful and untainted nature…." Sakura stopped and stared in awe at the women before her.

"You mean to tell me that….You are the Sakura Dancers?" The blonde stopped and nodded with a smile.

"We have been alive for thousands of years so that we could show the reincarnations of the Kunoichi warriors their path." This brought further shock to the whole group of Kunoichi at the words of a brown haired woman. _'But they're all so beautiful…!' _ Sakura thought. What kind of power do this women have that could keep them looking so young and beautiful for so long? "I bet you are all wondering how we stayed so young." She giggled. "We have been given the gift of youth and immortality, so that we could forever guard and protect the island.

"Wow, remind me to ask for your beauty tips." Ino joked.

"Please, you're going to be more than their tips for _you_ to be beautiful." Sierra narrowed her eyes at her master, who quickly returned it with her own.

"Shut it pig!" Ino shouted before returning to face the front. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. _'Those two….' _

"I can tell that you are the reincarnation of Haruki, the leader of the Kunoichi Warriors." Sakura stopped walking and stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"W-What….How did you-?"

"You have the same glow that she had…the same look in your eyes." Sakura blushed and looked down. The blonde giggled with a smile on her face. "I know that must sound odd but it's true."

"She is right." Kimi joined in. "You and Haruki have the same aura just like the other girls have the same aura as the original Kunoichi." Sakura looked back at her friends and smiled. To think that they were all reincarnations of such powerful ninja…..Sakura returned her gaze to the front.

"So um when do we reach-."

"We're here." Sakura and the other girls stopped and were frozen in their place as they gazed upon the small utopia of these immortal women.

Never in their lives have they thought that they would ever be able to see something as calm yet beautiful in their lives. The village was placed on both sides of a beautiful river that flowed down pass them. It was small with only a few small huts. Trees graced the village, if you can truly call it that, shadowing over the huts and river, making sure that the homes of the women were protected from the sun's burning gaze with fruit hanging off the branches gracefully. Beautiful flowers, most of them never before seen, graced the ground and trees, bringing warm and brightness to the village. The huts were more like homes with white pillars seen throughout the land.

"This place is beautiful." Ino whispered to herself.

"Thank you…." The blonde smiled. "….The Spirits have certainly blessed us with their grace." Sakura nodded slowly. "Now come, we must bring you to our leader so that she may show you the path to your next destination." The girls were brought back from their trance and follow the girl down the stone path in front of them. It was embarrassing to have every girl that they pass by bow and greet them with honor that they never had felt before in their lives.

Hinata was never too comfortable when it came to this kind of treatment, even though she receives it every time she leaves the village, so this was still a little bit unnerving even though she was slightly used to it.

Temari on the other hand found this treatment more annoying than uncomfortable. Usually she would blast off about treating her as a Kunoichi and not a Lady but due to the circumstances and the many years that these women have waited for their arrival, she decided to let it slid for the moment.

"Man, all this constant bowing is making my head hurt." Kamatari complained with a tired tone in his voice.

"Trust me I know how you feel." She muttered with a smirk on her face. It was comforting to know that she was not the only one that found all this attention annoying. It was nice though to walk down the path and stare at the beautiful scenery around them. Being that she has lived in the desert for most of her live, she has never truly seen something as rare, to her at least, as a fully grown tree or luscious grass and flowers. It was a nice changed from the burning heat or dry air that she has grown accustomed too.

Temari was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice that they had finally stopped and bumped into Tenten's back.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Tenten joked. Temari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She looked up to see that they had stopped in front of a much larger hut with beautiful white curtains hanging in front of the entrance. The blonde girl gave the girls a small smile before entering the hut.

"Please wait out here while I retrieve our Leader." The girl bowed then quickly walked into the hut, leaving the girls to themselves.

"So….you girls nervous?" Tenten asked out of the blue.

"Yeah…I mean what if this lady thinks we aren't worthy or something?" Ino sat down on the ground. All this walking has certainly tired the girl out.

Kimi sighed with a giggle. "Oh don't say something like that. I am sure that you all are fully ready for whatever information they give you."

"Yeah, you girls certainly know how to kick ass!" Makena flew down on Hinata's shoulder.

"Makena language!" Kimi scolded. Makena rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh they've heard worse."

Ino nodded. "You guys haven't seen Temari when she's pissed off." The girls joined in laughter while the sand shinobi gave all of them a death glare.

"Well who knows…?" Temari smirked at Ino. "Maybe they'll get a chance to." Ino stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"You know that I'm joking." Ino stood up and dusted herself off.

Temari chuckled. "Yeah sure."

Sakura smiled at Temari and Ino before returning to looking at the curtain. Even though the tense air has lightened a little bit….it was still slightly unnerving to have to wait outside, hoping that they would be able to enter. She wanted to ask more question about this Haruki person. What was she like? Was she a good leader or a bad one? Was Sakura….was Sakura really up to the challenge as Haruki was? Was Sakura able to lead a team of her friends though this or….was she the wrong choice….? It was unnerving and so surreal thinking about how much has changed in only a few weeks. How she and the other girls woke up without a care in the world but soon find out that the fate of the whole world is in their hands. It was so….so surreal….

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

There is a saying that many people like to someone who was starting to feel slightly impatient. _'Patience is a virtue'_ is a phrase passed on from one to another. But neither Sakura nor the other girls felt this saying to be true at the moment. They have been sitting out waiting for some sign that said that they could enter for what felt like hours, which could not have closer to the time that they had spent waiting outside the hut for the young girl and her leader. What was taking them so long? Was there a problem? Is the leader of the village of Dancer arguing that they were not ready? These questions continued to rotate through the group of young women.

"What is taking them so freaking long?!" Ino sighed out in frustration. "I mean really what is going on in there?!"

"They _are_ taking a long time…." Kimi said with a confused look on her face.

Sakura sighed and turned back to face the curtain, hoping that it will soon reveal the young blonde once more. Sakura was never that much of a patient person, though being the apprentice of Lady Tsunade has taught her a thing or two about patience. But that still did not change her thoughts on the matter.

"I-I'm sure that they will come out eventually." Hinata muttered softly.

"Can eventually come sooner?" Tenten chuckled while petting the now resting panda in her arms. Eventually though the curtain was finally moved to reveal not just the blond but a much taller yet beautiful woman with long black hair. She wore a long white robe with one strap over her right shoulder and the other bare. Her eyes were bright blue, almost glowing, with a gentle yet wise feel to them.

"You must be the Kunoichi Warriors…." She said with warm in her voice. The girls nodded slowly, enchanted by this woman's beauty. "I am terribly sorry for making you wait for so long…"

"It's okay." Sakura shook her head and bowed.

The woman smiled and motioned for the girls to follow her.

"I am the leader of the Sakura Dancers, Chiharu of the Everlasting Spring." Her voice was so strong yet gentle, like a spring breeze on a bright day. The inside of the hut was simple with small mats that laid in front of a much larger mat with candles, not lit, standing on each side of the mat. "Please sit." The girls quickly knelt on the mats with their backs straight and their faces in front. "I cannot describe my joy that you have finally arrived, I was almost in tears." She giggled as she sat down on the mat in front of them. "It has been over a thousand years since I last saw the Kunoichi Warriors, I miss them so….."

"You knew of the Kunoichi?" Kimi asked. The woman stared at Kimi with shock.

"You don't remember me?" She giggled. "Oh my…I am a little hurt." Kimi thought for a moment before realization fell to her face. Unfortunately Sierra beat her to it.

"Y-You're that young dancer we met on your journeys…." She chuckled. "Little Chi-Chi!" The woman frowned and cleared her throat.

"I will have you know that I am not that little anymore." She blushed. "And I am now known as Lady Chiharu." She huffed. Sakura couldn't help but let out a small giggle before straightening back up. Chiharu glanced at the pink headed Kunoichi before giggling. "Anyways, yes, I have met and even went on an adventure with the Kunoichi Warriors in my youth." She sighed. "I can still remember Lady Haruki's kind words of encouragement when I thought of myself not worthy to guard this temple…..She told me that…we are only limited by the limits that we give ourselves, that to truly be great you must feel great and that no matter what…" Chiharu stopped. "….She believed in me…." Everyone in the room fell silent for a moment, most of them remembering times with Haruki. "Lady Haruki was such a kind woman, very strong willed. She was not one to simply bow to the whim of anyone that dared to control her in anyway, especially if they were a man." She giggled once more. She was also a very intelligent woman, far smarter than anyone I've ever met. She was also the first person to ever compliment on me on my dancing, and the first person that I could have ever called a true friend."

"She sounds wonderful." Sakura said softly.

"She was….and I can tell that you share those traits as well." Sakura blushed and looked down. "But enough of my babbling…" She giggled softly. "It is time to get to the matter at hand…." The room grew tense as the look in Chiharu's eyes changed from joyful to complete focus. "I have been told that one day the reincarnations of the Kunoichi Warriors would one day return to this island to enter the temple of Lady Haruki so that they may obtain her spiritual weapon." The girls nodded slowly. "This is a serious matter, the journey to the temple is not far but the temple itself is built with obstacles that only the true reincarnations of the Kunoichi Warriors could pass. This will not be an easy task for only the First Kunoichi Warrior shall enter the chamber where the weapon shall be." She turned her gaze to Sakura. "Only you and you alone must enter that room." Sakura took a deep breath before nodding. "In that Chamber you will be tested to see if you have what is needed to control the weapon. Are you ready for this task?" The girls took a time before returning their gazes to Chiharu. This was something that they could not refuse, that they could not deny. This was their destiny and they needed to grasp it with both hands. Chiharu saw the resolve in them and smiled. "You really do look like the Kunoichi Warriors." She stood up. "But I can tell that you are tired so tomorrow is the day that I shall show you to the temple." The girls stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Chiharu giggled at the scene before her. Never would she have thought that the Kunoichi Warriors would bow to her, it was slightly weird.

"There is no need to bow, now come we shall have a celebration!"

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Ryuichi frowned as he watched from above at the passing clouds. He would not lie and say that he was not surprised that the Avdimi were able to construct a ship in such a matter of time. It was a pretty large creation with black wood and with a demonic design. The Sails of the ship were black and brought fear to even Ryuichi, at least for a moment. Right now Ryuichi was standing on the large deck with his arms crossed over his chest. _'Maybe they are not as dumb as he thought' _He chuckled to himself. He couldn't help but feel bored though; being on a ship with nothing to do was certainly starting to bother him. Well….that and his brother who has not said a word since they got on this ship. He has been acting so strange lately….so distant. He didn't want to say anything for he knew that his brother would tell him eventually but that did not stop him from wondering. What was it that Ahriman said to his brother that got him in such a mood….?

"Sir…." He glanced behind him and saw a bowing Avdimi and frowned.

"What do you want?" He crossed his arms and continued to look ahead of him.

"We um…." The Avdimi stopped. "We have yet to find the island that-." The Avdimi stopped as he was already sliced in half by Ryuichi, whose eyes grew in fury.

"How hard is it to find a stupid island?!" He roared. "I mean really do any of you ever think?!" Ryuichi was seriously starting to get annoyed with how little his results were. Honestly, how hard was it to find these girls? He narrowed his eyes at the remaining Avdimi who all quickly ran off, leaving him to himself. He sighed and stared back at the setting sun. _'I'm going to find you Lady Hinata….and you are going to suffer…..' _

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

The girls stood in awe as the Dancer swirled and moved around gracefully in front of them. It was just amazing how their feet almost never touched the ground, how their bodies were so free and flowed like the river that flowed beside them. The music that played was so peaceful….so calm. Like the waves that gently touched the white sands of a shore. The way it played, the way is hovered in the air…..it was defiantly a sound they had never heard before. Sakura gasped as she felt small petals start to touch her skin and looked down to see Cherry Blossoms gently touching her and other's skin.

"Wow…." Tenten felt herself say as the petals circled around them. She turned back to see the dancer spinning starting to slow down until they had finally reached a full stop. They all stood up and clapped cheerfully.

Chiharu smiled before bowing. "I hope that you enjoyed our performance." She said softly.

"Oh my it's was beautiful." Hinata smiled back. Never has she seen something as beautiful yet simple as the performance that was just held in front of her.

"Thank you Lady Hinata." They all said in unison, causing the young Hyuga to blush.

"It really was really magical." Kimi giggled, she remembered when Chiharu was just a young girl, trying hard to improve on her dance. How every night she spent practicing and practicing until she would literally feel pain. But to see how much she has grown, how all that practicing resulted in….She knew that Haruki would have been just as proud as she was.

"But now it is time for the feast, then we shall rest for the upcoming events of tomorrow." Ino jumped up with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh finally I get to eat!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her friend, who was too busy chatting away about how long it's been since she has eaten something.

"Well then…we better get ready then." Chiharu motioned for the girls to retrieve something. Soon they had returned with bowls and plates of fresh fruit, meat and vegetables, all placed neatly on a long wooden table. The girls stared in awe at the buffet that was placed in front of them. There was so much food that they did not know where to start….well…some.

"Oh…my….god…." Ino muttered. "I'm in heaven!" She grinned before running over and quickly making a plate. Sakura and the other girls shook their heads before following suite. They needed to take this time to rest for they will need all the energy they can get for what tomorrow's events will bring.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it's short but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting any more than I've already hahaha NOOOWWW I'm not going to make any promises on when the next one is going to be sooooooo yeah…..till next time :D don't forget to review and stuff **


	26. Alone

**A/N: This was literally the hardest chapter to write. I was so stumped like I couldn't think of anything to move this forward. I mean its one thing to have the idea in your head but to put it out there physically was like the hardest thing to do. Thankfully I finally thought of something lol OMG I freaking love Sakura right now like seeing what she's been hiding in the newest chapters. It totally inspired me to get back into this story! SO yeah the chapter will be a little short but that just because I don't want to have everything shown on this one chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26-Alone….**

The day had finally come for the Kunoichi to take the next step in their journey to save the world from a dark fate. Everyone was nervous, paranoid for the unknown obstacles that awaited them. Sakura especially was unnerved yet excited to move forward in their plan. The night had been restless as the thoughts of the next day filled her mind. Constant questions forced the young girl awake. Was she ready for such a task? Would she fail in getting the spirit weapon? Was she worthy of such a tool? It wasn't until early in the morning had she finally gotten some rest. But unfortunately these women were early birds, meaning that the Kunoichi needed to be early birds as well.

"Man, I'm beat." Ino yawned as she and the other Kunoichi followed Lady Chiharu through the thick jungle.

"I am sorry to wake you so early but we do not have much time before Ahriman becomes free." She smiled at them. How could someone smile knowing that an evil spirit shall arrive at some point in the future was beyond them but they did not think that now would be a proper time to ask.

"So…how far is the temple?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it isn't as far as you think." She answered with a smile still on her face. "It's only about ten minutes away to be precise." Sakura sighed in relief. They had been walking for about two hours now and yet they have still not made it to this mysterious location. "So while we're walking, let's talk about you guys."

Sakura glanced at the other girls then back at Chiharu. "What do you want to know about us?"

"Well….It's been long since I have left this island so my knowledge of the outside world is a little dated." She giggled. "So I would like to know how the world changed in so many years."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Well um where do I begin…?"

"Have the nations come together as one?" She asked.

"Um….not exactly…." Tenten chuckled. "Actually the nations are split into five great countries now. The Land of Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind and Earth; in those Lands are five great shinobi villages. Konohagakure which is in the land of fire, Kumogakure which is in the Land of Lightning, Kirigakure which is in the Land of Water, Sunagakure which is in the Land of Wind and Iwagakure which is in the Land of Earth."

Chiharu stared in pure awe at the brunette. "Wow, a lot has certainly changed since I was last there…." She had never thought that the world would become so conflicted. It made her feel so old. "So, are you from one of these nations?"

Tenten nodded. "Yep, Me, Ino, Sakura and Hinata are from Konoha while Temari is from Suna."

Chiharu glanced at the girls. "Really? I do remember of a small area within the deserts that was called the valley of Raining Sand but I don't think that-."

"Actually that is where Suna is located." Chiharu stopped walking and stared at awe.

"But that's impossible, that area is the territory of the Demon worm, how could your village reside in such an area?" Chiharu had remembered many stories in which many who tried to claim the land as their quickly became his lunch.

Kimi smiled. "Well Lady Chiharu long after the Kunoichi have met you, they sealed the Demon worm away." Chiharu nodded, understanding how that could have been the cause of something as creating a village within Valley of Raining Sand.

"But Konoha, where is that located?"

"I-In the center of a vast forest." Hinata spoke. "It's kind of hard to explain."

Chiharu thought for a moment until a thought came to her. "Does this forest have an enormous mountain in the center?" Hinata nodded quickly. "That does seem like an appropriate place for a village I suppose. I do wish to visit such a place one day, that placed always had the nicest weather." She sighed before stopping in the center of a vast field with cherry blossoms falling gently from the sky. The wind blowing through the soft grass made it look like waves flowing on a sea. Sakura glanced up at Lady Chiharu and noticed that she had a calm look on her face.

"Lady Chiharu-."

"Shh….I am listening to the cherry blossoms…" She took a deep breath, allowing the falling petals to swirl around her. Sakura and the others stepped back as the ground started to shake violently. Sakura looked up and gasped seeing the cherry blossoms glow a bright pink and spin around rapidly across the field to the point that they could no longer see the forest that surrounds them. The girls looked down and gasp as the lush green grass that waved beneath them started to melt into what appeared to be a stone floor. Pillars started to rise from the ground surrounding them while beautiful Sakura trees started to grow by their side. A stone path grew from underneath them and lead to a tall tower like temple radiating ancient beauty. The girls stared at the scene before them with racing hearts. _'Is this the temple….?' _ Sakura pondered.

"Lady Chiharu….is this the Temple of Haruki?" Chiharu nodded with a smile.

"This temple has been hidden from the eyes of man for over a thousand years. But now that you are here, it is time that the temple came out of hiding." Sakura glanced at the temple and took a deep breath. "Are you ready to proceed?"

This was their time, their chance. They could not run away….they had to do this. Sakura nodded with determination evident in her eyes. Chiharu felt a wave of Nostalgia flow through her…._'she reminds me of Lady Haruki…' _

"Then you may enter." She motioned for them to walk passed her. "I have full faith that you will succeed." She gave them a soft smile. Sakura returned the smile before leading the girls forward.

"Lady Sakura, are you ready?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah Kimi….I'm ready…."

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

They gasped at they entered the building which apparently was more beautiful than any of them could have imagined. The walls were stone with small evident of nature sprouting from the ceiling to the floor. Above them was an opened roof that allowed the sun's light to illuminate the ancient Temple. The floor was marble with apparent age obvious seen but only added to the beauty of the location. Framing the floor however was a small river like string of water beneath the walls.

"Wow, I can't believe that this was under the ground." Ino said in awe. Everything was so amazing. "So how do we-." She and everyone stopped as the floor once again started to open up and reveal stairs leading down farther into the ground. "Never mind…."

"So I guess we go down there." Temari placed her hands on her hips. Sakura touched her chest and felt some strange feeling growing in her. Something deep inside of her…she knew that this was the right path.

"Yeah, let's go." Sakura stepped closer to the steps. Everyone stared at one another before following her lead and walking down the steps as well. Fear however was slowly starting to creep on them as the darkness of the steps started to increase as they continued to descend towards the bottom of the steps. Temari looked back and noticed their entrance closing up, leaving them in pitch black darkness.

"Guess there's no way back." Temari sighed. Tenten nodded before facing ahead. Unfortunately this left them alone in the dark, a place that Ino for one did not want to be.

"Can't see!" Ino shouted within the darkness, panic slowly creeping at her.

"What is Little Ino afraid of the dark?" Temari chuckled.

Ino huffed. "Shut up TEMARI!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Ino your voice is loud enough without an echo." Ino was about to say something when Luckily Kimi started to glow a bright pink and became something like a lantern to them now.

"Thank you!" Ino smiled and continued walking.

Tenten sighed. "Let's continue onward." She said in a soft tone, trying to not wake the sleeping panda on her back. The girls and the animals that guide them slowly began to continue walking down the path, their footsteps becoming the only known sound. They walked for what seem like forever, lost in their own thoughts. Some were consumed with thoughts of the future. Some were consumed with thoughts of the past. But everyone was asking the same question…..What next? What awaits them now? What would they now face? All these questions came with the darkness.

"Sakura…." Hinata whispered in the silence.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Are you….." She paused. "…N-Nervous for what's ahead?"

"Well….yeah of course I am." She said with truth. "But I mean this is a big step and I'm….sometimes not sure if I'm ready…" She turned and smiled at Hinata. "But…I know that I'm not doing this alone. With you guys by my side sometimes I think I can do anything so….that helps." Hinata smiled

"W-We're in this together." Hinata for one knew that she like Sakura would not be able to do this if it wasn't for her friends. As long as they all stuck together, nothing would be able to stop them. They were the Deadly Kunoichi 5, right? Hinata jumped however when Sakura stopped, causing her to stop which caused Tenten to stop which caused Temari to stop which caused Ino to bump into Temari.

"What the heck Temari?!" Temari glanced back behind her before facing forward. Ino's gaze moved past Temari and saw the before them was a wall. "Is that a….is that a freaking wall?!" Ino shouted. This was not happening again. They were not about to be trapped once again in some dark tunnel. "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Sakura had to admit that this was a little bit annoying that they were once again stuck in such a situation. She stared at the wall with a contemplating expression.

"And we can't go back because the door shut on us." Sierra said roughly before turning to Kimi. "Do you know what we have to do?"

Kimi slowly shook her head. "Remember that we were not with the Kunoichi's when they had created these temples." Kimi said in a soft tone.

"Hinata, can you see beyond the wall?" Tenten asked. Hinata took a deep breath before activating her Byakugan, only to be blocked by a strange force.

"I…..I cannot see beyond this…" Hinata said softly with frustration evident on her face. Tenten cursed in her head before looking ahead, trying to figure out what they needed to do now.

"So then what the-."

"It's an illusion…." Sakura said absentminded. Everyone faced the Kunoichi with a confused look. What was she talking about? How could this be an illusion? It looked and felt real, plus Ino and Hinata would be able to determine if it was an illusion or not, right?

"What are you talking about it's an illusion?" Ino asked. "I touched that thing and it was solid."

"A-And my eyes could have seen through it if it was." Hinata pointed out.

"But it is…" Sakura touched the wall. "The design of the wall is too new, to clean. Compare this wall to the other walls around it. The walls around here are a little older while this wall looks completely brand new." Hinata glanced at the walls then back at the wall before them. How could she have missed it? The wall was obviously looked cleaner than the other walls. Its design was also slightly different than the others. The texture was smoother with less cracks and dust covering it.

"I see it." Hinata said softly. How could she have missed something so obvious…?

Sakura touched the wall again and took a deep breath. Everyone stood and watched as her hand glowed a pale pink and the wall slowly started to fade away into nothingness as if it had never been there in the first place. In front of them was now another long hall but lit up with torches hanging on the walls.

"Wow…" Temari muttered. Sakura nodded slowly in agreement before stepping on the new path. She gasped though when she heard it crack and stepped back seeing the place that she had once had her foot fall into a darkening abyss.

"Once step and it breaks." Sakura frowned. "Guys we better hurry." They all took a deep breath before rushing onto the path. They all watched as it started to shake and fall after each step they took. One wrong step and….that's it.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted. She had never been this scared in her life but she needed to keep a calm face for her team. They ran as fast as they could with the fear of falling clenching at their hearts. The hall though seemed to go on forever with no end in sight. Sakura could hear her heart beating in her ears, her teeth clenching as her legs burned. Darkness was slowly following them, consuming their former path.

"Sometimes I wish I was like Makena." Sierra huffed as she sped next to Ino. Makena turned back and grinned.

"Ha! You'd admit it!" She gleamed. "I knew you wanted to be me!"

"Shut up bird brain!"

"Who are you calling bird brain pig breath?!"

Pig breath?!"

"Oh shut up you two!" Kamatari growled as he held onto Temari's shoulder. It was bad enough that he was basically flying around like a damn stuff animal but he didn't need to hear those two going at it.

Ino was about to say something when she gasped as she missed a step and started to fall into the darkness. Tenten saw this and quickly turned around. Thinking on her feet she pulled out a scroll and threw it into the air. Soon a rope with a Kunai tied to the end appeared with Tenten quickly grabbing it and throwing it up at the ceiling. She jumped down with the rope in her hand and grabbed the Yamanaka. Swinging on the rope she threw both her and Ino towards the other girls. Temari pulled out her fan and pointed it at them. Ino grabbed the fan and flipped onto the path with Tenten holding onto her shoulders. "That was a close one." Ino said while continuing to run.

"Yeah let's not do that again!" Tenten said while adjusting Ken on her back. That was too close of a call for them to experience them again. Sakura sighed in relief before looking back in front of her. She smiled as a light was shown in front of them.

"Guys I see a light!" She was no fool and knew that she might not make it in this rate, for the ground was starting to break in front of them as well. _'Damn it…we're not going to make it….' _ She gasped though when she felt herself being pushed forward and turned to see everyone smiling while pushing each other forward.

"What hell are you-."

"This is your Temple Sakura, You have to move forward!" Hinata shouted.

"W-What…?"

"Just move it!" Ino shouted while pushing Temari who pushed Hinata who pushed Sakura and Kimi through the light.

"Don't fail us!" Tenten grinned.

"Yeah Haruno!" Temari chuckled before falling into the darkness with the others.

"Noooo!" Sakura tried to grabbed their hands but she was too far as the darkness consumed their bodies. Sakura landed in a bright room with Kimi landing by her side. She quickly got up and ran at the closing entrance with tears running down her face. "Guys…?!" She cried out with a broken voice. "GUYS?!" She couldn't do this alone, she needed them. She needed them by her side to keep her strong. She couldn't leave them behind like this….she couldn't….She banged hard on the door, trying to use her enhanced strength to break down the door. The door however was too strong and only made a loud echo hover in the air.

"Lady Sakura…" Kimi looked at her Mistress with sadden eyes. It hurt her too to know that her life-long friends were now gone. She wanted to break down and cry to but…she needed to be there for her Mistress. "Do not let their sacrifice be in vain. We must continue on…."

"HOW?!" Sakura turned to her animal with heated eyes. "How can we go on without the rest of them? They weren't just teammates they were…." She looked down. "…They were my family…." They had become her sisters. She couldn't do this….alone…..She couldn't do this without their support. Ino's confidence, Hinata's kindness, Tenten's courage, and Temari's will. They made her what she was now. They gave her the strength to do what she thought that she would never know. They were there for her when Sasuke had left the village. They had been with her when her team was broken up, in fact they had become her knew team. They had been with her through the horror that was Lady Tsunade's teachings. She couldn't move on knowing that….they were gone. _'Why did you guys leave me alone….?'_

"Do you think that I am happy to see Sierra and the others gone?" Kimi said with repressed anger. "I too am breaking from the loss of them but we cannot stay here and let them die in vain." Sakura knew that what Kimi was saying was the truth. But how…how could she complete this mission without them…They too were destined to save this world and yet now….what was she to do?

"Let's just get this over with…" She stood up and picked up Kimi. Looking ahead of her and seeing another path, she slowly started to move forward, a darkness now filling her aching heart.

**DEADLY KUNOICHI 5**

She felt like she has been walking for days, nothing but light has surrounded her. How come though there is nothing but light around her she could only see darkness? How could she even care for this light if her friends are not with her? How could she continue to move on without them with her…..?

"How long is this place….?" She asked more to herself then Kimi.

"I do not know." Kimi sighed. "But this light is getting awfully brighter."

"Yeah…." She stopped and saw that the light is getting brighter. "It's kind of annoying." She tried to cover her eyes. This light, it was becoming too much that she couldn't bare it. She held onto to Kimi more as she ran down the bright hall. She needed to get away from this. She needed to find some shelter from this light.

"_Sakura…." _ She heard a voice say softly. At first she thought it was Kimi but the voice was more mature, deeper. She would have looked around if she wasn't trying to get away from this light. _"Hurry Sakura…." _ Sakura did not know why but her body started to speed up. She didn't know why she was listing to this voice but she could not help it. She needed to see this woman. She needed to know who was calling her.

"Sakura look!" Sakura cracked her eyes open and gasped seeing that she was now in front of a door. Not wasting any more time, she quickly opened the door and looked around seeing that she was now in a bright but not as bright as the place outside of her. In the center of the room was an empty pedestal with a soft pink light falling on it.

"Where are we….?" Sakura asked while walking around the room.

"I think this is the final room…" Kimi said softly within the silence.

"_You are quite correct old friend….." _ Sakura and Kimi stopped and glanced around the room but saw no one there.

"That's strange…." Kimi said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Kimi looked down. "For a second I thought that I heard Lady Haruki but…."

Sakura looked around again. _"Could that have been the voice that called me….Could that have been Lady Haruki?' _ Sakura would not be surprised if it was for nothing right now would surprise her.

"Wait if this is the final room then…where is the weapon?" She asked. They had been through too much to simply leave this place empty handed. Kimi was questioning that as well. She knew that this was the last room yet there was no weapon in sight. The only thing that was here was the empty pedestal. Suddenly the pedestal started to move down into the ground, leaving only the light pink light. The light started to glow brighter and brighter until it consumed the room. Sakura closed her eyes and gasped as she felt a warmness surrounding her. She slowly reopened her eyes and saw that she was no longer in the room but now setting in a traditional style meeting room. Its floor was polished wood while the walls were made of wood as well but with a paper door leading to an unknown location. She also saw that before her were two cups of tea and a kettle.

She looked down and saw Kimi staring with confusion on her face.

"_Well it's glad to see you finally here." _She heard a mature voice say. The pour look of shock fell on them. How could it be…this is impossible….

"L-L….." Kimi could not find her voice. Was this a dream? Was this some illusion as well? So many emotions flooded her body as she continued to stare in disbelief.

"Lady Haruki…"

* * *

**A/N: YAY! WHOOO this was hard as heck! I'm sorry if it seems rushed or something but I tried. Now That the hard part is over I can get started on the fun stuff. Lol And once again I want to thank everyone for believing in this story and continuing on with me. I could not do this without y'all. So till next time XD**


	27. Lady Haruki, The First Kunoichi Warrior

**A/N: Well hello dear friends :D it's been very nice seeing you all again! Okay so I've explained this in my other chapters to my stories but here we go. I've just started College and with all the crap that comes with it, I have zero to no time to write. But the semester is almost over and I'm practically free to write now so as a gift from me to you I've decided to upload new chapters to Deadly Kunoichi 5, New Androids, Hinata's Respite and This Is Love all at once! So if any of you are reading those stories as well, Merry Christmas! I'm actually surprised how popular this story has become recently, it's pretty awesome lol But anyways enough of me going on and on, **

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I'm just a dreamer….**

* * *

**Chapter 27- Lady Haruki, the First Kunoichi Warrior**

How could this be? Was this a Genjutsu? Was this a trick created by the inhibitors of this island? There were so many questions that filled the mind of the young Kunoichi but the largest one out of them all was….Were they….dead? She was standing in front of the Legendary First Kunoichi Lady Haruki, the woman who along with the other four sealed up the lord of all demons. The only thing that she could come up with was that she has died for there was no other way that she could be standing in front of Lady Haruki.

"Please….sit." She smiled and sat down before Sakura. She was more than beautiful. She was breath taking. Her long light pink hair flowed to her mid back with long bangs covering her forehead. She wore a beautiful light pink Kimono with a red obi tied around her slim waist. Her eyes were a soft green, a bit brighter than Sakura's, with a smile on her face.

"Wow you look a lot like-."

"You?" She giggled. "Well you are my reincarnation so our looks would obviously be similar." Sakura nodded with a blush on her face. She turned her gaze down to Kimi. "I have missed you so much old friend."

"I have missed you too Milady." Kimi bowed in respect. "I must be honest I did not expect to see you."

"Yes well…I thought who better to give the next generation guidance then me." She giggled.

"Not to be rude but…how am I speaking to you?"

"Haruki smiled. "It is quite simple. After we Kunoichi sealed up our weapons, we imprinted a little bit of our essence onto the temple to help guide you as soon as you reached the weapons." Sakura nodded in understanding. She did sense a power within the temple. "I'm surprised though on how short your hair is." She giggled. "I always liked to keep my hair long but I guess not everything gets past onto the reincarnation." Sakura never thought that Lady Haruki would be so calm and carefree. She had always imagined her as very proper, kind of strict and serious. But to see her smiling so easily was amazing.

"Actually I had it long once but um had to cut it off…." She blushed and looked down as the memory of that day flooded through her mind. The way that the female sound ninja held her hair….the way that other one's skin tasted when she bit down on him and….the killing intent in Sasuke's eyes as the curse mark controlled him. She hated to go back onto that day but sometimes it just appeared before her. Like some nightmare that won't go away. She looked up and noticed at Haruki was staring at her and shook her head.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." She smiled at Sakura.

"Well yeah….I've been through a lot in the past year…I guess."

"I can see that." She said in a serious tone. "You've been through hurt, betrayal….lose. I can tell just from the expressions on your face." Sakura was surprised that Haruki had known so much about her just from her own expression. Does she really hold her emotions out like that? "Years of practice has taught me how to read others emotions easily, do not feel embarrassed." Haruki gently sipped her tea before clearing her throat. "But speaking of emotions, I can also tell that you are slightly overwhelmed by all of this." Once again Sakura is impressed by her skills.

"Um a little….I'm just not sure if I'm up for the challenge sometimes. I continue to tell myself that I'm ready but sometimes…."

"You doubt yourself?" Sakura nodded slowly. Haruki sighed. "There was a time that I was like that, completely overwhelmed and unprepared about my role as a Kunoichi Warrior. I was only a young girl. I had no idea how to fight or how to lead and yet here I was leading a group of other girls like me. There was a time where I wanted to quit and end it all.

"_Why me Kimi?" A younger version of Haruki asked while staring up at the sky. Her knees where stained from the now dried tears that fell from her now puffy eyes. _

"_What do you mean Lady Haruki?" Kimi asked as she laid down beside her. Today had been a very difficult and heart breaking day. Once again the evil spirits have attacked an entire clan, not many survived. All the Kunoichi had tried so hard….so very hard to protect those people but…..the enemy was far too strong. It was especially hard for Haruki, who had her own clan destroyed by a horde of demons. To see all that blood again….all that pain….._

"_Why do I have to do this….?" She almost whispered into the air. "Why do I have to have all this on my shoulders?!" Why her? Why was she chosen to carry such a burden as having the whole world to save? This was not the life she was raised to have. She was raised to be a wife, a child barer. She was to be safe and warm, not out fighting and seeing such horrors. "I was never to live this life…."_

"_Lady Haruki." Kimi muttered. _

"_I just….I just can't take this. I wasn't meant to lead. I wasn't meant to fight such hard battles and see such…..such pain." She felt tears running down her face. "All this is too much, I'm only 16 I can't do this!" She cried into her knees once again. She couldn't be this powerful warrior. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw one of her dear friends and fellow Kunoichi, Alexandra, walking up to her. _

"_Haruki, what's wrong?" She asked while with concern evident in her bright blue eyes. _

"_I just….I just don't think I can do all this. The fate of the world, the fate of both worlds, is in my hands and I….." _

"_Haruki….." _

"_I wasn't meant for all of this…" She could still picture the bodies scattered across the ground, still remember the sound of all the screams from the fallen humans. How could she be ready for taking on something like this? _

"_Haruki….trust me when I say this I know what you are going through." She said softly. "I too had questioned why I was chosen for such a task. But…" _

"_Alexandra…." She looked back up. _

"_I realized that I am not alone." She smiled. "I don't know why but thinking that I'm not alone, that I have you all by my side, it makes me ease into this more. I don't feel overwhelmed with the pressure of the world because I have you all to help me carry it. I know that all this is strange and new, heck I was to be a bride, but I think that the Great Spirit chose us for a reason. I think that he saw in us something we could not see ourselves. He trusted us all to be able to help in defeating the Dark spirits army and save the worlds from darkness. He believes in us and knows that together we can do it, we can save the world." _

_Haruki stared at her friend in disbelief. "But how can you be so sure? How can-" _

"_Because….I believe in you as well." She spoke in a soft tone. "And so does everyone else. We all believe that you can lead us, so don't let your doubts cripple you because remember that you are not alone…." _

_Haruki stared away. She was right. Haruki was not alone. She had Kimi and Alexandra and all the other Kunoichi by her side. She knew that as long as she had her friends and comrades beside her, she could do this. "Thank you Alexandra….." _

"Alexandra taught me a great lesson that day. She showed me that though I was the leader, I was not alone." She gave her a smile. "Sakura…..I know how you feel. I know you feel scared and pressured into a world that you never knew you would cross. You feel unworthy and unprepared for something as huge as what you are going to be facing." Haruki sighed. "I too have felt this. But I grew to understand that I was not on my own. That I did not have to carry the weight of both worlds by myself. I had the other Kunoichi who believed in me to help carry the load. I had my friends, my comrades, the memory of my lost clan…..I had them to help me push forward. Sakura you have more power and strength than you will ever know, it's time you start realizing it."

"But what if I fail what if…."

"Like my dear friend said to me back then….The Great Spirit chose you for a reason. He knew you and the other girls had it in you to succeed. Believe in yourself like he believes in you, like all your friends believe in you." Sakura had no idea what to say. She had so many people believing in her. She had Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and all the Konoha shinobi, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. She had Kimi, Sierra, Makena, Kamatari and Ken by her side. She could not let them down. All herself doubt and worry could and would not hold her back any more. "I can see determination in your eyes." She giggled before standing up. "Come and follow me." Sakura nodded and followed the Kunoichi out of the room, only for a bright light to overcome her.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

She opened her eyes to see that she was back in the room with the pedestal in the center. She looked and saw the room now bright with pink light.

"You have come all this way to achieve your weapon, am I right?" Sakura jumped seeing Lady Haruki smiling in front of her. "It is a fine weapon I might add, forged from the Great Spirit himself." She pulled out a beautiful red and pink Katana. The sheath was beautifully designed with cherry blossom petals floating around it. Haruki pulled out the sword and showed the hardened steel shining in front of her. "This has help against the fight between good and evil for many years. Take it and use it well." She placed the weapon back into its sheath before placing it in Sakura's hands.

Sakura could feel the power flowing through the weapon and smiled. "Thank you Lady Haruki."

"Do not thank me." She giggled. "I am merely passing on my power to you." Suddenly she had a serious look in her eyes. "It does not become easier after this. The power of Ahriman is strong, but with this weapon, you will surely have an advantage in battle. Well it along with the other Kunoichi's weapons." Suddenly Sakura felt a wave of depression and pain growing in her chest. Haruki notice this and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"T-The other Kunoichi I…..b-before I c-came they….."

Haruki smiled. "Dear Sakura, they are fine. When they had fallen into the darkness they awoke outside of the temple."

"B-But how?" Sakura looked up with both joy and confusion.

"This temple would never bring harm to any of the Kunoichi." She simply said. "But I must warn you….as soon as you leave this temple, Ahriman and his minions will know of your whereabouts."

"W-What?!" Sakura stepped back. "B-But-."

"Do not worry; you are strong enough to ward them off." She smiled. "I would love to see them winning against this." She pointed to the Katana in her hand.

"Does it have a name?" Sakura does not know much about weapons but she does however know that most name their weapons.

"Why of course, its name is Madoka." She gazed the surface of the sheath with her finger. "Call upon its name and it will answer." She smiled. "Now I think I've held you up long enough. Go and free the world once and for all from the darkness that Ahriman brings." Sakura had never felt such power before. She had never felt so willing and ready for anything.

"Thank you Lady Haruki." Sakura bowed. Haruki bowed as well.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Sakura." She said then looked down at Kimi "It was a pleasure to see you again, old friend."

"Yes Lady Haruki, I will never forget this meeting." Kimi said in a broken voice. Haruki bent down and gently picked her up.

"Kimi I need you to protect Lady Sakura for me." Kimi had never thought she would ever see her old master once again and now….she just doesn't want to see her go. But she knew that this needed to be done.

"Yes Milady." Haruki nodded and placed her back on the ground. She stared up at Sakura one last time.

"Maybe one day we shall meet again." Her voice faded into the air, floating above her like a cloud. Sakura felt an energy flowing within her and soon both she and Kimi faded into the light as well.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

"I still don't see how we got out here." Ino crossed her arms. "I could have sworn we fell!" Tenten rolled her eyes but inwardly agreed with the young Yamanaka. One minute they were falling to their death and the next minute they are awakening outside with the Sakura dancers staring down at them worriedly. When asked how they had appeared there, they had simply said that they had appeared in a wave of cherry blossoms. Now usually Tenten would question this but being how their lives were now, she decided not to.

"Why are you questioning?" Sierra rolled her eyes. "Or would you'd rather be falling for an eternity in pick darkness?" Ino glared at the boar before huffing and turning away.

"I-I hope Sakura is alright…." Hinata stuttered. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Lady Chiharu staring at her.

"You are…..very different from the third Kunoichi." She giggled softly, causing Hinata to blush. "While Lady Karena was very kind and soft spoken she was never as shy as you, it's actually quite adorable." Hinata blushed even more.

"U-Um thank you….." She had no idea whether she should see it as a compliment or an insult but she didn't want to be rude.

"Yeah she's one shy girl." Makena flew down on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata continued to blush and looked down. She however felt a dark presence and looked up at the sky.

"Oh no….." Everyone watched her gaze and gasped in horror as a ship as big as Makena in her large state was hovering above them, blocking the warm sun from the island. Tenten immediately pulled out her scrolls that she had hidden under her sleeves and narrowed her eyes up at the monstrous thing floating above them. It appeared to be some type of ship, coated in darkness. The flags were black with a strange symbol placed in the middle. Louds roars and howls could be heard from above them, bringing a small amount of fear to their hearts.

'What the hell is that?!" Temari shouted. She stepped back and growled in anger realizing who was standing on top of the rails. Lady Chiharu stared up at the symbol and gasped.

"I know of that symbol…." She muttered. "For it is the sign of Ahriman…" They all glanced at each other before looking up in anger.

"Why hello dear Kunoichi!" Ryuichi shouted from above the warrior.

"Hey why don't you go bother some other group of girls, you ass!" Ino shouted up at him.

"Dear Ino, your temper was always a personal flaw." He snickered. "I am afraid this will be the last of our meetings….for this is that day you shall perish!" As he said those would hundreds of Avdimi began to fly down towards them.

"I don't get it?" Temari jumped back as an Avdimi tried to slice her. "I thought that would be able to find us?" She was beyond confused. Didn't Lady Chiharu say that the island could not be found by anyone but the 5 Kunoichi warriors?

"That is true but….as soon as Lady Sakura receives the weapon of her past life, the island's spell shall be lifted and…..the shield shall be brought down."

"What?! Why the hell would someone make a stupid thing like that?!" Tenten flipped back and shot a barrage of Kunai at the advancing enemy.

Chiharu stepped back and closed her eyes. "This island was created for only the use of protecting the temple. Once she receives the weapon, the shield no longer has a purpose so it vanishes." Chiharu said before kneeling down on the ground and began whispering a strange chant that none of them could catch. Suddenly cherry blossoms started to surround her and shot at the approaching enemy, shooting them down quickly. The girls wasted no time and started to rush at them.

Temari quickly pulled out her fan and threw a large gust of intense wind, pushing the Avdimi back. She then stepped back and allowed Hinata to rush past her and quickly stroke them with her palm. Hinata then flipped back and stood next to Temari, who has just smashed an Avdimi with her fan.

"Bring it on!" Ino shouted as she sent a barrage of chakra enhanced kicks towards the Avdimi, sending them back as well. Before being destroyed by Sierra's charge. Ino smirked and patted Sierra. "Not bad." Their celebration was cut short as more Avdimi were smashing through the forest, their piercing yellow eyes staring down at them.

"Damn it!" Temari growled. She glanced at Kamatari who was already jumping high in the air, his blade shining bright in the sun. With no time wasted he flew back down and started slicing through the Avdimi with ease. He however stopped when he saw a flash of pink fly through the monster with even quicker speed, sending them all back to their realm.

**Deadly Kunoichi 5**

Ryuichi stared down at the girls before smirking and jumping onto a nearby Avdimi. He and the demon sored down and landed right In front of Hinata and Makena. Hinata stepped back with Byakugan activated.

Ryuichi frowned at the memory of his Byakugan before stepping off the demon. "Oh how I remembered how powerful I was with my Byakugan, how I could easily see through you like a glass window." He circled around her. "But now I do not need that idiotic technique to see that you are no match for me." His smirked widened. "You are nothing compared to me dear Lady Hinata, you never were and obviously never will be." With enhanced speed he quickly grabbed her by the throat. Makena was about to attack when the Avdimi held her down.

"LADY HINATA!" Makena shouted.

"R-Ryuichi….." Hinata felt the process of taking in air becoming more and more difficult as time when on.

"Oh were you going to try and beg for your life, to plea for salvation or for me to release you?" He chuckled evilly. "Oh my dear Lady Hinata, where would the fun be with if simply let you go." He opened his hand and waited as an essence of dark energy molded into a blade. "I'm going to end this quickly and painfully!" He growled but quickly jumped back as he felt a force push between him. _'What the hell was that?!'_

Hinata gasped for air before quickly pushing the Avdimi that held her partner. She gently picked up Makena in her arms and cradled her softly. "A-Are you alright Makena?" Makena nodded slowly.

"Lady Hinata…What was that?" Makena looked around for what had saved her Master from Ryuichi's blade. They all looked ahead of them a gasped at the figure in front of them. Ino ran up and stared in awe at the sight before her.

"No way…." She muttered in disbelief. The figure was coated in a light of bright pink while her blade glistened in the day's light. Her eyes were shining bright with confidence and determination.

"You….Don't ever try and hurt my friends…." She said in a steel tone. Ryuichi smirked.

"Why hello again…Sakura..."

* * *

**A/N: So hope you all liked. I suck at fight scenes so I hoped you guys don't hate me for it! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
